Asimilación (postguerra)
by NinaPage
Summary: "..no existía otra mujer que pudiera lograr desatar todos sus sentidos de una forma tan desgarradora, eso él ya lo había comprobado en el pasado, cuando se sintió menos mortal de lo debido y cometió más errores de los confesados." SasuSaku
1. Reinicio

Prólogo

* * *

**Reinicio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya lo había asumido, y lo amaba de esa forma, su vida no tenía tal intensidad, ciertamente no era como la vida de Ino o Temari, ella no llegaba por las noches a dormir con quien amaba, no podía ser acunada por sus brazos cuando un día no salía según lo planeado, ni existía la mínima posibilidad de comunicarle una emergencia solicitando su presencia de forma inmediata, o tan solo declararle una palabra de amor sin temer por una intercepción del mensaje por parte de algún posible enemigo. Sin embargo, ella apreciaba su situación, porque así lo habían decidido, porque así ellos lo habían construido, esa especial intimidad de la que solo ella gozaba, porque cuando él regresara su amor podría ser tangible y todos sus sentimientos aflorarían como si de una niña se tratase.

Se sentía confusa, la soledad física existente durante esos largos 10 años habían construido en ella una monotonía soportable, se sentía cómoda, él existía, él era suyo y no importaba donde la vida lo llevara porque ahora su vínculo era real. Sin verlo era más fácil creer en su relación.

Cuando todo transcurrió ella solo era una niña, tenía 19 años, pero su experiencia en el amor solo se basaba en lo mucho que había imaginado la posibilidad de ser correspondida, a diferencia de sus compañeras quienes ya habían experimentado el amor correspondido. Con el tiempo la paz en Konoha transformó los lazos en amistad, y pudo enterarse de detalles amorosos que ella jamás había estado cerca de vivir, porque si no era con Sasuke entonces con quién sería, solo existía él; casi violentamente su mente se había cerrado y su corazón se encontraba aguardando, latiendo paciente, deseándolo sin querer alcanzarlo, ya no, quería que él expiara sus pecados, que volviera a casa dispuesto a dejar entrar el amor en su vida; otras veces, deseaba romper la incertidumbre, verlo y satisfacer sus interrogantes.

Había sido valiente, lo sabía, haber escapado de su hogar para seguirlo. Cuando lo recordaba no podía imaginar a Sarada huyendo por un hombre a los 19 años, ella no parecía la clase de mujer que haría eso, su hija no era como ella, y eso la aliviaba, porque no fue fácil, nada había sido fácil. Ese momento en su vida se había convertido en la posibilidad, si ella no lo hubiese hecho, ahora era consciente, de que jamás él hubiese vuelto, hubiese permanecido esperando toda su vida por un hasta pronto no concretado.

No era bueno pensar en ello.

En aquel entonces Sakura había huido de la aldea porque necesitaba de Sasuke, y quería creer que él necesitaba de ella, pero cuando lo halló las cosas fueron más frustrantes aún, él no la amaba, no la conocía en lo absoluto, el aprecio por ella se basaba en los recuerdos del pasado, de una niña que ya no existía. Sin embargo, él no la rechazó, estaba dispuesto a llevarla consigo, porque Sasuke quería realmente que ella lo conociera y viera lo poco que tenía para entregar, lo poco que podría hacerla feliz. Pero claro, las cosas se dispararon en complicidad, ya no habían excusas, Sasuke lo supo e intentó frenarlo hasta que se vio a sí mismo yendo tras ella, esperando por ella, desesperado ante la idea de verla amar a otro. Y no fue capaz de luchar más, ya no quería discrepar contra del flujo natural de la vida, ya no deseaba ser un hombre abatido, aunque en el fondo lo mereciera, ya no quería ser consciente de lo malo en él, añoraba quería redescubrir que más había.

Se lo advirtió claramente, se lo dijo de todas las formas, porque sabía que Naruto esta vez no se lo perdonaría.

Bastó un año, vivieron juntos en todos lados, menos en la aldea, jamás se casaron formalmente y el vestigio de su unión volvió a Konoha en los brazos de Sakura junto a un sinfín de recuerdos que bastarían para toda una vida, porque ella lo sabía, tal vez Sasuke nunca regresaría.

Sin embargo, aunque transcurrieron confusos 10 años, esta soledad no igualaba en lo más mínimo la incertidumbre que vivió mientras en el pasado él se encontraba vagando por el mundo. Junto a Sarada la vida parecía más simple, la pequeña se transformó en lo más preciado, más que sus amigos, más que Sasuke, más que su pasado... su hija pasó a ser tu todo.

Por eso, cuando Sasuke volvió a casa y se unió a la cotidianidad, su corazón latió frenético cada minuto, habían pasado muchos años, ni un mensaje, casi nulas cartas, y ahí estaba él, más alto y delgado, con su cabello largo y sus rasgos antes finos ahora marcados por una prominente mandíbula, ya no era necesario fingir absoluta confianza en su amor, sintió temor ante el desconocido.

En si mismo el regreso a casa fue difícil, fingieron dormir juntos en la cama matrimonial, pero al cerrar la puerta no fueron capaces de hablar, él se recostó sobre el lecho y así permaneció hasta el otro día. Esa mañana Sarada estaba feliz, sus padres estaban ambos en casa y aquella desconocida cotidianidad era un mundo nuevo, en realidad su interacción era un mundo nuevo para todos los presentes.

Sakura espero tranquilamente al tercer día, cuando Sarada fue de misión, ahí fue el momento en el que observó por primera vez a Sasuke, intentó reconocerlo, saber que decir, él no habló, la miró estoico.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? – soltó mientras recogía los restos del desayuno.

Sasuke la observó unos segundos expectante, tanteando terreno.

\- Todo lo posible – respondió él de pronto ante la sorpresa de la mujer.

Y eso bastó, Sakura supo que él podría haber estado en cualquier parte del mundo, sin embargo estaba ahí, solo con ella, en esa oportunidad él estaba intentando volver a casa, y no le correspondía a ella negárselo. Se acercó a él, fue consciente de los centímetros que ahora los separaban, mucho más alto, su mirada era la misma, ella alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro y Sasuke ya no pude esperar, claro que la amaba, claro que la necesitó, y no pudo más que acercarse a ella para fulminar su distancia con un suave beso, necesitaba sentir su reacción, ella podría haberse agotado de la soledad, podría solo estar odiándolo. Pero Sakura le correspondió favorablemente y se colgó a su cuello como soñó hacerlo todo ese tiempo, aspiró su aroma, tomó su rostro entre sus brazos y dejó que él la condujera a su antojo y que la tomara como suya, ya de pronto la sola idea de su pertenencia necesitaba ser reafirmada, sus recuerdos casi habían dejado de bastar, tal vez si Sasuke no hubiese vuelto, ella se sentiría algo amargada, la falta de amor tangible en algún momento irremediablemente habría hecho estragos.

\- Te necesité cada día - susurró la pelirosa entre roces y besos inseguros.

Sasuke solo atinó a acentir mientras rozaba su cintura frenético. La dirigió a su habitación y la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, él realmente espero por ella todos estos años, se sentía a punto de estallar, en su límite de lo razonable, quería hablarle y escucharla, necesitaba su voz, pero más necesitaba su calor. Se tumbó sobre ella y deseó como pocas veces haber aceptado la prótesis de su brazo, quiso poder acariciarla, dejar que su cuerpo despierte en él todos sus sentidos y se deshaga de lo innecesario. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y se quitó la camisa por sobre la cabeza, ella lo ayudó ruborizada antes de quedar perpleja observándolo, ¿cómo había sido capaz de vivir tantos años sin él?, su cabeza había obviado lo necesario para no torturarla constantemente con ciertos recuerdos íntimos, su vida se había basado en las palabras y el amor, pero no había ahondado en aquello, en la intimidad de sus cuerpos desnudos, ella no era la misma de antes tampoco, de pronto fue consciente, sus caderas eran más anchas y sus pechos más prominentes, tantos años sin intimidad real, se sentía pura nuevamente, podría haber apostado que casi era virgen, nadie puede sobrevivir tantos años inmaculada, el frenezí del autoplacer jamás se compararía al desborde de pasión qué significada estar frente al hombre que amaba. Después de todo pasó los mejores años de su vida abatida por la soledad en su lecho. Por su parte Sasuke había hecho suyo un descomunal autocontrol que le permitía hacer más sostenible su propia soledad, evitó pensar en ella y en su cuerpo nívea, evitó pensar en cualquier mujer, casi fue un retiro budista, a veces cayó en descontrol, tan joven y con tanto ímpetu, se encontró a si mismo frente a la posibilidad del autoplacer y no lo evitó, su humanidad afloró regularmente cada cierto tiempo. Y el realmente no se arrepentía, era el precio que estaba pagando al decidir marcharse en aquella misión, sin embargo, la deseó cada noche, quería volver y recorrer nuevamente su piel, sostener su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y saborear el placer de su sexo. Por eso, aquel día no perdió tiempo y la desnudó frente a él sin la menor ceremonia, sus ojos necesitaban observar detalladamente y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Por favor no apartes tu vista – susurró la pelirosa al verlo petrificado mientras se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre ella.

\- No pretendo dejar de hacerlo, ya no más. – susurró Sasuke mientras se quitaba con dificultad las prendas aún faltantes para luego posar sin vergüenza sus ojos por sobre cada rincón del cuerpo bajo él.

A su parecer ella había cambiado favorablemente, la prefería así, no tan delgada y con curvas prominentes, aunque la hubiese amado de igual forma, ciertamente estar sobre ella era mejor que lo recordado, se sentía agobiado, la deseaba rápido pero no podía dejarse llevar de esa forma, quería disfrutarla por si la vida se encargaba de separarlos nuevamente. Abrió sus piernas y besó su ombligo, beso sus muslos y se ahogó en su sexo, en su aroma y su sabor, Sakura estaba trastornada, se sentía incapaz de tolerar más el placer proporcionado por la razón de sus desvelos, lo había esperado tanto y en ese momento cada segundo valió la pena, quiso más de ella, tomó el cabello de él y lo empujó sobre su monte de venus, lo obligó a introducir su lengua hasta lo más profundo, a penetrarla de todas las formas posibles, le exigió sentir más, y él hábil introdujo sus dedos mientras no separaba su boca de la húmeda hendidura, la disfrutó hasta hacerla gritar en un frenesí intoxicante, y entonces no la dejó recobrar el aliento e introdujo dentro de ella su miembro completamente prepardo, ya estaba húmeda, tan húmeda que el camino fue guiado por sus cuerpos, la penetró una y otra vez, rápido y duro mientras mantuvo su brazo apoyado al costado de ella. Sakura mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante al menos unos minutos, recobrar el aliento parecía imposible si él no le daba respiro, el cuerpo de su hombre sudaba sobre ella, caían gotas de sudor en su frente y en sus pechos, ella no se había atrevido a tocarlo realmente, estaba tumbada con las manos a los costados de sus caderas, apretando las sabanas, sujetándose para no romperse completamente, pero cuando abrió los ojos y fue consciente del espectáculo en que se había convertido el Uchiha, sus manos se posaron sobre aquellos pectorales razón de sus desvelos y sin el mayor pudor recorrió el camino hasta su bien esculpido trasero. Dejó sus manos en aquella posición mientras era embestida con salvajismo, ese trasero y ese cuerpo tan bien formado la desvinculaban de la realidad, Sasuke la tenía atrapada de todas las formas posibles, su cuerpo estaba más duro y más grande que hace unos años, ya no era un niño descubriendo la vida terrenal, ahora era un hombre en todo su esplendor. De pronto él sintió que ya no podía más, realmente quiso seguir moviéndose, durar más y hacerla explotar durante al menos una hora, pero no fue capaz, la miró y la beso para hacerle comprender que ya no podía más, que su cuerpo le exigía correrse dentro de ella.

\- Me harás llegar Sasuke – kun. – susurró la pelirosa agregando el sufijo apropósito, quería llevarlo al límite, ella tampoco era una niña, era una mujer y podía ligeramente tener el control sobre lo que deseaba, quería verlo luchar internamente con su propia imposibilidad de continuar y el orgullo de quedar bien frente a ella. Pero lo conocía, no necesitaba más, ya no podía más de cualquier forma, porque sabía que lo tendría por lo menos durante varios días, y a partir de ese momento ya no existiría el pudor, lo tomaría cuando lo deseara y dejaría que él la tomara donde quisiera.

\- No me lo digas, Sakura... – susurró él mientras su cuerpo utilizó la voz de ella como si de un interruptor se hubiese tratado.

Se introdujo completamente en su interior y sin más demoras se dejó ir mientras ella lo sentía húmedo y excesivo, se arqueó en respuesta, su cabeza se irguió hacia atrás y sus músculos se tensaron en unas desbordantes oleadas de placer. Cayeron rendidos, sofocados por el calor y absorbidos por sus respiraciones, era mejor que cualquier sensación en la vida, estar juntos era una locura. Sasuke imaginó cómo sería permanecer ahí a diario, poder tomar su cuerpo cada día y ser merecedor de su compañía. Su corazón se apretó, se giró sobre su cuerpo y la abrazó acunandola contra su pecho, él podía ser frío la mayor parte del tiempo, lejano y hasta ausente en su totalidad, pero la amaba a su manera y no existía otra mujer que pudiera lograr desatar todos sus sentidos de una forma tan desgarradora, eso él ya lo había comprobado en el pasado, cuando se sintió menos mortal de lo debido y cometió más errores de los confesados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por leer! por favor deja tu comentario, sugerencia, amor, etc. así me animo a subir más rápido los capitulos ! :) **

**Abrazos**


	2. Tiempos de paz

**Tiempos de paz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke permaneció en Konoha por un mes. Durante ese tiempo Sakura pidió permiso en el hospital para poder aprovechar su vida por primera vez en años, lo disfruto totalmente, pasaban horas encerrados en la habitación, cubiertos por sábanas, conversando y ahogando en suspiros toda distancia; reconociendo y viviendo todo lo perdido, en una complicidad recuperada después de lo que parecieron eternos años separados.

Se duchaban y salían de la habitación solo para mostrar serenidad a la hora en que Sarada regresaba por las tardes, quien no dejaba de comentar sus anécdotas y misiones recordándoles la inocencia de la infancia. Era una niña, totalmente una niña anonadada por el nuevo sentimiento, tener a ambos padres juntos y poder verlos interactuar era un regalo de la vida, y en cierta forma se sentía responsable por la unión, si ella no hubiese escapado en aquella equivocación en la que desconfío de la maternidad de Sakura, tal vez su padre jamás hubiese tenido el valor para regresar.

A la tercera semana Sakura decidió volver a trabajar, las cosas se habían vuelto caóticas en el hospital sin ella en la cabeza y Sasuke por su parte pronto daría continuidad a su misión y emprendería un nuevo viaje. Por mientras él pasaba sus tardes junto a Boruto, en él había descubierto la posibilidad de redimirse hacia las nuevas generaciones, Sarada no le preocupaba, no mientras Sakura fuera su madre, ella había convertido a su hija en una niña dulce, inteligente y buena, sin embargo Boruto era un completo desastre, sabía que tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano, de ellos dependería cuidar la estabilidad del mundo y Naruto se encontraba muy ocupado para tomar las riendas de su enseñanza, debía ser él, quién más podría, se lo debía a su amigo.

Aquella tarde el hospital de Konoha estaba conmocionado, un aterrador crimen había ocurrido a las afueras, una mujer había sido violada por múltiples hombres, ultrajada, golpeada y dejada en la ladera del Río. Estaba en coma, lastimaba y el pronóstico no era alentador. No era un crimen común en la aldea y de los responsables no se sabía nada, no habían rastros claros, muchas muestras de ADN pero nada cuantificable. Sakura e Ino tomaron en sus manos el caso, necesitaban descubrir a los atacantes, no podían permitir que sus hijos estuvieran por ahí mientras existiera un grupo de salvajes dispuestos a tal cantidad de daño solo por placer. Pero ellas absolutamente abocadas al hospital, no podían más que enfocarse en el estudio de laboratorio y rastros físicos.

Por ese entonces Ino estaba desarrollando un nuevo Jutsu que permitía observar los últimos minutos vividos antes del coma y proyectarlo para ser visualizados, era perfecto pero hasta el momento solo podía ser usado por cortos minutos, faltaba perfeccionarlo o podría dañar severamente la corteza cerebral del afectado, requería una gran cantidad de chakra, debía ser usado solo en un individuo capacitado para soportarlo.

Los días pasaban rápidos, las noches se hacían cortas y pronto llegó el día en que la soledad abordó nuevamente a Sakura, el llegar por las noches y encontrar su habitación desocupada, fue sin duda uno de los tragos más fuertes que le tocó vivir, y recordar aquella despedida fue un agobiante frenesí, se ducharon juntos aquella mañana, se besaron y se poseyeron apretados contra la pared de la ducha, era un departamento pequeño, un baño pequeño y una ducha pequeña, pero en aquel momento no necesitaban más espacio, Sakura apoyó sus manos y su frente contra la pared y disfrutó de los besos que Sasuke repartía por su cuello, deseó que no parara, que no se detuviera jamás, ella ciertamente no era una mujer experimentada, pero el instinto le enseñó que déjese llevar por Sasuke era suficiente para satisfacer todos sus deseos, él sabía lo que hacía y ella prefería no ahondar en incertidumbres, pensaba entonces que el instinto de los hombres siempre era más feroz y lleno de imaginación, tal vez los hombres traían incluido un set de posiciones e ideas de cómo tener relaciones, por eso esa mañana no le extrañó que Sasuke la apretara contra la pared y bajara sin disimulo por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, normalmente él era cuidadoso y suave, solo algunas veces se descontrolaba y ella podía entender que era porque se acercaba su despedida, se desesperaban, no querían alejarse y abandonar la rutina que habían construido durante ese mes.

Pero ese era el día, y ahí estaba ella curvando su columna para darle mayor visión a su bien formado trasero, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que él la tomara del cabello mientras la regadera los mojaba con agua desmedida, deseaban ese sonido, no querían ser escuchados por Sarada quien debía estar por despertar; y mientras el furgór de la ducha los ahogaba en éxtasis de locura, Sasuke sin previo aviso la penetro tan seguro de sí mismo, tan abrasador e inhumano, una y otra vez haciéndola gritar afónica rozando sus labios con el frío de las baldosas adosadas a la pared del baño, de pronto Sasuke decidió probar algo distinto, dirigió su pene hacia el trasero de la chica, lo rozó y lo asentó en la entrada anal, Sakura no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, su mente flotaba en una nube perturbadora, no sentía temor, solo placer, quería ser poseída de la forma en que Sasuke la deseara, él era tan moderado siempre, tan Pulido y lejano, pero cuando estaban así era un hombre distinto, de todos modos coincidía con su personalidad, arrollador e inolvidable, le gustaba su hombre, por supuesto que le gustaba; él abrazó su vientre desde atrás y la empujó hacia hacia su cuerpo hundiéndose completamente en su pequeño orificio, la penetro suave, de a poco, tan delicado una y otra vez hasta que la chica llegó rápidamente a su clímax desorbitada entre el agua y aquella erección que la desarmaba desde lo más profundo, él excitado, enceguecido por aquella mujer tan pura y majestuosa, se atontaba solo con la idea de ser el único en su vida, si aún quedaba algo de niña en Sakura, él se encargaría de ser su verdugo, extasiado se dejó ir invistiendo con más propiedad, siempre pendiente de no causar daño a quien por sobre todo era la mujer a quien amaba.

Más tarde ese día, en la entrada de Konoha ya no había más que decir, otro tipo de despedida no era necesaria, sobraría después de aquel revuelo de emociones y placer inigualable, como siempre Sasuke serio y estoico no demostraría públicamente ni siquiera frente a su hija, el despampanante revoltijo que sentía en lo más profundo de su pecho.

\- Hasta pronto. - dijo formalmente antes de recibir un abrazo de Sarada.

En Konoha los días siguientes transcurrieron lentos y tediosos, Sakura en un ataque de desamparo ocupó todas sus horas y pensamientos en su trabajo, hizo turnos dobles, aprovechando que Sarada estaba en misión, durmió lo necesario y comió para subsistir, la vida era dura, especialmente cuando llegó el día en que Naruto celebró su aniversario de matrimonio, asistió en solitario y se mantuvo bajo perfil, el rubio era su mejor amigo, básicamente su hermano, pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo hubiese sido su vida a su lado, sin embargo, cualquier forma en la que Sasuke estuviera fuera de la ecuación se sentía como la forma errónea. Ni siquiera estaban casados, no tenía argolla ni foto matrimonial, fue lo mejor en su momento pero en el instante en que recordó la inexistencia de su fecha de aniversario fue cuando Sakura se sintió un poco miserable, sin embargo, estaba bien de ese modo, ella era una mujer independiente, capaz de lograr lo que soñara, y realmente en su corazón permanecía la esperanza de que un día Sasuke permaneciera en casa por siempre.

Fue en la primavera de ese mismo año cuando la mujer violentada durante el invierno pasado se mantenía en un coma posiblemente irreversible, el Jutsu de Proyección desarrollado por Ino se encontraba en fase de prueba, habían logrado ver una hora en la vida de los pacientes, sin embargo, no era suficiente ya que podía ser una hora en cualquier momento de sus vidas, no había la posibilidad de dirigirlo a su último momento ni menos a algún día en específico.

Además, requería ser usado en individuos sanos físicamente, jóvenes y que se encontraran en estado de coma por más de 6 meses.

El tiempo pasó de prisa, Sasuke volvió a Konoha un viernes por la noche, pasó a la torre Hokage y se dirigió a su hogar alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, lo había hecho con anterioridad por lo menos unas 4 veces, lo hizo al comienzo cuando Sarada era pequeña, pero no fue capaz de sostener sus visitas a través de los años, fue difícil cuando Sarada comenzó a crecer, si lo recordaba haría preguntas al respecto y no correspondía exponerla por lo menos hasta que despierte su Sharingan, les daría tiempo para que el mundo esté en paz y Sasuke se haya encargado de todos los que podrían ser un riesgo para su pequeña, pero ese tiempo se aplazó, jamás estaría a salvo, jamás mientras tenga sus ojos, los Uchiha cargaban con su suerte, y Sarada tenía a sus padres para protegerla mientras les alcanzara la vida.

Esa noche, Sasuke no encontró a Sakura en casa, Sarada por su parte dormía plácidamente, se vio tentado a despertarla pero no quería interrumpir su descanso; decidió ir por su mujer al hospital pero tampoco la encontró allí, la preocupación aumentó, Sakura no salía en misiones y no debería tener muchos lugares donde estar a las 3 de la mañana.

Se dirigió preocupado a la torre del Hokage pensó en qué tal vez Naruto podría saber algo, sin embargo, mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha atento a los alrededores, la vio ahí, sentada en la ventana cenando mientras brindaba alegremente, se encontraba con Ino, Sai y tres hombres jóvenes, todos reían mientras la música enceguecía los sentidos, se veía feliz, se veía liberada y risueña, Sasuke entró al bar y se sentó en la barra, la miró servir alcohol en los vasos de todos y brindar estruendosamente, de pronto Sai abrazó a Ino sutilmente, la chica enrojeció y posó sus mano en el pecho de su esposo con familiaridad, estaba ebria y hubiese tambaleado sin el agarre del hombre quien rápidamente la tomó de las manos y tras decir unas palabras al grupo se la llevó del lugar. Sakura quedó ahí junto a los 3 restantes, compartieron al menos durante una hora más y Sasuke por primera vez fue consciente de su ausencia en la vida de ella, no solo como hombre, sino como amigo, ni siquiera sabía que acontecimiento podrían haber estado celebrando ni quienes eran los hombres que la rodeaban; Sakura estaba hermosa, alta y curvilínea, con su cabello rosa suelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no llevaba su ropa habitual, estaba vestida con short café y una blusa de tirantes verde que dejaba ver su ombligo, parecía tan joven, la marca en su frente brillaba amenazante pese a la hermosura de su rostro, era una noche de verano tibia y pudo notar cómo los hombres la miraban calurosos, realmente estaban embobados, mantenían su vaso lleno en todo momento y se esmeraban por hacerla reír, fue inevitable, los celos lo enloquecieron, él no era su esposo, se preguntó qué pensaría el resto de la aldea sobre su relación, para el mundo solo sería el hombre que la embarazó y luego desapareció, nadie podría tener la certeza sobre tu relación, ni siquiera Naruto podía estar seguro absolutamente acerca de ellos, y Sasuke ahí trémulo se sintió incapaz de ir donde ella y besarla en público, no tenía derecho alguno, ella no merecía ser tratada como un objeto, ciertamente no le pertenecía.

La siguió a casa a paso distante, fue escoltada hasta la puerta y ella tras despedirse entró en la casa, Sasuke esperó un tiempo prudente antes de entrar tras ella, sin embargo al entrar la encontró allí, apoyada en la puerta de su habitación con los brazos cruzados esperándolo.

\- Me espiabas - soltó seca y divertida.

\- Estaba cuidando que llegarás a casa, no quise interrumpirlos - se defendió él fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes brillantes, vio su rostro, se veía más hermosa de cerca, ruborizada y demandante.

\- Bueno ya ves, sana y salva - comentó la muchacha mientras entraba en la habitación.

Sasuke fue tras ella y quedó perplejo al ver cómo descuidadamente se desnudaba frente a él y dejaba caer sus ropas por la habitación a medida que se dirigía al baño.

Estaba más delgada, sus huesos se habían acentuado y la hacían ver más pequeña y frágil, sus caderas resaltaban implacables. Sasuke pasó su mano por su cabello y se quitó los zapatos, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que ella regrese, Sakura volvió con una camiseta y se sentó a su lado, podía entrar por la ventana la suave luz del amanecer.

-¿estabas celebrando? - cuestionó el hombre mientras miraba el piso.

\- Si.. hemos terminado de perfeccionar un nuevo Jutsu y es algo maravilloso. - respondió ella emocionada.

\- Cuéntame por favor. - pidió Sasuke suplicante, Sakura aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. En Sasuke permanecía una mirada concentrada en la alfombra bajo sus pies y su perfil se encontraba sereno en lo tenue de la oscuridad a su al rededor.

\- Trabajamos en esto hace años, en el hospital estamos escasos de camas, hay muchos pacientes en estado de coma, algunos hace más de 6 años, muchos no han sido identificados aún, algunos llegan de otras aldeas y éticamente no es correcto desconectarlos por lo que este proyecto nos permitirá ver en sus recuerdos a algún familiar o alguna dirección donde podamos contactarnos y avisarles que su familiar está aquí en Konoha… - hablo Sakura con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

\- Continúa - dijo Sasuke mientras la observaba maravillado.

-Ayudará a tantas personas, y no solo a quienes estén en coma, hay niños pequeños perdidos que no pueden recordar sobre su pasado, algunos de la gran guerra que aún hoy no se han reencontrado con sus familias, podremos ver su antigua dirección, ir allí y reunirlos, esto es algo por lo que hemos trabajado tanto.

\- ¿Se puede usar en cualquier persona? - preguntó Sasuke después de unos minutos.

\- Lamentablemente no, debe ser usado en individuos sanos físicamente y jóvenes… sino podría ser perjudicial totalmente -contestó serena.

El amanecer se colaba por la ventana, pronto Sarada despertaría.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio durante largos minutos.

\- iré a preparar el desayuno, nuestra pequeña está por despertar, después de todo hoy tiene otra "importante misión" - comentó risueña cortando la tensión latente- Puedes dormir por mientras Sasuke- kun. - comentó casualmente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Sin embargo, Sasuke veloz la cogió desde la cintura y la atrajo sobre él, se tumbó hacia atrás en la cama y la miró impaciente. Sakura no opuso resistencia, lo extrañaba tanto, su cercanía le encantaba, especialmente si tenía algo de alcohol circulando por sus venas.

\- Casémonos. - soltó el pelinegro de pronto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola! primero que todo contarles que esta historia la escribí hace muchos años, pero recientemente tengo el tiempo para reescribirla y hacerla pública como es debido!**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios! ya sean sugerencias, críticas o solo un saludito, así sabre que pasaron por aquí y me animan a subir más rápido los capítulos :)**

**iré actualizando periódicamente porque ya tengo la mayoría lista, ¡esto se pondrá interesante! jaja**

**Abrazos!**


	3. Proyecto

**Proyecto**

**. **

**.**

**.**

Estaba todo dispuesto para el gran día, en la sala se encontraban Sakura, Ino, dos médicos internistas, Tsunade y Kakashi, ese día probarían aquel Jutsu en el que todo el equipo estuvo trabajando durante largos años, el individuo a elección no podía ser más ideal, aquella mujer violentada durante el año pasado había permanecido en coma sin mostrar signos de recuperación, era una mujer joven de aproximadamente 30 años, su cuerpo ya había cicatrizado las heridas de aquel horrible crimen, hoy se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, se veía en paz, dormida, no tenía daño cerebral alguno, sin embargo su conciencia se negaba a despertar, se encontraba absorta en un profundo sueño.

Durante meses se intentó localizar su fotografía en el histórico de personas desaparecidas, se buscó en Konoha y sus alrededores, pero todo intento fue en vano, la mujer era una completa desconocida, nadie acudió en su búsqueda en al menos 90 km a la redonda.

Para Konoha mantener con vida a un paciente en estado de coma significaba una gran inversión financiera, por esta razón el desarrollo de este proyecto iría no sólo en beneficio del paciente, sino además en pro del bienestar de la aldea.

Ino se encontraba de pie junto a la camilla donde se hallaba recostada la chica, en su frente la rubia tenía dos electrodos conectados mediante cables a un proyector dirigido a una gran pared blanca, este Jutsu funcionaba similar a la transferencia de mente propio de los Yamanaka, solo tenía ligeros cambios en los flujos, Ino podría ahondar en los recuerdos del individuo y conectarse con ellos, dirigirlos hacia lugares conocidos, las palabras claves eran Konoha y familia, repetiría esas palabras dentro de la mente del paciente y los recuerdos irán aflorando libremente, se podía mantener hasta 2 horas de reproducción y las veces que fuera necesario.

Buscar palabras claves ciertamente se transformó en el problema fundamental, más de lo que imaginaban, esa mujer no pertenecía a konoha, probablemente vivía en alguna aldea contigua, cómo saber exactamente dónde comenzar a buscar, fue la interrogante que los desveló durante días, sin embargo para Ino parecía obvio que alguna relación debía tener con Konoha.

Era un día invernal y la lluvia había dado tregua después de semanas, el ambiente se sentía tenso, Sakura estaba junto a Ino dispuesta a proporcionarle el chakra que fuera necesario para lograr su cometido, los médicos controlaban los signos vitales del paciente, Kakashi se encontraba en representación de los altos mandos de Konoha y Tsunade por su parte vigilaría cualquier riesgo para Ino y Sakura, por sobre todo no permitiría que nadie saliera herido.

Era el momento, ya no había nada que esperar, Ino realizó unos sellos con sus manos durante unos minutos.

\- Jutsu de transferencia de mentes. - habló firme mientras posaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Inmediatamente el proyector comenzó a parpadear mientras emitía imágenes difusas,

blanco..

blanco…

fuego…

\- Goteras. - susurró Sakura

* * *

Una niña de aproximadamente 10 años corría jadeante por un pasillo oscuro, vislumbraba levemente al camino a recorrer, las únicas luces a su alrededor eran antorchas ubicadas en las paredes. giro a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, cada pasillo era más oscuro que el anterior, la niña lloraba. De pronto cayó de espalda al suelo, había chocado con alguien.

Levantó la vista entre el fuego enceguecedor de las antorchas a su alrededor, sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron desorbitados al encontrarse con unos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente. Al comienzo ella quiso escapar pero sus músculos no reaccionaba, su mirada se centró en los rasgos de quien tenía en frente, cabezo oscuro, rostro fino, era un chico algunos años mayor que ella.

El muchacho mantuvo los brazos en sus bolsillos, la miró fijamente durante unos instantes y fue consciente del terror en los ojos de la niña, pero ese no era su problema, dió un paso al costado y continuó su camino sin inmutarse por lo sucedido. Frente a él un hombre venía cargando un kunai, éste caminó a pasos rápidos y se detuvo frente al pelinegro.

\- Uchiha Sasuke,vaya vaya, gracias por detenerla. - comentó risueño mientras se acercaba a la niña.

inmediatamente se detuvo frente a ella, quien estaba llorando de espaldas a la pared, mantenía su cabeza oculta en sus rodillas y sollozaba se miedo. El hombre tenía un aspecto descuidado, su rostro estaba cortado por cicatrices y desprendía un olor a putrefacción.

\- Tu vendrás conmigo, bonita. - dijo sujetando fuertemente el cabello de la niña y obligándola a levantarse lo suficiente para que sea alcanzada por la luz del fuego.

Era de estatura promedio para su edad, su cabello castaño y ojos verdes combinaban con su piel blanquecina, su vestimenta estaba desgarrada, la piel visible se encontraba sucia, manchada por tierra y sangre.

Sasuke la miró despreocupado, sin embargo, reparó durante unos segundos en la situación, ciertamente él podría intervenir, pero decidió no prestar mayor atención, si comenzara a preocuparse por cada individuo indefenso en aquella guarida entonces no tendría descanso alguno; Bajó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y continuó su camino por el oscuro pasillo mientras la niña grababa en su retina el símbolo Uchiha tatuado en la espalda del haori hasta que éste hubo desaparecido en la penumbra.

El recuerdo acabó.

Negro…

Negro…

Nadie emitió sonidos durante alrededor de 2 minutos, Ino relajó sus brazos a su alrededor y observó la reacción de su amiga. Sakura por su parte estaba sorprendida, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa en los recuerdos de la mujer, menos a Sasuke.

\- ¿Que rayos acabamos de ver? - exclamó Tsunade consternada.

\- Parece corresponder a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. - Respondió Kakashi dubitativo.

\- Los recuerdos de la mujer me llevaron inmediatamente a ese momento, no hubo intervención ni contradicciones, repetí Konoha en su mente y pude visualizarlo en el instante, esta fue su primera interacción con Konoha. - Ino habló gesticulando con las manos mientras se acercaba al escritorio en busca de un vaso con agua, no estaba exhausta pero sí alterada por lo sucedido. Los años en los que Sasuke se mantuvo renegado fueron sin duda una etapa difícil para toda su generación.

\- Pero entonces, ¿qué papel cumple en ese lugar? - cuestionó Tsunade. - Ino ¿pudiste oír su nombre? sería más sencillo saber si estamos frente a una criminal o una víctima.

\- No, cuando ocurre la proyección y su mente visualiza un recuerdo no hay posibilidad de salir , idealmente se debe dejar fluir hasta que el recuerdo acabe, no lo puedo detener o podría causar daño cerebral permanente, tampoco tengo la posibilidad de inmiscuirse dentro su memoria a mi antojo, ella debe guiarme de acuerdo a las palabras claves, no puedo forzarlo. - respondió la rubia - cambiaremos las palabras claves, comenzaré a buscar "Konoha" y "Sasuke", es lo único que tenemos de ella.

\- Enviaré un halcón a sasuke para informar de lo sucedido, en caso de no encontrar nada al menos él podría saber algo sobre su identidad - habló Kakashi tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Sakura se mantenía serena sin mover un músculo, su corazón estaba apretado, ella a diferencia de los ahí presentes, había conocido de cerca al Sasuke de aquel recuerdo, podía sentirlo como si hubiese sido ayer, aquel día junto a Naruto y Sai en una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru, Sasuke podría haberlos asesinado a todos bajo aquella endiosada frialdad. Pero no había tiempo para melancolías, ya era momento de continuar, Ino retomó su lugar junto a la camilla y realizó los sellos nuevamente.

\- ¡Jutsu de transferencia de mentes! - exclamó.

* * *

Nevaba.

La habitación solo poseía un orificio que asemejaba a una ventana, era estrecho y rectangular, se encontraba cercano al techo y desde él se podía observar como la nieve caía en el exterior. El pasto estaba a la altura de la ventana por lo que se podía deducir que la construcción se encontraba bajo nivel de la tierra. Era de noche, solo había un brasero junto a la cama, una lámpara de parafina colgada del respaldo y otra sobre un escritorio pegado a la pared contigua a la marquesa.

La muchacha se veía algunos años mayor, su cabello se encontraba revuelto sobre la almohada mientras su cuerpo estaba en posición fetal mirando hacia el exterior, ella estaba observando cómo caían los copos de nieve, estaba completamente cubierta por múltiples mantas.

\- ¿Crees que si nieva lo suficiente quedaríamos cubiertos por nieve y no podríamos salir ? - preguntó la chica en un susurro al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio tras ella.

\- Creo que deberías dormir de una vez. - comentó el muchacho quien se encontraba revisando pergaminos y anotando datos en unas hojas.

\- ¡Vamos Sasuke!, ¡no seas grosero! que he venido especialmente a cuidar tus sueños. - exclamó.

Silencio.

\- Si la nieve entra por la ventana, nos congelaríamos antes de quedar cubiertos por ella - comentó Sasuke en un susurro.

\- Oh, eso me deja más tranquila.. - susurró sarcástica - lo bueno es que tu te congelarás primero si no te metes bajo las mantas.

\- Mio, ya duerme, estoy ocupado. - ordenó el pelinegro.

\- Gracias por dejar que me quede contigo, estas noches me aterran, ya lo sabes… -comentó Mio - no puedo dormir, cuéntame que tanto lees.

\- Pergaminos. - respondió Sasuke

La muchacha se giró hasta quedar frente a Sasuke. Lo observó durante minutos, él leía concentrado, abstraído de la realidad.

\- ¿Como fue que un chico como tu terminó en un lugar como este? aquí todos somos victimas de este seudo Dios temperamental y tu estas por tu propia decisión, ¿Sabes acaso los planes que Orochimaru tiene para ti? - Mio hablaba calmada, perdida en aquella lampara situada en el escritorio.

\- Los planes que tenga no me pueden importar menos y las razones por las que estoy aquí no te incumben en lo absoluto. - respondió el pelinegro.

\- Vaya, que forma esa de tratar a la mujer que esta recostada en tu cama, deberías venir aquí o se te congelará algo más que el corazón. - Reprochó en burla la muchacha. - Te vi el otro día mientras entrenabas, no tienes conciencia sobre ti mismo, actuar de esa forma no te llevará por buen camino y menos en un lugar como este, lo que sea que deseas alcanzar de Orochimaru estas perdiendo tu tiempo, él es inmortal, completamente un Dios... -se detuvo antes de continuar- aunque quien sabe tal vez tu seas tan divino como él y logres estar a su altura.

Sasuke dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa, apago la lampara y se levantó de la silla, estaba enfadado, se dirigió a la cama y se detuvo frente a Mio.

\- Es imposible concentrarse contigo aquí, solo te quiero aclarar los puntos respecto a nosotros, no somos amigos ni tenemos algún tipo de vinculo. .. - no alcanzó a terminar la frase

\- No somos amigos, eso esta claro, pero dentro de toda esta pudrición tu y yo somos distintos, nos necesitamos mutuamente o perderemos por completo nuestra humanidad y entonces seremos parte de la misma basura que nos rodea. - Mio se giró en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Estaba molesta, ella llevaba viviendo en aquel guarida más de 4 años, conocía perfecto como funcionaba la vida en aquel lugar, se había mantenido cerca de quienes le aportaran seguridad y había vivido atemorizada, lo único que pedía era una conversación amena que alejara los miedos que invadían su mente cada noche.

Sasuke se recostó bajo las mantas y se tumbó boca arriba, Miró fijamente el techo de la habitación, se podían sentir sus respiraciones alteradas producto del frío.

\- Ok, ¿Planeas quedarte junto a Orochimaru por siempre, viviendo atemorizada hasta de tu sombra? - Preguntó el pelinegro rompiendo drasticamente la tensión que se apoderó del ambiente.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, silencio, inquebrantable silencio.

\- Debes tener alguna meta - repitió

\- Tal vez, cuando tu compartas conmigo algo sobre tu pasado entonces te comentaré sobre mis sueños para el futuro... -habló menos alterada- por mientras, me podrías contar cómo es ser un ninja. -respondió la chica después de segundos eternos.

Sasuke no supo que responder durante algunos minutos, la muchacha no conocía su pasado y no tenía intenciones en rebelar mas de lo planeado, sin embargo, de pronto sintió la necesidad del desapego, de dejar ir sus recuerdos y lanzarse al abandono.

\- Una vez... - se detuvo titubeante- Una vez conocí a un ninja que se definía a si mismo como una herramienta a voluntad, sin sentimientos ni deseos propios y la verdad es que un ninja no es más que eso, un instrumento como un kunai que se rige por un líder, pierde decisión cuando pertenece a una aldea, se ve sesgado por los deseos de los altos mandos, lo que ellos consideren correcto y adecuado, de pronto un ninja puede ser un desertor solo por seguir su camino, por simplemente elevar sus deseos personales por sobre el bien común... pero realmente ¿cual es el bien común?, no es más que el beneficio de aquellos que llenan sus bolsillos con los pagos por misión, aquellos políticos y falsos lideres que viven por ellos mismos bajo la mascara de lo "correcto". - habló sincero entrecerrando los ojos- Yo por ejemplo, tengo una meta la cual nunca podría realizar dentro de Konoha, jamás me lo hubiesen permitido ni me darían los medios para lograrlo.

\- ¿Eres acaso un ninja renegado? - preguntó Mio girándose hasta estar frente al perfil del muchacho.

\- Tal vez, no lo sé, decidí abandonar Konoha para .. ya te lo dije, para lograr ciertos objetivos, no había nada para mi en esa aldea, necesitaba recorrer mi propio camino.. y entonces supongo que me he convertido en un desertor. - Respondió tras un largo suspiro.- tu serías una excelente kunoishi.

\- Oh no, yo no deseo ser un ninja, la verdad aborrezco a los ninjas, yo sano heridos producto de vuestras batallas de ideales, nada que lastime a otro ser humano puede estar correcto, ¿Que valida tu opinión en relación a la de tu contrincante? , es lo que dices, la vida de un ninja es demasiado subjetiva para mi. - respiró profundo, se congelaba, cada vez se acumulaba más nieve en la ventana- No puedo ser ingrata, Orochimaru ha cuidado de mi todos estos años, siempre me ha protegido de los degenerados de este lugar y me ha dado las facilidades para aprender sobre el arte de la medicina, pero.. son esos mismos conocimientos los que me impiden sentir empatía por su visión, su forma de experimentar con las personas como si fueran objetos dispuestos para su voluntad me produce nauseas, yo realmente deseo perfeccionarme en el ninjutsu medico. - sus palabras comenzaron a salir titubeantes producto de las bajas temperaturas- respecto a ti - continúo- admiro tu valentía para perseguir tu objetivo, sea cual sea, es admirable sacrificar la comodidad de una aldea por estar aquí, congelándote con una parlanchina buena para nada. - rió entrecortado y acercó su cuerpo hacia el muchacho en busca de calor.

La lampara de parafina se consumió por completo y los envolvió en una profunda oscuridad, el brasero mantenía algunas cenizas aun ardientes; estas lograban iluminar levemente la habitación.

\- Buenas noches Uchiha. - Titubeo la chica.

\- Ya duerme de una vez. - Soltó Sasuke fingiendo molestia.

Eran niños, aquella noche mas que nunca, ambos huérfanos perdidos en la oscuridad, estaban tan lejos de casa que ya habían olvidado el camino de regreso.

De pronto el recuerdo acabó de forma abrupta.

Oscuridad.

En la habitación 505 del Hospital de Konoha acababa de ocurrir un momento de aquellos que calan profundo en los corazones, el equivalente a abrir una herida que se creía cicatrizada, por lo menos así lo sintió Sakura, en la actualidad eran uno, ella lo tenía más que claro, sin embargo aquel niño reflejado en esas imágenes correspondía a un desconocido, jamás en todo su tiempo juntos hubo oportunidad para indagar en su pasado, en detalles respecto a su vida junto a Orochmaru o su paso por Akatsuki, ella siempre pensó en respetar su intimidad respecto a aquellos temas sensibles, pero en ese momento se sintió ajena, viviendo en otra dimensión en la que había dejado pasar por alto detalles relevantes para comprender muchas de las actitudes del hombre que amaba.

\- Al parecer Sasuke y esta mujer no eran simples conocidos.. - Susurró Tsunade.- Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos el nombre de la chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer.**

**¿que relación tendrá esa muchacha con Sasuke? uuh ya veremos. **

**Por favor no olviden comentar, ya sea bueno o malo siempre es necesario recibir críticas! **

**Un abrazo! **


	4. Despertar

**Despertar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como cada mañana desde hace 5 años Mio se dirigiría el puesto médico en los laboratorios del sector A ubicado en una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru, ahí hubo un tiempo en el que coincidía regularmente con Sasuke, el único miembro de aquel lugar con quien mantenía una lealtad precavida, sin embargo, había pasado un año desde que habían interactuado por última vez, le había perdido el rastro por completo, al parecer él estaba entrenando en otra guarida, alejado por completo de allí; El chico era un hombre admirable, más que cualquier otro que haya conocido, uno de los pocos que no había intentado abusar de su inocencia, incluso durante un tiempo, cuando quedaba algo de niñez en sus corazones, ellos habían compartido habitación más de alguna vez, ella aterrada por la oscuridad de la noche, el sonido de los truenos o el pánico que le causaba estar rodeada de ninjas indecentes; y él, únicamente por la necesidad de compañía ya que claramente no era propio de su personalidad.

Habían construido una amistad, ella no era como las demás mujeres, no corría en su búsqueda con fines amorosos, esa chica desprotegida solo buscaba una noche de paz, y él sabía que cualquier otro hombre allí se aprovecharía de su debilidad.

Aquella madrugada su sueño fue truncado por gritos provenientes del pasillo, el cielo se apretaba y desfallecía en una espesa lluvia, la chica bajó de su cama apresurada, sin embargo, el techo sobre ella se desmoronó producto de un río avasallador. El agua tomó todo en su camino y la azotó contra las paredes expulsándola hacia el exterior, cubierta por escasas prendas y completamente mojada quedó a la intemperie bajo la lluvia. Corrió como pudo a resguardarse bajo un árbol, utilizó su técnica médica para curar sus heridas y recobrar fuerzas mientras observaba como la guarida se desmoronaba producto del agua acumulada; su alrededor se encontraba rodeado de gente aplastada, algunos en las mismas condiciones que ella o corriendo en busca de sus proyectos mientras la lluvia no tenía intenciones de menguar.

Y fue en ese instante cuando lo vio nuevamente, Uchiha Sasuke, completamente empapado, levantando los escombros para sacar a las personas bajo ellos y recuperar algo de los archivos ahí revueltos, las hojas mojadas y los libros empapados, ya no había realmente mucho que valiera la pena; y así tan repentinamente como lo divisó, fue como el muchacho desapareció entre la espesa pantalla de agua frente a sus ojos.

Horas más tarde cuando ya hubo mermado la lluvia despavorida, la muchacha se encontraba sin destino, sin saber donde ir y con el recuerdo de aquel encuentro casual, se dirigió dubitativa a una antigua habitación que conocía perfectamente, pensó que tal vez el muchacho al regresar estaría nuevamente alojando en aquel cuarto abandonado. Camino dejando un rastro de agua en cada paso, sabía que él era consciente de su presencia.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, y eso fue suficiente, él la esperaba.

\- Mio… - Saludó el muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No tengo donde ir, por favor, por favor deja que pase lo que queda de noche aquí, mañana prometo desaparecer. - rogó desesperada.

Sasuke la observó durante algunos segundos dudando en dejarla pasar, hubiese cerrado la puerta si se tratase de cualquier otra persona, sin embargo su aspecto desgarrado le provocaba una contracción en el pecho. Aquella chica parecía distinta, sus ojos verdes imploraban ayuda como la rememoración de un recuerdo de su pasado y su cabello castaño pegado a sus facciones la hacía parecer aún más pequeña, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, más aún ella había cambiado, ya no era completamente una niña.

Bastó un minuto para reconocerse.

Se alejó de la entrada abriendo la puerta por completo. Una vez ambos dentro de la habitación le entregó una toalla para que secara su cuerpo, ella realmente no estaba siendo consciente de sus acciones, se había cuidado tanto para no ser observada por hombres, normalmente siempre vestía ropas anchas, se fajaba los pechos para disimular el bulto, y utilizaba su cabello recogido en una coleta baja, había sido la forma de permanecer virgen el mayor tiempo posible, realmente esperaba algo más de su vida. Pero ahí junto a él, olvidó la razón por la que había acudido en su búsqueda, no pudo controlar sus impulsos, las hormonas revoloteaban disparadas, lo vio amable y completamente atractivo, estaba mojado tanto como ella, con el cabello desordenado y su vestimenta pegada al cuerpo, se veía absolutamente deseable, el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida. No fue extraño lo que ocurrió después si bajo esos pensamientos se alejó lo suficiente para secar su cuerpo. Lo miró de reojo esperando alguna señal, una parte de ella estaba atemorizada, ¿qué habría sido de él durante estos meses?, ciertamente era al menos tres años mayor que ella, lo recordaba siempre rodeado de mujeres dispuestas a cumplir todos sus deseos, realmente no tenía idea cómo dirigirse a él. Pero no fue necesario, su escueto camisón de dormir cayó hasta sus pies exponiendo su húmeda piel a unos sorprendidos ónix oscuros, observaba atento, no esperaba aquello, se examinaron cuidadosamente y el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desenfrenado, jamás se había mostrado frente a un hombre, sin embargo, ahí estaba, casi desnuda frente a un hombre al que no conocía realmente. Se acercó temerosa hasta quedar frente a frente, era más pequeña, notoriamente delgada, sus pechos apenas desarrollados afloraron rosados y brillantes producto del frío y la lluvia.

\- Te ha hecho muy bien este año lejos - susurró la castaña.

Sasuke puso sus manos extendidas sobre los brazos de Mio, la alejó unos centímetros y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

El estaba sorprendido con sus propias acciones, el ritmo en su interacción provocaba un revuelo en sus pantalones, la deseaba, quizás habría deseado a cualquier mujer que se hubiese entregado a él de esa forma, desnuda bajo una noche de tormenta, mojada y fría, tan carente de protección que podría despertar cualquier intención descabellada en un hombre, sin embargo, él sabía que no era del todo correcto, en aquel momento su venganza, sus metas y las razones de su estadía junto a Orochimaru, parecieron desaparecer, carentes de importancia, se veía a sí mismo más humano de lo debido.

Pensó en recriminar su actitud tan falta de tacto, pensó en mandarla rápidamente fuera de su habitación, pensó en tirarla a la intemperie cual desconocida. Sin embargo en un segundo de confusión se acercó a ella y la besó atrayéndola torpemente contra su pecho.

Ambos inexpertos chocaban extasiados, los pechos de la muchacha rozaban inocentes bajo el esternón del pelinegro causando cosquillas en su vientre bajo, deseó que él los tomara y besara cada rincón. Sasuke absorto en la suave piel bajo sus manos tocó aquella cintura estrecha y subió lentamente por su vientre, de pronto fue consciente de ella, su cuerpo temblaba, ¿acaso le había hecho daño?

El pelinegro quedó en blanco, su mente no tenía planes para aquella situación, subió sus manos a los hombros de la chica y la alejó nuevamente, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios enrojecidos, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y su cuerpo temblaba más de nervios que de frío, entonces en un instante de sensatez entendió que ella al igual que él jamás había vivido una situación similar.

\- Lo... lo siento - susurró la castaña tambaleando avergonzada.

Para Sasuke aquel momento significaría un despertar sexual, no tendría mayor sentido, no lo deseo ni lo esperó, sin embargo, ella habría estado aguardando al indicado durante años, y él tenía claro que en ningún caso calzaba con las expectativas que las mujeres solían adjudicarle a su persona. Bajo esos pensamiento retiró sus manos como si aquel contacto quemase mientras retrocedía confundido hasta la puerta de la habitación. Una vez allí salió disparado sin rumbo fijo esperando enfriar sus pensamientos lo más alejado posible de aquel cuarto.

Estaba empapado pero no podía regresar, ya había pásalo al menos una hora y su cabeza aún no lograba encontrar sosiego, aquel lugar sin Dios donde las reglas no existían, sin adultos ni normas que seguir los hacían sentir a la deriva de sus instintos, por esta razón la mayoría terminaba cediendo a la tentación desde muy pequeños, Sasuke se había mantenido abstraído en sus metas, entre entrenamientos, odio y estudios no tuvo realmente tiempo para dar opción a alguna mujer en su vida, eso quedaría para después cuando su objetivo haya sido cumplido, no obstante, aquella inesperada noche lo había dejado oscilando en el limbo de lo irracional, tenía escasos sentimientos por ella, más cercanos a la amistad, y podía percibir que la chica se encontraba en similares condiciones. Rodeado de tentaciones debió sentir una extraña necesidad de dar aquel paso, pero no podía obviar lo importante, era solo una niña, no debía tener más de 15 años, al verla desnuda cegado por el deseo no fue capaz de notarlo, pero ya más calmado lo pudo ver, su cuerpo no estaba absolutamente desarrollado, era pequeña y delgada, podría haber pasado por una niña menor si no fuera porque él la había visto crecer a lo lago de los años, casi habían madurado juntos, ambos en edades diferentes habían apresurado su crecimiento, Sasuke con ya 17 años no podía crear lazos dentro de ese lugar, se lo había prohibido, tal vez, pensó, ya era hora de emprender el vuelo, de concentrarse en lo realmente importante, no podía permitirse tal recaída nuevamente.

Por su parte Mio quedó abstraída en lo irreal, asustada, confundida y sobre todo avergonzada, fue allí y se entregó facilmente, si Sasuke tuviera menos autocontrol, si fuera como los demás simplemente habría sido avasallada por la pasión y ella, necia, se lo hubiese permitido voluntariamente.

Aún húmeda se secó rápidamente para posteriormente cubrir su cuerpo con toda la ropa que encontró dentro de uno de los cajones de la habitación. Se metió bajo la cama e intentó desesperadamente dormir, no quería estar despierta para cuando el muchacho regrese. No sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Si tan solo tuviera otro lugar donde ir.

.

.

El amanecer surgía entre las nubes, Sasuke dormía de espaldas a Mio, como lo habían hecho tantas veces en el pasado cuando la inocencia reinaba en sus mentes, más tarde al despertar la muchacha solo encontraría una nota sobre el escritorio y la habitación sin rastros del Uchiha, "Estarás segura, regresaré dentro de unas semanas" leyó una y otra vez frustrada por lo acontecido.

Transcurridas dos semanas y sin noticias del pelinegro, Mio agradecía la comodidad de la habitación y la seguridad que le proporcionaba, se encontraba ubicada a las afueras de la guarida, oculta del centro de devastación, lejana a Orochimaru y Kabuto, jamás la hallarían allí.

Fue durante una tarde solitaria cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche habían quedado solo una vergonzosa evocación, cuando mientras la muchacha caminaba por la habitación hojeando pergaminos sobre el escritorio y revoloteando con una mano en la pared y la otra sujetando el documento, que sorpresivamente observó sobresalir un falso tablón desde el piso, hubiese pasado desperdiciado para alguien que entra y sale del cuarto rápidamente, pero ella confinada a esas cuatro paredes tenía la dedicación para observar minuciosamente cada detalle; dejó el pergamino de lado y con sus dos manos tiró fuertemente del tablón hasta retirarlo por completo, observó dentro del escondite un pequeño baúl a medio quemar, la tomó cuidadosamente consiente de su desfachatez, no pretendía husmear, el destino había colado en su vista aquella caja secreta.

Observó su estampa intuyendo que aquella caja, ahora destruida, era absolutamente tallada a mano para alguien de origen noble. Lo abrió cautelosa hallando dentro de él únicamente fotografías anudadas y joyas revueltas en el fondo. Desató cuidadosamente las fotografías para analizarlas rápidamente, la primera era de una familia, pudo deducir que eran los padres de Sasuke y un chico mayor, quizás un hermano, todos sonreían, Sasuke en el pasado había tenido una familia feliz. La muchacha se sintió fisgoneando en lo prohibido, no le correspondía ser parte de aquello, y no debía estar observando cada detalle con tanto descaro, sin embargo continuo con la última fotografía, donde asomaba un muchacho rubio, un hombre de cabello gris y una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, los miró boquiabierta, Sasuke parecía no haber tenido lazos de amistad en la vida, sabía que era huérfano como ella, pero aquella fotografía rebelaba una faceta oculta en la vida de su amigo, aquellos también eran su familia y si guardaba aquella fotografía era por el valor sentimental que permanecía en su corazón. Su mirada se fijó en la muchacha pelirosa, sonreía luminosa, sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo la luz del sol, era hermosa; todos en las instantaneas poseían toda la luminosidad de la que Sasuke y ella carecían.

Anudó las imágenes con delicadeza y reparó en las joyas al fondo de la caja, una medalla con el símbolo Uchiha y un anillo de diamantes con el grabado "Uchiha" en el reverso. Sasuke debía estar guardando esos objetos de valor para quien los mereciese, lo sintió de pronto un chico más dulce de lo pensado; Entonces lo vio claramente, las personas como ellos no podían relacionarse afectivamente entre sí, al menos no romanticamente, juntos poseían demasiada oscuridad y la luz en aquellos retratos se encontraba completamente ajena al mundo construido dentro de aquella guarida. Decidió en aquel momento que jamás interferiría sentimentalmente en la vida del pelinegro, si alguna vez concretaban lo pendiente dejándose llevar por la tensión sexual latente, su corazón no debía fluir en conjunto con el deseo, ambos merecían aquella luz únicamente brindada por una familia en la que sus heridas no sean un constante recordatorio de sus vidas pasadas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por leer!**

**Sé que deben tener muchas dudas y realmente espero poder responder todo, porque en mi mente todo tiene bastante sentido jaja**

**Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, se sale un poquito de la historia pero sirve para contextualizar.**

**Cree el personaje de Mio (De origen Japones, significa bello cerezo y coincide con Sakura que significa flor de cerezo - por si alguien no lo sabe aún jaja) ) porque me parecía demasiado perfecto que Sasuke de la nada se enamore perdidamente de Sakura después de la guerra, sinceramente en la vida hay mas confusión! Nada es tan perfecto!**

**Un abrazo!**


	5. Escape

**Escape**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el hospital de Konoha no habían cesado la sesión en relación a la muchacha en estado de coma, lo observado recientemente se encontraba calando hondo en el corazón de todos los presentes, eran recuerdos cortos con una velocidad apresurada la cual desmedía la intensidad de las situaciones, parecía una cinta de video retratando superficialmente hechos aleatorios.

Sakura ya había visto suficiente, tal vez hace algunos años su espíritu de habría roto y su corazón estallaría en desilusión, sin embargo, ella ya no era una niña, su espíritu se encontraba mesurado, expectante, no había cabida para la duda, ella lo amaba y era correspondida.

\- Es suficiente por hoy - comentó el Ninja copia.- la buscaremos en los archivos y veremos qué fue de ella o... -dudo unos segundos- le preguntaremos directamente a Sasuke.

\- No, aún no es suficiente, si participó en experimentos ilegales no es de fiar, Sasuke al parecer no sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se dedicaba, ¿no lo notan? entre ellos no había mayor información - exclamó Tsunade.

\- Estoy agotada, comeremos algo y decidiremos si es ético continuar, no podemos sobrepasarnos, por sobre todo es nuestra paciente. - Ino habló tomando la mano de su amiga para calmar su ansiedad

\- Dejando fuera el hecho de que Sasuke fue parte de la vida de esta mujer, ella fue miembro de una organización abominable, no podemos detenernos solo porque Sasuke perteneció a su intimidad. - Sakura intentó hablar en calma, anteponer su misión era propio de un ninja de su clase.- Necesito que salgamos todos le habitación, por favor, nos tomaremos un descanso y veremos qué hacer. - rogó más cercana a la orden.

Las personas en la habitación notaron la exigencia en su voz, podrían ser altos mandos pero ella era Sakura y se había ganado el respeto de todos los presentes, agradeció que nadie sugiriera su expulsión en el caso, ciertamente ella no hubiese obedecido, en su interior masoquistamente quería conocer cada detalle, intuía que la situación de pondría menos manejable, ¿que venía después de eso?, Sasuke asesinando a Orochimaru, en el mejor de los casos en ese punto se habría alejado de la mujer y se terminarían aquellos desafortunados recuerdos.

Cuando todos hubieron salido del cuarto y solo se podía escuchar el sonido del monitor que media los signos vitales de la muchacha, Sakura se acercó a ella lentamente, se detuvo a un lado de su camilla y la observó fijamente, era una chica hermosa, su cabello caía sobre la almohada como una cascada, largo y castaño oscuro, más cercano al negro, su piel era blanca y tersa, incluso en ese estado la mujer era hermosa. Su cuerpo, por otra parte ya no reflejaba lo visto en el pasado, tenía pechos prominentes y caderas anchas, ya no era aquella muchacha desnutrida. Sakura sintió una profunda angustia, su corazón se apretó, esa chica había acompañado a Sasuke durante la oscuridad y le había brindado compañía, no sintió envidia ni dolor, sino una sensación similar al agradecimiento, su hombre no había estado completamente solo en las tinieblas.

Caminó hasta la oficina del Tsunade, allí se encontraban todos reunidos esperándola, a excepción de los médicos internistas. Una vez dentro se produjo un sepulcral silencio.

\- ¿Sabías de ella? - preguntó Ino repentinamente fijando su vista en la mirada esmeralda de la pelirosa.

\- Sé lo suficiente - mintió- y lo demás es parte de nuestra privacidad, no nos desenfoquemos de lo importante por favor - cuestionó Sakura intentando mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Deseas continuar? - habló Kakashi protector.

\- Por supuesto, volveremos al salón dentro una hora, ¡estamos en una misión! Y la aparición de Sasuke no significa nada, demonios, si a mí no me perturba porque ustedes están preocupados por mi bienestar, sería bueno echar una mirada a sus labores en aquella guarida, Ino debes cambiar las palabras claves e indagar en los experimentos, además aún no sabemos nada sobre su familia, si no acabamos con esto hoy será un completo fracaso.- Sakura habló firme, con el mentón en alto.

Después de aquel comentario todos allí dieron por finalizada su preocupación, tal vez no era del todo sincero, sin embargo, no habría caso si intentaban doblegar su opinión.

\- Solo tengo una petición, ni una palabra de esto a Naruto, yo hablaré con él - pidió la muchacha.

Todos asintieron y relajaron su musculatura, estaban tensos, Ino agotada comía y bebía rápidamente sobre el escritorio de Tsunade, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, en lo perturbador que hubiese sido ver a Sai en esas circunstancias, acariciando a otra mujer. Ciertamente Sasuke en aquellos recuerdos mantenía el rostro del que ella estuvo encaprichada en su niñez, rasgos finos y cabellos desordenado, miraba de superioridad y ojos retadores, tal vez, en su interior sentía un poco de confusión, su esposo era maravilloso, ella lo amaba y admiraba, pero Sasuke había sido el primer capricho de su vida, con Sakura compitieron por su atención durante años, de pronto su juego de pequeñas había cobrado vida y se refregaba en su cara.

Después de unas horas ya todo estaba dispuesto nuevamente, era momento de continuar.

Todos habían regresado a la habitación a excepción de los médicos internistas, de pronto está situación se tornaba personal, ellos ciertamente no comprendían del todo lo acontecido, la actual relación entre Sasuke y Sakura era un completo misterio para la mayoría, incluso para su círculo cercano era más que un hecho una intuición, Sasuke al regresar a la aldea acudía en busca de Sakura, y podía pasar días completos junto a ella, en cada reunión llegaban y se retiraban juntos, no afectuosamente pero sí lo suficientemente cercanos como para especular que su relación mantenía la llama a través de los años y pese a la distancia.

\- Ino, las palabras claves esta vez deben ser "Experimento" - habló Tsunade indicando que ya estaba todo listo para continuar. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Jutsu de transferencia de mentes! - exclamó las rubia en la misma posición que antes.

Libros, café y camillas.

Cuerpos mutilados dentro de tubos de ensayo.

La muchacha se encontraba leyendo sentada frente a un escritorio en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, iluminada por lámparas de parafina y una escueta luz en medio de la habitación, se encontraba rodeada de pergaminos. Vestida con un delantal blanco sobre pantalones anchos, llevaba una coleta baja y el cabello desarreglado.

Junto a ella había dos hombres tendidos sobre camillas, estaban conectados a monitores mediante electrodos, atados de manos y pies, completamente inmovilizados.

La muchacha se acercó a ellos y retiró sangre de sus venas, Orochimaru había sido claro, tomar muestras y registrar, él vería que haría después con el ADN, esos individuos debían ser importantes en algún sentido, herederos de alguna línea sucesoria o con cantidades de chacra elevados para su rango, si hubiesen sido simples mortales, otra hubiese sido la táctica, no se hubiesen molestado en amarrarlos y monitorearlos, para el Dios serpiente habían otras formas de tomar muestras sanguíneas en aquellos individuos prescindibles.

Siendo consecuentes realmente no importaba si ellos fallecían, Orochimaru requería de cuerpos, tantos como fuera posible, eran necesarios para afinar la aclamada técnica del segundo Hokage, aquella que permitía revivir a los muertos, la hasta entonces desconocida técnica del Edo Tensei.

Pero en ese momento otro era el cometido.

De pronto irrumpió en la sala una muchacha de cabello rojo y anteojos, arrastraba una jaula de fierro de aproximadamente dos metros de altura cubierta por una manta.

\- Menudo idiota, rodeado de ninjas y a mí me ordena traer esta porquería. - reclamó brusca en cuanto hubo entrado en el laboratorio.

\- Vamos Karin, al menos hoy no estás encerrada tomando muestras de sangre. - comentó Mío acercándose a la jaula.

\- Perfecto, me alegro que estés aburrida, Orochimaru dijo que esto te encantará. - exclamó retirándose estruendosamente del salón.

La relación entre las mujeres no era más que impersonal, Karin era enviada allí regularmente y luego regresaba a la guarida que le habían encomendado custodiar, Mio sabía la razón de su insistencia en aquel lugar, lo habían conversado en el pasado, Karin poseía cierto en interés en Sasuke, lo cual era común, la mayoría de las mujeres ahí presentes lo idolatraban de alguna forma, aquella vez cuando la pelirroja se sinceró relatando un episodio en el pasado donde fue salvada por Sasuke durante su niñez, Mío río despavorida, Sasuke solo había sido gentil y amable, las esperanzas de Karin eran absolutamente nulas.

\- ¡Hey Karin! - gritó fuerte para ser escucha por la mujer que acababa de salir.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - cuestionó entrando en la habitación apoyándose en la puerta con una mano en la cintura.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo al venir a aquí, Sasuke se fue a otra dependencia hace meses, tal vez nunca regrese. - comentó Mío risueña apoyando su mano en un barrote de la jaula.

\- Demonios - insulto Karin mordiéndose la lengua- no sé de qué hablas. Mejor sigue sacando sangre, sanguijuela. - comentó atestada mientras salía a trancones del cuarto.

Mío río divertida. Cómo odiaba a esa chica.

Pero era hora de trabajar. La muchacha destapó la jaula dejando al descubierto cuatro niños de aproximadamente tres años, estaban dormidos posiblemente sedados.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer con ellos. Observó a los pequeños y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Maldita serpiente sin corazón - susurró dispuesta a hacer su trabajo.

Retiró el candado de la jaula y sacó a los niños uno a uno, los recostó sobre camillas y los ató como había hecho con los ninjas ahí presentes, los cuales se encontraban despiertos y drogados, lo suficiente para no inmiscuirse en el asunto.

Preparó cuidadosamente los grandes tubos de ensayo donde sumiría a los niños. Su trabajo ciertamente era cruel. Pero no tenía más opciones.

Ella después de todo no era un ninja, no poseía línea sucesoria, no era más que un peón en el juego de otros.

El recuerdo acabó.

El silencio reino en aquella sala de hospital, no había mucho más que expresar, las atrocidades que Orochimaru había realizado no eran culpa de nadie más que de su mente enferma.

\- Juzgar sus acciones a partir de recuerdos parece una forma de resolver crimines, pero este proyecto no nos llevará a ni un lado si nos seguimos desviando, desde ahora buscaremos directamente algún familiar actual y no ahondaremos más en su pasado al menos hasta que ella despierte, si es que lo hace alguna vez.- habló Kakashi

\- Te estás volviendo débil con los años. - comentó Tsunade.

Todos asintieron mientras retomaban posiciones junto a la camilla de la mujer, ya estaban preparados para comenzar. Si todo salía bien sería lo último que verían y podrían continuar con sus vidas en la quietud de la normalidad.

* * *

Mío se encontraba caminando por la aldea oculta de la nube, se veía mayor, tal vez con algunos kilos de más, su cabello suelto y un flequillo reflejaban un cambio en su personalidad, vestía con ropa entallada a su figura, ya no ocultaba su belleza tras una fachada de muchacho delgado.

Caminó por la gran feria de la aldea en busca de provisiones, hasta que de pronto vio a lo lejos un grupo de individuos que le resultaron familiares.

Los escoltó sigilosa, no era un ninja ni llamaba la atención entre los aldeanos por lo que seguirlos hasta su alojamiento temporal no resultó una complicación. La cautela la obligó a deslizarse entre los puestos para no perder de vista a los susodichos.

Vestían capas negras con nubes rojas, utilizaban capuchas y caminaban en silencio, sin embargo ella podía reconocerlos con facilidad. Unos minutos más tarde cuando éstos entraron al hostal donde se hospedarían, la muchacha se acercó lo suficiente para visualizar a quien presentía era el líder del grupo, podría haber reconocido su aura a leguas. No necesitaba ser un ninja sensorial para sentir aquella estampa.

\- Uchiha. -habló desde el hall mientras el grupo subía las escaleras para dirigirse a sus habitaciones logrando un respingo en los presentes.

Entonces los vislumbró con claridad, los conocía y ellos a ella, habían crecido en el mismo lugar, en un ambiente similar, lucían heridos, agotados y con magulladuras en sus rostros; Sasuke la observó durante cortos segundos con su sharingan activado antes de girarse para continuar con su camino.

\- Hey! - exclamó caminando deprisa en su búsqueda, pero fue detenida bruscamente.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - preguntó la peliroja.- casi no te reconozco, pero eres tú después de todo, ¿qué quieres con Sasuke? está agotado, vete y no molestes.

\- Suéltame Karín, no estoy interesada en tu grata compañía. - Respondió Mio zafando el agarre en su brazo.

\- ¡Oh cierto! eres tú, vaya que te ha hecho bien este tiempo sin Orochimaru. - comentó el chico de los caninos prominentes- es un gusto volver a verte.

\- Para mi no es un gusto volver a vernos, no tengo nada bueno que rememorar de nuestro tiempo juntos. Suegetsu hazme el favor de quitar a Karin de mi camino. - susurró la castaña en voz baja.

\- Claro que hay buenos tiempos, siempre hay algo para celebrar, aunque justo en este instante no sea el mejor momento. -susurró cercano al rostro de la muchacha.

\- Sasuke no quiere hablar contigo, ni nosotros, debemos descansar hemos tenido una semana del demonio. - soltó la chica de la capa negra.

Mio desvió su mirada hacia donde Sasuke había permanecido momentos antes, el muchacho había continuado su camino sin inmutarse por su llamado.

\- Escuchen, no me importan sus asuntos, soy médico, si están agotados o heridos puedo ayudar. - ofreció la castaña.

\- No necesitamos médicos, nosotros podemos solucionarlo, solo debemos dormir y mañana estaremos como nuevos. - comentó nuevamente Karin.

\- ¿Quieren descansar?, tal vez pueda interceder...si tan solo me dejaran… -habló Mio en suplica pero fue interrumpida por el chico tiburón.

\- Realmente eres testaruda, ve bajo tu propia responsabilidad. -comentó con las manos tras la cabeza.

\- ¡Suegetsu! -exclamó Karin- Sasuke nos ha dejado claro que no quiere ser molestado.

\- Karin, si realmente no quiere ser molestado él se lo dejará en claro a ella. Comamos algo y a dormir, estamos exhaustos. - habló Suegetsu mientras continuaba su camino por las escaleras arrastrando a Karin de un brazo.- es la primera habitación a la izquierda. - dijo antes de despedirse levantando su mano libre.

El trio comenzó a subir las escaleras bajo los improperios entre Suegetsu y Karin y el silencio inminente de Juugo.

Mio fue tras ellos a paso firme, sin realmente un objetivo fijo en sus pensamientos. Solo una vez frente a la puerta comprendió realmente el curso de sus acciones.

\- Sasuke, solo quiero conversar. No vengo a juzgar ni a criticar tus acciones, por favor, abre. - rogó antes de tocar la puerta frente a ella.

Silencio.

\- No me iré hasta que abras esta puerta, solo deseo conversar.

Absoluto silencio.

\- Escucha, puedo apresurar la cicatrización de tus heridas. – ofreció sincera pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La muchacha esperó un tiempo prudente antes de decidir que ya no había mucho más por hacer, si Sasuke daba por finalizada su amistad ella ya no lo buscaría, tenía una nueva vida de la que ocuparse. Sin embargo para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió levemente.

\- Pensé haber dejado claro que no quería ser molestado. - susurró el pelinegro desde el umbral.

\- Sasuke, demonios, creí que no te volvería a ver. - soltó la castaña eufórica, se percató entonces del aspecto del muchacho, su ropa estaba sucia y rasmillada, su cabello revuelto y su mirada cansada, se veía delgado, más que nunca antes.

\- Mio, vete de aquí. –ordenó ronco llevando una de sus manos a su frente mientras arrugaba su entrecejo.

\- ¿Tus ojos han vuelto a doler? Puedo ayudar - ofreció la mujer nuevamente.

El muchacho dudó, un minuto, tal vez dos.

\- Solo déjame en paz. -cortó firmemente.

\- ¡me importa una mierda! - exclamó Mío con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

\- haz lo que quieras - susurró finalmente el Uchiha dirigiéndose hasta su cama.

El pelinegro se sentó desganado con las manos sobre sus ojos. Acto seguido Mio se introdujo en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hacia el muchacho y se arrodilló torpemente frente a él para posar suavemente sus manos sobre los ojos de Sasuke, quien en un acto reflejo retiró su cuerpo violentamente hacia atrás.

\- Tranquilo, lo aliviaré. –susurró la castaña mientras de sus manos emanaban un chacra verde.

Estuvieron inmóviles unos minutos hasta que la expresión del pelinegro se destensó.

\- No sé si me has oído pero no estoy aquí para juzgar tus decisiones ni recriminarte por lo que sea que harás en el futuro, eres ... – dudó un segundo- eres mi familia, lo más cercano a una familiar por lo menos.. – se detuvo abruptamente- no confío en nadie más.

\- No deberías fiarte de mi – habló el muchacho tomando a la chica desde las muñecas y alejando sus manos para verla frente a frente- ya estoy bien, te puedes marchar.

\- Ya no soy una niña, mírame ¿te parezco una niña? – cuestionó en un susurro

El pelinegro no necesitaba mirar su cuerpo para adivinar los cambios, ya la había observado en una primera instancia en la escalera, la chica no aparentaba su edad, se veía mayor, ya no era la muchachita frágil de hace un tiempo, su cabello caía bajo su cintura con un flequillo tapando levemente sus ojos, vestía sencilla, no necesitaba más para lucir atrayente.

En un pasado Sasuke había sentido cierta atracción por ella, jamás lo reconocería pero la chica le resultaba interesante, iba más allá de algo físico, más bien relacionado con su fuerza e inteligencia, había sabido sobrellevar su estadía en aquel lugar sin humillarse ni sucumbir a las bajezas, se había perfeccionado por sus propios medios y sobrevivido en base a sus conocimientos, y ese día, realmente era fácil entender porque ocultaba su cuerpo tras ropas anchas y llevaba siempre su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y desalineada, sin duda, la muchacha era hermosa, y si se hubiese dejado ver así durante su estadía en la guarida, su suerte hubiese estado marcada por los bajos instintos de muchos individuos.

\- Mio – entrecerró sus ojos consiente de sus pensamientos- es mejor que te vayas.

\- ¿crees que no pensé en las posibilidades antes de venir?...- cuestiono nuevamente la muchacha – estoy asustada, temo por ti, yo creo que estas metido en algo grande y a veces sobreestimas tus habilidades, eres fuerte pero ahí afuera hay tipos jodidamente poderosos y yo… yo no quiero saber tus planes, no quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero necesito estar al tanto de tu bienestar.

\- ¡Tu interés en mi bienestar es inmiscuirte en mis propósitos! si estoy bien o no... demonios, ¿Qué te importa? ¡vete y déjame en paz! –contestó Sasuke perdiendo los nervios y poniéndose de pie sorpresivamente ante lo cual la chica cayó hacia atrás golpeando su trasero en el suelo.- ¿crees acaso que aún tengo tiempo para cuidar de ti?, ¿no ves toda la mierda en la que estoy metido? – cuestionó Sasuke perdiendo los nervios- ¡fuera de aquí ahora!

\- Emanas frialdad, pero demonios ¡ yo no te amo ni espero absolutamente nada de ti! si estoy aquí es porque necesito que sepas que no estás solo en el mundo. – habló firme poniéndose de pie para quedar frente al muchacho- no planeo nada romántico entre nosotros ni desfallezco por las noches imaginándonos juntos, jamás te he amado de esa forma, pero me has apoyado a tu manera y debes entender que en este instante, a mi manera, tendrás mi apoyo incondicional. ¡Llévame contigo, puedo serte útil! - pidió la castaña con voz firme.

\- No. – respondió seco.

\- Entonces permíte que te distraiga por un momento. – susurró consiente de sus palabras mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Sasuke nuevamente retrocedió instintivamente, se encontraba en resguarda, había tenido meses movidos en los que no pudo confiar en nadie a su alrededor, Mio aprovechó esta distracción para acortar completamente la distancia entre ellos y apoyar su frente sobre el hombro del muchacho.

\- Solo... déjate llevar... por favor – rogó mirando fijamente aquellos imnoticos ónix negros.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, lo sintió, él lo estaba considerando.

Mio subió sus manos tanteando terreno hasta tomar el rostro del chico, se acercó lentamente y juntó suavemente sus labios. Lo besó una y otra vez, deseaba que él lo disfrutara, que realmente fuera capaz de disociar sus asuntos con el instante que estaban viviendo.

Sasuke en primera instancia incapaz de reaccionar mantuvo sus manos colgando sobre sus costados, inmóvil intentando dilucidar cómo proceder atinó finalmente a subir sus manos hasta la cintura de la muchacha, en una sensación que le pareció más familiar de lo debido, la atrajo hacia él y la besó inmiscuyendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad oral de la muchacha, él pensó que jamás tuvo un plan para esas situaciones, no lo esperaba, no lo soñaba ni era parte de su cotidianidad, sin embargo ahí estaba, apagando sus sentidos de supervivencia y haciendo caso a las palabras de la castaña. Habían tenido una semana difícil, Hebi se había enfrentado al bijū de ocho colas, con suerte habían salido con vida, se sentía exhausto, pensó en las mínimas posibilidades que tendría contra Naruto quien también poseía un biju dentro, se sintió frustrado, fracasando en lo único que deseaba lograr en la vida, su único objetivo, como enfrentaría a Konoha sin asesinar a Naruto, no habría forma, y él no tenía aun las fuerzas suficiente para completar su camino, además, después de aquella batalla sus ojos habían comenzado a doler más de lo habitual, demasiado esfuerzo físico, demasiado odio en su interior, lo estaban llevando al límite, se sentía ajeno a su propio cuerpo, a su propia mente y a sus propios deseos, demasiado alterado, estaba cayendo en la desesperación; los días siguientes a aquella batalla los habían pasado alejándose lo suficiente y buscando refugió sin llamar la atención, habían sido descubiertos un par de veces y debieron luchar para volver a huir, no podían estar en paz, necesitaban por una noche dormir en una cama, cómodos, sino no podrían jamás recobrar fuerzas para lo que venía.

Y entonces apareció aquella mujer, demasiado preciso, Sasuke lo necesitaba y estaba al tanto de aquello, quería olvidar su compostura y dejar escapar sus emociones, necesitaba liberar la opresión en su interior. Siendo sincero con él mismo, no sabía muy bien que hacer, se dejaría llevar por la muchacha y sus instintos, se dejaría consumir por el momento, de todos modos, ya no había mucho más que perder.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo con ansias, besó su cuello mientras subía lentamente sus menos bajo la camiseta de la muchacha, acarició su vientre con sus pulgares, pudo notar la diferencia desde la última vez que la tocó, su cuerpo estaba menos angulado, le gustaba esa sensación, la disfrutaba; subió la blusa de la chica y se deshizo de sus prendas con facilidad sin separar contacto. Mio consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía arrebatada por el deseo, lo necesitaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo, introdujo sus manos bajo la ropa de Sasuke, y quitó todo en su camino dejándolo únicamente con su pantalón, se alejó unos centímetros para poder observarlo detenidamente, siempre pensó que las mujeres eran muy ilusas, se dejaban utilizar bajo el enamoramiento y no disfrutaban realmente de su sexualidad, por eso, en aquel instante no deseaba ser usada, quería estar a la par, poder arrebatar de él cuanto ella quisiese. Lo miró a los ojos mientras desfachatadamente bajaba su falda y su ropa interior, lo hizo como en el pasado, pero esta vez consiente de lo que vendría, sin temor, sin escusas.

Sasuke la observó cayendo en cuenta de lo que tenía frente a él, no dudo, rompió la distancia entre ellos y la aprisionó contra la pared, se sentía exhausto, abatido por la vida, no deseaba romance ni consideración, quería volcar en ella sus bajos instintos; la chica fue elevada cruzando las piernas tras las caderas del moreno, apoyó su espalda en la pared de la habitación y cerró sus ojos dejando que los besos en su cuello invadieran sus sentidos, el chico bajo hasta sus pechos y los besó y los lamió, le gustaban aquella sensación tan diferente a todo lo antes conocido; bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de la castaña y lo disfrutó con ambas manos, ya no podía más, su entrepierna ardía desbocado, los pantalones comenzaban a tensarse y a estorbar por lo que se despojó de ellos en un movimiento certero sin soltar el agarre de Mio contra la pared. Una vez desnudos ambos se lanzaron sobre la cama, ella sobre él, se miraron expectantes, sería la primera vez para ambos y hasta el momento sus cuerpos reaccionaban como piezas de un rompecabezas. La chica se arrodillo sobré él aprisionando las caderas del muchacho y apoyó sus manos sobre las sabanas, estaban preparados, él con una mano sujetó su miembro para indicarle el camino y con la otra aferrado a la cintura de la mujer manejo los movimientos inexpertos de ambos, quería tener el control y ella se lo permitió totalmente.

Mio juntó su frente con la del pelinegro y cerró los ojos mientras él se introducía lentamente en su interior, se aferró a la espalda de Sasuke y enterró sus uñas cuando notó aquel bulto introducido por completo dentro de su húmeda intimidad, sintió dolor pero bastó un segundo de asimilación para comenzar a disfrutar la inmensidad de la sensación.

Se movió sobre él dando pequeños saltos hasta que pudo notar las preferencias de su pareja, de pronto él se tensaba cuando ella saltaba con más intensidad, lo podía ver en su expresión y en su cuerpo, lo adoró, adoró ser la primera en provocar tal dureza en los músculos del muchacho, no importaba si en un futuro no fuera la única, en aquel momento aquel pelinegro solo fue suyo, y ella le proporcionaría todo el placer que su cuerpo le permitiera.

Apoyó sus manos en los pectorales de Sasuke y se dispuso a completar su cometido, llevarlo al límite, extasiarlo por completo. Sin embargo, él tenía otros planes, la tomó de las caderas y la posicionó bajo él, una vez así la invistió con alevosía, descargando en ella toda ansiedad, rayando en el salvajismo. Por supuesto ambos lo disfrutaron y aquel momento se transformaría por años en el recuerdo más excitante de sus vidas.

* * *

El recuerdo acabó.

En la habitación del hospital las memorias de la muchacha habían sido interrumpidas antes de presenciar más de lo debido, quizás podría causar algún mínimo daño cerebral en la paciente, eso lo repararían lo antes posible, sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes estaban dispuestos a observar lo obvio, por supuesto Sakura se mantenía abstraída en sus pensamientos, ellos habían saciado sus bajos instintos y quien sabe cuan seguido se frecuentaron.

Ciertamente la pelirosa durante sus primeras veces junto a Sasuke pudo sentir cierta experiencia en el muchacho, pero siempre la atribuyó al hecho de que los hombres poseían más seguridad en sí mismos al momento de hacer el amor, en ese instante, prefirió pensar en que para él, la primera vez juntos fue la primera vez en demostrar físicamente su amor. De esta forma no solo calmó su mente, sino también su corazón despavorido, sin embargo la intranquilizaba pensar que aquello presenciado no tenía mucho que ver con la pureza y abstinencia que ellos se profesaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero que todo quiero aclarar que amo profundamente a Sakura, siempre ha sido mi heroína así que no teman por ella!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Un abrazo!**


	6. Desvelo

**Desvelo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos de sol entraban atravesando el visillo del balcón junto a una suave brisa de verano. Amanecía y el calor atosigaba.

Sobre aquella alfombra se encontraba Sasuke, llevaba el torso desnudo, su cuerpo se encontraba reposando sobre su codo, frente a él apoyada en la pared se encontraba Mio vestida con un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes.

La muchacha llevaba el cabello completamente desordenado, cubriendo débilmente sus pechos con el escueto vestido, su tórax subía y bajaba producto del frenesí recién vivido.

Se miraban fijamente mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

\- Rayos Sasuke, vente a vivir a la aldea de la Nube. - Sugirió la muchacha con la voz entrecortada.

\- No soy del agrado de vuestro Raikage -susurró Sasuke.

Mio rió. Después de todo eran tiempos de paz, pero no dejaba de tener razón, pese a su ayuda en la gran guerra, Sasuke seguía siendo considerado un peligro.

Hubo un silencio tranquilizador destinado a devolver el aire a sus pulmones, no había tensión en el ambiente, resultaba una situación familiar.

\- Estas en deuda conmigo, que lo sepas – comentó ella recuperando la compostura.

Sasuke apoyó su único brazo sobre su rodilla y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- La amas, ¿por eso te detuviste? - cuestionó de pronto la castaña acomodando su posición.

\- No. -respondió cortante el pelinegro.

\- Pero has aceptado que viaje a tu lado, ¿qué le has dicho para desaparecer esta noche? - cuestionó nuevamente la mujer.

\- No hables de Sakura, no la entrometas en esto. -respondió él frotando su cabello. Se veía ansioso, decepcionado con él mismo por no haber podido continuar en el acto que llevarían a cabo apenas unos minutos antes.

\- ¿Te has acostado con ella? - preguntó nuevamente sin haber hecho caso a lo escuchado.

\- Basta. Mis asuntos respecto a ella no te incumben. - cortó masajeando su entrecejo.

\- Claro que me incumben. - increpó la mujer.

Sasuke mantuvo silencio durante unos segundos, su pecho se encontraba contrariado, le resultaba incompatible estar pensando en Sakura en aquel momento, las dos tenían los ojos color esmeralda, en un comienzo cuando observó a la castaña por primera vez fue precisamente ese rasgo el que llamó su atención, más tarde cuando la conoció a cabalidad fue capaz de grabar en su memoria cada una de sus expresiones, pero no fue hasta ese instante después de pasar un tiempo considerable con Sakura, cuando recién fue consciente de su falsa similitud, diferenciando por completo el destello entre las dos miradas. Aquellas mujeres eran distintas, dos mundos opuestos.

\- No ha pasado nada entre nosotros... - respondió ya más sereno- solo viajamos juntos.

\- No lo puedo creer, llevan casi 2 meses durmiendo en la intemperie, perdidos en el bosque... - cuestionó nuevamente la chica.

\- Sakura no es esa clase de mujer. -dudó un momento y Mio fue consciente de su dubitación.

\- ¡Claro que es esa clase de mujer!, ha decidido viajar junto a ti, te desea. –exclamó ofendida- Debe estar aterrada sin saber qué hacer para complacerte. - comentó ella bajo el escrutinio del pelinegro, éste solo negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio.

\- En ese caso, ¿Qué hay de Haru? –cuestionó el muchacho rompiendo el hilo de la conversación.

\- Lo amo - se detuvo unos segundos- pero tampoco lo entrometas en esto.

Él sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí conmigo? – cuestionó nuevamente él manteniendo una sonrisa sarcástica.

Hubo un silencio inadecuado, el coraje de ambos bajó a sus estómagos provocando un vacío.

\- Es un buen hombre, realmente lo es, no es un ninja, ni pertenece a una línea sucesora, no conoce sobre Orochimaru ni ha experimentado la venganza - dudó- es totalmente lo que tú no eres.

Sasuke la miró contrariado. Mio por su parte titubeó unos minutos sobre qué decir, las cosas entre Sasuke y ella se habían vuelto difusas durante el último tiempo, de pronto comenzaron a sentirse muy cómodos el uno con el otro.

\- No cambies de tema, por favor, quiero saber sobre Sakura. –ella apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas- me siento un poco humillada, jamás me habías rechazado.

\- Lo siento… yo… - vaciló- No tengo mucho que decir -dudó en continuar con aquella conversación- Sakura me ama, realmente lo hace, pese a todo… -dudó nuevamente- Al comienzo pensé que este viaje serviría para que recapacite y decida tener una vida normal con un hombre común, sin embargo cada día juntos es simplemente demasiado para mí.

\- En tu posición todo parece ser demasiado para ti. - habló entrecerrando los ojos- No puedo entenderte. - cuestionó levantando las cejas- tienes esos ojos y no ves nada a tu alrededor, que desperdicio de kekkei genkai, si piensas en ella ¿por qué has venido a mi?

Sasuke la miró expectante, levantó las cejas y enmudeció durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Crees que ella no sabe a lo que se enfrenta al estar junto a ti?, es una mujer fuerte, si se mantiene a tu lado estoica es porque puede soportarlo. – continúo la chica gesticulando con las manos.- míranos a nosotros – miró fijamente la pared .

La chica se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla aún más, precisaba refrescar sus pensamientos.

\- No me amas, estas aquí porque es cómodo para ti saber que tras tu partida no estaré lastimada llorando por las esquinas. - continuó- pero ambos merecemos algo mejor y además puedo sentirlo, arde en tu pecho, también la deseas – terminó de hablar mientras lo observaba atentamente.

\- No lo entiendes... –titubeó el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido repentinamente.

\- Demonios, solo necesito saber si estoy interponiéndome entre ustedes -cuestionó ella.

El muchacho dudó en responder, sus sentimientos oscilaban entre el estoicismo y la serenidad, Mio era importante en su vida, pero sabía que su relación estaba estancada en aquellos encuentros fortuitos.

\- Ok –Mio lo miró expectante indicándole que continúe - disfruto su compañía, pero no puedo dejar que ocurra nada más. Así que por favor no insistas con el tema -rogó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y llevando su única mano hacia el muñón del brazo perdido en aquella batalla contra Naruto - No se trata de amor – comentó acercándose a la mujer frente a él- la besé ... – se detuvo inseguro de sus palabras, la chica lo miró indicándole que continúe- es una responsabilidad, en ningún caso soy el indicado, incluso si ocurriera algo entre nosotros, ¿Cómo podría intentarlo sin hacerle daño?. Todas aquellas veces en el pasado simplemente pase por sobre ella, la intenté asesinar… -terminó de decir ya sin aire.

\- No puedes saber lo que ella merece– se detuvo e inhaló profundamente- las mujeres como ella, que han vivido en una aldea y crecido en el seno de una familia, ya sabes, no experimentan de la misma forma las condiciones de la vida, nosotros cargamos con nuestro pasado y las atrocidades que hemos conocido, pero Sakura fue víctima de las circunstancias y debe entender tus acciones en base al contexto en el que te encontrabas. – la chica lo observó apenada- lo que sientes por ella no es similar a lo nuestro… solo deja que te ame o realmente la terminarás perdiendo.

Sasuke enmudeció, sabía que Mio tenía razón, él se había encargado de sembrar en Sakura solo ideas equivocadas.

\- Lo que no puedo comprender es ¿Qué haces aquí después de haberla besado?, ¿Querías acostarte conmigo para sacarla de tus pensamientos?. – lo miró con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – eso es muy bajo.- terminó de decir la mujer dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó el chico recogiendo su ropa del suelo y caminando hacia la muchacha – no tienes derecho a ofenderte.

Fin del recuerdo.

* * *

Ya no había razón para seguir indagando en sus memorias, de pronto la situación se estaba volcando poco ética.

Sakura continuaba observando fijamente la pantalla donde las imágenes se habían proyectado minutos antes, no sabía muy bien qué sentir al respecto, no la podía ver completamente como una contrincante, aquella mujer de algún modo fue crucial para Sasuke en el pasado.

\- Doy por finalizada la primera intervención con el proyecto, mañana continuaremos para observar sus últimos momentos antes del ataque y así poder identificar a sus agresores – Habló Kakashi sereno.

\- Ha sido un día intenso, ya es hora de ir a nuestras casas y descansar. – comentó Tsunade.

La despedida fue rápida, de pronto Sakura anheló escapar de aquel lugar. Ella era una mujer adulta, consciente de sus decisiones, sin embargo, se sintió expuesta, identificar sus vivencias exhibía una jugada arriesgada sobre su pasado.

Durante aquellos años cuando decidió viajar junto a Sasuke, realmente no fue consciente de lo que significaría, lo propuso desde la inocencia, sin embargo con el pasar de los meses surgieron situaciones en las que comprendió la dificultad de convivir con aquel hombre sin mantener una relación amorosa. Fueron aquellos baños fortuitos en las lagunas locales durante aquel caluroso verano en el que circular con poca ropa se hizo frecuente, cuando verlo deambular sin camiseta y con los pantalones arremangados, observarlo beber agua o secar el sudor de su frente, claramente despertó en ella el deseo carnal, aquella atracción violenta que vuelca un enamoramiento infantil en una desbordante pasión no prevista. Porque siendo sincera, Sakura no estaba preparada para lidiar con ciertos instintos, aquella tendencia a mostrar un poco más, a de pronto bajar descuidadamente la cremallera de su traje frente a la atenta mirada del pelinegro, solo para observar su reacción o arreglar negligentemente sus pantaloncillos bajo su traje, se transformó poco a poco en una tención sexual que descuadró sus valores.

Sakura temió verse expuesta en una de aquellas conversaciones intimas que mantenían el pelinegro con aquella mujer, temió ser exhibida por el hombre en quien más confiaba, de pronto se sintió alterada, ya no solo se enfadó con él por haber obviado su pasado sexual, sino además por haber necesitado de la castaña para discernir en su relación, pero sobre todo por haber seguido frecuentándola tan íntimamente incluso cuando ella se encontraba viajando a su lado después de abandonar su hogar, sus amigos y su familia.

Aquella mañana después del intenso día vivido proyectando aquellos recuerdos de quién no resultó ser una mujer cualquiera; Sakura despertó ansiosa, más tarde de lo habitual, tanto que no alcanzaría a preparar el desayuno de Sarada, sin embargo al menos, pensó, podría despedirse de su hija antes de iniciar su nuevo día.

Caminó hacia la cocina consciente de su aspecto descuidado, llevaba una bata amarrada a su cintura y su cabello revuelto, lucía cansada, se sentía agotada mentalmente, por esto mismo al llegar a la mesa y deslumbrar la escena que allí de desarrollaba, no pudo más que ocultar el llanto. Sasuke preparaba el desayuno mientras Sarada comía apresurada y relataba una de sus tantas misiones junto a Boruto. Sasuke sonreía sirviendo algo de café en su taza.

\- ¡Mamá! Papá está aquí, acaba de llegar, le dije que aun estabas dormida y me ha preparado el desayuno. – comentó Sarada eufórica.- ven siéntate con nosotros – la invitó – o mejor ve a peinar tu cabello – se burló risueña.

Sakura posó sus ojos sobre el pelinegro, lo vió relajado sosteniendo su taza de café, se acercó a él y lo saludó con la mirada mientras se servía un café.

\- Gracias. Sarada termina luego o llegaras tarde. – habló después de servirse algo del desayuno sin mucho apetito.

Sarada habló durante minutos, relató cómo utilizar su Sharingan le resultaba cada vez más sencillo y sobre las múltiples misiones en las que había salido ilesa producto de sus habilidades. La pelinegra era un tanto egocéntrica, pero sin duda era dulce y amable, sus padres no podían más que sentir orgullo.

Los pensamientos de Sakura de pronto se desviaron en aquellos días en los que quedó embarazada, los podía ver nítidamente.

Había deambulado con Sasuke por diversas aldeas, no estaban en misión, simplemente se encontraban en un paréntesis indeterminado, llevaban viajando un año y juntos como pareja más de 7 meses, lo suficiente para haber decidido que Sasuke era sin dudarlo el hombre indicado en su vida.

Sin embargo, de pronto cruzó por su mente un recuerdo al que no había querido recurrir desde que observó aquella proyección en el Hospital, su primer beso. Aquel primer beso había sido esperado por la muchacha durante largos años. Tenía en su mente los recuerdos recientes de aquella visión en la que Sasuke le relataba a Mio aquel suceso con algo de arrepentimiento, no podía negarlo, se sentía algo herida, porque para ella aquel primer beso había sido el inicio de toda la felicidad de su presente; aquella noche habían decidió guarecerse en una posada, llevaban durmiendo a la intemperie durante todo el último mes, Sakura sentía que era una táctica apropósito del pelinegro para probar su valentía, para alejarla. Sin embargo, aquella noche ambos se encontraban exhaustos, sus días transcurrían en conocer nuevos idiomas y nuevos lugares, literalmente recorrer el mundo, Sasuke deseaba por primera vez en su vida ver los detalles de los que no había sido consiente en su pasado, y así fue como aquella noche se les asignó la misma habitación, poseía dos camas pequeñas y un velador en medio, era una habitación sencilla, suficiente para los viajeros de paso; el calor inundaba la morada en aquellos primeros días del verano, ya no podían resguardarse bajo la oscuridad, ahí con plena luz eléctrica la vergüenza invadía a la chica, quien dudaba en lo correcto de desvestirse levemente para sentir frescor. Pese a sus dudas, lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que podría obtener más de Sasuke, porque él no solo cedía instintivamente, sino que dudaba y perdía el control de su desapego frente a su presencia.

Cuando ya era pasada la medianoche y ambos no podían dormir, la pelirosa se levantó para apreciar el paisaje desde la ventana, la luna de verano iluminaba todo a su paso, brillaba incandescente. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Sasuke la acompañó, se sujetó del marco de la ventana y siguió la mirada de la chica hasta aquella noche luminosa, ninguno pronunció una silaba, no era necesario, aquella noche ambos se sentían invadidos por el rubor, Sasuke lo notó, había sentido eso antes, aquel deseo por tocar el rostro de la muchacha y poder sentir el aroma de su cabello, ella era hermosa, en ese momento más que nunca, con su cabello largo hasta la cintura; evocó aquellos recuerdos de la guerra, verla luchar y plantearse a su lado con determinación, sintió de pronto admiración por aquella mujer de aspecto frágil, así que no lo pensó realmente, tomó el rostro de la muchacha desde la nuca y la atrajo hacia él pegando su frente a la de ella, cerró sus ojos expectante bajo el atisbo visual de la pelirosa, y juntó sus labios en un casto beso, el cual perduró lo suficiente para quitarles el sueño lo que restó de la noche. Desde ese día, para Sakura, ellos ya estaban vinculados, ignorando absolutamente los esfuerzos de Sasuke por quitarla de sus pensamientos en los brazos de otra.

\- ¡Adiós mamá nos vemos ! - exclamó Sarada saliendo apresurada de la cocina e interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos.

Sakura abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se despidió de su pequeña con una sonrisa radiante, ella no debía ser parte de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando Sarada hubo salido de la habitación, Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosa, la miró durante unos minutos y se recostó hacia tras en la silla relajando su postura y bajando la mirada.

\- Sé lo que ocurrió, por eso estoy aquí. - soltó sereno sin levantar la vista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! han pasado muchas cosas y no pude actualizar antes, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**No olviden dejar comentarios! gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazooo**


	7. Amegakure

**Amegakure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba sentada frente a él, lo miraba inexpresiva, en primera instancia no le reprocharía las verdades a la cara, no, ya no estaba para exigir, ya no se sentía frágil, no rogaría por explicaciones ni suplicaría por su amor, no, no necesitaba eso de él, pero si lo añoraba, quería con toda su alma una buena explicación y sobre todo que su amor fuera lo suficientemente real. Se sentía traicionada, no por la existencia de aquella mujer, sino por la omisión, ella antes podría haberlo soportado, quizás lo hubiese aceptado temerosa, insegura sobre sus acciones, pero de cualquier forma lo habría sobrellevado, porque en el pasado ya nada la hubiese sorprendido, había presenciado demasiado, había esperado tanto de Sasuke y se había equivocado tantas veces, que ese hecho hubiese existido como uno más asociado a las circunstancias. Pero no, él se lo había ocultado y las dudas sobre la magnitud de la omisión la desvelaron, la mantenían alerta, sofocada por dentro, atosigada por la ansiedad; Tampoco estaba preparada para encararlo, su presencia fue una total sorpresa, se sintió abrumada, se cuestionaba que tan explicativo sería el mensaje que envió Kakashi como para merecer aquella abrupta visita, cuán desconcertado estaría Sasuke bajo aquella mirada inexpresiva.

Ella podría tolerarlo, podría esperar, lo dejaría comenzar.

\- Kakashi me explicó todo. – habló el pelinegro sin despegar la mirada de la mujer frente a él.

\- ¿Qué te explicó? – cuestionó Sakura levantando las cejas y ladeando la cabeza.

\- Todo…- Él dudó en continuar- …sobre sus recuerdos, sobre ella.

Sasuke se removió incomodo en su silla e incapaz de sostener aquella lucha de miradas, desvió su vista hacia un punto perdido en la mesa.

\- Te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre Mio. – habló mirando nuevamente a su mujer, entrecerró los ojos, se vio a si mismo suplicando, tenía cada musculo contraído, esperaba la emboscada, estaba preparado.

-Hace 10 años hubiese querido saber todo sobre ella, ahora Sasuke, de quien necesito saber es sobre ti. –decretó Sakura.

\- Ya lo sabes todo sobre mi, no hay más. – él se apresuró a decir.

\- ¿Lo sé? ¿Crees que lo sé realmente? – cuestionó perdiendo la compostura y levantándose de su asiento.

Ciertamente Sasuke había recibido aquel mensaje de Kakashi antes del atardecer, no se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos por lo que apresuró su paso hasta la aldea, no descansó, no comió, aquella situación podría romper la firmeza de las bases que él mantenía con Sakura, la confianza lo era todo, lo había descubierto hace años, estar con una persona que no intentara manipularlo y que no deseara poseerlo se había transformado en su todo, de pronto tuvo una razón, un motivo y un objetivo. Podría soportar la distancia y todo lo que implicara, porque ellos lo habían planteado así y porque al regresar en Konoha tendría un hogar, incluso cuando Sarada fuera mayor, Sakura sería su hogar, lo asimiló de ese modo y disfrutaba aquel pensamiento. Por eso, cuando Kakashi le informó sobre aquella revelación, su corazón se congeló, especialmente porque jamás intentó ocultarlo, Sakura en absoluto lo había preguntado, jamás se lo dio a entender, y él lo omitió, porque en ese entonces no quería lastimarla, no quería hacerle ver las otras razones que existían para no estar a su lado, ya habían demasiadas.

Volvió a la aldea apresurado, preparado para un batallón, para la desilusión en los ojos de la mujer con la que planeaba casarse, pero se topó con aquella visión aún peor, pudo verlo, ella no lloraba, no recriminaba, ella simplemente lo miraba como a un desconocido, y él lo sabía, ella nunca batallaría sin estar al tanto de su adversario.

\- Sakura, no hagas esto. – suplicó levantándose y siguiéndola fuera de la cocina.

\- Si quieres hablar entonces dilo, cuéntame, ¿quién eres realmente?, ¿Qué más no sé sobre ti? – cuestionó ofendida.

De pronto Sakura sintió el fuego en su pecho, tangible, su voz quemaba. Retiró su bata y la lanzó sobre el sofá, se paseó por la sala intentando frenar sus latidos.

\- Nunca sentí nada por ella, las cosas ocurrieron y cuando.. – se detuvo acercándose a la pelirosa- cuando lo nuestro fue real acabó con todo en mi pasado. – habló Sasuke manteniendo la calma.

\- ¿Desde qué instante fue real para ti? – cuestionó ella.

Sasuke retrocedió un paso, de pronto imagino su vida sin aquella mujer, pudo verlo como un sueño premonitorio, si no arreglaba la situación no existiría nadie a quien reconocer como su hogar.

\- Lo importante es que no estuve con otra mujer durante estos años. – soltó él, ya lejano de su actitud impasible.

\- Y ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron? – interrogó nuevamente la muchacha con las manos en la cintura.

\- Hace dos años… -dudó esperando una reacción- solo conversamos. –terminó de decir levantando su mano como quien calma una bestia.

\- ¿Conversaron?, por qué acudir para conversar, ¡yo estuve aquí para ti durante todos estos años!– habló iracunda, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, su respiración se agitaba, lo había dicho al fin, las palabras habían salido de su boca cual reproche, escupidas ante la mirada atónica del hombre.

Quizás en el pasado Sakura había sentido celos, durante su viaje por el mundo Sasuke siempre fue solicitado por las mujeres, demasiado bien recibido, pero ella sabía que ellas no tendrían oportunidad para atravesar aquel muro, él no se dejaría llevar por la belleza, por lo mismo, aquellos celos del pasado no tenían punto de comparación con la desbordante ola de emociones que se instalaban en su pecho.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo prudente para que Sakura dedujera que él no proseguiría con el hilo de la conversación.

\- Necesito que me cuentes porque hoy continuaremos observando su pasado, ¿debería estar preocupada o… -pronunció apresurada pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

\- No hay nada mas, jamás te engañaría, debes creerme – él habló manteniendo su tono abrumado.

\- ¿Por qué te creería? – cuestionó nuevamente ella.

\- Porque nunca te he mentido. –habló firme- Si en el pasado me lo hubieses preguntado… -él respondió tras un profundo suspiro.

\- Y si te lo preguntara ahora, si en este instante quisiera saber con cuantas mujeres has estado o detalles sobre tu relación con Mio... ¿serías sincero? – cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos, negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, jamás te he engañado, ¿tendrían alguna importancia las respuestas a todas tus preguntas?, ¿Cambiaría algo en ti? – preguntó sereno mirando hacia el suelo.

La mujer dudó, lo miró expectante, sintió temor. ¿Cambiaría algo?; su mente se desvinculó del presente, se extravió en aquella primera vez juntos, de pronto ya no lo sintió tan sincero ni tan puro, ¿Qué fue para él realmente?.

Aquel día habían viajado por la Aldea oculta entre la lluvia, el clima allí era helado, llovía la mayor parte del tiempo, era una nación tan pequeña que bastaba un par de semanas para recorrerla por completo, ellos llevaban ahí tan solo unos días y aún no lograban controlar el temblor en sus cuerpos; aquel primer beso bajo aquella noche de verano había ocurrido hace no más de un mes, y durante ese tiempo su relación había cambiado abruptamente fluctuando entre la solemnidad y el bochorno, durante el día viajaban sin demostrar mayormente un vínculo sentimental, pero por las tardes disfrutaban pasear junto a lagunas y descansar bajó los frondosos árboles; Para Sakura sopesar lo ocurrido resultó parte de lo irreal, y para Sasuke era absolutamente una posibilidad que fluía más ligera de lo deseado, escapando de su autocontrol. Hace un mes él no se habría sorprendido así mismo mirando a la muchacha mientras ésta realizaba cualquier labor diaria, pero en ese instante simplemente no podía despegar la vista en su cotidianidad. Concretamente cualquier mujer alrededor de Sasuke pasó a la inexistencia física, nadie podía estar a la altura de su compañera de viaje, sin embargo, reconocerlo y verbalizarlo se transformaron en tareas de arduo trabajo.

Sakura de pronto dejó de necesitar una mayor explicación para la actitud de su acompañante, lo comprendió basándose en su instinto e inmediatamente se percibió frustrada de tan solo imaginar la posibilidad de que sus intentos por lograr concretar una relación se vieran estancados en la timidez de ambas partes. Sin embargo esto no fue así, los besos que vinieron después del primero y del segundo, fueron simplemente menos condecorosos, siempre en la quietud de la privacidad, tan jóvenes y viajando juntos despertaba miradas curiosas, por lo mismo ambos se cuidaron al mantener los ojos fisgones lejos y su intimidad absolutamente destinada a cuatro paredes. No obstante, las cosas se tornaron cada vez más difíciles de manejar, de un momento a otro se encontraron durmiendo cada vez más apegados, rozando sus cuerpos con menos pulcritud. Eran jóvenes, demasiado impetuosos, a veces presos de la impulsividad Sakura notó como Sasuke introducía su mano levemente bajo su blusa y rosaba dulcemente su abdomen, le gustaba, cada vez deseaba que aquella mano pudiera apoyar completamente su palma en toda la extensión de su cintura, dejó de priorizar el romanticismo y quiso forzarlo a más, esta vez él debía ser quien diera aquel paso, ella durante su vida ya había cedido lo suficiente.

En la Aldea oculta entre la lluvia perteneciente al país de la lluvia, el ambiente era propicio para guarecerse a la orilla de una fogata o en el calor de una posada, la situación los juntó cada día más hasta el punto en que necesitaron más calor del ofrecido por las brasas. No era extraño imaginarlo, ciertamente no escapaba de las probabilidades; esa noche, la quinta recorriendo aquel territorio, ambos se recostaron en el suelo de una hostería a la orilla de una laguna, las camas tendidas en la madera se encontraban cercanas a una chimenea resplandeciente, iluminaba tenuemente toda la habitación con aquella luz cálida reflejada en la vieja madera de la que estaba construido el cuarto; Sasuke miró el techo en silencio, escuchando el sonido de la leña en combustión, junto a él Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose en la suave respiración de su acompañante. Eran dos de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo, sin embargo, ahí estaban, rodeados por la expectativa de la juventud y el asfixiante revuelo hormonal; Sasuke se giró y la observó durante largos minutos, pensó en que aquella muchacha a su lado ya no poseía rastros de la pequeña que él conoció en su infancia, en ese instante ya no podría negarlo, ella se había transformado en parte importante de su presente, y ciertamente no deseaba batallar contra lo que ordenaba su corazón. Fue así como de pronto se encontró a si mismo besándola mientras su mano sujetaba fuertemente la espalda baja de la chica, él pudo sentirlo, aquella noche la ansiaba más que nunca y no estaba dispuesto a desplazar aquellos sentimientos.

La besó atrayendola a su pecho y juntando sus caderas, su mano recorrió apacible cada rincón de su espalda, deteniéndose en el borde de la ropa interior de la chica, él ya lo tenía claro, quería más de ella, no solo físicamente, necesitaba más, la quería a su lado para revelar el mundo, la necesitaba para por primera vez descubrir el polvo bajo sus pies, su endiosada personalidad se limitó a la pequeñez, a la sumisión por complacer y devolver cada dolor causado, lo quiso sellar de ese modo porque sabía que Sakura lo entendería de esa forma, si él aquella noche cruzaba la línea y tomaba la responsabilidad de ser el primer hombre en la intimidad de la mujer, entonces sería solo porque él estaba preparado para entregarse a ella y dejar atrás cada recuerdo y herida del pasado, compartiendo su dolor y haciendo suyo el de la muchacha.

Se tumbó sobre ella y la miró fijamente, se obligó a estar seguro de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a entregar, lo comprendió bajo una atmósfera de complicidad, Sakura lo miró dulcemente, en sus ojos se reflejaba el naranjo del fuego proveniente de la chimenea, aún más bella, aún más inofensiva, él tal vez la amaba, esa noche ya estaba decidido a olvidar las excusas, a perdonarse a sí mismo y asimilar el amor propio con el fin de así estar preparado para recibir aquel inofensivo afecto; llevó sus labios al cuello de la chica y repartió suaves besos, como si de un lienzo blanco se tratara dibujó en sus pechos los colores del anochecer, suave, lejos de cualquier experiencia previa. La chica colgó sus brazos al cuello de su pareja y deslizó sus manos aferrándose a la camisa del muchacho, tiró de ella por sobre la cabeza de éste y lo expuso a su escrutinio, lo había visto antes a torso desnudo durante curaciones y bajó el sol capeando el calor, sin embargo, tenerlo así, dispuesto para ella, fue simplemente parte de lo que sería su despertar sexual y su transición hacia la mujer que sería años después.

El muchacho subió la blusa de Sakura y desnudó su torso con todo el cuidado que fue capaz de exteriorizar, por dentro, su corazón latía frenético, deambulando en el extremo de sus límites, la deseaba físicamente pero ser consiente a cabalidad de la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo logró un éxtasis al que nunca había estado expuesto; Sasuke retiró sus pantalones y exhibió ante ella su miembro, lo rozó contra los muslos de la muchacha dejando en ellos la estela húmeda consecuencia de su disolución, acto seguido introdujo sus dedos bajo la ropa interior de Sakura apoyando su cuerpo solo en sus rodillas para sopesar la ausencia de su mano derecha, esta posición marcaba su abdomen el cual era recorrido por las palmas de la pelirosa, se sentía enloquecida, lo ayudó a retirar su pantaleta exponiendo sin vergüenza el umbral de su sexualidad, separó sus piernas y cerró los ojos indicándole que estaba preparada para recibirlo. Sasuke la observó, no requería poderes oculares para grabar aquel momento en su retina, la vio ofrecerse a él, preparada para recibirlo, sin embargo, él no pudo frente aquella situación, acercó sus rostros y la besó, la besó incansablemente rebelando en ella nuevamente el esmeralda de su mirada, estaba sorprendida y respiraba agitada. Solo entonces el pelinegro continuó con su cometido, esta vez observándose desde la más mínima distancia. Claro que la amaba, se lo dijo en aquel instante, lo susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo vislumbrara con toda claridad, aquella revelación fue un grito, una confesión que retumbó en el interior de sus corazones y que se continuó con la unión de ambos cuerpos en un grito ahogado en besos, la chica llevó sus manos al cabello de Sasuke y lo atrajo contra su boca mientras él se hundía en ella de todas las formas posibles, curando con sus caricias cualquier rastro del dolor causado por la intromisión en su pureza. El frenesí no duró lo suficiente para que su posesión se llevara a cabo de forma experimentada. Se derrumbó sobre ella dispuesto a darle tregua, no deseaba obtener más de lo que ella estuviera preparada para ofrecer, no a primera instancia. La abrazó y acunó contra su pecho cerrando los ojos hasta lograr tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

Aquella noche fue la primera de sus vidas en la que sus sentidos descansaron de la guerra, del dolor y de las expectativas, aquella noche ambos durmieron satisfechos en cuerpo y mente, conscientes de que juntos podrían sobrellevar el futuro.

Sin embargo, en el presente la situación no era totalmente alentadora.

\- Sakura responde por favor, si mis respuestas no son de tu agrado, ¿acaso cambiaría algo entre nosotros? –cuestionó nuevamente Sasuke consciente del desconcierto en la mujer frente a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, buenos o malos siempre es beneficioso! **

**Y bueno, Sakura también merecía toda una primera vez ...**

**No olviden comentar! Gracias por leer!**

**P.d: Quizás en el pasado sentí todas esas emociones que esta Sakura les ****provoca, lo siento!**

**Un abrazo! **


	8. Sinceridad

**Sinceridad **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura lo miró durante segundos aún abstraída por los recuerdos rememorados, normalmente mantenía en lo profundo de su corazón y de su subconsciente cada caricia recibida en el pasado, sin embargo, a raíz de lo ocurrido su mente viajaba remotamente recordando cada detalle con total deliberación.

Dudó sobre su respuesta, no tenía claridad, por supuesto que cambiarían las cosas, la confianza una vez perdida clava como agujas la incertidumbre en los corazones de los involucrados, pensó en la cantidad de años que estuvieron separados, en las múltiples oportunidades en las que el hombre ahí presente pudo relacionarse con Mio o con cualquier mujer. Parecía mucho más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar, de pronto los celos parecieron nublar su perspectiva, el pelinegro era un hombre guapo, siempre lo había sido, y durante esos 10 últimos años él se había mantenido en la cima de su destape hormonal, había pasado los mejores años de su juventud alejado de casa y por supuesto de ella.

Cerró los ojos, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

\- Las cosas entre nosotros…– lo miró nuevamente- no puedo evitarlo, me siento traicionada. – Soltó sincera- este es el instante para ser sinceros.

La mujer entonces fue consciente del estado de Sasuke, la observaba preocupado, podrían sentirse los latidos de su corazón desde el otro extremo de la habitación. No disfrutaba verlo así, quizás para cualquier mujer la venganza hubiese sido la mejor opción, disfrutar su sufrimiento, sin embargo, ella no procedía de esa forma, el pelinegro podría cometer mil caídas y ella seguiría justificándolo. Se enfadó con ella misma en el instante exacto en que sintió lastima por él y tuvo que luchar para evitar que aflore la empatia en su mirada.

\- Los errores que he cometido no alcanzarían para ser explicados, pero desde que volví a Konoha… cuando acepté mi derrota frente a Naruto, por primera vez he vivido para reparar todo el daño ocasionado por mi linaje y por todos los errores que cometí en el pasado, he permanecido lejos de casa intentado compensar mis faltas – habló Sasuke acortando la distancia entre ellos- pero no me puedo arrepentir por todo– suspiró rendido- haber estado con Mio no significó nada y no merecía la pena lidiar con ello.

\- No lo entiendes, no me molesta que hayas estado con ella, me afecta haberlo ignorado por tantos años y que se me haya revelado de una forma tan pública… tan cruel. – Sakura habló arrugando su entrecejo, ya no levantaba la voz, de pronto necesitó fluidez en aquella conversación.

La chica se alejó del hombre frente a ella en un intento desesperado por calmar la insipiente angustia que amenazaba con salir desorbitada por sus ojos.

\- Lo siento… -Pronunció Sasuke - si piensas que tuve algún tipo de relación con Mio estas equivocada. – Se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos- nuestro vínculo como pareja no fue más allá de lo físico.

\- ¿Te parece poco un vínculo únicamente físico? – cuestionó la pelirosa mirándolo fijamente.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y meditó su respuesta.

\- Sakura, cometí otros errores. – Confidenció de pronto ante la impaciente mirada de su mujer- fueron meses caóticos… solo pensaba en acabar con Danzo - tragó saliva- estuviste allí, realmente no es un momento en mi vida que desee rememorar – susurró bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué más desconozco? – preguntó la chica empuñando y abriendo lentamente su mano derecha una y otra vez intentando ahogar su desconcierto y frenar su ansiedad.

\- No creí necesario decirlo –suspiró profundamente el hombre frente a ella- fue un corto periodo de tiempo en el cual las cosas se escaparon de mi control.

Sasuke dudó y torció su gesto contrariado.

\- Te amo, lo sabes –continuó el pelinegro- no soy como Naruto, no he estado a tu lado durante este tiempo ni he sabido cuidar de ustedes como es debido, pero las amo, Sarada y tú son mi familia –se detuvo mientras pasaba su mano por su negra cabellera

\- ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible?, Sasuke solo necesito que seas directo conmigo. –interrumpió Sakura la dubitación de su interlocutor.

\- Me involucré con otras mujeres, no solo con Mio. –Confesó el hombre mirándola directamente a los ojos- no hay nada que valga la pena revelar al respecto. Estuve rodeado de las personas equivocadas, no lo justifico - habló elevando su mano para gesticular conforme continuaba- pero no había claridad en mis acciones. – Terminó de pronunciar mientras su actitud se tornaba suplicante- … si te lo hubiese manifestado… – estiró su mano en busca de contacto con la mujer frente a él- …siempre has sido demasiado buena para mí.

Sakura lo observó atónita, aún no sopesaba lo ocurrido con aquella muchacha del hospital, esperaba alguna declaración de amor hacia Mio, imaginó que Sasuke estuvo enamorado de aquella mujer, que le costó olvidarla; Lo imaginó recordándola con cariño, rememorando su juventud. Pero no, jamás imaginó que el hombre frente a ella realmente había vivido una relación basada en el desenfreno carnal, y menos que existían más mujeres en su repertorio.

Retrocedió instintivamente esquivando el roce latente.

\- Explícame, como fue. –ordenó la mujer con el esmeralda de su mirada empañado.

\- No es necesario, han pasado muchos años. –se excusó Sasuke reparando en el temple de Sakura.

\- Necesito que me cuentes cada detalle. – replicó la pelirosa avanzando hacia él.

Sasuke se sintió contrariado, revelar esa parte de su vida le resultaba escudriñar en momentos de su existencia que creyó enterrar, aquellos instantes que guardó junto a las veces en que intentó asesinar a Sakura, cuando en dos oportunidades la dejó dormida bajo un doloroso genjutsu; o aquel momento durante su batalla contra Kaguya en el que no reparó realmente en la integridad de sus compañeros y menos por el bienestar de la mujer frente a él, también junto al recuerdo de los múltiples Samurái inocentes que asesinó en su enfrentamiento contra los Kages y por supuesto, junto a aquella vez en la que no dudó en lastimar a Karin con el crudo fin de llegar al corazón de Danzo.

Si, por supuesto que el muchacho tenía razones para lamentar su pasado, aquellas historias ya conocidas solo completaban una parte de los múltiples pecados de los que fue capaz, aquellos recuerdos poco gratos de los que no se sentía orgulloso, porque en su momento la vida resultaba demasiado efímera, un lapsus de tiempo donde soberbio se vio muy lejano del mundanal ruido provocado por las personas a su alrededor. No era extraño imaginar lo simple que resultó su capacidad para hacer y deshacer con quien se cruce en su camino, su ego podía con aquello, muy inaccesible a su compilado de sentimientos únicamente reservados para satisfacer su amor propio y sus deseos de venganza.

Sintió vergüenza, pavor al recordar todo aquello, el rostro de cada persona utilizada de distintas maneras y para diferentes propósitos, incluyendo aquellas muchachas que se cruzaron desafortunadamente en su camino, claro está lejanas de la inocencia y conscientes de lo que se avecinaba. Sin embargo aun así no le correspondía a él tomar de ellas cuanto quisiese para satisfacer sus instintos, no, no era correcto y menos propio de la actitud pulcra con la que enfrentaba el mundo en el presente. En el pasado osado y atrevido desestimó las consecuencias de sus acciones y ahora lo sabía, tarde o temprano todo se paga.

\- Ocurrió durante el tiempo que pase con Obito después de asesinar a Danzo, mientras me recuperaba de mis heridas, fue un tiempo corto, luego ya conoces el resto. – Habló intentando mantener la serenidad en sus palabras- si quieres nombres no te los podría revelar, los desconozco -negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada- La primera vez sucedió luego de trasplantar los ojos de Itachi. Todo pasó rápido, debes entender que jamás imaginé estar donde estoy en este momento, gracias a ti fui capaz de conocer la felicidad…y si de mí dependiera haría las cosas diferentes, todo diferente... -abrió la boca para continuar hablando pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Sakura, ciertamente la situación desde otra perspectiva parecería trivial, sin embargo se sintió desplazada, de pronto lamentó su suerte. Durante su vida creció con personas como ella, lo vio en Hinata e incluso en Ino, lo vivió junto a ellas, por más enamoradas que estuvieron esperaron hasta sentirse realmente amadas para entregarse a sus novios, incluso los muchachos, ellos envueltos en la guerra y con el yugo de sus apellidos jamás se relacionaron más allá de besos con ninguna mujer antes de sus esposas, entonces cómo iba a imaginar tal situación si jamás había escuchado de aquello, en ese entonces tenía 19 años y la mayor parte de su adolescencia la vivió luchando y vislumbrando un amor romántico basado en infantiles concepciones.

\- No puedo pedir comprensión por mis acciones, pero sí que entiendas mis temores al momento de dejar ver todo tal cual ocurrió. - habló nuevamente el pelinegro – al comienzo de nuestro viaje repetí tantas veces lo inadecuado para ti que era permanecer a mi lado, sin embargo te mantuviste firme… ¿cómo puede ser esto peor de lo que es considerarme un asesino?, me perdonaste aquello y gracias a ti indulté mis propios errores – se acercó lo suficiente para tomar a la chica desde la nuca y atraerla hacia él.

Sus respiraciones quemaban, una contra la otra en una lucha de emociones, ella abatida por lo escuchado y él derrotado por lo confesado.

\- No te pude quitar de mi mente y todas las mujeres a mi alrededor han desaparecido desde que existes en mi corazón. Sakura es así, es la verdad y te ruego… -juntó sus frentes acortando la distancia que los separaba- te ruego que me vuelvas a perdonar.

Lo imploró consciente de su desfachatez, porque desde aquel primer minuto juntos luego de impartir su viaje, desde ese instante, incluso antes de notarlo, simplemente él la necesitó en su vida, Sakura lo había salvado de todas las formas posibles, sin ella su existencia hubiese carecido de rumbo, podía imaginarse vagando en un mundo sin sentido, protegiendo un continente solo para expiar sus pecados sin perdonarse por las atrocidades en su pasado, satisfaciendo momentáneamente sus instintos con placeres culpables que no perdurarían ni lograrían ahondar en la riqueza de sus pensamiento.

La muchacha limpió su rostro con sus manos frenando el recorrido de las lágrimas que caían desbordantes por sus mejillas, se sintió una niña nuevamente, otra vez sollozando por Sasuke, otra vez desilusionada, ¿Qué sentido tiene realmente amar si no conoces realmente a la otra persona?. Cuestionó su relación y los acontecimientos llevados a cabo desde el instante mismo en que conoció a Sasuke, después de todo jamás sería realmente consciente de todos sus misterios, incluso cuando ella creía ser su cómplice en la vida no era más que parte de un compilado. Se sintió asustada por lo desconocido, Sasuke hablaba de mantener intimidad con mujeres de quién sabe dónde. La ansiedad superó su balanceo y solo el firme agarre del pelinegro la mantuvo de pie.

\- Dices… dices haber estado con otras mujeres, sin embargo a Mio la seguías frecuentando después de tantos años, ¿qué los unía? – susurró Sakura con la voz entre cortada, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que él podía sentir el temblor en el interior de la mujer.

\- Nada realmente... –declaró Sasuke sin saber qué decir para resultar asertivo en su respuesta.

\- ¿Fue la primera mujer en tu vida?, ¿por eso le tienes aprecio? –cuestionó Sakura nuevamente en el límite de su paciencia.

\- Fue la primera, pero no es algo que sea relevante en mi vida, sé que para ti es difícil de concebir, pero esta es la verdad, no la amé jamás ni sentí por ella apreció desde un punto romántico. – habló sereno soltando su respiración sobre los labios de la pelirosa.

\- Entonces ¿por qué acudir a ella en busca de conversación? – cuestionó Sakura nuevamente incapaz de pasar por alto aquel detalle.

\- Formamos lazos cercanos a la amistad – suspiró sincero - no debes sentir desconfianza, Mio respeta nuestra relación.

Sakura se sintió invadida por los celos y el descaro de Sasuke para hablar de aquella mujer sin tapujos.

\- Hablas de ella con tanta propiedad, ¿ahora es tu amiga y exhibes su relación como si hubiese existido invisible a mis ojos? – habló Sakura empujando a Sasuke desde los hombros y alejándolo súbitamente de su espacio personal.

Sasuke enmudeció, se sintió sucumbido al abismo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

\- Orochimaru me encargó cuidar de ella – comenzó a decir dispuesto a elevar el nivel de sinceridad en sus declaraciones.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura.

\- Es un tema que no me incumbe rebelar –susurró Sasuke mientras sosegaba la lucha interna que vivía entre su cerebro y su corazón.

\- Perfecto, pero dudo que ella tenga la oportunidad de contarnos, tal vez jamás despierte. – soltó la pelirosa hiriente, deseaba serlo.

Realmente la mujer nunca consideró la situación que estaba viviendo, y aquel derrumbe de odio descuadró sus contemplaciones, una parte de ella deseaba que la muchacha nunca despertara del coma, aquella parte minúscula que crecía oscura en su corazón y se justificaba únicamente con los celos desbordantes surgidos después de aquellas imágenes desgarradoras observadas en proyección.

\- Tú no actúas de este modo… -susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos e impartiendo nuevamente su careta de seriedad.

\- ¿Qué tan seguro estas?, desapareces durante años y vuelves creyendo que encontrarás todo sin cambio alguno, ya no soy una niña Sasuke, no soy la mujer que permanecería rogando por tu atención y por tu sinceridad, si no quieres ser absolutamente sincero entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar – terminó de decir oculta tras un rostro implacable.

Sasuke dudó sobre la verdadera necesidad de continuar con aquella conversación, no se sentía capacitado para discutir con la mujer frente a él.

\- La cuidé desde una distancia prudente durante todo el tiempo que permanecí en la guarida. – habló el muchacho- recurrí a ella regularmente tiempo después, entre la captura del Biju encomendada por Akatsuki y mi primer viaje en busca de redención –dudó en continuar- durante estos años nos hemos visto un par de veces únicamente porque ella ha acudido a mi búsqueda –suspiró profundamente- y jamás intentó nada para separarme de ti.

La mujer frente a él limpió sus lágrimas con su antebrazo y se giró para darle la espalda, estaba herida y desconcertada, Sasuke se había reunido con Mio durante esos años y se lo había ocultado, en realidad había velado todo un tramo de su vida, exactamente la parte que ella debería haber conocido mejor que nadie, es decir, después de todo sobre la intimidad del pelinegro frente a ella, solo conocía a cabalidad un poco más que Naruto o Kakashi, si no fuera por lo acontecido durante los buenos momentos juntos, no habrían más secretos revelados.

\- Vete. Vete de mi casa. – Ordenó Sakura de pronto.

Sasuke se mantuvo helado tras de ella, bajaba y subía su mirada por la espalda de la pelirosa, sus acciones se congelaron tal niño en apuros, lo que estaba aconteciendo escapaba absolutamente de sus planes de contingencia.

Se acercó a Sakura hasta acortar a centímetros su distancia, pudo inhalar el aroma de su cabello y recordar claramente aquel brillo incandescente en la mirada de su mujer, aquella sonrisa que una y otra vez él destruía con sus caídas. Acercó su frente en un intento por rozar con su nariz el cabello que caía por el cuello y los hombros de la pelirosa pero está lo esquivó ladeando ágilmente la cabeza.

Sakura se giró violentamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Nos veremos en el Hospital, aportaras en todo lo necesario y acabaremos con este caso. – ordenó la mujer alejándose por la sala a paso firme hasta entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta estruendosamente tras ella.

El hombre suspiró rendido, cerró los ojos para esconder el temor que se instalaba en lo profundo de su corazón, sus sentidos marcaban señales de alerta y su cuerpo sudaba frío, se había equivocado al no revelar cada detalle sobre sus vivencias, había sido su error, lo sabía. Lo sosegaba pensar que después de todo, bajo el odio y confusión en su juventud, solo era un hombre común y aquel tropezón al omitir tal información no era más que consecuencia de aquello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holaa! **

**Gracias por sus comentario! y gracias por leer! 3 **

**¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?**

**Espero que bajo toda la rabia que deben sentir les haya gustado un poquito jajaj **

**El tiempo todo calma. **

**Un abrazo! **


	9. Expuesto

**Expuesto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana afloraba entre las montañas y se colaba por aquellos amplios ventanales del Hospital de Konoha. Sasuke se hallaba de pie junto a la cama de Mío, la observaba en silencio, solitario, en completa introspección. Se había dirigido allí después del altercado con Sakura y permanecido imperturbable aguardando la hora señalada por Kakashi para continuar con la investigación.

No, no podía exponer su real estado de incertidumbre, Sakura no merecía aquella humillación. Él lo sabía, las personas murmuraban sobre ellos y por supuesto la pelirosa no valía tal bullicio, ella merecía paz. Él lo tenía muy claro, aquella armonía que tanto anhelaba para su mujer ciertamente jamás iba a poder ser otorgada por él, todo en su vida alteraba la normalidad de una aldea a la que le quedaba grande lo inusual.

Pensó incesablemente en Sakura, todo lo ocurrido golpeaba su inconsciente cual taladro intentando penetrar en lo más profundo, cuestionaba su fortuna futura, no podía evitarlo, una parte de él hubiese rogado el perdón, sin embargo dejaría aquella humillación para cuando agotara todos sus recursos.

Conocía a su mujer y entendía su enojo, la opción de alejarse ni por un instante parecía correcta, ya había permanecido apartado durante muchos años y tal vez estaba pagando por todo el daño causado, ciertamente creer que su actuar no tendría consecuencias fue una ilusión demasiado inocente de su parte.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana se asomaron por el cuarto Tsunade, Ino, Kakashi y Sakura. Lo encontraron allí apoyando su espalda en la pared, con su única mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y la mirada fija en el suelo, completamente abstenido en su meditación.

Se veía agotado, sin embargo su silueta era casi artística, dibujada por aquel perfil bien definido y mechones oscuros que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro.

Levantó la vista cruzando inmediatamente miradas con Sakura, se veía estoica, serena, su atmósfera reflejaba indiferencia. Físicamente respuesta, no poseía las ojeras antes marcadas bajo sus ojos y la luz de su mirada brillaba opaca pero existente. La observó bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes durante los largos segundos en que se adentraron en la habitación y tomaron sus respectivas posiciones.

Fue saludado lejanamente, lo sintió, ellos también estaban cautelosos respecto a él, tal vez, las acciones pasadas visualizadas en proyección no fueron del todo fatales, sin embargo, bastaban para sembrar dudas en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, su actuar podría perjudicar a Sakura nuevamente.

Relajó su postura bajo una bocanada de aire eterna y se separó de la pared para acercarse levemente al grupo.

Sakura por su parte no podía discernir a cabalidad en la intención de su sentir, lo amaba profundamente, adoraba su personalidad estoica y su mirada profunda, aquellos sentimientos ocultos que, aún pese a todo, confiaba eran reservados solo para ella; y por sobre todo aquella familiaridad que habían instaurado en su convivir, aún más lo amaba físicamente, sus rasgos detallados y sus ónix penetrantes acompañados por aquel cuerpo bien definido, la hacían dudar respecto a su firmeza, él le gustaba desde siempre, incluso antes de amarlo. Sin embargo permanecía en su corazón una espina que clavaba en lo profundo, sentía nauseas cuando escuchaba su nombre o tan solo cuando su mente visualizaba su imagen, no concretamente por el actuar de Sasuke en el pasado, sino más bien por todo lo acontecido, haberse enterado de aquella forma sobre sus secretos y aún más que la situación desembocara en confesiones para las cuales no estaba preparada, había sido una sorpresa no grata, una revelación decisoria que rompía la fragilidad de su confianza. En aquel instante cuando solo habían transcurrido un par de horas desde su discusión en casa, para Sakura pensar en el perdón resultaba inadmisible.

\- Sasuke, no sabía que estabas en Konoha. - habló Kakashi rompiendo la tensión latente- podrías haber pasado por mi oficina.

\- No lo creí necesario. - habló el pelinegro sin mucho interés.

\- Es bueno que estés aquí, así acabamos de una vez con esta situación. ¿Sabes si la chica tiene algún familiar al que podamos contactar? -preguntó Tsunade directa, ubicando las manos en sus caderas. Daba por hecho que Sasuke ya estaba al tanto de lo acontecido.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a su interlocutora, si tal vez en el pasado su relación con la maestra de su mujer no fue del todo amigable, entendió en aquel instante que aquello se tornaría insostenible. No podía culpar la actitud de la quinta, después de todo francamente quién más que ella conoció el dolor de Sakura durante su niñez y adolescencia, incluso posteriormente, Tsunade siempre permaneció cercana a su mujer y a Sarada, mucho más que él.

\- Está casada hace años con Tsukuda Haru de la aldea de la Nube. – respondió el pelinegro monótono- me contactaré con él en cuanto acabemos con esto.

Los presentes guardaron silencio expectantes, resultaba irreal escucharlo hablar sobre Mio con llaneza, de pronto lo observado comenzaba a ser tangible, todos los presentes estaban atentos sobre los movimientos del pelinegro. Era sorprenderte vislumbrar en su intimidad, la culpa los atormentaba, resultaba un tanto morboso inmiscuirse en sus misterios.

\- Continuaremos con la reproducción de sus recuerdos para averiguar sobre los atacantes. ¿Tienes alguna idea si ella mantenía enemigos? - preguntó Kakashi acercándose a Sasuke.

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura quien lo esquivaba a como dé lugar.

La pelirosa revisaba los signos basales de la muchacha y parecía buscar algo entre su ficha clínica, Sasuke lo intuía, aquello solo era un medio para evitar un inherente cruce de miradas.

Suspiró rendido, durante las primeras horas de la mañana cuestionó duramente su actuar y la verdadera razón por la que sentía cierta fidelidad a la castaña recostada sobre la camilla, tal vez nuevamente había falseado cierta información, de pronto realmente si tenía ciertos sentimientos por aquella mujer, aunque no fueran cercanos al romance, sus emociones más bien se relacionaban con la complicidad y protección, ciertamente después de reparar sobre la condición física de Mio, su corazón latía rayando en la culpa. Dedujo que en realidad sí la quería, habían convivido en aquella guarida durante largos años, juntos habían sobrellevado momentos difíciles. Él jamás se había atrevido a pensar abiertamente en aquellas situaciones ocurridas durante algunas noches en las que compartieron cama, aquellas pesadillas que invadían su cabeza y lo hacían despertar sudado y llorando cual niño pequeño dispuesto a ser consolado con un abrazo desinteresado, sin reparar en muestras de enamoramiento o en la formación de lazos, un apoyo que él sintió correcto retribuir y que se alejaba a zanjadas de lo que sería una relación amorosa.

Ella había sido importante en ese instante, y posteriormente lo había introducido en la adultez envuelto en una relación libidinosa de la que simplemente no podía arrepentirse, después de todo aquello se había transformado en un culposo escape a su ansiedad y lo mantuvo unido a la poca humanidad que aguardaba en su interior. Habían sido tiempos violentos inmersos en el caos, incluso tiempo después cuando viajaba junto a Sakura, se encontró así mismo incapaz de evitar acudir a Mio, se sintió confundido con la presencia de la pelirosa, aquel brote en su corazón lo desconcertaba sacándolo de sus casillas, la castaña fue sin duda la única persona que lo aconsejó objetivamente libre de manipulaciones.

Hablaría por respeto a ella, porque merecía justicia, si lo que Sakura había insinuado era verdad y Mio jamás despertaba de aquel estado de coma, ya no tendría caso ocultar sus secretos, incluso si despertaba, nunca lo perdonaría y éste sería casi un egoísta favor que le facilitaría continuar con su vida y recuperar la ansiada calma.

El pelinegro había madurado en sus pensamientos varías posibilidades, sin embargo la opción de revelar sus conocimientos y de esta forma además instaurar una tregua con Sakura resaltaba entre las expectativas barajas en sus reflexiones, su lealtad absoluta pertenecía indudablemente a su mujer, una y otra vez su pecho se lo hacía ver.

\- Mío es hija biológica de Orochimaru – confesó Sasuke mirando especialmente a la pelirosa frente a él, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido ajena totalmente absorta en sus labores- desde siempre la han buscado. –culminó imperturbable.

Los presentes quienes hasta ese instante habían proseguido cautelosos esquivando un cruce de miradas sostenido, giraron sus rostros hacia el muchacho, sus ojos se desencajaron de sus cuencas y sus mandíbulas de ser posible hubiesen descendido hasta el suelo.

\- Nunca lo vio como padre y él simplemente la mantuvo cerca para su propio beneficio - continuó hablando el pelinegro.

Incapaces de sopesar lo escuchado solo atinaron a procesar sus palabras indicándole con la cabeza que continuara.

\- Desconozco sobre su madre, sé que creció con ella pero jamás la consideró familia, la entregó a Orochimaru y desapareció de su vida. – Sasuke se detuvo unos segundos y tragó saliva- no debo explicaciones… -maldijo por lo bajo- sin embargo, se me encomendó protegerla durante nuestra estadía en la guarida y permanecimos en contacto durante algún tiempo después. No hay más que deban saber al respecto sobre mi relación con ella. – suspiro- prometí no revelar información sobre su pasado - miró a la castaña recostada sobre la camilla- pero dadas las circunstancias encontraré a quienes hicieron esto. - terminó de decir inclemente.

Transcurrieron segundos eternos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro agotado del ninja copia.

\- Al parecer esto se torna cada vez más complejo. – susurro Kakashi masajeado su barbilla- ¿Por qué la buscan? – cuestionó.

\- Debido a su genética la utilizaron como una forma simple de acceder al ADN de Orochimaru, pero de eso ya han transcurrido años. Hay quienes durante el último tiempo, solo buscan algún tipo de venganza. – habló Sasuke- hace años me contactó por unos mensajes anónimos, investigué y creí acabar con aquella situación… -cerró los ojos enfadado- en realidad le aseguré tranquilidad.

\- Debemos informar a Naruto –Habló Sakura de pronto- debe contactar a Orochimaru, tal vez conozca algo al respecto.

Sakura sumergida en aquella revelación, optó por disociar las situaciones y centrarse en su labor. Si bien aquella información aportada por Sasuke podía ser tomada como una buena excusa para sus reuniones no convencía del todo a la pelirosa, no, esta vez después de lo observado no pretendía ser tan ingenua.

\- Orochimaru no debe estar enterado acerca de la supervivencia de Mio. Le perdió el rastro después de descubrir la posibilidad de obtener clones con su propio ADN, le resultó más simple adquirir por esos medios órganos de repuesto y médula ilimitada – platicó Sasuke chocando miradas con Sakura.

Sus espaldas se tensaron, lejos de retomar la tranquilidad aquella interacción sólo congeló sus vientres provocando un incómodo silencio que inundó la habitación.

\- ¿De quién la protegías en la guarida? – preguntó Ino rompiendo la tensión latente.

Sasuke meditó unos segundos, claramente para los presentes en la habitación resultaba abstracto imaginar ciertos peligros a los que estuvieron expuestos, o tan solo vislumbrar a Mio solitaria recorriendo los rincones de una cueva atestada de enemigos, porque si, aquellos que sabían de su identidad intentaron lastimarla por el placer de interrumpir los planes que la serpiente tuviera para ella, daba igual realmente, ella permaneció oculta en las sombras y él se encargó de mantener su secreto.

Aún más, la orden explícita fue mantenerla con vida.

\- Permanecer alrededor de Orochimaru nunca ha sido un lugar seguro, menos para ella. – habló sasuke- no es un ninja –dudó en continuar- sus órganos hubiese terminado en un tubo de ensayo o encadenada en una celda.

Los presentes asintieron comprendiendo la situación.

\- ¿Algo más que debamos saber al respecto? – cuestionó Tsunade transcurridos unos segundos.

\- No. Ya no hay nada relevante. – respondió el pelinegro sosteniendo miradas con la rubia.

\- Espero que seas sincero, ya no queremos más sorpresas. –replicó disgustada la quinta.

\- Sasuke, Konoha se encargará del caso – comentó Kakashi evitando el altercado- hace años dejó de ser tú responsabilidad protegerla.

Sopesó lo escuchado y no encontró cabida en la opción, se sintió responsable, absolutamente culpable por haberle asegurado la tranquilidad, y ahora observarla al borde del abismo. Ciertamente aquella intranquilidad motivaba sus acciones, aquella necesidad por encontrar a los responsables.

La pelirosa se cruzó violentamente en sus pensamientos cuando estaba a punto de responder aquello, no podía inmiscuirse mayormente en el asunto, lo sabía, no correspondía, aquello podría formular idea equivocas en los demás.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, deseaba cooperar, las últimas palabras de Sakura permanecían latentes en su memoria, debía asistir con la investigación desde un punto lejano o no podría componer la situación con su mujer.

\- No interferiré con su investigación. – habló el muchacho- aportaré solo lo necesario.

Los presentes asintieron sin desear ahondar en sus dichos y acto seguido se ubicaron en posiciones para continuar con la proyección de recuerdos, esta vez buscarían inmediatamente el ataque, utilizarían el día del acontecimiento para dirigir los recuerdos de la muchacha.

Pasados unos minutos ya estaba todo dispuesto.

\- Jutsu transferencia de mentes. – habló Ino

———

Estaba atada, sumergida en una habitación con agua, parecía una bodega.

La chica se veía golpeada y herida.

\- Por favor deténganse –titubeó- lo que sea que deseen conseguir no lo hallarán en mí. –suplicó la mujer entre lágrimas.

Acto seguido un hombre entre los cincuenta años se acercó a ella para abofetearla logrando que expulsara sangre por la nariz. La chica se retorció de dolor.

\- Mientes. – habló el hombre tomándola del pelo y jalando de ella- ¡él robó a nuestros hijos! ¡inocentes! Y tú, bajo nuestras narices experimentabas con sus cuerpos. Maldita puta.

Acto seguido Mío gritó del dolor.

\- ¡No tuve opción! junto a mi habían otras personas encargadas de aquellos experimentos. – se defendió la mujer entre jadeos.

\- ¡Y nos encargaremos de que absolutamente todos, tarde o temprano, paguen! pero tú, específicamente tú, eres más valiosa. – comentó otro hombre desde la esquina de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo será cogerse a la hija de Orochimaru? ¿tendrás algún poder genético? Cierta elasticidad no lo sé… -susurró otro hombre apoyado en la pared, llevaba un palo en su mano.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor! Vivo para salvar vidas y enmendar mis errores… -susurró ahogada.

Lo pensó, entregada a su suerte de pronto sintió correcto lo acontecido, merecía aquello. Durante años había hecho y deshecho con pequeños niños inocentes, experimentado con adolescentes y obedecido ciegamente las órdenes de un hombre a quien poco le importaba el resto de los mortales. En ese instante de su vida ella optó por apagar cierta parte de su humanidad y no cuestionar sus propias acciones.

\- Eso especialmente es lo que más nos enardece, eres su hija… - meditó enfurecido- y mantienes una vida común alejada de toda la mierda en la que te involucraste. Todo organizado por tu padre ¡un hombre con quien compartes genética! , no te imaginas el daño... – habló el hombre del palo en la mano, él específicamente se veía iracundo, demasiado mal intencionado.

\- Ustedes parecen pertenecer a una especie superior, los involucrados en la gran guerra peleando sus batallas, dispuestos a conseguir a como dé lugar sus objetivos, rodeados de amigos poderosos… piensan alguna vez ¿Qué hay del pueblo?, ¿Qué sucedió con la gente normal que se vio involucrada en sus experimentos?, nosotros solo sobrevivimos… -habló el hombre en la esquina de la habitación.

\- Yo al igual que ustedes solo he sobrevivido, no pertenezco a la gran guerra, no tengo lazos con nadie importante… solo deseo tranquilidad, dejar de ocultarme. – susurró la castaña entre sollozos.

\- ¡Mientes! Parte de nuestra organización fue devastada por el Uchiha. No mereces tranquilidad, ninguno de ustedes, ¡todos parte de una organización abominable!, se han olvidado de nosotros y han permitido que se olvide su existencia, que las futuras generaciones no conozcan sobre aquellos hechos. Y esperan que de esta forma enterrando el pasado bajo la alfombra los hechos se mantengan quietos hasta extinguirse. Pero no, hay quienes no olvidamos ni perdonamos. – comentó iracundo el mismo hombre.

El hombre del palo se acercó a ella y la golpeó en el estómago con el arma.

Esta vez de su boca saltó sangre, la cual caía goteando sobre el pozo de agua que se extendía en el piso.

\- Que sufra, háganla pagar por todo el daño que causó a nuestras familias. – habló el primer hombre mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Fin del recuerdo.

Todos los presentes miraron el proyector sobresaltados, la violencia jamás era justificada, sin embargo podían comprender el cólera en aquellos hombres, ellos mismos habían ocultado de las nuevas generaciones todo lo acontecido en el pasado, sin querer actuaban igual que aquellos ancianos a los que detestaban en su adolescencia, siempre resguardando el pasado y haciendo oídos sordos a los detalles.

\- ¿Sasuke reconoces a alguien? – cuestionó el ninja copia girando su mirada hacia el pelinegro

Sasuke por su parte mantenía el ceño fruncido, exhalaba con dificultad, después de observar aquellos recuerdos pensó en lo inevitable de inmiscuirse más de la cuenta en la investigación.

\- Si, aunque desconozco sus nombres. – respondió embravecido el usuario del sharingan.

Lo intentó, realmente intentó opacar su enojo pero solo fue consciente de su actitud cuando observó aquellos ojos esmeralda observarlo fijamente. La ninja médico respiraba agitada.

El pelinegro se obligó a relajar su entrecejo y controlar su respiración.

\- Iré inmediatamente con los escuadrones AMBU repartiendo fotografías de estos hombres. Ellos se encargarán por el momento. – habló Kakashi tras un suspiro – continuaremos con esta reunión en mi oficina, ya no hay necesidad de permanecer en el hospital.

Acto seguido Kakashi se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse de la habitación, Sasuke lo siguió a corta distancia.

Caminaron en silencio hasta alejarse lo suficiente. Solo entonces Sasuke pudo destensar su musculatura, se sentía exhausto.

\- Deberías descansar por hoy. –sugirió Kakashi.

\- Tal vez más tarde. –respondió Sasuke monótono.

\- Uchiha – habló una voz tras él- Kakashi adelántate, necesito hablar con él.

\- Tsunade… -susurró el pelinegro girándose taciturno.

\- Sasuke – habló la mujer con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho- seré directa contigo, Sakura es lo más cercano a una hija que tendré en mi vida, y es mi deber protegerla -habló firme- no me entrometerse en sus asuntos pero haré lo posible para no verla nuevamente destruida...

\- No hace falta esta conversación. – interrumpió Sasuke – sé que nunca he tenido tu favor, pero jamás he querido dañarla – se defendió el pelinegro.

\- Para no hacerlo a propósito eres muy eficiente causándole daño. - soltó irónica- respóndeme, ¿Amas a Sakura? - cuestionó la rubia frontal

Sasuke dudó en responder, no porque desconociera la respuesta, sino más bien por lo inadecuada de aquella conversación. Sin embargo, se sentía atrapado, debía responder, sabía que la opinión de aquella mujer influiría en Sakura.

\- Sí. - respondió el tras un profundo suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – cuestionó nuevamente la rubia.

El hombre se sintió atravesado por un nubazon, en su interior no encontraba respuesta a aquella interrogante, se adelantó a pensar que aquello era algo sin explicación, sin embargo eso no sería suficiente, sonaba demasiado débil, poco creíble, tal vez la respuesta menos satisfactoria.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos observando el piso.

\- Simplemente no podría continuar si ella no existiera en mí vida. – habló por fin levantando la vista para observar a su interlocutora directamente a los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

——

**Hola!! Gracias por todos sus comentarios ! Soy tan feliz**

**Les cuento que demoré en actualizar porque el Viernes doy mi exámen de grado y termino la Universidad!!!**

**Pero no podía seguir estudiando sin subir un nuevo capítulo jiji**

**P.d: cualquiera que sienta conocer la personalidad de Sasuke sabe que él no se hubiese acercado a una mujer en primera instancia solo porque sí... así que ya ven... fue casi una orden.**

**Abrazos** !!


	10. Paréntesis

**Paréntesis **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Transcurridas tres semanas de lo acontecido, Sasuke había permanecido guareciéndose durante les noches alejado de Konoha en las posadas cercanas a la frontera. Claro que deseaba regresar a su hogar, pero desde aquella mañana en el Hospital, cada vez que intentó cruzar palabras con Sakura, esta simplemente se escurría de su lado. Lo intentó día tras día acompañándola hasta el Hospital por las mañanas y yendo a casa por las tardes, sin embargo ella se rehusaba a entablar una conversación, simplemente rehusaba su compañía.

Por lo mismo declinó seguir insistiendo, lo mejor era alejarse levemente y darle espacio para procesar toda la nueva información revelada.

Por su parte Sakura ya no tenía espacio para la desilusión, había vivido tanto tiempo esperando acciones que no sucedían y al parecer dando por hecho situaciones que no eran del todo ciertas, que simplemente se encontraba en completa negación respecto a su relación, al principio consideró alejarse un tiempo prudente para sopesar su desconcierto, sin embargo con el pasar de los días y al verlo rondar incesable a su alrededor, comenzó a sentir tristeza, se invadió por la pena, su total desconcierto dio cabida a una profunda angustia cada vez que lo veía, no podía hablarle, no quería, porque él le había mentido, porque él insistía por las mañanas y durante las noches pero sus días transcurrían junto a Kakashi aportando al escuadrón AMBU. Y eso claramente era estar ligado a lo que él prometió no entrometerse.

Aquella noche Sasuke se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage sentado frente a Naruto. Solos en la habitación mientras a su alrededor cursaba incandescente la medianoche acompañada de un ambiente silencioso en la penumbra de una aldea dormida, parecía el momento propicio para pedir un consejo.

Inevitablemente el Septimo se vio inmiscuido en el asunto, después de todo la aldea estaba bajo sus cuidados y todo lo relacionado con Orochimaru era de su completo interés, especialmente luego de las escuetas palabras que Kakashi dedicó a la relación entre Sasuke y la mujer en coma, suficientes para instaurar la duda en Naruto, aquello no podía pasar desapercibido, no cuando incluyera particularmente a su círculo cercano.

\- ¡Qué hiciste qué…! – exclamó el rubio erguido sobre escritorio apoyando sus puños sobre este- No lo creería si no me lo estuvieras confirmando. –negó con la cabeza en desaprobación- Sasuke ahora sí que la has jodido, ¿por qué no le contaste antes?

\- Con el tiempo dejó de parecer relevante – se defendió el Uchiha monótono luego de exhalar largamente, en su interior había repetido aquella frase hasta el cansancio.

\- Si serás… ¿y si fuera al revés? ¿Si Sakura no te hubiese revelado sobre antiguos hombres en su vida?, ¿pensaste en eso? – cuestionó sentándose nuevamente intentado comprender.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al imaginar tal escenario.

\- Eso no hubiese sido posible, Sakura no estaría con otros hombres, Usuratonkachi–respondió Sasuke rápidamente.

\- Solo imagina la situación ¿nunca pensaste en eso durante todos estos años? – volvió a cuestionar Naruto gesticulando con ambas manos.

\- No. –negó seco el pelinegro.

Ciertamente, Sasuke no había meditado en la posibilidad. Tan solo imaginar a Sakura con otro hombre lo encolerizaba, por supuesto que ella no había mantenido una relación con nadie antes de él, eso lo sabía perfectamente así como también no tenía dudas sobre los últimos diez años juntos. Sin embargo, se cruzaron levemente por su mente las eventualidades relacionadas con el futuro. Sakura llamaba la atención, pudo evidenciarlo aquella noche junto a su equipo médico, ella realmente podría rehacer su vida con quien quisiera, o peor aún, solo dejarse llevar por placeres poco perdurables con el fin de equilibrar la situación. No, no debía pensar en tales conjeturas o no conseguiría apaciguar sus pensamientos durante toda la noche.

\- De todos modos eso ya no tiene importancia, fue mi error. – reconoció Sasuke haciendo uso de su orgullo para ocultar sus dubitaciones.

\- Baka a veces deberías solo actuar como si cada momento fuera el último. – habló el rubio – al igual que tú no estoy en casa tanto como quisiera, es lo que nos ha tocado… –titubeó y Sasuke fue consciente del nerviosismo en la voz de su amigo- pero cuando estoy, de veras intento aprovechar lo más posible a Hinata, quiero saberlo todo y que ella lo sepa todo sobre mi. Ya sabes… por si un día nota que no la merezco tanto como ella cree, uno no tiene aseguradas a las personas. – habló contrariado.

\- Hinata no te dejaría por otro hombre –se apresuró a decir comprendiendo las dudas del rubio- Además tienen dos hijos y eres el Hokage. – terminó de decir Sasuke en un tono obvio.

\- Eso no significa nada, es una mujer hermosa y yo siempre estoy aquí – comentó señalando un colchón apoyado en una esquina de la habitación. – a veces tan agobiado que no voy a casa en días, he llegado a enviar clones solo a buscar ropa – confesó avergonzado.

Ciertamente hace años no tenían una conversación respecto a su intimidad.

\- A lo que me refiero Sasuke, es que Hinata no permitiría que pase tantas noches fuera de casa sino supiera exactamente todo sobre mí. – terminó de hablar el Hokage.

\- Ustedes comenzaron inmediatamente después de la guerra, imagino que de todos modos no tenías mucho que revelar sobre tu pasado. – habló Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos para dejar en claro a qué cuestión se refería.

\- No te creas, fui muy popular entre las mujeres después de la guerra. – Naruto rió con los ojos cerrados, soltó un suspiro y miró a su amigo con una amplia sonrisa zorruna ante lo cual Sasuke se limitó a resoplar.

\- Quizás si en el pasado hubieras sido menos cobarde, Sakura y tú podrían… - sugirió el pelinegro mirando un punto perdido sobre el escritorio.

\- Sé lo que dirás y no te atrevas a terminar esa frase – interrumpió rápidamente Naruto borrando de su rostro todo rastro de aquella amplia sonrisa. Respiró profundamente y se recostó hacia atrás en la silla con las manos en la nuca- …no hubiese funcionado, ella te ama y siempre ha sido así.

\- Nunca lo conversamos - susurró Sasuke.

Hubo un silencio en el cual ambos miraban algún punto en la habitación, considerando sus vidas y cavilando el camino recorrido.

\- Tal vez si hubieses permanecido más tiempo en Konoha podrías haber notado que de cobarde no tengo nada. – hablo Naruto manteniendo la misma posición. Su tono sonaba serio, en el pasado durante largo tiempo pasó repasando la posibilidad de entablar aquella conversación con su amigo, de pronto ya no podía escapar de lo acontecido.

Sasuke aún recostado hacia atrás en la silla apoyó su mano sobre el escritorio. De alguna forma aquel escenario no parecía incomodarle a ninguno de los dos.

\- Primero, por respeto a Hinata no deberías volver a pensar en esa opción… -habló firme Naruto dirigiendo una mirada seria a su interlocutor- No hay secretos, lo admito, creí amar a Sakura durante tantos años que realmente olvidé por qué pretendía amarla.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de todo, esa declaración no necesitaba realmente ser confirmada.

\- Es decir – continuó el rubio- a mis ojos era la niña más hermosa de toda la academia – carraspeó antes de continuar- luego juntos en el mismo equipo –Naruto negó con la cabeza- dispuesta a dar su vida por nosotros, y claro siempre inmiscuida fuera de sus rangos de seguridad como aquella vez en el examen Chunin o en la batalla contra Zabuza… se ganó toda mi admiración -frotó su frente con una mano recordando aquellos momentos del pasado- ¡incluso tú no podrías negar que siempre ha sido una mujer increíble!

Sasuke confirmó escuetamente indicándole que continuara.

\- Y más tarde cuando crecimos ella siempre estuvo en mi mente, lo sabes- dudó sobre continuar- pero no por amor precisamente – titubeó el Séptimo- no te quiero incomodar Sasuke.

\- Yo pregunté. – se apresuró a decir el Uchiha.

\- Me atraía y hubiese dado mi vida por ella, una y mil veces, pero era un adolescente frente a la mujer más cercana en mi vida, cada vez que dormíamos a la intemperie o pasábamos demasiado tiempo junto en misión, ¡no podía quitarla de mi cabeza por semanas! – se detuvo para no revelar más de lo necesario- pero ella siempre estaba pensando en ti, jamás tuve opción.

El Uchiha pudo entender perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo, claro que podía comprenderlo, nadie podría juzgarlo, Sakura siempre había sido una mujer atractiva y para ellos, ser ninjas no los excluía de ciertos cambios hormonales propios de la edad.

\- … pero Hinata – continuó el rubio tras un suspiro- ella es definitivamente la mujer más increíble del mundo y cuando pude notarlo conquistó toda mi vida con dulzura, acabó con cada uno de mis temores y se convirtió en mi todo. ¡Así que no vuelvas a insinuar que Sakura estaría mejor a mi lado, porque yo de veras no cambiaría nada de estos últimos 11 años! – terminó de decir firme a lo que Sasuke tragó saliva, aquello bastaba para aclarar cada punto sobre cualquier tema inconcluso.

\- ¿Y aun así dices no merecer a Hinata? -Cuestionó Sasuke sarcástico. Su gesto se torció y miró a su amigo vagamente- lo que te haya pasado con Sakura me tiene sin cuidado. De cualquier modo para ella debo ser la peor decisión que ha tomado, tú o cualquier otro imbécil hubiese estado más a la altura. No la culparía si decidiera separar nuestros caminos –habló sentenciado.

\- ¡Desde cuando te rindes tan fácil! ¡Solucionarán este asunto! –exclamó Naruto apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio- Teme, debes tener tus razones para seguir frecuentando a esa mujer durante estos años, no lo dudo. Y de todos modos no soy quien para juzgarte. Más bien podemos excusarnos entre nosotros sobre lo poco que merecemos nuestra buena suerte– respondió Naruto con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos avergonzado.

\- Realmente no la frecuenté. –aclaró harto de aquella palabra- para ser sincero no me inmiscuí mayormente en sus asuntos, si lo hubiese hecho esto no estaría sucedido. –confesó Sasuke.

\- Puedo entenderlo, pero de Sakura no puedes esperar la misma comprensión. Ella siempre aguardó por ti y creo que en su interior pensaba que tú lo harías por ella. – comentó el rubio- demonios no es un tema en el que quiera entrometerme, pero si estas tan arrepentido deberías ir a casa y estar dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quiera para remediar tu error.

De pronto Sasuke fue consciente del estado del Uzumaki, se veía cansado, sin querer se cruzó frente a él la imagen de un joven rubio revoltoso y notó las claras diferencias en la actualidad, después de todo los años no habían pasado en vano para ninguno de los dos.

\- Creo que por hoy Sakura ya no quiere saber de mi – protestó el Uchiha cerrando los ojos- y tu no tienes buen aspecto – comentó después de transcurridos unos segundos en los que Naruto no respondió.

\- Lo sé, mejor será descansar por esta noche, incluso si decides ir mañana a solucionar tus problemas, hoy puedes venir a casa conmigo, Hinata tiene todo un cuarto para invitados… -ofreció Naruto pero fue interrumpido por su interlocutor.

\- No – cortó firme el pelinegro.

\- Bueno, bueno, también puedes dormir aquí– habló el rubio levantándose de su escritorio y señalando la improvisada colchoneta con mantas apoyada en la pared- no voy a casa desde hace dos días, espero que Hinata me abra la puerta.– pronunció mientras ahogaba un bostezo y terminaba de guardar documentos en el cajón.

Sasuke se levantó y desabrochó su capa, al igual que el rubio necesitaba urgentemente descansar.

\- Gracias Naruto. – habló mientras éste se disponía a salir de la oficina.

\- ¡Vamos Sasuke! Para eso estamos los amigos. – musitó eufórico el Séptimo mientras salía del cuarto dejando al Uchiha inmiscuido en sus pensamientos y los consejos recientemente escuchados.

Transcurrida la noche más rápida de lo habitual, el muchacho se despertó al alba, antes de que afloren los primeros rayos del sol, no quería estar ahí para cuando Naruto y Shikamaru regresen a la torre.

Se dirigió al baño privado y tomó una ducha por más tiempo del debido. La necesitaba, llevaba durmiendo mal hace semanas y no precisamente por la locación, sino más bien por la intranquilidad de su pensamiento. Esa noche como todas las demás, su mente fue invadida por ideas que lo abatían, reflexiones en las cuales Sakura llevaba una vida con otro hombre, una vida a la que él permanecía ajeno.

De pronto una voz proveniente de la oficina interrumpió su abstracción, rápidamente envolvió su cintura con una toalla y se dirigió de vuelta a su improvisada habitación.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡llevo tocando tu puerta más de 10 minutos! ¿podrías de una vez decirme para qué me has mandado a llamar tan temprano? Demonios aún ni amanece. – habló una voz familiar con tono preocupado.

Se veía alterada, estaba inclinada sobre el escritorio manteniendo un aspecto de recién despertada. Sasuke caminó por el cuarto hasta quedar frente a ella. El desconcierto en ambos fue notorio en todo su esplendor.

\- Juro que lo mataré cuando lo vea – maldijo la pelirosa después de percatarse de quien era la mirada frente a ella.

Fue consciente entonces del aspecto del hombre, llevaba una toalla blanca con el logo de la aldea sujeta a su cintura, el cabello completamente desordenado sobre su rostro y de su torso caían gotas hasta el piso, ansió por un instante detener aquellas gotas con sus labios, saborearlas y con ambas manos seguir su camino recorrido.

\- No tengo nada que ver con esto. – se defendió Sasuke sujetando la parte frontal de la toalla, se estremeció al notar el enojo en Sakura y fue incapaz de vislumbrar los pensamientos calientes que en ella se desarrollaban.

\- Ya lo creo. – comentó irónica cruzando sus brazos- será mejor que me marche.

\- No. – ordenó el pelinegro tomándola ágilmente desde el antebrazo.- por favor.

El hombre deslizó suavemente su mano hasta acariciar levemente los dedos de la mujer, recorrió sus nudillos y dibujó en ella blandos toques hasta lograr destensar el gesto en el rostro de Sakura. Tomó aquel indicio como un buen signo y se posicionó completamente frente a ella.

\- No te vayas tan pronto. - suplicó Sasuke.

Sin saber que decir Sakura levantó su cuello para perderse en la oscura mirada que la acechaba tentadora. Claramente ella permanecía enfadada, sin embargo, no podía desconocer que bajo todo su arrebato aquel muchacho era por completo el objeto de sus deseos; entrecerró sus ojos y se dejó inundar por el placer culpable de estar en un lugar prohibido. Aún no amanecía, la oscuridad avasallaba la habitación siendo interrumpida por la tenue luz transmitida por los grandes ventanales. Echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor, aquel colchón sobre el suelo con mantas enredadas sobre él, se sentía excitante, Sasuke siempre aportaba un poco de salvajismo a su vida, anormalidad y desorden, él jamás se regía por las normas ni encajaba en lo que se esperaba de un hombre común, quizás aquello siempre fue su mayor virtud, la completa belleza de lo seductor en su persona no era sino su absoluto desprendimiento de lo cotidiano, desde la forma en que actuaba hasta en lo inusual de sus vestimentas, comenzando claramente por aquel símbolo que ahora ella también cargaba en su espalda.

Se deshizo en su tacto, consciente de su descuido, lo quería sobre ella arrebozados en el piso.

Él pudo notar el calor desprendido por los poros de Sakura, lo sintió tangible como hace meses no lo concebía. Subió con su mano recorriendo el brazo de la mujer hasta llegar a su cuello, con su pulgar no dudó en recorrer el delicado ángulo de su mandíbula hasta detenerse en la pequeña barbilla frente a él. La tomó con delicadeza y se acercó a ella ante la completa subordinación de la muchacha, él por su parte, un poco temeroso, un poco emocionado. Creyó jamás volver a sentir sus besos, maceró la posibilidad de que otro acaricie lo que a él jamás le había pertenecido.

La mujer inmersa en el inevitable fervor apegó sus manos a los pectorales de Sasuke y recorrió con ellas el camino hasta sus oblicuos, definió sus labios saboreando el caramelo en sus besos, besó la barbilla del hombre y con su lengua detuvo el recorrido de las gotas en su cuello, las cuales caían perpetuas desde las negras hebras de su cabello; se sintió arrebatada por la pasión y dejó fluir todo lo que sus fantasías dieran abasto. Su inclemencia aumentó cuando lo escuchó soltar un ronco sonido provocado por la excitación.

Lo guió hasta el colchón empujándolo sobre este, lo observó desde arriba, él se mantenía apoyado sobre su codo, un poco desconcertado ante la tosquedad, sin embargo aquello avivó su ardor incitando la rendición absoluta, lo dejó completamente inmerso en lo que ella deseara, absolutamente sometido al destino que ella definiera para él.

Sakura quitó sus pantalones blancos y su ropa interior sin la mayor ceremonia, se montó sobre las caderas del muchacho despojando de estas la toalla que cubría su intimidad exponiendo inmediatamente el excitado miembro bajo esta. Él cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente entregado a la mujer sobre él, destensó su codo y extendió su brazo al costado de su cuerpo, quería que ella lo sintiera, que fuera capaz de comprender que todo en su cuerpo no tenía sentido si no le pertenecía a ella, si no era ella quien lo acariciaba; la chica lo observó sintiéndose menos ajena a lo que el Uchiha significaba en su vida, volvía a sentir la familiaridad de siempre, cerró los ojos evitando ahondar en aquello, decidió deshacerse de su blusa desabrochándola lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos. Él pelinegro abrió los ojos y observó con toda propiedad casa centímetro de piel frente a él, acto seguido tomó a la chica desde la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo desbordando en frenesí desesperado, no esperó más y se introdujo en ella escondiendo su frente en el hueco de su cuello, exhalar el perfume de la pelirosa en conjunto con la ola de sensaciones provenientes de su vientre desató un sinfín de contracciones rítmicas que subían hasta su centro de consciencia opacando cualquier rastro de juicio.

La chica en las mismas condiciones se movió apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, sintiendo como él abrazado a su cintura la penetraba exigente. Un ronroneo ahogado escapaba de sus gargantas con cada estocada, sus caderas chocaban con desespero cual encuentro entre amantes que se reconocen después de un tiempo que pareció eterno.

El momento culmine llegó a través un orgasmo que se extendió desde los músculos del vientre de la muchacha desatando en el hombre una completa convulsión dentro de ella.

Cayeron rendidos, ella sobre él envueltos en rubor y con sus cabellos pegados al rostro, aquello sin duda había sido ansiado por ambos, no cabía duda de su química aunque a veces la situación se volcara insostenible en su cotidianidad.

Sólo permanecieron así unos minutos, Sakura aún agitada se separó del muchacho limpiando su transpiración con la toalla blanca tendida sobre el suelo, se limitó a recoger sus ropas y a vestirse rápidamente.

Sasuke la miró confundido y atribuyó aquello a la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, por lo que la siguió tan veloz como ella en busca de sus pantalones. Sin embargo, solo unos minutos después, se detuvo perplejo cuando notó que la pelirosa se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – atinó a preguntar entre su desconcierto.

\- Sasuke, lo que acaba de ocurrir no mejora en nada nuestra situación. – respondió ella aun agitada mientras acomodaba su cabello.

El hombre sopesó lo ocurrido y resopló herido.

\- Te deseaba y esta bien, no ha sido un error, solo no esperes que las cosas cambien tras este encuentro – habló rápido la pelirosa.

Sasuke arregló el cuello de su camisa y dispuso a abrocharla.

\- Aún si me odias, prefiero que no dejes de acudir a mí cada vez que sientas la necesidad de satisfacer tus deseos. - susurró él fijando su vista en ella.

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa ten claro que no estoy buscando otro hombre. - respondió ofendida- ni menos te odio, pero tampoco planeo que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

El hombre pensó en las palabras de la pelirosa y su rostro reflejó la profunda angustia que se acunó en su pecho.

-Por favor perdóname - rogó él acortando la distancia entre ellos aún sin terminar de abrochar su camisa.

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

\- Ya basta Sasuke. - habló la mujer retrocediendo.

De pronto irrumpió en la habitación Naruto con Shikamaru, ambos entraron conversando sobre trivialidades. El pelinegro fue consciente entonces del transcurso del día, había amanecido hace tal vez media hora y el sol se introducía radiante por los ventanales.

Todos los presentes en la habitación se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y arremetió apresurada hacia la salida.

\- Sakura - llamó Sasuke.

\- No - protestó ella girándose bruscamente hacia el pelinegro y levantando su mano en señal de pare- no te atrevas a seguir exponiendo nuestros asuntos en público, si quieres hablar ve a casa esta noche aunque no haya mucho más que decir al respecto.

Sasuke retrocedió dubitativo.

\- Y tú Naruto - habló mirando fijamente al rubio- no vuelvas a interferir por Sasuke.

La mujer se dirigió rápidamente a la salida cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio los desconcertó súbitamente.

\- Esperaré afuera unos minutos. - comentó Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos notoriamento incómodo.

\- Oh mierda. - exhaló Naruto después de unos segundos de sosiego mientras relajaba las manos en sus costados- ¡lo siendo! demonios. - maldijo con rostro culposo.

Sasuke terminó de abrochar su camisa y se dispuso a vestirse completamente.

\- Fue un buen intento. - comentó el pelinegro ordenando el desastre entre las mantas.

\- Si.. ya veo. - susurró el rubio entrecerrando los ojos prefiriendo no ahondar en los estragos observados en la habitación- por cierto, Tsukuda Haru ha llegado esta mañana. Pidió hablar contigo.

El Uchiha maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Además... - titubeo el rubio aquejado por la situación de su amigo- al parecer has estado mucho tiempo alejado de tu misión fuera de Konoha, pese a mi opinión y a mi insistencia, el consejo ha decidido que deberás retomarla cuanto antes.

El muchacho resopló rogando un poco de respiro, de pronto su vida se había volcado un tanto agitada.

Por otra parte, Sakura caminaba apresurada por las escaleras de la Torre Hokage, descendió como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Ya en casa nerviosa atravesó la sala deteniéndose únicamente al vislumbrar unos ónix tan familiares como la razón de su huida.

\- Mamá ¿está todo bien ? - preguntó Sarada apoyada en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

\- Si, lamento no haber preparado tu desayuno esta mañana. - respondió Sakura relajando su respiración- Naruto me ha mandado a llamar temprano.

\- ¿Está todo bien con papá? ¿regresó a la aldea? - interrogó nuevamente la niña esta vez sobresaltada.

\- No tiene nada que ver con Sasuke, no tienes de qué preocuparte, tu padre esta bien. - habló Sakura caminando hacia el baño- necesitó una ducha - confesó nerviosa con su gesto torcido en disculpas.

\- Está bien ya me voy a la academia, hoy tengo una misión. - comentó restándole importancia y sin creer en absoluto nada de lo relatado por su madre - nos vemos esta noche. - se despidió mientras Sakura le dedicaba una sonrisa y se introducía en el cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro la pelirosa se apoyó en la puerta y miró hacia el techo intentando sofocar las náuseas en su estómago. Demasiadas emociones luchaban en su pecho a punto de salir desbordadas por todo su cuerpo. Acababa de vivir una experiencia irreal y cegadora, sin embargo existía aún aquella sensación de descontento que no le permitía dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Se arrodilló frente a la taza del baño y vomitó abrazada a ella, el sudor caía por su frente y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar por sus ojos, no por tristeza más bien envueltas en cólera.

A veces, pensó, el mayor enemigo es uno mismo autosaboteando sus determinaciones. Sin embargo, por más que buscó no pudo hallar el error en lo acontecido durante aquella mañana, después de todo Sasuke seguía siendo el amor de su vida y su cuerpo seguía guiándola a él una y otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias por tanto apoyo ! No se imaginan la cantidad de capítulos de Naruto que tengo que ver para intentar no escapar de las personalidades de los personajes! Jajaja es todo un trabajo ufff**

**Esta historia tiene para rato! En un comienzo era más corta pero hoy ya titulada (wujuuuu) creo que tendré más tiempo para escribir y escribir.**

**Les mando un abrazo enorme! **

**No dejen de transmitir sus opinniones, amo absolutamente cada uno de sus comentarios!**


	11. Ansiedad

**Ansiedad **

**.**

**.**

**.**

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para reprimir la incomodidad que tensaba sus músculos desde que aquella reunión había comenzado hace ya 5 minutos, lo suficiente para dejar en claro más de lo que se decía a viva voz. Tratar los temas pendientes con Haru era una inevitable circunstancia, por lo que a Sasuke no le sorprendió aquel puño que el muchacho lanzó hacia su rostro.

Lo observó detenidamente durante los primeros 5 minutos, un joven alto de contextura similar a la suya, de mirada felina y cabello oscuro hasta los hombros. Parecía un hombre normal, no era un ninja sin embargo el trabajo arduo había forjado su carácter y su físico.

La conversación en sí fluctuaba entre las suposiciones de Haru producto de lo observado en las grabaciones sobre las vivencias de su mujer; y la paciencia de Sasuke al aceptar sus acusaciones. No podía negarlo, sí había mantenido con Mío una relación poco convencional mientras ella estaba recién casada con el joven frente a él. No era su responsabilidad, ciertamente ella jamás relató alguna culpa al respecto. Sin embargo, podría haberse alejado por el bien de la mujer y jamás se cruzó por sus pensamientos tal opción; Por eso, cuando el muchacho de ojos miel empuñó hacia él un golpe bastante poco ágil, Sasuke pudo haberlo detenido en el instante mismo tan sólo con una mirada, no obstante en su interior sabía que lo merecía.

Para Haru conocer a un tipo como Sasuke se escapaba de toda cotidianidad, su interlocutor mantenía un firme contacto visual derrochando arrogancia y superioridad, pensó que tal vez aquella arrogancia no era una careta, sino más bien lo vislumbrado de su poder interior. No se asombró cuando el Uchiha no movió ni un músculo para detenerse de su ataque.

\- ¡¿Ni siquiera intentaras negarlo?! - cuestionó Haru empuñando ambas manos.

Sasuke retrocedió un paso tras el impacto del golpe en su mandíbula, ahogó un quejido con el fin de no entregarle completa satisfacción a su oponente, saboreó el hierro de la sangre desprendida de su labio y arrugó el entrecejo en un intento por mantener la compostura.

\- No es el momento. Debemos encontrar a quien hizo esto. - sentenció el pelinegro limpiando el hilo de sangre desprendido por la comisura de su boca.

\- De eso me encargaré yo. - ordenó el joven golpeando el pecho de Sasuke con su índice.

\- Ok, ya es suficiente. - habló Ino mientras se interponía entre los hombres- por tú bien es mejor que no lo hagas enfadar - aconsejó la chica tomando al muchacho de los hombros para guiarlo hacia la camilla tras ellos. - te puedo asegurar que Sasuke no tendrá nada que ver con esta investigación y cuando tu mujer despierte podrán conversar sobre sus asuntos.

El chico de la Nube abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Despertar?, ¿eso quiere decir que despertará? -cuestionó incrédulo.

\- Ha tenido ciertas mejorías en su reacción cerebral, puede ser algo activado durante la transferencia de mentes, no lo podemos asegurar - habló la rubia mirando de reojo al Uchiha aún de pie tras ellos. - por ahora, será mejor que mantengas la calma, son demasiadas noticias en poco tiempo. - susurró indicándole al pelinegro que abandone la habitación.

Sasuke se retiró del cuarto meditando sobre lo escuchado recientemente, si Mío despertaba no podía asegurar ser capaz de lidiar con ella en Konoha, más aún temió aquel encuentro entre la pelirosa y la castaña, lo imagino y se estremeció al tan sólo pensarlo. Quizás Mío había sido la primera mujer en su vida, Sakura lo recalcó dándole absoluta importancia a ese hecho, y tal vez inconscientemente para él si había sido significativo. No podía negar las diferencias entre ellas, ciertamente había conocido en la intimidad a otras muchachas, algunas más experimentadas, de eso ya no deseaba guardar recuerdos, sin embargo, Sakura y Mío habían sido parte de sus fantasías recurrentes durante su juventud.

Ambas distintas, con la castaña había descubierto la locura de lo prohibido, demasiado atrevida y alejada del romanticismo y el respeto por su propio bienestar físico; en cambio Sakura siempre había sido delicada, sosegada y sumisa, en la intimidad ambas le gustaron a su manera, por lo mismo después de lo ocurrido durante la mañana en la torre Hokage, la confusión lo desconcertó, la mujer había actuado de una forma inusual, demasiado impropia y provocativa, sus sentidos habían quedado trastornados rayando en la agitación ante el descubrimiento de aquella nueva faceta, se cuestionó la fortaleza que debería mantener durante los siguientes meses alejado de Sakura, atosigado queriendo poseerla y nuevamente sobre exigiendo su entrenamiento y asignándose tareas que lo mantendrían ocupado evitando pensar en la fogosidad que le causaba rememorar lo vivido.

Caminó a paso sereno hasta la frontera de la Hoja, después de todo, ya no tenía más que hacer en la aldea, no por el momento. Visitar a Sakura podría ser un error irremediable.

Miró atrás detenidamente antes de marcharse ahogando un nudo en su estómago, esta vez se iría dejando aún más cosas inconclusas, no creía poder permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

* * *

Trascurridos 5 días desde lo acontecido en la oficina Hokage, Sakura continuaba atormentándose por lo sucedido, su inconsciente había actuado desbocado, demasiado impulsiva sin sopesar las repercusiones anímicas que le provocarían sus acciones. Lo extrañaba abismalmente, demasiado palpable, incuso más que en el pasado. Llegó a olvidar las razones de su enfado, sin embargo algo en su interior no le permitía tal goce de debilidad, había sido tan permisiva siempre, aceptó tanto en el pasado sobrepasando su propio bienestar, que ya no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar aristas inconclusas. Quizás el orgullo había aflorado después de tantos años, quizás ya era momento de hacerle ver al pelinegro la intensidad del valor de su confianza. Pese a todo no podía negar el desconcierto que sintió al enterarse que Sasuke había retomado su misión indefinida fuera de Konoha, tal vez por meses.

Suspiró agotada mientras completaba el papeleo perteneciente a los pacientes atendidos durante la noche.

\- Te ves distraída nuevamente. – comentó Ino recostándose en la camilla desocupada junto a ellas.

\- No deberías descansar Ino cerda, estamos trabajando. – susurró Sakura sebera.

\- Llevas trabajando día y noche durante este último mes, ya es hora de hablar del tema. –ordenó la rubia.

\- No sé a qué te refieres… -musitó la pelirosa sin despegar su vista de las fichas clínicas.

\- Normalmente no me involucraría en tus asuntos, pero debo saber si hay que comenzar a odiarlo – bromeó para distender la tensión latente- ¿han discutido? ¿han hablado siquiera?

\- No realmente. – respondió tras un suspiró - no sé bien cuál es el problema, simplemente no puedo quitar de mi cabeza las imágenes de ellos juntos – soltó rápidamente sentándose a los pies de la camilla- durante aquel tiempo en el que viajamos no tengo la seguridad de su fidelidad. Cierro los ojos y los puedo ver nítidamente sobre esa cama...

\- No tiene caso que te tortures, lo de ellos fue hace muchos años – habló Ino mirando hacia el techo- lo importante es que hoy confíes en él.

\- Confiar no es tan sencillo, pasamos mucho tiempo alejados. –titubeó la pelirosa

\- Siempre pensé que ustedes mantenían contacto fuera de Konoha, ya sabes.. unas escapaditas – comentó- no quiero ser indiscreta.

\- Está bien, no lo eres. Imagino que todos pensaban lo mismo…. pero no podíamos, vernos complicaría su misión. – se excusó la pelirosa.

\- No voy a dudar de sus razones, pero de ser así no me extraña que haya mucho sobre él que aún desconozcas. - habló firme recuperando su postura en la camilla y sentándose junto a sakura- quiero que seas feliz, si Sasuke quiere ser parte de tu felicidad debe contribuir a ella y no dejarte así, devastada, siempre termina alterando todo en ti.

\- No sabía que lucía tan mal. – bromeó Sakura peinando su cabello con los dedos mientras soltaba una carcajada.

\- Solo te ves cansada – habló la rubia apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de su amiga.

\- Ino-San, Sakura- San – llamó una enfermera entrando en la habitación- la paciente de la habitación 505 ha despertado, se encuentra desorientada, sin rasgos de afasia ni daño cerebral aparente, con lenguaje coherente y fluido, no coopera con el examen físico…-habló rápidamente hasta que hubo quedado sin aire- vine en su búsqueda inmediatamente, no hemos podido calmarla – raudamente Sakura e Ino saltaron de la camilla y se posicionaron frente a la enfermera.

\- ¿Hace cuánto despertó? –cuestionó Ino cruzando la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación señalada.

\- No más de 30 minutos –respondió la mujer intentando seguir sus pasos

\- ¿le han administrado sedantes? – preguntó Sakura siguiendo el paso rápidamente por los pasillos del Hospital.

\- Si, ella… ella estaba muy inquieta. –respondió nuevamente la mujer.

\- ¿Quién dio la orden? No debieron administrar nada sin un medico a cargo. – cuestionó la rubia. - ¿recuerda algo del accidente?

\- No hemos podido hablar mayormente con ella – susurró la enfermera- Sakura – san – llamó la mujer- usted no puede dirigirse a la habitación, tenemos ordenes de Tsunade – sama.

Sakura detuvo el paso y tomó a Ino del brazo.

\- Tengo que estar presente, no me pueden dejar fuera, he pasado tanto tiempo como tú en este proyecto– habló seria la pelirosa.

\- ¡Claro que vendrás conmigo! , hablaremos con Tsunade sama más tarde. – habló Ino antes de continuar con su camino.

\- ¿Dijo algo más? – cuestionó Ino a la mujer tras ellas.

\- Llamó a alguien en realidad – susurró la enfermera bajando la mirada- pidió hablar con Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Bien, espero no olviden lo clasificado del caso. Llamarás a su esposo para que esté presente la próxima vez que despierte. – se apresuró en responder Ino evadiendo el tema ante el notorio desconcierto en Sakura.

El sonido de los gritos se escuchaba desde el pasillo en conjunto con las voces de varias personas, por lo que se apresuraron en irrumpir dentro de la habitación.

\- Ino- san, Sakura- san – saludaron las enfermeras presentes- comenzó a descompensarse después de saber dónde se encontraba y no hemos logrado tranquilizarla – habló una de las mujeres intentando sujetar un brazo de la castaña.

\- Debieron llamarnos en cuanto despertó – habló Sakura.

\- ¡Por favor solo quiero ir a casa! – rogó Mio luchando con una enfermera por quitar la vía endovenosa de su brazo.

\- Tranquila, soy Yamanaka Ino – se presentó la rubia logrando la completa atención de la muchacha- y ella – dijo señalando a la pelirosa a su lado- es Uchiha Sakura, somos médicos como tú y juntas hemos estado cuidando tu recuperación.

\- Vaya, las conozco. –susurró Mio tras un largo suspiro- por favor no quiero estar en Konoha, no quiero pasar por esto –suplicó.

\- Creo que estás muy débil en este momento, has estado en coma muchos meses, no deberías estar hablando y moviéndote con fluidez. – habló Sakura- debes descansar – ordenó con voz suave esquivando completamente el temblor que se apoderaba de sus piernas amenazando con llegar a sus manos.

\- No – negó la castaña mirando fijamente a Sakura.- no podré descansar hasta hablar con Sasuke.

Sakura enmudeció unos segundos ahogando un nudo en su garganta, aquella familiaridad con la que nombraba al Uchiha carecía de completa pulcritud, demasiado impropio para una desconocida.

\- Uchiha Sasuke está en misión. – se apresuró a decir la pelirosa ocultando su caos interno.

\- Solo dile que se trata de mí, vendrá inmediatamente. – habló nuevamente la castaña haciendo suya cada palabra salida de su boca.

\- Podemos traer a tu esposo, ha estado días en esta habitación cuidando tu sueño. – habló Ino disimulando la tensión en su nuca.

\- No. – negó la muchacha llevando una de sus manos a su pecho- no lo involucren por favor. –rogó titubeante.

\- Entonces por el momento debes recuperar fuerzas, tenemos mucho que hablar sobre lo ocurrido y tu recuperación, si insistes tendremos que sedarte aún más. – musitó Ino.

La muchacha se recostó hacia atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos intentado lograr la calma.

\- Está bien, quiero ver a mi esposo. – susurró.

\- Primero te realizaré un examen físico y neuronal – habló Ino escaneando el cuerpo de la castaña con Chakra verde emanante de sus manos.

\- No son como yo. Solo quiero aclararlo. - soltó de pronto la castaña ante la incredulidad de los presentes- dijiste que ustedes son médicos como yo, eso no es así, ustedes son ninjas y esto que haces sobre mi cuerpo no es medicina, es una técnica Shinobi. – habló lentamente sopesando cada palabra- de todos modos lo agradezco.

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras Sakura resopló con algo de indignación.

\- No fue mi intención ofenderlas. De donde vengo los medic-nin de Konoha son reconocidas por su poder, pero lo que ustedes realizan no es lo mismo que la práctica convencional de la medicina. – habló nuevamente la castaña.

\- También sabes utilizar ninjutsu médico, aunque no seas ninja ni te reconozcas como uno – comentó Ino indiferente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó Mio abriendo los ojos y acomodándose en la cama- solo lo he usado un par de veces en toda mi vida. –entrecerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás comprendiendo la situación.

\- Ante tu anonimato hemos utilizado uno de nuestras técnicas Shinobi – habló Sakura irónica– hemos visto en tus recuerdos, es así como hemos podido contactar a tu esposo.

La castaña enmudeció unos instantes hasta lograr calmar su desconcierto y vislumbrar lo escuchado.

\- Sakura ¿Qué más has visto en mis recuerdos? – cuestionó Mio dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirosa frente a ella.

De pronto Sakura sintió que su nombre sonaba con demasiada facilidad de la boca de aquella muchacha. Palideció ante la intensidad de la confrontación, aquello no se asemejaba a nada vivido con anterioridad.

\- En realidad si estoy agotada. –susurró la castaña recostándose nuevamente y cerrando los ojos dando por finalizada la conversación ante el mutismo en la ninja medico de ojos jade.

Ino suspiró exasperada, aquella interacción no era de su agrado. Culminado el examen médico, ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación a informar lo ocurrido.

\- Me comporté como una estúpida. Ella lo notó, ¿Cómo es posible? – cuestionó Sakura una vez fuera de la habitación.

\- Aún no sabemos las repercusiones de la transferencia de mentes llevada a este extremo, tal vez logró cierta consciencia durante las proyecciones, debe haber alterado su secuencia neuronal. – Respondió Ino.

\- Se ve muy bien para haber despertado recién de un coma. – susurró la pelirosa entristecida– bastante hermosa en realidad.

\- No seas melodramática, ¿llamaremos a Sasuke? –preguntó la rubia.

\- Sí. –respondió Sakura con seguridad- quiero ver para qué lo necesita con tanta urgencia.

\- Cuidado o se te notarán los celos. – comentó Ino entre risas a lo que la pelirosa respondió sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Ya no somos niñas, no bromees con esto.- susurró Sakura golpeando a su amiga con el codo.

* * *

\- Si no fuera por la intervención de Tsunade no se te habría permitido abandonar la misión nuevamente– habló Kakashi recostado hacia atrás en su escritorio.

Sasuke miró el piso meditando sobre las palabras próximas a decir.

Durante el tiempo fuera de Konoha su vida se había transformado en un infierno, de pronto cada día era más tedioso que el anterior, recientemente había salido mal herido de una batalla frente a seguidores de las ruinas Otsutsuki, un grupo de criminales dispuestos a reunir lo suficiente para crear nuevos puntos de rebelión en las aldeas más desprotegidas, no eran ninjas fuertes ni mucho menos miembros del clan celestial, pero su distracción lo había dejado lesionado de gravedad y huyendo cual ninja de bajo rango en busca de refuerzos cargando con una enorme herida en su abdomen.

Sabía que su protagonismo resultaba fundamental para desarmar aquellos intentos por perturbar la tan ansiada paz mantenida durante tantos años, sin embargo, en su interior ya no podía más con aquello, ya no podía continuar su misión mientras aquel sentimiento oprimiera su pecho y amenazaba con desestabilizarlo, tal vez la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte en escapar con vida.

Atribuir su malestar a lo acontecido recientemente era una excusa sin reales fundamentos, su incomodidad venía más bien de la desilusión de hombre en el que se veía transformado, partiendo por su absoluta inexistencia en la vida de Sarada. Durante el último tiempo se había ocultado de ella para no dar explicaciones acerca de su ausencia en casa, sin embargo, lo avergonzaba su cobardía. Con el pasar de los días meditó sobre los pensamientos que su padre tendría sobre su situación padre-hija, tal vez su progenitor no era el mejor ejemplo, pero podría jurar que jamás se ocultaría de uno de sus hijos para evitar explicaciones poco decorosas; además, estaba la situación con Sakura, tal vez si no hubiese ocurrido lo sucedido en la torre Hokage, su desconcierto no superaría los límites de lo humano, pero tras lo acontecido no sabía si una parte de él hubiese preferido dejar ir a Sakura en el instante en que ella se lo propuso, y así evitar la confusión que rondaba en su mente. Un mal hombre con todas sus letras, a los ojos de cualquiera le había mentido y luego utilizado para satisfacer su libido, si tan solo hubiese pensado en ella y en no dañarla con sus acciones, si tan solo hubiese meditado un segundo sobre las reales emociones de su mujer, pero claro, en ese instante no lo comprendió, ahora sin duda podría asegurar que Sakura estaba sufriendo nuevamente por su culpa.

Y Mio, ella últimamente resultaba una piedra en su zapato, haber presenciado aquel recuerdo de la brutalidad de su asalto, le resultaba asqueroso, aquellas imágenes rondaban constantemente en su mente junto a la incapacidad de hacer más por lograr justicia, a esta altura aquellos hombres ya no se podrían capturar, si los AMBU no habían sido capaces de encontrarlos probablemente ya habían cambiado su apariencia y sus nombres; y él con manos atadas para interceder. La culpa lo consumía, jamás imaginó que aquella muchacha sería ultrajada tan brutalmente. Incluso parte de su ego tenía directamente relación con lo ocurrido, ella de alguna forma le había pertenecido y de la misma forma había sido ultrajada violentamente, podía imaginarla sufriendo por culpa de aquellos animales. La impotencia lo encolerizaba.

El pensamiento de su madre rondó por su mente intranquilizando aún más sus momentos de aislamiento, últimamente hace años no se había sentido abatido por la soledad, necesitó un consejo, una real exhortación, aquella que solo podría dar una madre mediante el consuelo de un abrazo, la imagen de aquello calmaba su debilidad, podría jurar que Mikoto habría sido aquel tipo de mujer que a pesar de los años no dejaría de calmar la angustia en sus hijos con una sonrisa y un beso en sus mejillas. Nuevamente la imagen de Sakura cruzaba por su cabeza como el recuerdo más cercano a la paz, aquella que en la actualidad realmente podría lograr calmar su angustia.

Por supuesto, tras todos esos pensamientos rondando su consciencia, cumplir con la misión encomendada resultaba imposible, reía sofocado al dar cabida en su mente la idea de proteger toda una aldea, sin contemplaciones era una responsabilidad que requería completa estabilidad emocional. Ya no era un niño, ahora sus emociones no deberían jugarle una mala pasada, ya no más.

Medito en la habitación rentada ubicada en algún lugar del mundo, en alguna esquina olvidada por todos, porque allí en los lugares ocultos era donde se desarrollaban sus misiones, en locaciones completamente desoladas. Lo repasó mientras el calor del desierto superaba su paciencia, atosigado por el aire faltante e imposibilitado para dormir producto del dolor de las heridas aún latentes en el costado de su dorso. Curó en solitario sus golpes bajó la luz de una lámpara, un poco consciente de que esa noche la pobreza a su alrededor y la destrucción en su cuerpo no era más que el reflejo del maltraer en su corazón.

Por eso, cuando recibió aquella carta desde Konoha en la que se solicitaba su regreso por la repentina recuperación en la castaña, no sabía que era peor, volver y confrontar la situación o permanecer atosigado por sus pensamientos hasta tras un mal paso salir herido irremediablemente. Sin embargo, ya en Konoha no tuvo dudas sobre lo que debía hacer para calmar su ansiedad.

\- Debo abandonar momentáneamente la misión encomendada. – soltó firmemente a Kakashi- necesito… -dudó sobre sus palabras- realmente necesito un poco de tranquilidad y tú puedes interceder ante el consejo.

Kakashi meditó unos minutos sobre lo recientemente oído, pensó sobre la real envergadura de la ansiedad en el joven Uchiha para solicitar un poco de paz.

\- Eres el único poseedor de un ninjutsu espacio-tiempo capaz de lograr explorar en las ruinas de los Ōtsutsuki, gracias a ti hemos evitado cientos de muertes, pero aún existen elementos activos ocultos y continuamente hay focos de Chakra relacionados con los Otsutsuki… -habló sereno Kakashi apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo concentrarme por este momento. – insistió el pelinegro monótono.

\- Los consejeros no aceptarán tu distanciamiento sin antes brindarnos más coordenadas sobre posibles ubicaciones. – habló nuevamente Kakashi, ciertamente hubiese aceptado a primera instancia pero una parte de él deseaba ver hasta qué punto podría desequilibrar a Sasuke.

\- Kakashi no podrían importarme menos los consejeros o los ancianos que manejan burocráticamente vuestra organización jerárquica. Durante todos estos años he permanecido fuera de Konoha protegiendo sus traseros. –insistió nuevamente el Uchiha elevando el tono de su voz.

\- Tú has decidido marcharte indefinidamente para regresar después de todos estos años, en el pasado podrías haber venido a descansar durante unos días y nadie te habría juzgado. – comentó Kakashi.

\- ¿Descansar? – cuestionó irónico el pelinegro- hoy puedo solicitar descansar porque es el momento para hacerlo, antes mi pausa hubiese alterado la seguridad de toda Konoha.

Kakashi suspiró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Costará convencer a algunas personas… -habló el ninja copia percatándose de la impaciencia en su interlocutor- sin embargo yo me encargaré de todo, Naruto estará feliz de tenerte de vuelta en Konoha, aunque tal vez no podríamos decir lo mismo de Sakura, ¿No es así Sasuke?

El Uchiha calló ante la tensión que le provocó el nombre de la chica.

\- Solo bromeo. – dijo tras una sonrisa el peligris- puedes marcharte, espero podamos reunirnos uno de estos días como en el pasado.

\- Tal vez. – respondió Sasuke entre dientes ocultando su frustración.

\- No olvides pasar por la oficina del Hokage a informar tu decisión. - habló Kakashi mientras Sasuke asentía con la cabeza para luego retirarse de la oficina rápidamente.

Solo una cosa permanecía en sus pensamientos, solo una idea se mantenía fija inalterable, deseaba insosteniblemente volver a verla y escuchar su voz nuevamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola Hola

Perdón por la demora! leía sus comentarios y lloraba por dentro porque no tenía tiempo para actualizar!

Tuve un mes de locos.

Pero estoy tan feliz.

Y bueno, el último capitulo del año ! espero que pasen un hermoso año nuevo junto a quienes aman, les mando un abrazo enorme!

**GRACIAS POR CADA COMENTARIO! GRACIAS POR LEER! **

Esta historia sigue SI o SI, tengo tantas sorpresas !

Un abrazoooo

P.d: estoy probando como queda esto de saltar de un lugar para otro en la narración poniendo esa linea para separar los escenarios, me cuentan que tal, si se hace muy confuso entender.


	12. Confrontación

**Confrontación**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace dos años…

\- Me han encontrado– susurró la castaña sujetando con ambas manos el barandal de la azotea.

Era una noche sin luna, habitual en el país de la Niebla, las estrellas se vislumbraban brillantes iluminando tenuemente los techos de las casas. Sin embargo aquella azotea permanecía tan oscura como la noche misma.

La mujer intentó comunicarse con el Uchiha durante largos meses, utilizó cada medio posible. Ya no soportaba aquel cuadro de estrés que la obligaba a sentir desconfianza de todos a su alrededor, menos en él, jamás podría desconfiar del pelinegro, era su único aliado en la vida, el único que la conocía tal cual era y aun así aceptaba cada uno de los recovecos en su ser.

Cuando abandonó la vida que una vez llevó, sabía que las consecuencias de sus actos en algún momento saldrían a flote, más cuando parecía ser la única descendiente de un criminal con nulo interés por la vida ajena. Odió a su padre, lo aborreció por jamás demostrar interés en su progenitora desechándola en el instante mismo posterior a su concepción, más aún por permitirla en la guarida solo para beneficio propio, sin un mínimo interés por fortalecer una relación padre/hija, obligándola a desarrollar experimentos abominables en personas inocentes. Aquel animal rastrero no tendría su perdón jamás, menos en aquel instante, el terror la acosaba, Haru insistía en tener hijos, pero cómo podría brindar cuidados a un inocente si ella misma se encontraba completamente desprotegida. Sin amigos poderosos y un esposo que ignoraba por completo los fantasmas de su pasado, Sasuke parecía su única alternativa.

\- Exploré los alrededores, no hay rastro de nuevas alianzas. – explicó nuevamente el pelinegro.

\- ¡No estas escuchando! No has buscado bien, no debes investigar ninjas, estas personas son en su mayoría gente común, algunos sujetos de prueba que han quedado trastornados o padres que han perdido sus hijos. –habló ella en un claro estado de descontrol.

\- Debes calmarte, he permanecido en esta aldea durante días y nada de lo que relatas parece real. – habló Sasuke.

\- No me trates como a una loca. – comentó enfadada- puedes marcharte si no estás interesado en mi bienestar, pero aun no olvido tu promesa.

\- Llevas años viviendo en paz, oculta de todos los que alguna vez de buscaron, he desbaratado cada intento de esos hombres por vengar lo ocurrido. –se defendió el muchacho- sinceramente no sé si en otras circunstancias es lo correcto, también perseguían a otros miembros del laboratorio, algunos que en la actualidad permanecen ampliando su escaso interés por la vida del prójimo.

\- ¿Crees entonces que debería reconfortarme ser incluida en aquella lista de inhumanos? – cuestionó encolerizada - ¿te parece que tengo intenciones de lastimar más inocentes?

\- No eres como ellos. –susurró el hombre tras una pausa- pero el peso de tu consciencia no exonera lo ocurrido.

La mujer se aferró a los barrotes con todo el ímpetu de su fuerza.

\- Nada de lo que hice fue bajo mi voluntad, ¿herirme rememorando viejos recuerdos es tu represalia por traerte hasta aquí? – habló la chica a lo que Sasuke rió irónico.

Mio lo observó detenidamente para luego exhalar en conformación. La sonrisa del pelinegro parecía un alivio a su descontento.

\- Si me aseguras que todo estará bien no volverás a saber de mí. – susurró mirando aquellos ónix brillantes entre la oscuridad de su alrededor, más aún la presencia del Rinnegan provocaba sensaciones de peligro que en vez de indicar alerta solo producían un revuelo en su interior.

\- Te aseguro completa tranquilidad. No volverás a estar expuesta a personas que busquen dañarte –insistió sereno- y no estoy aquí obligado, he venido porque me importas.

El silencio parecía combinar con la suave brisa que golpeaba sus rostros. Sasuke apoyó su espalda en la baranda y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

\- He perdido muchos días en esta aldea, partiré en la madrugada. – habló nuevamente el pelinegro.

\- Uchiha – lo llamó más serena- confiaré en ti, no tengo alternativa, jamás ha sido mi intención someterte a mis caprichos, agradezco tu preocupación. – susurró Mio posicionándose frente al pelinegro el cual permanecía perdido en la oscuridad sobre ellos - jamás te equivocas.

Acortó la distancia unos centímetros observando detenidamente la barbilla y los labios del hombre frente a ella.

\- Si fuera así y tu viaje ha sido en vano –susurró insinuante- dime como podría recompensarte – dijo para retomar la atención de su interlocutor, - debo reconocer que extrañé tu compañía.

Sasuke se removió incomodo retomando el contacto visual.

\- Han pasado 8 años –meditó sus palabras- estar aquí no es apropiado –soltó el Uchiha intentando mantener la distancia entre ellos.

\- Apropiado o no, ya estás aquí, y al parecer por una estupidez. – habló la castaña acercando sus manos al pecho del hombre.

\- Me esperan en Konoha – se apresuró a decir Sasuke.

El hombre fue consciente de lo alterado de su pulso, pudo sentir la sangre circular por sus venas, fluyendo por sus brazos y confluyendo hasta su abdomen. Pestañeo intentando disipar su desconcierto y tomó las muñecas de la chica con su única mano disponible.

\- Me gustas difícil –susurró la chica besando los nudillos de Sasuke- si quien te espera en Konoha fuera la mitad de mujer que soy yo, entonces tu respiración no se alteraría ante mi contacto. – terminó de decir ignorando por completo el tipo de relación a distancia que el muchacho poseía con Sakura.

Sasuke aclaró su garganta y retiró rápidamente su mano del contacto con los labios de la chica. Se perdió durante un segundo en sus pensamientos, intentando recordar la última interacción de este estilo que mantuvo con Sakura, hace ya bastantes años.

Mio aprovechó la dubitación del hombre y en un impulso certero lo besó fundiéndose en el roce de sus cuerpos, acortando su distancia y disfrutando de la dureza proporcionada por aquel muchacho bien esculpido.

\- No. – negó él alejándose a zancadas de la mujer casi perdiendo el equilibrio- no es correcto.

\- No es correcto porque te esperan en Konoha, ¿pero qué hay de lo que deseas? –cuestionó la castaña acercándose nuevamente a su interlocutor.

* * *

No esperaría dejar que transcurrieran más días, aquello debía resolverlo cuanto antes. Por lo mismo aquella tarde después de su regreso y las reuniones con Kakashi y Naruto, no dudó en dirigirse directamente al Hospital. Caminó intranquilo por los pasillos hacia la habitación 505, allí lo esperarían Sakura e Ino para monitorear el estado de su paciente, después de todo cada visita debía ser absolutamente controlada.

Entró en el cuarto a paso firme sin tocar la puerta ni esperar una señal para hacerlo, lo habían llamado para estar ahí y para bien o para mal allí estaría. En el camino mantuvo en sus pensamientos cada detalle de la última vez que se reunió con la muchacha hace dos años. Marcado por la culpa al haber asegurado tranquilidad y la rememoración de aquel fugaz beso que lo mantuvo sintiéndose culpable por días. Pensó en confesárselo a Sakura, sin embargo concluyó que aquello solo podría haber empeorado más la situación en la que se encontraba, la pelirosa no lo habría comprendido ni menos hubiera imaginado la culpa que removió su interior durante largo tiempo, no solo por aquella situación sino además por el pequeño lapsus en el que sus pensamientos fluyeron en conjunto con la agitación de su vientre bajo, sintió algo de conformidad al no haber cedido a los intentos de la chica.

Sin embargo no había sido un buen hombre, incluso la mejor versión de sí mismo le parecía vergonzosa. Se había equivocado gravemente al no mantener la distancia entre ellos y al no haber investigado bien aquellos criminales.

Al entrar en la habitación sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en la pelirosa a un costado de la camilla, su corazón se detuvo un segundo al vislumbrar una panorámica en la cual la castaña se encontraba sentada en la cama como si nada le hubiese ocurrido, libre de vías endovenosas y tan repuesta como siempre en el pasado. Verlas juntas crispó sus músculos de tal forma que inconscientemente cerró los ojos y bufó entre dientes.

\- Sabía que vendrías – se apresuró a decir la castaña levantándose de la cama para acercarse al pelinegro.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza sin saber realmente que decir.

\- Me gustaría que habláramos a solas. – habló firme la mujer mirando a las mujeres a su alrededor.

\- Al menos una de nosotras debe permanecer aquí. –habló Ino fijando su mirada en Sasuke.

\- En ese caso yo me retiro. – habló la pelirosa recogiendo sus cosas para salir de la habitación a paso firme.

\- No, quédate – ordenó Sasuke logrando un sentimiento de orgullo bien recibido por la medic-nin.

Acto seguido Ino asintió retirándose de la habitación. Los nervios la invadieron sopesando la posición en la que se encontraba su amiga, si ella estuviera en su lugar no querría ni presenciar una mirada entre su hombre y aquella mujer, sobre todo después de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la última semana. La muchacha había despertado hace exactos 4 días y durante ese tiempo solo permanecía enfadada con todo aquel que se acercara a ella; habían presenciado una conversación con su esposo en la que prometió rebelar cada detalle de su vida pasada una vez le dieran el alta, lo cual él había aceptado conforme. Parecía absolutamente enamorado y estúpido cual perro faldero.

La rubia simplemente no podía comprender la paciencia de los hombres alrededor de aquella mujer, su manipulación parecía ser notada por todos menos por los involucrados.

\- ¡Te odio! – exclamó la castaña mientras lagrimas corrían desenfrenadas por sus mejillas en cuanto Ino hubo abandonado la habitación.

Para Sakura aquella situación era totalmente nueva, durante todo el tiempo allí la joven jamás había mostrado alguna muestra de sensibilidad respecto a su realidad, incluso reconoció fotografías de sus atacantes tan estoica como una roca. Absolutamente carente de sensibilidad, ni siquiera lloró descontrolada frente a su esposo, más bien lo tranquilizó prometiéndole amor incondicional y jurando un sin fin de explicaciones.

Sasuke pareció dudar sobre sus acciones, lo perturbó la reacción de la muchacha. Por lo mismo no movió ni un músculo cuando ella se acercó hacia él para golpearlo una y otra vez en el pecho con todo el ímpetu que su cuerpo le permitió.

\- ¡Te odio tanto!, ¡me has olvidado! –acusó alterada.

\- Si no mantienes la calma tendré que sedarte. –amenazó Sakura dirigiendo una mirada firme a la muchacha, sin embargo ésta la ignoró totalmente.

Sasuke sujetó las muñecas de la Mio para detener sus golpes, sin embargo la chica comenzó a retorcerse intentando zafar el agarré.

\- ¿Para esto me has llamado? – cuestionó el pelinegro comenzando enfadarse- Has hecho interrumpir mi misión, ¿crees que permanezco lejos de Konoha por gusto?

\- Me importa una mierda de donde te hayan hecho venir. – respondió Mio antes de morder la mano de Sasuke para liberar sus puños- estoy completamente sola en este mundo, no fuiste capaz de cumplir tu promesa, ¡por tu culpa esos hombres me han encontrado! No te imaginas lo que me han hecho… - se acercó a Sasuke - además por tu culpa Haru sabe todo lo nuestro, ¡has revelado mi identidad a la primera oportunidad! ¡jamás podré perdonar tu traición! – gritó mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡¿Quieres desquitarte conmigo?! – cuestionó el pelinegro perdiendo la calma- golpéame – ofreció extendiendo su mano a su costado ofreciéndose ante la mujer- debí escucharte y buscar a fondo, debí asesinarlos cuando pude. – afirmó sin dubitaciones- pero hoy me rijo por Konoha y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto más que esperar justicia. – habló firme - Además tus asuntos con Haru jamás han sido de mi interés.

La chica apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro y lloró desconsolada durante al menos un minuto, él por su parte ahogo una mueca de dolor al sentir la herida aun pulsando bajo el vendaje en su abdomen.

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho a ella que se quede? ¡¿por qué?! Esto es entre tú y yo – sollozo alterada.

\- Ya no más, ya no hay nada entre tú y yo que no involucre a Sakura. – habló Sasuke tomando a la castaña desde su hombro e inclinándose para quedar su altura.

Sakura sopesó lo escuchado y sintió conformidad, necesitaba ser validada frente a Mio, necesitaba dejar de sentir completa inferioridad en su relación y vivencias con Sasuke.

\- Puedo hacer que olvides todo lo que ocurrió, puedo volver atrás en tu mente y corregirlo. –ofreció el pelinegro.

\- ¡No! No quiero olvidar, porque lo merezco, merezco cada uno de sus golpes – habló subiendo el tono mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban cayendo por su cuello- merezco cada una de sus palabras y cada una de sus cogidas, porque yo asesiné a sus hijos inocentes, ¡yo destruí sus familias! ¡Y pese a todo no puedo odiarlos! pero si no los encuentran no podré seguir viviendo con este miedo, no podría soportarlo nuevamente.

\- Nadie merece pasar por lo que te ha ocurrido, incluso si cometiste errores en el pasado – habló Sakura al notar el desconcierto en el que se encontraba Sasuke tras lo escuchado.

Mio la observó detenidamente. Limpió su rostro con la esquina de la bata de hospital y dio unos pasos acercándose a la pelirosa.

\- Tú que sabes ¿crees que por un par de recuerdos puedes opinar con propiedad sobre mis asuntos? – habló encolerizada- si no he hablado con vosotros es porque todos parecen preferirme en estado de coma. ¡Su único interés radica en un proyecto que corrompe completamente la ética de mi profesión!

\- Basta Mio…- susurró Sasuke.

\- ¿La apoyarás incondicionalmente verdad? – cuestionó la castaña fijando su mirada en el hombre - ¡te tienen bien tomado de las bolas! ¿acaso agitar mis recuerdos los hizo discutir? - satirizó hiriente.

\- Eso no te incumbe, no he venido para hablar de mi relación con Sakura – habló él fijando su mirada en la castaña.

\- Ella no podrá jamás comprendernos – disparó Mio mirando detenidamente a la pelirosa- no podrías imaginar la carencia de humanidad por la que pasamos, ni la falta de cobijo en nuestras vidas. Eres una estúpida si te has enfadado por observar un par de polvos ocurridos hace 10 años, no lo mereces ni por un segundo.

\- ¿no lo merezco? ¿y tú sí? -cuestionó Sakura escapando por completo de su papel de médico y acercándose a la castaña.

\- Si yo quisiera Sasuke estaría totalmente rendido a mis pies, ¡siempre fue así! – exclamó Mio logrando la absoluta sorpresa en los presentes- ¡pero somos amigos desde antes que tu significaras algo relevante en su vida!

Sasuke palideció solo del cólera que invadió cada rincón de su ser, se acercó a la mujer y la tomó desde el brazo girándola hacia él.

\- Basta, no sabes cómo lamento no haber investigado mejor a esos hombres y haber evitado esta situación, pero ya no puedo remediarlo… - habló intentando calmar su enfado - las personas que saben de tu vinculación con Orochimaru son de mi absoluta confianza, jamás lo usarán para causar daño – destensó su agarre y la atrajo levemente hacia él alejándola de Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti nuevamente?– declaró la chica.

\- Porque jamás he querido dañarte, y en este momento si permaneces en Konoha estarás a salvo hasta que hallen a tus atacantes. – habló el muchacho mirando de reojo a Sakura- Estas personas solo han intentado ayudar, pese a todo lo observado… - suspiró ya serenando su ímpetu- pese a todo incluso Sakura está dispuesta a cuidar de ti – Sasuke suspiró profundamente- Incluso si no puedes perdonarme, no te entrometas en mi relación con Sakura sacando asuntos del pasado que ya no tienen importancia en nuestro presente –pidió tragando su orgullo.

Mio bufó tras unos minutos de completo silencio.

\- Lamento haberte gritado Sakura – susurró de pronto la chica plasmando su mirada en los jade de la ninja médico- hay cosas sobre las que no es pertinente conversar.

Sakura asintió relajando la turbulencia en su interior.

\- No te preocupes… -susurró la pelirosa- aún debes estar choqueada por todo lo que te ha sucedido, debes recostarte, ya es hora de que todos descansemos por hoy, te administraré calmantes para dormir, ya podrán retomar su conversación más adelante- habló imponiendo nuevamente su lugar como médico.

Sasuke retrocedió dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

\- Sasuke – lo llamó la castaña- me darán de alta en unos días, espero que entonces podamos conversar a solas. – habló recostándose en la cama- hasta entonces.

El muchacho plasmó toda su incomodidad en la notoria mueca que adoptó su rostro antes de abandonar la habitación. Solo una cosa lo inquietaba, Mio podía ser muy hiriente cuando lo deseaba y no podría perdonarla si con sus palabras lastimaba aún más a la pelirosa.

Caminó hacia la salida del hospital dispuesto a aguardar por ella cuanto fuese necesario.

\- Aún acá… – susurró al verlo sentado en el último peldaño de la escalera ubicada en el frontis del Hospital.

\- Sakura – la llamó él al percatarse de su presencia unos peldaños más arriba- tenemos que hablar –ordenó bruscamente.

\- Si –confirmó serena- es necesario, ha sido una tarde agitada – comentó la pelirosa descendiendo por completo - conversemos.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos metros, ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho capeando el frio de la noche y él con su mano en descanso al costado de su cuerpo.

\- No te ves del todo bien – habló ella rompiendo la afonía - ¿ha estado bien tu viaje?

Sasuke torció su gesto y giró su cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Si – mintió consciente de la capacidad de Sakura para adivinar sus pensamientos- solo tuve algunos inconvenientes estos últimos días…

\- ¿Estás herido? - preguntó intentando ocultar su preocupación.

\- Estoy bien. – respondió vislumbrando los intentos de Sakura por sonar indiferente- pero he decidido solicitar mi permanencia en Konoha. – Sakura detuvo abruptamente su caminar y se giró para observarlo atónita.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – cuestionó ella- ¿por qué ahora?

\- No es por lo que estas imaginando – se apresuró a responder el Uchiha- me quedaré en Konoha el tiempo que sea necesario.

\- ¿Necesario? No lo entiendo. – habló ella retomando su camino.

\- El tiempo necesario para que me perdones – declaró Sasuke.

La chica se giró hacia él y se acercó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos eternos.

\- No debes seguir atendiéndola, solo empeora las cosas. – Solicitó el Uchiha rasgando el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

\- Es mi paciente, la atenderé hasta que podamos comprobar que no ha sufrido daño cerebral. – sentenció Sakura tras exhalar profundamente- Imagino que el consejo no está muy contento con tu estadía en Konoha. – susurró tras soltar una escueta risa imposible de ocultar.

\- Para nada. – comentó él perdiéndose en aquella mirada que tanto ansió.

\- Hoy… -meditó unos segundos la pelirosa- agradezco tu consideración.

Sasuke asintió recuperando un poco el calor en su pecho, hace más de un mes no lograban mantener una conversación fluida.

\- Necesito que confíes en mi nuevamente – confesó Sasuke tomando una se las manos de Sakura- Se que lo ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos no mejoró en nada la situación. Lamento lo que ocurrió en la Torre Hokage, no debí dejar que suceda, no fue correcto. –declaró sin poder contener su angustia.

Sakura enmudeció acortando la distancia entre ellos sin separar el contacto entre sus manos, disfrutando el silencio cómplice del que solo ellos eran parte, aquella complicidad que desde niños había marcado su relación.

\- No lo sientas, ha sido mutuo– habló serena- has dejado mi cabeza trastornada durante todos estos días – comentó risueña.

\- No eres la única que ha quedado trastornada – susurró él logrando un ligero sonrojo en la mujer- me he sentido acabado, no te imaginas… -suspiró intentando recobrar el aliento- no te imaginas lo que duele nuevamente ser el responsable de tu angustia.

\- El tiempo ha mejorado un poco la situación... –comentó ella apoyando su mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke a lo que él cerró los ojos incapaz de ocultar el ardor de la herida provocada hace unos días – ¡estas herido! –afirmó la pelirosa separándose exaltada.

\- Estoy bien, me lastimaron hace unos días y supongo que el viaje a Konoha abrió la herida. – habló él retrocediendo un paso.

\- ¿Cómo ha pasado? – cuestionó preocupada.

\- Ha sido mi error. – reconoció Sasuke tras un suspiro- planifiqué mal un ataque.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la incredulidad que surgió en su interior, él jamás planificaba mal un ataque. Tragó saliva y no intentó ocultar su preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde pasarás la noche? – cuestionó la mujer.

\- No lo sé aún – respondió Sasuke escuetamente.

\- Puedes… -dudó la pelirosa- puedes volver a casa, curaré tus heridas y podrás descansar – ofreció tras un suspiro de resignación- tendré que enseñarte algo de Ninjutsu médico para emergencias... -susurró para ella misma.

\- Sakura – la llamó antes de retomar su camino - gracias, gracias por todo.

La chica asintió antes de girarse para continuar. Jamás podría haberlo dejado desvalido y herido vagando por la aldea, jamás podría siquiera pensar en olvidarle, menos aún en ese instante, lo necesitaba a su lado más que nunca en esos 10 años.

\- Si decido confiar nuevamente en ti y me defraudas... - habló sincera- no creo tener la capacidad de perdonar nada más.

Sasuke tragó saliva aliviado, sin embargo el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo taladrando su nuca, deseaba con todo su corazón ser el hombre que Sakura merecía.

\- Lo sé. - respondió él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Feliz año! les deseo pura felicidad y amor !**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

**no olviden escribir sus ideas, opiniones, buena onda, criticas, etc. todo ME ENCANTAAAAAA!**

**Un abrazo**


	13. Errar

**Errar**

.

.

.

Se adentraron en el hogar entre la oscuridad de la noche, ambos quitaron sus zapatos y caminaron silenciosos sin encender las luces hasta el baño. Una vez dentro Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí produciendo el menor ruido posible.

\- Sarada debe estar dormida –susurró Sakura encendiendo la luz- ha estado agotada últimamente – comentó mientras buscaba el botiquín bajo el lavabo.

Sasuke asintió indicándole que continuará.

\- Creo que… - dudó en sus palabras- puede que este preocupada por algo. – confesó luego de un suspiro.

\- ¿Preocupada? – preguntó el pelinegro interesándose en la conversación.

\- Es muy inteligente, sé que debe haber sentido tu presencia en la aldea durante estos meses –confesó la pelirosa sosteniendo una fuente con agua y compresas.

\- Hablaré con ella. – determinó Sasuke para conformidad de Sakura.

El pelinegro apesadumbrado desabrochó su larga capa, bajo ella cargaba un arsenal de armas ninja y pergaminos ajustados firmemente a un cinturón colgado en sus caderas. Con toda calma retiró la Katana de su colgante ahogando un quejido ante la flexión de su cuerpo, para luego dejar cada uno de sus instrumentos enganchados tras la puerta. Recién en ese instante fue consciente del real estado de su vestimenta, su herida efectivamente se había abierto desprendiendo sangre abismantemente traspasando la tela de su camisa, pensó que tal vez por eso sentía tal cansancio y pesadez en sus extremidades.

\- Quítate la camisa – ordenó la mujer sin ocultar sorpresa por lo observado.

Sasuke obediente quitó las prendas que cubrían su extremidad superior soltando un ligero quejido ante el roce de éstas sobre su piel.

\- Está peor que ayer – declaró el hombre cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza para apoyar su coronilla en los fríos azulejos de la pared tras él.

Sakura inmediatamente se acercó y mojó las compresas para limpiar cada rastro de sangre sobre su torso.

\- Debo tener claridad de la herida, todo está cubierto por sangre. –susurró la pelirosa frotando con leves toques el abdomen del chico, descendiendo cautelosa desde su pecho hasta su vientre bajo.

La chica lo observaba de reojo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, quizás no era el momento para tal debilidad, claramente tampoco era adecuado por su situación como pareja, sin embargo no podía evitar las hormonas revoloteadas que alojaban mariposas en su abdomen cada vez que su mano se deslizaba por los marcados oblicuos del joven.

El hombre abrió los ojos disfrutando de los suaves roces proporcionados, la observó en silencio durante largos segundos intentando vislumbrar con claridad aquellos orbes esmeraldas ocultos bajo una cascada de hebras rosas.

\- Te ves pálido –comentó Sakura levantando la vista para fijarse detenidamente en el aspecto de Sasuke- ¿hace cuando llevas ésta herida abierta? – cuestionó preocupada.

\- Tal vez una semana… –susurró el pelinegro- si quieres podría sentarme –ofreció al observar la dificultad con la que Sakura se empinaba para poder observar la herida desde arriba.

\- ¡una semana y no muestra señales de cicatrización! – exclamó elevando la voz- esto no es normal… -susurró para sí misma- no te muevas, te examinaré inmediatamente.

Dejó a un lado las compresas y apoyó sus manos sobre la lesión, su chakra se iluminó examinando los tejidos internos no vislumbrados a simple vista.

\- Hay una toxina en tu sangre, probablemente han utilizado algún tipo de veneno. –declaró intentando aliviar rápidamente la extensión de la llaga.

\- ¿Puedes curarlo? –preguntó Sasuke soltando un gruñido ante el ardor desprendido de la lesión, ciertamente al observarla notó que su prolongación había aumentado en conjunto con la inflamación y el escozor, claramente los golpes de la castaña habían empeorado su condición por más carentes de fuerza que hayan sido.

\- ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? – ironizó la pelirosa.

El muchacho sonrió adolorido y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

\- Agradezco que me hayan lastimado. –declaró el hombre en lo que pareció un suspiro.

\- Debes estar delirando… -habló ella posicionando una de sus manos sobre la frente de Sasuke – no tienes fiebre – declaró topándose con una mirada tan profunda que pareció traspasar su anatomía acariciando su corazón- no me veas así – ordenó retrocediendo rápidamente en su acción.

\- Estoy en a casa nuevamente... - susurró él evitando que Sakura retiré completamente su mano de la distancia frente a su rostro.

\- No te equivoques Sasuke… -susurró ella soltando suavemente el agarre- incluso si deseara retomar nuestra vida tal y como estaba hace unos meses… - se detuvo mirando el chakra aun desprendido de su otra mano ubicada sobre el abdomen de Sasuke- nuestra reconciliación sería efímera… -tragó saliva consciente de sus palabras- me voy a arrepentir si te perdono en este momento… me has lastimado y no podré olvidarlo fácilmente.

Sasuke suspiró consciente de lo que estaba próximo a declarar.

\- Hay algo que debemos conversar –confesó de pronto acomodando su posición y girando su rostro apartando la vista.

Sus hebras negras caían sobre su fisionomía deslumbrando a la pelirosa con su perfil. El hombre llevó su mano hasta su entrecejo y lo presionó preocupado.

\- Hoy ha rondado en mi mente una situación que no podrás comprender – declaró ante la sorpresa de la pelirosa- quiero hacer las cosas bien, recuperar tu confianza … -susurró volviendo a mirar los orbes expectantes de su mujer- deseo que superemos todo lo que ha ocurrido…- habló suplicante.

\- Solo habla. –ordenó la chica sin dejar de desprender chakra desde sus palmas.

\- Hace dos años, cuando Mio me llamó al País de la Nube… -tragó saliva agitado- mentí... no solo conversamos.

El corazón de Sakura se agitó desenfrenado, logrando un fugas parpadeo en su acto médico.

\- Dejarás que cure tu herida y luego podrás hablar todo lo que quieras. – ordenó fríamente enfocándose nuevamente en su tarea médica únicamente para evitar el descontrol de emociones que se instaló en su pecho.

Sasuke enmudeció arrepintiéndose de lo relatado ante el cambio de humor en el tono de la mujer, de nuevo meditó la posibilidad de no haber revelado aquel incidente, sin embargo, ya no quería más mentiras en su vida. De pronto su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por los sollozos provenientes de la chica, quien aún permanecía curando sus heridas.

\- ¿por qué ahora? ¡¿por qué no cuando exigí sinceridad?! – cuestionó de pronto la pelirosa soportando las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse por su orbes- ¡¿tan seguro estás sobre mi amor?! ¡¿te crees con el derecho de lastimarme una y otra vez?!

\- No es lo que crees, no nos acostamos…- se defendió él sorprendido ante los sentimientos desbordados de la mujer, sin embargo fue interrumpido por una bofetada que descolocó no solo sus reflexiones sino además giró violentamente su rostro hacia los azulejos de la ducha ubicada a su lado.

Sakura tapó su boca con ambas manos recién consciente del acto cometido intentando débilmente ahogar la angustia que se desprendía de su garganta.

\- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó la pelirosa perdiendo toda contención- no te quise golpear tan fuerte, yo…

\- Está bien... – pronunció Sasuke apretando los dientes para ahogar la palpitación en su rostro.

\- ¡¿mamá está todo bien?! – preguntó Sarada irrumpiendo en la habitación rápidamente.

La joven Uchiha se topó con una situación digna de sus recuerdos más sobresalientes. Su madre tenía ambas manos tapando su boca, lucia completamente nerviosa rayando en la ansiedad; su padre por su parte, llevaba el torso desnudo cubierto con algo de sangre y una gran herida recién cicatrizada cruzaba su pecho descendiendo por su abdomen, sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió fue lo enrojecido de su mejilla y el rechinar de sus dientes.

Las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la pelirosa dejando atónica a Sarada.

\- ¡vuelve a dormir por favor! – rogó la mujer en lo que pareció una orden.

Sakura apoyó una mano en su cadera y con la otra limpió deficientemente las lágrimas deslizadas por sus mejillas.

\- No quiero volver a verte Sasuke – ordenó con desprecio antes de cruzar a zancadas el salón para introducirse en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sasuke permaneció inalterable durante unos segundos hasta que Sarada se giró para observarlo detenidamente.

\- Papá… - habló tras un suspiro- ¿Qué ha pasado? – cuestionó la menor del clan.

El hombre consciente del escueto saludo acomodó su postura abatido. Restregó su mano contra su rostro sin poder vislumbrar una explicación.

\- No pasa nada – atinó a decir ensimismado.

\- No me digas que no ha pasado nada, mamá te ha golpeado en el rostro y se ha ido llorando, además está todo repleto de sangre… - habló la pelinegra notoriamente asustada.

Sasuke recargó su mano sobre el lavabo, lanzó un vistazo detenidamente a su rostro reflejado a través del espejo, no podía tener peor aspecto, se veía delgado y al ya acúmulo de cicatrices sobre su cuerpo, ahora se le sumaba una gran mancha que lo cruzaba notoriamente, la sangre seca pegada a su barbilla y aglomerada sobre su vientre lo hacían lucir sucio y desgastado, sin contar su brazo ausente y su rostro enrojecido por la feroz cachetada recientemente recibida, parecía claramente el perjudicado en un enfrentamiento campal.

Abrió la llave para dejar correr el agua y cerró los ojos ofuscado dispuesto a humedecer su cara para apaciguar su descontrol.

\- He cometido un par de errores…– confesó inquieto luego de secar el agua de su rostro y la parte posterior de su cuello.

Sarada sin comprender mayormente lo ocurrido atinó a suspirar angustiada.

\- ¿Puedo saber que errores? – preguntó la chica apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Aquello definitivamente no parecía un lio Shinobi.

\- No – negó tosco el pelinegro.

\- Intentaré entender y así lo podríamos solucionar – insistió perspicaz – mamá ha estado muy triste en el pasado… pero jamás la había visto llorar de esta forma.

\- Son asuntos entre Sakura y yo – agregó el Uchiha monótono.

\- Si la has lastimado irremediablemente, jamás te lo perdonaré. –decretó Sarada logrando un estado de absoluto estupor en Sasuke y por fin atrayendo su completa atención.

El Hombre suspiró y observó analíticamente a su hija. La niña había crecido abismantemente desde su última visita hace unos meses, el entrenamiento continuo le había proporcionado cierta madures a su cuerpo y a su aura, distaba mucho de la pequeña que una vez meció contra su pecho intentando apaciguar su llanto, hace ya bastantes años.

\- Ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida, incluso si no lo parece – habló sereno- Puede que todo este tiempo lejos nos haya afectado pero debes entender que el sacrificio ha valido cada día de paz…

\- Lo sé Papá – susurró Sarada destensando sus brazos dejándolos caer a su costado e inclinando la mirada- mamá siempre lo ha dicho… siempre te ha defendido. Y ya pasó mucho tiempo entristecida en el pasado, se supone que cuando estas en casa debe ser la mujer más feliz del mundo…

\- Han sido muchos años y he pasado tan poco tiempo con ustedes que se han acumulado muchos secretos… -susurró ahogando su voz en la última frase, entendiendo inmediatamente el error en relatar ciertos asuntos a su hija- es suficiente por hoy, será mejor que descanses – ordenó aclarando el nudo en su garganta intentando recuperar su compostura habitual – hablaré con Sakura y solucionaremos esto ¿está bien? – ofreció sincero.

La chica asintió con la cabeza en un acto que al pelinegro le pareció conocido.

\- Ella te ama, cuando estás en casa siempre parece una chica boba enamorada – habló la joven Kunoichi- y respecto a mi aunque a veces envidió a Boruto por lo increíble que parece tener al Hokage de padre – aclaró su garganta para evitar confusiones- no quisiera tener otro Papá, me gusta ser Uchiha Sarada, no creo que pudiera existir algo que deshaga este sentimiento –confesó tras percatarse del complejo estado anímico en su progenitor.

Sasuke disipó ciertos miedos alojados en su interior, de pronto su pecho se aligeró ante su repentina sinceridad frente a Sakura y aquella intima conversación con su hija; se instaló en su mente una ligera sensación nunca antes experimentada, deseó con todo su corazón que Sarada en su vida jamás se tope con un hombre como él. Aquel sentimiento tal vez, fue el primero dedicado al futuro de su pequeña.

\- Sarada – la llamó tras unos segundos envueltos por un cómodo silencio- todo estará bien –susurró apoyando su mano en el hombro de la joven- ve a descansar y confía en mí, jamás volveré a dañar a Sakura. – prometió consciente de sus palabras.

Sarada asintió satisfecha ante lo cual Sasuke retrocedió volviendo a encender el lavabo esta vez para limpiar la sangre aun acumulada sobre su torso. La chica quien se disponía a abandonar la habitación se detuvo para observar aquellos movimientos como dignos de un espectáculo. Su padre ciertamente no era ni una pareja ni un progenitor perfecto, pero aquel desgaste vislumbrado en su pasar solo reflejaba lo dura que habían sido las circunstancias a lo largo de su vida, tal vez, pensó, en algún momento tendría el valor de preguntar sobre un pasado inexplorado que solo le provocaba respeto, el pasado de su linaje y más cercano, de la familia de su propio padre. No era un misterio, cuando era pequeña en la academia comentaban que los Uchiha habían sido aniquilados, siendo su padre el único descendiente, más aún lo transcurrido durante la niñez y adolescencia del Uchiha resultaba todo un misterio para cualquier miembro de Konoha. No era de extrañar que ciertamente el hombre frente a ella fuera reservado y tosco en su actuar, sin embargo, por mucha admiración que sintiera, no estaba dispuesta a transar cuando se trataba de la felicidad de su madre, incluso considerando la envergadura de su admiración por Sasuke y los misterios que éste ocultaba respecto a sí mismo y a su poder inimaginable.

Empuñó sus manos consciente del poder heredado y se despidió solemnemente antes de continuar el camino hasta su habitación.

Una vez solo, Sasuke hizo tronar su cuello dispuesto a dirigirse a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura.

Tocó la puerta suavemente consciente de lo imposible que parecía obtener un resultado favorable, hasta que de pronto sintió desalojado el seguro en la manilla; se adentró sigiloso en la oscuridad de la habitación dispuesto a seguir los consejos de Naruto y disponer todo en él para arreglar la situación.

\- Dímelo, dímelo todo. –solicitó la pelirosa en un susurro apenas él hubo cruzado el umbral.

La mujer se había introducido en la habitación para ocultar el descontrol en su actuar, Sarada no podía verla así, no correspondía. Siempre había ocultado de ella la angustia y gracias a los últimos acontecimientos se sentía cada vez más fuera de sí. En qué había estado pensando cuando siquiera consideró arreglar las cosas, cómo nuevamente estuvo a punto de caer en la misma situación, una y otra vez perdonaba a Sasuke, una y otra vez estaba dispuesta a sobreponer su amor ante su propio bienestar. Más aun, lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de rebelar se relacionaba con un engaño producido mientras ella permanecía en Konoha aguardando por él, cómo podría siquiera considerar perdonar algo así.

Dispuesta a dar puntos finales a lo que fuera necesario, una vez escuchó a Sarada dirigirse a su habitación meditó en la posibilidad de entablar una conversación con el Uchiha en la que de una vez por todas terminaran con aquella discusión que ya no daba abasto. Si hay algo que ella tenía en claro era su completa capacidad para sobrevivír sola.

\- Habla. – ordenó sentada a los pies de la cama con las manos entre lazadas en sus piernas.

Hace dos años…

\- Vamos Sasuke engáñate cuanto quieras, tu cuerpo dice otra cosa. – habló la castaña descendiendo con su mano hasta los límites entre el borde del pantalón del muchacho.

Sasuke alejó a la chica desde su hombro pero ésta permanecía sujetada de la pretina de su pantalón.

\- No he venido para esto, te equivocas –soltó el pelinegro en un tono intimidante.

\- Está bien… está bien –aceptó la muchacha soltando levemente el agarré de su pantalón logrando el relajo en los músculos del hombre.

Acto seguido al observarlo con la guardia baja, la mujer no dudó en introducir su mano bajó las prendas inferiores de Sasuke para acariciar el miembro excitado ante las insinuaciones.

El Uchiha no podía negarlo, todas sus señales de alerta se encendieron en el instante mismo en que la chica se deslizó hacia su intimidad; Sakura permanecía latente en sus recuerdos, cada día lejos de ella parecía un día más lejos de casa, consciente de que pronto regresaría, confiando en que tendría el valor para retomar lo inconcluso. Porque ciertamente prefería el celibato a una vida de pareja con otra mujer. Tenía una familia, un hogar y aquello era su máxima prioridad, sin embargo, ya alejado de las locuras cometidas en su juventud, lo único relacionado con sus desvaríos juveniles era aquella castaña insistente y seductora. Parecía un pecado aberrante haber permitido tal confianza como para que la chica se atreviera a besarlo sin el mayor respeto por su vida privada, más aún no le extrañaba de ella, después de todo permanecía casada desde hace bastantes años y aquello nunca fue un impedimento para sus encuentros fortuitos. Sin embargo cuando sintió su mano resbalar por su miembro acariciándolo desfachatadamente, por unos minutos no puedo mantener ahogado el gemido que se instauró en su garganta.

Durante los años en que permaneció sometido a los deseos ajenos, cuando sintió que los hombres a su alrededor hicieron y deshicieron con su destino lo que estimaron conveniente, utilizándolo a su antojo para cumplir sus egoístas planes, incluso Itachi, todos habían hecho en él a su capricho escribiendo su camino a seguir, jamás en su vida tuvo una senda propia, durante tantos años todo en su formación estuvo ligado a los deseos de alguien más que la tarea realmente difícil había sido entender que era lo que él necesitaba y quería para su futuro; por eso en ese instante junto a Mio pudo sentir aquella corazonada olvidada hace ya más de 9 años, de una u otra forma seguía siendo manipulado sin considerar su beneficio.

Sin embargo esta situación era diferente, como Shinobi le resultaba simple moverse y luchar, las técnicas y ataques fluían por sus venas porque fue lo único que se encargó de trabajar durante la mayor parte de su vida. Pero emocionalmente la experiencia no lo ayudaba mayormente, teniendo muy en claro que si Sakura no se hubiese interpuesto en su vida, él hubiese permanecido acostándose con mujeres sin formar lazo alguno, y por supuesto reuniéndose con aquella castaña obstinada, una y otra vez para satisfacer momentáneamente las pretensiones de la carne.

La chica continuó su tarea arrodillandose para besar el vientre bajo descubierto ante la intromisión de su tacto y saboreando con su lengua la piel expuesta ante sus ojos.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo por lo que pareció un segundo el tacto sobre su piel, disfrutando el humedicimiento sobre su abdomen. Sin saber que aquel simple movimiento le escocería las entrañas a puro remordimiento durante los años consecutivos.

\- Es suficiente –habló el muchacho aclarando su garganta y quitando las manos de la chica de su posición bajo sus pantalones para levantarla de un salto posicionandola nuevamente de pie frente a él.

La tomó desde la cadera y la alejó lo más posible.

\- ¿Realmente la amas? – cuestionó la muchacha recordando la última vez que fue rechazada por el pelinegro mientras relamía en sus labios el sabor azufre de la piel recién besada.

\- Si, y le pertenezco. –confirmó el Uchiha sin alterar la confrontación de miradas entre ellos.

\- Ay porfavor. Te engañas a ti mismo una y otra vez, ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?, de donde vinimos el amor esta sobre estimado. – comentó la chica retrocediendo unos pasos ya dando por superada la situación.

\- Te equivocas. Crecí en Konoha, mi paso por Orochimaru solo fue una circunstancia. – relató el hombre.

\- No, eso dices ahora. ¿Ya lo has olvidado? cuando llegaste eras un niño como todos nosotros, asustado de las pesadillas y carente de amor, aunque claro, eso no lo pudo ver cualquiera– rió para sí misma- crecido en Konoha o donde sea no puedes negarlo, estuve allí aunque te empeñes por olvidar, ¿lo recuerdas? – comentó hiriente la castaña.

\- Ya basta. – ordenó taciturno- de cualquier forma mis conceptos sobre el amor no se relacionan contigo.

\- ¿y que es para ti sino la completa devoción?, nos hemos pasado la vida alejados sin embargo aquí estás ante mi llamado, y lo estarás en el futuro y así será siempre. – habló gesticulando eufóricamente con los brazos.

\- Pareces tan segura de ti misma, no deberías olvidar que mi relación contigo no involucra sentimientos más allá de la amistad – habló el hombre.

\- La amistad y el amor están íntimamente relacionados, el amor no es egoísta ni celoso, incluso si el día de mañana corres a la cama de esa mujer, hoy habrás sido mío y no tendría por qué influir en vuestra relación – explicó la castaña.

\- Podríamos ver qué opina Haru al respecto – discrepó Sasuke perdiendo interés en la conversación.

\- Él no es como nosotros, Sakura tampoco, no lo entenderían jamás. – declaró la mujer.

Sasuke resopló indignado, arrepentido de su actuar tan solo por haber considerado estar allí abandonando su misión principal. Si quisiera haber desatendido su misión por unos días claramente podría haber recurrido a Konoha.

\- ¡ya basta!, lo de hoy no volverá a suceder -estableció retirándose lejos de la azotea dejando a la mujer sumida en su enfado y en sus propios conceptos respecto a la vida.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no ser sincero antes? – cuestionó la pelirosa perdida en la alfombra de la habitación.

\- Ahora después de conocerla puedes entender su personalidad – habló Sasuke- antes no hubieses siquiera considerado volver a mirarme.

\- Es solo que después de lo ocurrido entre ustedes sigues empeñado en cuidar de ella. No lo puedo entender, deberías estar a mi lado preocupándote por mí – habló consiente del egoísmo en sus palabras- sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Lo sé – susurró el pelinegro asintiendo con la cabeza – ha sido un error.

El hombre se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama junto a Sakura, apoyó su codo en su rodilla y sumergió su cabello en la palma de su mano ahogando la frustración ante su actuar.

\- No Sasuke, no ha sido un error ¡es un error! Porque te empeñas en continuar a su lado desplazándome de la burbuja que se produce cuando están juntos. – exhaló la mujer limpiando con su antebrazo las lágrimas- esa mujer te ha besado y no solo eso, te ha tocado sin el mayor respeto, dijiste "ella respeta nuestra relación", ¿Qué es para ti el respeto? ¡demonios!

Sasuke apretó los ojos cargando su frente contra su palma.

\- ¿y te ha gustado? – cuestionó la pelirosa poniéndose en pie- ¿te ha gustado como te ha tocado?

\- ¿Qué? – atinó a preguntar el Uchiha atónito levantando la vista hacia ella.

\- ¡¿Qué si te ha gustado que esa mujer te tocara?! – cuestionó la mujer nuevamente.

-Cálmate Sakura – ordenó él intentando sosegar la situación-

\- ¿Qué me calme?, has reconocido el peso en tu consciencia tras permitir que ella continuara masturbándote durante algunos minutos ¡no pidas que me calme! ¿Qué pensarías si la situación fuera al revés? ¡si yo te hubiese traicionado de esta forma! – la mujer iracunda se paseaba por la habitación frente al hombre aun sentado en completo estado de desconcierto- son demasiados secretos, en el pasado podría haber entendido tu libertad al acostarte con otras mujeres, incluso hoy pensé en perdonarte, pero lo que me estás diciendo ha ocurrido recientemente no hace 10 años...

\- Sakura – llamó Sasuke levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta ella- no ha pasado nada ¿entiendes?, no significó nada para mí ni lo he disfrutado. – se defendió ahogando tras un suspiro su frustración.

\- ¿nada? – cuestionó la mujer retrocediendo ante su proximidad.

\- ¡Nada! Hemos estado todos estos años separados y no pude evitarlo, solo por un minuto… no lo esperaba ¿entiendes?, pero no ha significado nada porque solo a ti te deseo. – habló Sasuke recuperando la cercanía entre ellos.

Sakura sopesó lo escuchado aún incrédula, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y con la otra frotó su frente intentando calmar la desesperación inminente.

\- Haré lo que sea para que me perdones. – declaró el pelinegro fijando su mirada en los orbes esmeralda frente a él- y no me vuelvas a preguntar como sería si la situación fuera al revés, imaginarte cerca de otro hombre... simplemente acabarías conmigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—-**

**Hola!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! **

** amo tanto tanto todos sus comentarios, me encanta que opinen!**

**gracias por cooperar en volver a revivir el SasuSaku! **

**Un abrazo! **

**Sé que muchas ya han comentado !! Pero estoy apunto de realizar una historia o con las vivencias de Sasuke y Sakura durante el tiempo en que viajaron juntos o las vivencias de Sasuke con aquellas mujeres no nombradas con las que estuvo en su etapa de locura...**

** o ambas no sé...**

**¿Que opinan? O será muy común ese tipo de tramas? jaja **


	14. Misión

**Misión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo miró expectante, deseando que continuara. De cierta forma tenerlo allí tan abrumado consumido por la culpa, deseando ser perdonado, con la consciencia liberada tras el peso de sus actos, tan humano y vulnerable, resultaba digno de una fantasía, jamás lo imaginó en esa situación, su personalidad se encontraba sumida en la desesperación, los conceptos que ella conocía sobre él se esfumaban conforme se desmoronaba su temple imperturbable.

En el pasado lo conoció sumido en su ego, siguiendo la senda de su condena y posteriormente irguiendo un intento por ser usual. Sin embargo, ella intuía la realidad, en el instante en que una persona alcanza cierta divinidad, difícilmente podrá retornar al suelo para caminar entre los vivos. Lo vislumbró en Naruto, bajo aquella humildad característica, resaltaba en él un brillo incandescente que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, digno de admirar, desvivido por su aldea, desvivido por el mundo, mientras él permaneciera a la cabeza no se movería un kunai sin su aprobación; Y por otro lado Sasuke, siempre expelió un aura digno de su clan, superioridad llameante, el negro en su mirada quemaba cual fuego en su interior, los deseos de su mente y los anhelos de su corazón se expresaban en su postura, en su actuar, ensordeciendo el bullicio a su alrededor, casi flotando entre el resto de los hombres; por eso no le extraño cuando se rebeló el destino heredado que los unía diferenciándolos del común a su alrededor.

Pese aquello, los conocía en su interior, siempre fue así desde el comienzo, tal vez Hinata había despertado en Naruto un sentimiento nuevo, una faceta desconocida, pero incluso aquello para Sakura resultaba banal, porque ella lo había conocido siendo niño, hundido en el barro luchando contra si mismo y aunque jamás lo había notado, Sasuke en sus desvaríos de disipación, cuando su odio expresaba el pasar de su sentir, era similar a un pequeño huérfano hundido en el mismo lodo de la soledad. Trasparente para ella, trasparente para Naruto, solo y únicamente para quienes podían reconocer el verdadero apetito en su corazón; por eso, aquella noche, el hombre angustiado frente a ella parecía recordarle a un joven que conoció en su juventud.

Esta vez la situación no merecía consideración, el juego fluctuaba entre la confianza y el amor que ellos se profesaban mezclados entre errores y mentiras imposibles de obviar.

Lo miró detenidamente escuchando atenta su respiración resonar en la habitación, batallar frente a frente era hundirse en aquel ónix brillante entre la oscuridad y aquel Rinnegan al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Ni por un segundo le resultaba amenazador, ni por un segundo sus piernas temblaban como en el pasado, después de todo lo vivido y de la intimidad compartida, aquel chico pese al revoltijo causado en su interior, emanaba aquel aire de familiaridad que ella tanto añoró durante esos años alejados.

\- Que desfachatez… -susurró Sakura exhalando notoriamente- si alguna vez considero la posibilidad de hacerte sufrir, te aseguro que no será acostándome con otros hombres.

\- No quise ofenderte…-habló él acortando la distancia entre ellos- me equivoqué – declaró sincero manteniendo la voz lo suficientemente baja para ser oído solo por ella- No quiero pensar qué haría si me encontrara en tu posición. – ahogó su voz en las ultimas silabas- pídeme lo que quieras para compensar lo que ha pasado.

La pelirosa meditó lo oído, nada podría remediar lo roto en su interior.

\- No tengo nada que pedir Sasuke, ha sido suficiente de rogar mientras tú te has entregado a otras mujeres sin la mínima contemplación… - habló la mujer – me lo has hecho tan difícil toda la vida, me has alejado tanto de tu corazón, sin embargo has permanecido cerca de ella aún consciente de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿sus sentimientos? no es lo que crees, ella no me ama. – habló él interrumpiendo a Sakura.

\- Claro que sí, no puede ser que no lo veas. – debatió la pelirosa- esa chica está completamente loca por ti.

\- No lo entiendes – susurró el hombre a lo que ella bufó afligida.

Sasuke suspiró retrocediendo hasta retomar su posición sentado a los pies de la cama.

\- Ven – la invitó a ocupar el lugar a su lado- no podrás entenderlo porque aun desconoces sobre las circunstancias –declaró de pronto.

La chica se observó a si misma unos minutos, de pronto su vestimenta la incomodo, se sintió ajena, cada año pesaba sobre su espalda, ya no tenía 12 años, lo sintió vívido.

Se sentó en el lugar indicado, soltó de su cabello la cinta rosa liberando la presión ejercida sobre su cabeza.

\- Siempre tuve tantas preguntas, tantas interrogantes sobre tu vida con Orochimaru, sobre las personas que te rodeaban durante esos años… imaginaba que Obito no sería siempre quien pretendía mostrarnos con esa mascara, o que Orochimaru dejaba de ser amenazador recostado sobre una cama inmóvil… - susurró Sakura dubitativa gesticulando con sus manos.

El hombre cerró los ojos y se inclinó mirando hacia la alfombra.

\- Ya todo lo vivido parece parte de otra vida. – susurró el Uchiha- cuando pertenecí a Konoha mi vida era atormentaba por pesadillas, por recuerdos mezclado con situaciones que nunca sucedieron, tal vez obra de Itachi… –comenzó a relatar sereno- despertaba alterado, impotente… cuando fui parte del equipo 7 parecía que toda la ansiedad se disipaba… y entonces entendí que aquel lugar no podía ser mi hogar, porque no podía olvidar mis objetivos, alejarme de Konoha pudo detener aquella incomodidad, pero solo instauró en mis recuerdos la imagen de vosotros, como una alucinación los imaginaba en distintas situaciones, siempre al borde de la muerte y sin poder hacer nada para poder protegerlos – levantó la vista para observar a su interlocutora- lo frené como pude, entrené día tras día hasta desfallecer para dormir únicamente lo necesario – se detuvo para tragar saliva- pero cada noche parecía alimentar mi odio el hecho de saber que aún permanecían vivos para alterar mis objetivos. En ese entonces no podía entender aquel sentimiento…

La pelirosa mordió su labio intentando sosegar su intranquilidad.

\- Sabes que realmente no tienes que hablar de esto, no cambiará en nada lo sucedido y no funcionará como excusa – aclaró Sakura

\- Lo sé – aseveró el pelinegro mientras maldecía por lo bajo - pero si logras ver esta parte de mi vida entonces ya no habrá nada que ella pueda usar para dañarnos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza indicándole que continuara.

\- Cuando la conocí se me impuso mantenerla con vida, lo cual fue fácil. Tal vez creerás que ella se comportaba como vosotras en esos años, molesta intentando llamar mi atención, pero jamás fue así, Mio permanecía silenciosa observando, leyendo…

.

.

1 año después de su llegada junto a Orochimaru.

La oscuridad arrasaba dentro de la habitación, el muchacho había permanecido entrenando hasta altas horas de la noche, el sueño lo absorbía. Tal vez había sido la lluvia del día anterior o la transpiración seca sobre su espalda, pero ciertamente aquella noche la fiebre lo consumía, provocando en su cuerpo un escalofrío que nublaba su vista. Solo deseaba dormir, sin embargo no podía, lo atosigaba el dolor en su garganta y lo sofocante del frio, no importaba cuanto se abrigara, en aquel cuarto el viento se colaba sin el menor permiso.

Había estado enfermo en el pasado, cuando vivió solo en Konoha y sintió los indicios de un resfriado no dudó en acudir a la botica más cercana en busca de medicamentos, sin embargo allí, en medio del bosque, el pueblo más cercano se encontraba a kilómetros, y pensar en acudir a Kabuto en ese estado parecía contraproducente.

Se deshizo de sus ropas sucias y se introdujo bajo la cama, sin embargo una tos incesante quemaba su garganta y su nariz; sintió de pronto unos golpes en la puerta, tras la insistencia se levantó a duras penas intentando mantener la compostura de su estado, una vez en el dintel de la puerta, la abrió sin mayor ceremonia, y la observó allí, temblando bajo la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban incandescentes el pasillo de la guarida.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó el pelinegro.

\- No puedo dormir, me ayudaras a conseguir unos pergaminos del laboratorio de Kabuto, si lo haces no causaré más inconvenientes por un tiempo…- habló rápidamente la castaña.

Sasuke tosió apoyándose sobre el umbral y escondiendo su cabeza en su antebrazo.

\- Lo haré en otro momento. – habló el pelinegro escuetamente en lo que a Mio le pareció oír un desgarro de su voz habitual.

\- Estas enfermo. –aseveró.

\- No es nada, vete. – ordenó Sasuke entrecerrando la puerta, sin embargo la chica se interpuso.

\- No te ves bien, tal vez no sea nada grave pero podría empeorar. Permíteme cuidar de ti hoy. – pidió la chica inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Era una niña ciertamente, tendría tal vez 11 años, para el chico frente a ella, aquella pequeña no significaba nada relevante, sin embargo pese a su habitual desconfianza sabía que ella podría calmar un poco su malestar físico.

Sasuke dudó, sin embargo la tos era más potente que sus desvaríos de consciencia, y la dejó adentrarse en el cuarto mientras él entregado a lo acontecido se tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama.

\- Has lo que quieras, solo no fastidies. – ordenó el chico cerrando nuevamente los ojos mientras la traspiración pegaba su cabello sobre su frente.

La chica acudió fuera de la habitación en busca de agua y compresas, yerbas medicinales y un moledor de piedra.

Molió cuidadosamente las yerbas y las aplastó sobre el pecho del muchacho mientras ubicaba sobre su frente y su abdomen compresas heladas en un intento por disminuir la temperatura.

\- Debí asesinarlo… ese día… debí… -titubeó el pelinegro entre escalofríos.

Mio al percatarse de los desvaríos producto de la fiebre se apresuró a cambiar las compresas rápidamente.

\- Mi hermano… - habló nuevamente entre susurros- … a Naruto …

Si bien ella no conocía la historia del Uchiha, sabía que Sasuke era huérfano y que permanecía allí por su propia voluntad.

\- Vamos Sasuke, no es momento de hablar, solo duerme. – susurró la muchacha secando el sudor en su frente.

La situación se tornó monótona después de un par de minutos, él susurrando palabras sin mayor sentido y ella incapaz de realizar un Jutsu médico, unicamente podía intentar contener aquel cuadro mediante la medicina tradicional, preparando yerbas descongestionantes y posicionándolas sobre el pecho del muchacho, lo repitió reiteradas veces hasta que el sueño terminó por hacerla sucumbir en la cama junto a Sasuke.

De pronto para sorpresa de Mio el chico se sentó abruptamente, sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada, movió torpemente su brazo en un intento por descubrir su cuerpo de las compresas sobre su abdomen pero solo logró que todo a su alrededor saltara lejos, el sonido de la fuente que contenía el agua resonó sobre el suelo estruendosamente en la quietud de la noche.

\- Vete... – susurró el muchacho ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

La chica asustada se levantó temblado producto del miedo al percatarse de aquellos ojos rojos ocultos bajo las hebras oscuras que caían húmedas sobre la frente del muchacho. El chico observaba sus manos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con exponerlo al escrutinio de la niña.

\- ¡vete! – insistió alterado mientras su respiración entrecortada combinaba con las tinieblas a su alrededor y la tempestuosa noche.

La castaña asustada atinó a sentarse en la cama nuevamente intentando no invadir el perímetro del chico.

\- Solo ha sido un mal sueño…-susurró ella interactuando directamente con aquella mirada asesina.

Su corazón se apretó, aquella intensidad y dolor reflejado traspasaban su cuerpo hasta su espina dorsal provocando un cese en su respiración. Parecía una presa a punto de ser atacada por un feroz depredador; sin embargo el miedo no tenía mayor cabida en aquel lugar, tras vivir allí ya nada la sobresaltaba hasta el punto en que dejó de apreciar realmente su bienestar físico; el muchacho mantuvo aquella posición unos minutos hasta que el llanto se apoderó de su autocontrol, con la poca consciencia que aún insistía intentó mantener su estoico comportamiento, ocultando sus sollozos en ambas manos. Quebrado. Totalmente roto.

Mio lo observó estremecerse mientras apartaba la vista, comprendiendo que a veces aquella angustia solo desea salir del cuerpo y exteriorizar la humanidad innata; transcurridos unos minutos se acercó a él y lo abrazó temerosa hasta que él se hubo calmado y recostado nuevamente en la cama.

Su mirada perdida en el techo podía deberse a lo recientemente ocurrido o a la fiebre incesante que abrumaba sus pensamientos, la chica por supuesto no hablaría más; recogió todo del suelo y se dispuso a cuidar de él nuevamente. Aquella situación se repetiría en el futuro, sin la presencia de enfermedad, y ella entendería que aquellas pesadillas atormentaban al Uchiha con más frecuencia de la debida, sumiéndolo en el descontrol cada cierto tiempo.

.

.

\- Permanecimos juntos durante bastantes noches, no quiero que lo mal intérpretes, ella era incluso menor que Sarada. – comentó el pelinegro gesticulando con su mano.

\- Quizás tú la veías de ese modo, las mujeres desde muy pequeñas vemos las cosas de otra manera. – comentó la pelirosa- de todos modos ¿por qué me cuentas esto? – cuestionó la mujer

\- Porque mi relación con ella no se basa en el amor, formamos un lazo, una clase de alianza – confesó tras exhalar- erróneamente le permití tal confianza y por eso acudí a su llamado hace dos años – habló él rápidamente- pero si ella desarrolló algún tipo de confusión no sé en qué momento ocurrió…

\- Quizás mientras la visitabas para cogértela ¿no te parece obvio? – comentó irónica la pelirosa.

Sasuke arrugó su entrecejo.

\- Sakura, durante esos años no fui el único hombre con quién engañó a su esposo – habló él- existen personas que mantienen este tipo de relaciones sin sentimientos ni rose emocional, únicamente por… -dudó sobre sus palabras- únicamente por placer.

\- Debes estar bromeando –soltó Sakura- esto no parece propio de ti.

\- Te lo advertí cuando decidiste viajar a mi lado, te dije que no era el hombre que creías. –repitió el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido súbitamente.

\- ¡claro que sí! Pero siempre imaginé que se debía a las atrocidades relacionadas con tu clan, a todo lo que involucraba destruir Konoha ¡demonios!, jamás imaginé todo esto. – exclamó la mujer pasando la mano por su cabello y desabrochando levemente su vestido para apaciguar el calor que invadía su cuerpo- estoy tan enfadada Sasuke.

\- ¿no estarías a mi lado si te hubiese rebelado todo aquello? – cuestionó Sasuke clavando su mirada en ella.

\- Tal vez, tal vez me hubiese desilusionado saber que para ti la máxima expresión de amor solo significaría un polvo más – habló Sakura.

\- Contigo jamás ha sido solo sexo. – se defendió el pelinegro.

\- De cualquier forma ya basta. – frenó la mujer saltando fuera de la cama y parándose frente al hombre- esas no son excusas para lo ocurrido hace dos años.

\- Lo sé. – confirmó él apretando su entrecejo con sus dedos indice y pulgar– no puedo remediar esta situación y estas en libertad para decidir sobre nosotros, para que decidas sobre mí, estoy en tus manos.

Sakura respiró hondo, su enojo jamás sobrepasaría el límite de su amor, eso lamentablemente era un hecho irremediable, porque en su corazón podían clavarse agujas de incertidumbre, pero dejarlo ir pese a sus deseos estaba cada vez más lejos de parecer lo incorrecto.

\- Puedes dormir en casa por las noches, por supuesto no conmigo, dormirás aquí por el bien de Sarada… necesito tiempo para pensar… - suspiró profundamente- quiero hablar con Mio– habló la pelirosa.

\- Sus intenciones no tienen importancia. – afirmó él.

\- Eso dices ahora pero cuando te llame afligida tal vez corras en su busqueda nuevamente. – cortó la mujer mientras se dirigía a zancadas hasta el baño de la habitación en busca de refrescar sus pensamientos.

Sasuke también enfadado se levantó de la cama y golpeó con su puño la pared de la habitación causando un estruendo en la casa, posteriormente se dirigió hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y no regresó al cuarto hasta que Sakura estuvo recostada bajo la cama, posiblemente dormida.

La noche transcurrió serena, Sasuke durmió sobre la cama como lo había hecho en un comienzo tras regresar a la aldea, nuevamente se sintió un desconocido, pese a su liberación solo consiguió la plenitud en su consciencia de un pasado que con frecuencia no deseaba rememorar.

A la mañana siguiente el sol lo logró despertar mientras atravesaba los ventanales de la habitación, sin embargo no había rastros de Sakura ni de Sarada en la casa, tal vez , pensó, ese sería su castigo por el alboroto de la noche anterior; Se decidió por dedicar aquellos momentos en solitario para apaciguar su alma, tomó ropa limpia del mueble junto a su cama y se deshizo de las prendas gastadas que llevaba puestas para luego entrometerse en la ducha bajo la tibia agua de la regadera, recordando aquella última vez antes de partir de Konoha, hace ya tantos días, se preguntó si Sakura le hubiese permitido invadir su intimidad de aquella manera si hubiese sido consciente de su historial sexual, si hubiese sabido que aquella vez no había sido la primera en que realizaba sexo anal en una ducha pegado contra las baldosas. Arrugó su entrecejo ante el pensamiento, se sintió sucio, reviviendo viejos recuerdos, desenterrando lo olvidado y sobre todo por ocultar parte importante de su existencia a la única mujer que había sido capaz de devolver la felicidad a su vida.

Sakura caminó lentamente hasta la Torre Hokage, meditó en el camino lo acontecido y las posibilidades que tenían para su futuro. Atosigada por su imaginación al tan solo imaginar a esa mujer y a su hombre en aquella azotea, se sentía colapsada. Durante la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño producto de bochornos que la mantenían entre el borde de la cama y sus paseos hacia el baño. Sasuke era sin duda el objeto de su deseo, el sujeto de sus anhelos, sin embargo después de tantos años idealizando un hombre inexistente, el golpe de agua fría que significó lo rebelado solo causó pavor en su estabilidad emocional desequilibrando sus contemplaciones para el futuro.

\- Naruto necesito hablar contigo a solas un momento. – solicitó tras ingresar en la oficina del Hokage y ser recibida afectuosamente por Shikamaru y el séptimo.

Shikamaru se retiró de la oficina con ambas manos en los bolsillos, sin el menos preámbulo cargó bajo su brazo apegado a su torso una ruma de papeles.

\- Yo me encargaré de esto – soltó Nara antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando al rubio y a la pelirosa en completa soledad.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en el Hospital Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio recostándose hacia atrás en su silla.

\- Bien... todo bien en el Hospital. – respondió la chica antes de un silencio más incomodo de lo habitual.

Naruto meditó unos segundos observando fijamente a su ex compañera de equipo, la notó saludable, se veía bien físicamente, incluso más bella de lo recordado. Cuando niños el aspecto descuidado de la muchacha producto de los continuos entrenamientos, solo lograba acentuar más sus rasgos de pureza con aquel toque de fuerza y delicadeza, junto a su marcada silueta, destacaba fácilmente entre las mujeres a su alrededor, incluso opacando a Hinata, quien hermosa desde siempre, ocultaba sus atributos bajo aquella timidez. Él por supuesto se sentía afortunado por ser el único capaz de conocer la belleza reservada de su mujer, aquel cuerpo contorneado oculto para los hombres, sin embargo, Sakura, sin deseos de causar comparación, poseía esa mirada decidida y apasionada, a veces imaginó en qué aspectos la mujer era igual de apasionada, pensó que probablemente su amigo quedó extasiado ante las provocaciones de la pelirosa, al punto de en un comienzo visitar Konoha solo para permanecer unas horas junto a Sakura. No podía culparlo, él en su lugar hubiese cruzado medio mundo para permanecer junto a Hinata unos minutos, aunque intuía, la diferencia entre ellas en la intimidad había de ser abismante.

Frente a él, vestida jovial y fresca, con aquel vestido coqueto dejando ver su ombligo y aquellas pulseras en sus muñecas que sonaban con cada movimiento de sus brazos, le pareció que la mujer había cambiado favorablemente a través de los años, su cuerpo lucía bien definido resaltando su trasero y sus caderas, aquellas que siempre fueron prominentes, y sus pechos antes pequeños hoy afloraban desinhibidos claramente libres sin sujetador alguno; movió su cabeza levemente intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos. Tal vez permanecer lejos de casa durante tantos días provocaban un poco de locura en su masculinidad.

\- ¿por qué me ves así? – cuestionó la pelirosa ante el escrutinio en la mirada del rubio

\- Estas aquí por Sasuke. –atinó a decir el rubio aclarando su mente- ha vuelto ¿ya lo has visto?

Sakura tomó lugar en el asiento frente a Naruto y apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio distendiendo las manos sobre éste.

\- Precisamente por eso estoy aquí. – soltó la mujer- necesito salir de Konoha unos días.

\- ¿qué? Él acaba de regresar a la aldea y tú planeas salir de casa ¿Por qué? -cuestionó el rubio incrédulo

\- Sabes lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros. – comentó Sakura- no quiero que te involucres en esto. Naruto te lo estoy solicitando como amiga, por favor, dame una misión que me mantenga fuera de Konoha. Puedo salir representando a la aldea, inventa algo para mí.

\- No puedo hacer eso. Sasuke me matará – argumentó el rubio.

\- No me hagas rogar Naruto. Lo necesito para hoy. – pidió nuevamente la mujer.

Él la miró durante algunos segundos, cavilando sobre lo solicitado, ciertamente ella no era cualquier persona, pero como Hokage debía ser imparcial. Respiró profundamente, tal vez Sasuke entendería que negarle aquello a Sakura solo desataría su enfado y que de alguna forma ella conseguiría zafarse de Konoha con o sin su ayuda.

\- Está bien ¿tienes algo en mente? – cuestionó el rubio aceptando la solicitud.

\- No sabes como he pensado en esto, hay una reunión en el país del Rayo donde se conmemorarán los 10 años del nuevo Hospital construido con la ayuda de Konoha, sabes que será dentro de poco, yo podría ir y afinar los últimos detalles, como miembro de alguna delegación, no lo sé. – habló rápidamente Sakura.

\- Iras con una delegación de niños representantes de Konoha. – habló Naruto tras revisar una carpeta- pero no viajarás sola, Ino te acompañará.

\- Debes estar bromeando, puedo hacerlo sola. – increpó la mujer.

\- Absolutamente no, son 10 niños y algunos de sus padres, sé que suena simple pero tras lo acontecido con esa mujer las cosas están muy turbulentas en otras aldeas. – se excusó el Hokage.

Sakura sopesó la opción y tras cerrar los ojos asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo parto? – preguntó ella

\- Hoy por la tarde, informaré a la delegación, Ino no se negará si se lo explicas. – ordenó el rubio completamente involucrado en su puesto.

\- ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! –exclamó la mujer saltando de la silla hacia el escritorio para abrazar a su amigo.

\- ¡hey Sakura- chan! No eras tan efusiva desde hace años. – exclamó el rubio asombrado- solo espero que este tiempo lejos de Konoha logres meditar favorablemente todo este asunto. Sasuke ha venido a mi oficina tras hablar con Kakashi, realmente está afectado.

\- No lo dudo, ¿pero qué hay de mí? Naruto ¿tu serías capas de engañar a Hinata? – preguntó la mujer separándose de su amigo, a lo que él se puso de pie junto a ella.

\- Jamás. – no dudó en responder el hombre- le he dado mi palabra y pese a todo lo que pueda ocurrir yo jamás retrocedo, ya lo sabes.

\- Y Sasuke ¿crees en él totalmente? -cuestionó la pelirosa.

\- Absolutamente. Él no te engañaría. – afirmó el rubio.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

\- Solo un último favor, no debes decir mi ubicación a Sasuke. – habló firme Sakura.

\- Pero Sakura- chan, se preocupará, estará vuelto loco… - habló contrariado rascando su nuca con una mano.

\- No quiero que vaya por mí, solo eso. – aclaró la mujer- al regresar hablaré con él.

Naruto asintió antes de despedir a la mujer en la puerta de su oficina.

Tal vez no era la mejor decisión desaparecer, en el fondo lo presentía, pero permanecer inmediatamente junto al pelinegro le resultaba imposible. Se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento de Sarada para informarle acerca de su misión y posterior a ello sin mayor preámbulo empacó del hospital lo necesario y tras informar a Ino lo acontecido viajaron inmediatamente a la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes donde se encontraba el país del Rayo y la inauguración del nuevo hospital.

Alrededor de las 4 p.m. tomaron el tren desde Konoha, éste los dejaría a las afueras de Suna donde debían caminar alrededor de un kilómetro para tomar el siguiente tren por 10 km hasta el interior de la frontera del país del Rayo.

Una vez recorrido el camino del primer tren se sorprendieron en medio de la nada, lejos de toda zona urbana y en la soledad de la noche, su única opción fue acampar en una de las posadas del lugar. Por la mañana tomarían el siguiente tren hasta su destino.

\- Ya las misiones no son como antes. – susurró Ino recostada en la cama dentro de la habitación ubicada en el segundo piso, la cual compartían con algunas de las madres y sus hijos- podríamos haber caminado todo este trayecto y ya estaríamos allá.

En la misión iba toda una delegación de personas, 10 niños de no más de 6 años junto a sus madres, y 4 ninjas escolta que cargaban las valijas y utensilios.

\- Es más aburrido desde que existen los trenes. – susurró Sakura- no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente, no podemos caminar con estos niños, además no sé si estoy en condiciones de caminar tanto.

Ino rió divertida.

\- ¿en condiciones? ¿a qué te refieres frentona? -cuestionó Ino restandole importancia al comentario.

Sakura calló unos minutos dudando sobre su respuesta.

\- Hay algo que no te he contado... - susurró Sakura acercándose a su amiga.

\- Ya habla de una vez - habló Ino acortando la distancia entre ellas.

Sakura miró hacia el techo posicionando sus manos sobre su vientre, exhaló profundamente.

\- Prefiero que lo hablemos a solas sin toda esta gente al rededor. - habló la pelirosa.

\- A la vuelta podemos regresar caminando y tomarnos nuestro tiempo por allí, si así lo prefieres – sugirió Ino a lo que su amiga sonrió satisfecha.

Ino entendía que la situación de Sakura ya era complicada como para insistir en su intimidad.

Ambas se tumbaron en sus camas y se giraron para dormir preparándose para los acontecimientos del día siguiente, siempre representar a la aldea significaba una gran responsabilidad.

La noche pasó rápida, imperturbable, durmieron agotadas pese a no haber viajado caminando, los años lejos de misiones ciertamente les jugaban en contra al momento de impartir este nuevo viaje. Más a un Sakura quien no había dormido nada durante la noche anterior.

De pronto su sueño fue interrumpido por una dificultad al respirar, sus pulmones se contraían sofocados, el ritmo de su corazón disminuía peligrosamente, su sueño se mezclaba con imágenes de la realidad.

\- ¡Ino! ¡despierta ya! –gritó Sakura tapando su nariz con su antebrazo mientras movía de arriba hacia abajo a su amiga intentando despertarla.

La rubia al abrir los ojos se posicionó rápidamente sobre la cama hallando un panorama escalofriante. La habitación estaba completamente cubierta de humo, a su lado las madres y algunos niños yacían dormidos posiblemente inconscientes, el calor desprendido desde el piso inferior y superior describía el infierno en el que se encontraban, el fuego entraba por el borde la puerta impidiendo abrir el pomo anaranjado producto de las altas temperaturas. De pronto las ventanas estallaron y los gritos comenzaron a surgir en la habitación inferior. Sus corazones se apretaron entre la dificultad para respirar y sus mentes intentando planificar los pasos a seguir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! disculpen la demora he tenido días movidos! **

**Estoy buscando trabajo, la vida es complicada! jaja**

**Pero cada día reviso sus comentario e intento escribir un poquito.**

**les envío un abrazo!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**GRACIAS POR CADA MENSAJE!**

** todos todos, los buenos los malos, las ideas nuevas, sus deseos uff quiero escribir tantas cosas! espero sean complacidas! **

**LAS AMO **


	15. Presentimiento

**Presentimiento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El fuego consumió rápidamente la planta baja de la zona sur de la casona, el piso bajo las plantas altas comenzó a temblar crujiendo ante el inminente derrumbe. El acto fue tan repentino que Sakura e Ino no alcanzaron a mover sus cuerpos cuando de un momento a otro quedaron sumergidas entre los escombros y ahogadas entre las llamas.

Rápidamente Sakura buscó a su amiga entre las tablas a su alrededor, hallándola cubierta por vigas revestidas de fuego y una cortina de humo que impedía una mejor visualización del perímetro a su alrededor. Acto seguido hizo uso de su fuerza descomunal para apartar los pilares sobre ellas y arrastrar a Ino fuera de los escombros.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelirosa recuperando la voz.

\- Si, si… ¡menuda mierda! – exclamó Ino mientras rompía sus ropas para cubrir con ellas sus vías respiratorias.

Sakura símil, analizó el perímetro rápidamente adentrándose nuevamente en aquel lugar, debía recuperar a aquellos inconscientes bajo los pilares.

Ino por su parte irrumpió en el ala norte de la casa la cual aún se mantenía en pie, rápidamente observó cómo dos de los cuatro ninjas que acompañaban la delegación, se inmiscuían en las habitaciones intentando salvar inocentes; ambas conscientes de que aquella pensión era sin duda la única disponible en kilometros y que en ella se alojaban regularmente viajeros y sus familias.

Sakura se arrodilló para poder entrar en el pequeño orificio hacia lo que antes era una sala de estar, por el momento no podía utilizar su fuerza, ante el mínimo movimiento brusco todo se derrumbaría a su alrededor. El humo entraba por sus pulmones provocando una tos compulsiva que apretaba sus bronquios impidiendo la respiración mientras su vista se nublaba producto del hollín, sus ojos ardían, podía sentirlos rojos como si dentro de ellos tuviera un cúmulo de arena; Sakura necesitó salir fuera para poder recuperar la respiración, se alejó una distancia prudente hasta donde estaban posicionando a los heridos, allí se encontró con su compañera, la cual examinaba sobre el pasto algunos pequeños con el rostro hundido en cenizas y sus ropas quemadas.

\- ¿hay alguien con vida? – preguntó Sakura con la respiración entre cortada.

El sonido a su alrededor estaba marcado por la chispeante llamarada desatada frente a ellas, de la cual se expulsaba una nube de humo sobre el cielo, aún podían oírse gritos dentro de la casa, y de quienes fuera de ella recobraban lentamente el conocimiento y luchaban por volver en busca de sus familiares.

\- Los 3 niños que he logrado salvar se encuentran en buenas condiciones, pero no hay rastro de sus madres. – habló Ino intentando recuperar la respiración.

\- Hay que volver dentro. – sentenció Sakura.

\- Yo iré al ala sur y buscaré entre los escombros, ten cuidado. – indicó la rubia.

\- No, a mí me resulta más sencillo poder levantar los restos, ve a la zona norte. – ordenó la pelirosa mientras sin perder tiempo corría hacia el lugar señalado.

Se introdujo en lo que quedaba de la casa sin precaución alguna, los llamados de auxilio eran en lo único en que podía centrarse su mente. Se dirigió hasta lo que parecía un vestigio de la escalera, sucumbida por el fuego Sakura de pronto perdió la orientación, completamente atosigada por las llamas, el fuego quemaba su rostro y traspasaba sus vestimentas, más aún bajo los pilares no podía hallar sobrevivientes. Se dedicó a retirar la mayor cantidad de cuerpos posibles y a utilizar su fuerza para escapar de la casa rompiendo cuidadosamente cuanta pared se cruzara en su camino, todo con el fin de resguardar aquellos fatalizados lo más lejos del foco calórico. En aquel instante el tiempo era fundamental.

De pronto, pese a su insistencia por mantenerse consciente, el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar en lo que pareció un destello anaranjado, nuevamente la desorientación opacó su perspectiva, el calor quemaba sus pies, pudo sentirlo vivido, sin embargo en su inconsciente repetía una y otra vez la poca relevancia de este hecho, ella después de todo podría curarse a sí misma y los cuerpos a su alrededor sucumbirían en las cenizas. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba en aquello el calor invadió más allá de sus rodillas forzándola hacia el suelo. Ya no podía respirar ni mover sus extremidades; retiró quejumbrosamente la tela que cubría su boca en un intento desesperado por obtener aire limpio, sin embargo aquello solo empeoró la situación.

En última instancia ante su condición debilitada, liberó el sello en su frente en busca de acelerar su recuperación y poder librarse de allí, sin embargo justo en aquel instante lo restante de la morada incluida la zona norte, se desmoronó cayendo sobre ella tras un estruendo de madera y llamas mezclado con gritos y conversaciones que a Sakura le parecieron cada vez más lejanas.

\- Sakura – llamó Ino girándose tras escuchar el escándalo- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó la rubia a uno de los ninjas escolta que intentaba apagar el fuego a través de una técnica agua.

\- No la he visto. – respondió el Shinobi concentrado en su tarea.

\- ¡¿Sakura?! – gritó Ino buscándo entre los heridos.

La noche ciertamente no ayudaba en su cometido, solo la luz del fuego alumbraba su camino.

\- ¿!Sakura dónde estás?! – exclamó recorriendo el perímetro del fuego.

De pronto las llamas poco a poco fueron sucumbiendo instaurando la oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente las copas de los arboles a su alrededor.

Los ninjas se acercaron a los escombros intentando apagar los focos nuevos de fuego que surgían entre las cenizas, impidiendo que producto del viento éste recuperara su fuerza.

\- ¡demonios! – exclamó la rubia para sí misma, cuando después de 30 minutos aún no hallaba a su amiga. A su alrededor las personas suplicaban su ayuda, la seguían al haberla visto realizar Ninjutsu médico. No podía culparlos, cada uno vela por sus seres queridos- solo denme un minuto, iré inmediatamente.

\- ¡Por favor mi hijo no puede respirar!– suplico una mujer.

\- Mi esposo no despierta, ¡por favor haga algo! – suplicó otra mujer cubierta de polvo negro.

La rubia se halló desesperada, deseando que el sol atraviese nuevamente el cielo. Miró a su alrededor y no habían rastros de la pelirosa, la casona de 3 pisos había sucumbido en un escombro de al menos un metro de maderas y cenizas. Si Sakura estaba por ahí atrapada ella debía actuar rápidamente.

Se deshizo de las personas a su alrededor y reunió a los ninjas disponibles para que éstos busquen lo más rápido posible bajo los escombros, Sakura era prioridad, su poder medicinal facilitaría en gran medida las cosas considerando que el Hospital de alta complejidad más cercano se encontraba en el País del Rayo a 10 kilómetros de distancia.

Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar entre los árboles y todos observaron el cielo sobre ellos, la oscuridad desaparecía dando inicio a un nuevo día.

Aquella luz facilitó la situación permitiendo observar con mayor claridad los estragos.

\- ¡Ino- San la hemos encontrado! – gritó uno de los Ninjas desde la zona central del derrumbe.

Ino se apresuró hacia el lugar señalado, ella también poseía quemaduras en su cuerpo, sin embargo la preocupación sosegaba cada malestar corporal.

La vio allí de espaldas al suelo cubierta de cenizas y sangre.

Su corazón se apretó. Sakura era más fuerte que eso.

\- ¡no! – soltó girándose sobre su amiga y retirando con sus manos las astillas sobre ella.

Encontró entonces el origen de aquella sangre, una estaca clavada en su costado derecho impedía la normal cicatrización. El sello instaurado en la frente de la pelirosa le había sin duda salvado la vida.

\- Debemos sacarla de aquí. – habló el hombre tras ella- la encontramos cubierta por todas estas tabla – indicó señalando los palos con clavos a su alrededor antes de cargarla cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

Una vez en el pasto su atención se centró solamente en la chica, por supuesto que aquello en cierta forma corrompía su interés imparcial por el bienestar de todos, sin embargo no podía concentrarse hasta tener la seguridad de que su amiga de la infancia se encontraba en buen estado.

Retiró la estaca de su costado e inmediatamente la herida comenzó a cerrarse liberando chakra automáticamente desde el centro de la llaga, aquello facilitaba las cosas. No obstante trascurridos unos minutos la herida no cerraba completamente, aquello estaba tardando más de lo acostumbrado. La rubia se posicionó de pie observando analíticamente a la chica tumbada inconsciente, pensó que entonces las reservas de chakra en Sakura estaban siendo utilizadas en otra zona corporal. Revisó fugazmente con sus manos escaneando hallar otro daño desapercibido. Entonces lo notó.

Retiró las manos como si de pronto el hielo hubiese invadido su cuerpo golpeando su nuca. Dirigió su mirada hasta la zona baja de la mujer y entonces observó la sangre incesante que se desprendía desde la intimidad de la pelirosa colándose a través de sus pantalones y formando una posa sobre el pasto. Sin duda todo el poder curativo de Sakura estaba centrado en su vientre.

Se maldijo a si misma por no haber notado aquel detalle con anterioridad. Aunque intuía que de cualquier forma ya era demasiado tarde para ser humano creciendo dentro de la mujer.

Suspiro resistiendo las lagrimas, los acontecimientos vividos por su amiga eran un desastre, perder a un hijo la devastaría.

Luego de estabilizar la situación se dirigió a duras penas hacia las personas a su alrededor. Utilizó cada reserva de su chakra intentando apaciguar las heridas y estabilizar a los más graves.

La ayuda vecina llegó pasado el medio día, cuando la rubia ya había caído en el inevitable sueño producto del agotamiento y la preocupación.

.

.

En Konoha ya habían trascurridos 3 días desde que la delegación había abandonado a la aldea. Sasuke se encontraba impotente luego de que Sarada le informara sobre la Misión de su madre, por supuesto en primera instancia acudió hacia la oficina de Naruto.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡la has enviado en una misión! – exclamó enfadado irrumpiendo en la oficina sin la menos contemplación.

Dentro de ésta se encontró a Naruto reunido con importantes feudales de las aldeas vecinas. Su rostro se tensó notoriamente, no obstante aquello lo tenía sin cuidado.

Comenzó a pasearse dentro de la sala cual gato encerrado.

\- Po… - aclaró su garganta- podemos hablar esto en otro momento, Sasuke. – habló el rubio.

\- En otro momento... –repitió escueto el pelinegro sin dejar de pasearse por la habitación de un lado a otro.- ¿dónde la has enviado? – cuestionó apoyando sonoramente su mano sobre el escritorio.

\- Me ha dicho que al regresar solucionarán todo. – susurró rápidamente el Hokage mirando de reojo a sus comensales frente a él.

\- Te he preguntado dónde la has enviado. – reafirmó el pelinegro arrebatado.

\- Solo serán 3 días, hoy deben estar llegando a su destino, realizarán unos cuantos asuntos y regresarán. – habló el rubio aclarando su voz e intentando con sus manos calmar a su interlocutor - ahora necesito continuar con esta reunión – precisó indicando con su cabeza a los hombres tras ellos.

\- Me importa una mierda tu reunión. – espetó Sasuke roncamente- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – habló activando su Sharingan- 3 días Naruto, si no regresa en 3 días volveré menos amistoso – respondió el Uchiha girándose hasta la salida y cerrando estruendosamente la puerta tras él.

El silencio reinó en la oficina. Naruto nervioso carraspeo instaurando nuevamente una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Disculpen por favor. – rogó con ambas manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

\- Aquel… ¿aquel es Uchiha Sasuke? – cuestionó sorprendido uno de los hombres.

\- Si… - exhaló el rubio- en realidad solo está teniendo un mal día. – lo defendió rápidamente.

\- ¡Hokage – Sama no debería permitir tales atribuciones de su parte! – comentó uno de los feudales.

\- Bueno, bueno. No estamos aquí para hablar de mis amistades y sus atribuciones. – habló recobrando la seriedad en su semblante- ¿en que estábamos? – desvió Naruto continuando con su cometido.

Desde aquel día el pelinegro permaneció en casa intentando meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido, por supuesto prefería mil veces estar allí que en cualquier otra parte del mundo, Sarada regresaba por las noches y cenaban juntos, mientras que por las mañanas él se encargaba de preparar el desayuno para ambos. Aquella nueva cotidianidad era lo único que podía agradecer de sus últimas vivencias.

Por las tardes pasaba junto a Boruto entrenando y perfeccionando el Jutsu de fuego desarrollado por su hija. Si no fuera por la desaparición de Sakura aquellos días hubiesen transcurridos en completa armonía.

Al tercer día cuando la noche se había instaurado sobre la aldea, la preocupación carcomió su inconsciente, precisamente se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor en la misma posición en que Sakura lo esperó tantas veces en él pasado; el mal presentimiento mantenía taladrando su mente provocándole un insomnio impropio de su persona, al menos los días en que permanecía en casa solía dormir plácidamente.

Cuando ya el reloj marcaba pasada la media noche, sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hasta allí, abrió la puerta con algo de ilusión, realmente deseaba volver a verla, sin embargo su sorpresa sobrepasó los limites cuando observó de quién se trataba.

\- Sorpresa – habló la mujer con una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó monótono.

\- Tsunade me ha dado el alta durante la tarde, necesitan camas para unos heridos que vienen desde el país del Rayo y al parecer… ya estoy sana – explicó haciendo una mueca con su ojo – no puedo dormir, mi habitación nueva es tan solitaria…– habló con una sonrisa en el rosto.

\- Mio, no es un buen momento. – comentó el hombre mirando tras su hombro.

\- Oh Sasuke sé que Sakura no se encuentra– habló la mujer atravesando el umbral para irrumpir en el hogar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó el pelinegro.

\- Soy su paciente, sé que no está en Konoha. – habló entrecerrando los ojos- además… sé algo que tú podrías desconocer, sino no estarías aquí tan tranquilo.

Sasuke se giró hasta ella y cerró la puerta despacio.

\- Habla –ordenó el chico.

\- Al parecer los heridos que vienen desde el país del Rayo son un grupo de niños y ninjas de Konoha… - cotilleó peinando un mechón de su cabello- y además… -suspiró profundamente- dos importantes médicos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes esto? – cuestionó el pelinegro tomando a la mujer desde el brazo.

\- Mi habitación en el Hospital estaba en una muy buena ubicación junto al despacho de Tsunade. – hablo zafando el agarre.

\- ¿Dónde lo oíste? – preguntó nuevamente.

\- Las enfermeras pueden ser muy poco reservadas… - susurró acercándose hasta el hombre- vestido así te ves tan joven… - habló tras un suspiro.

El hombre se miró a si mismo sin notar nada extraño en sus ropas, aunque ciertamente no vestía con su traje ninja habitual, más bien preparado para dormir traía solo una camiseta blanca y pantaloncillos negros.

\- No desvíes el tema. ¿por qué me cuentas esto? – preguntó el Uchiha notando la cercanía de la mujer, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su barbilla. La hizo a un lado desde el brazo y la encaró nuevamente- responde.

\- Porque somos amigos, Sasuke, por eso te lo cuento. Ya te lo he dicho, puedes confiar en mí, jamás haría nada para perjudicarte y lamento mucho mi actitud últimamente. – declaró apenada- Y además porque estoy absolutamente segura que esos médicos de alto rango heridos son sin duda Ino y Sakura.

\- Naruto me lo hubiese informado. -sentenció el hombre.

\- ¿Ta seguro estás de qué te lo hubiese informado? – cuestionó ella- te puedo contar más detalles si me invitas algo que tomar, la verdad tampoco he comido nada– sugirió entrando descuidadamente hasta el salón cercano a la cocina.

Una vez allí su vista se topó frente a frente con una chica de ojos tan oscuros como los vistos por primera vez hace ya tantos años. Retrocedió un paso instintivamente ante la sorpresa; Sarada por su parte acomodó sus lentes y apoyó una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

\- ¿de qué está hablando está mujer papá? – cuestiono la pelinegra.

\- Nada importante Sarada, no te preocupes. – afirmó él posicionando a un lado junto a su hija.

\- Te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad… -habló la mujer acomodando su cabello tras su oreja.

Sarada asintió restándole importancia a su comentario.

\- ¿por qué crees que mi mamá está herida? – preguntó acercándose unos pasos hacia la castaña y dejando a Sasuke tras ella.

\- No hay muchos ninjas médicos de alto rango en Konoha – respondió Mio acostumbra a aquel tono monótono antes oído en el Uchiha.

\- ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó nuevamente Sarada.

\- Una vieja amiga de tu padre. – respondió esta vez entrecerrando los ojos – de hecho en este momento íbamos a tener una importante conversación a solas.

La pelinegra destensó su postura y se inclinó para saludar a la mujer frente a ella.

\- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sarada - se presentó educadamente- y en realidad quisiera conversar con mi padre sobre este asunto. – habló estoica- Podrán reunirse nuevamente en otra oportunidad y retomar su importante conversación a solas. – habló irónica la chica en lo que pareció una orden.

La castaña abrió la boca para hablar pero tras observar la apariencia impasible de Sasuke ubicado tras la muchacha optó por callar y asentir con la cabeza.

\- Lamento haberlos importunado a estas horas. – se disculpó girándose hacia la salida.

Sasuke la alcanzó rápidamente justo antes de que ella hubiera cruzado el umbral.

\- No vuelvas nunca más por acá. – ordenó él amenazante.

\- Veo que la muchacha tiene tu carácter. – habló mientras cruzaba hacia la salida- se ve muy grande, siempre la imaginé como a una bebé.

\- Han pasado muchos años... – susurró Sasuke.

\- Si deseas hablar o... lo que quieras, estoy en un Hostal en el centro de la aldea. Haru vendrá solo los fines de semana, no puede abandonar su trabajo. – ofreció Mio insistente.

\- Lo dudo. – soltó el pelinegro tras exhalar agotado por la situación.

\- Solo piénsalo, lo que te digo es verdad y todos intentan ocultarlo de ti. - habló nuevamente- te ves tenso, te haría bien relajarte un poco... podría ayudar con ello -susurró acariciando con su dedo el pecho del pelinegro.

\- no tienes ni un respeto...- susurró el hombre alejandose un paso y cerrando la puerta.

Acto seguido se giró lentamente, consciente de la presencia femenina tras él durante toda aquella conversación.

\- ¿dice la verdad? ¿mamá está herida? – pregunto Sarada ya con un tono de preocupación enfocándose únicamente en lo realmente importante.

\- No lo sé, hablaré con Naruto – respondió Sasuke igualmente alterado.

\- Ella siempre que va en misión procura no demorar más de 2 días, y sobre todo me envía mensajes cada 3 horas, es realmente insistente. – habló Sarada apoyando una de sus manos sobre su pecho, en lo que a Sasuke le pareció un gesto conocido- esta vez no he sabido absolutamente nada de ella.

La preocupación se instauró esta vez desquiciando su tranquilidad, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para no ser tratado por la misma Sakura y su inmenso poder regenerativo?.

\- Solucionaré esto, tranquila. – afirmó el hombre caminando hacia su habitación en busca de ropa.

\- La última vez que dijiste eso las cosas no salieron muy bien – habló Sarada siguiéndole el paso.

\- Esta vez Sarada, aunque las cosas entre Sakura y yo no estén del todo bien, me aseguraré de traerla a casa sana y salva. – aseguró el Uchiha- ve a descansar, no me esperes despierta. – ordenó caminando a zancadas hasta el mueble donde había dejado su vestimenta ninja- Sarada - la llamó- tal vez tenga que salir de Konoha, ¿podrás quedarte sola unos días?

La pelinegra exhaló ofendida.

\- Papá ya no soy una niña. -respondió rápidamente a lo que Sasuke asintió conforme, no esperaba menos de su pequeña- llévame contigo - ofreció empuñando sus manos.

\- No, debo solucionar esto solo. - negó súbitamente agotando toda posibilidad.

La muchacha tras la negativa permaneció estática en la puerta de la habitación, el mal presentimiento que ella poseía desde hace ya meses al parecer se estaba volviendo realidad. Aquello la inquietaba, sin embargo, si existía una persona que pudiera cuidar de su madre era sin duda el hombre frente a ella.

Por otro lado, ya intuía a qué se podrían deber los problemas entre sus padres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! **

**la rapidez es un regalo por haber superado los 100 comentarios!**

**valoro nuestra comunicación!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

**Estoy muy contenta con la llegada que ha tenido con ustedes esta historia, le tengo mucho cariño! **

**Por el momento no comenzaré otros Fic hasta terminar por aquí, solo era ideas! Jiji **

**Un abrazoooo!!**


	16. Caos

**Caos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los heridos fueron instalados en el Hospital del País del Rayo alrededor de las 14 hrs. Los encargados del servicio de salud corrían por los pasillos intentando apaciguar el dolor de los quemados y salvar las vidas de aquellos en riesgo vital producto del humo o el fuego mismo.

El rumor corrió de boca en boca, entre aquellos heridos iban dos importantes ninjas médicos de Konoha, un dato absolutamente relevante. Sobre todo porque los médicos de la Hoja eran reconocidos en todo el mundo debido a su poder y sabiduría.

Las enfermeras corrían con las camillas, llevando consigo a los desafortunados.

\- ¡Amai-Sama! Por acá tenemos a Sakura Uchiha – exclamó una de las mujeres al médico que acababa de ingresar en la habitación.

El hombre tras doblegar las mangas de su delantal por sobre sus codos, examinó rápidamente a la mujer recostada sobre la camilla, un chakra verde iluminó sus manos esclareciendo el recorrido.

\- Hay que entregar soporte vital al feto y trasfusiones de sangre a la madre. – ordenó manteniendo la seriedad en su semblante.

\- Ella tiene activado una especie de sello regenerativo. – indicó una de las enfermeras.

\- Lo conozco. – aseveró - pero desconozco su poder, sé que de ser necesario el sello por sí mismo la mantendrá con vida, sin embargo, al parecer su poder está solo enfocado en el bebé – el hombre meditó unos minutos- no sé qué debemos hacer en estos casos…

Se mantuvo impotente en aquella posición durante varios segundos, observando como la pelirosa por si misma desprendía Chakra por sus poros. Para cualquier ninja medico aquella técnica era el punto culmine en la perfección. El hombre secó la traspiración sobre su frente mientras sopesaba las opciones a seguir. Acercó sus manos al vientre de Sakura para sentir los latidos del embrión, allí estaban, débiles pero existentes, debía salvarlo, sin embargo su máxima prioridad era mantener con vida a la madre, y ella poseía una herida en su costado que no cesaba de sangrar.

\- Desvístanla – ordenó rápidamente- necesito examinarla.

Las enfermeras retiraron la vestimenta superior de la pelirosa dejándola expuesta al equipo médico. El hombre presionó con su mano revestida con una gasa la herida donde antes atravesaba la estaca de madera retirada por Ino; la giró para analizar visualmente heridas que estén provocando aquel extremo debilitamiento e incapacidad de autosanación.

De pronto la mujer se ahogó sin estímulo previo y de su boca comenzó a salir disparada sangre ensuciando con gotas a cada uno de los presentes a su alrededor.

\- Son sus pulmones… – susurró el hombre posicionando su mano libre sobre la espalda de Sakura e instaurando allí todo su poder regenerativo- necesito oxigeno inmediatamente.

El equipo a su alrededor corrió en busca de la mascarilla y los tubos para la oxigenación, instalándolas rápidamente en las vías respiratorias de la mujer.

Se mantuvo en aquel arduo trabajo durante lo que parecieron 10 minutos eternos. Hasta que de un momento a otro pudo sentir como en lo que pareció una oleada de chakra, los pulmones de la pelirosa se recuperaron a sí mismos. El hombre sorprendido por aquel destello de poder, la giró rápidamente para visualizar como frente a sus ojos la herida antes ubicada en el costado de Sakura, se cerraba completamente sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

El chakra proveniente del sello se estaba centrando únicamente en ella.

Amai era un medico experimentado, con más de 15 años al servicio de la comunidad, y como ninja de elite en su aldea, prácticamente había presenciado de todo en su vida, sin embargo, allí intentado salvar a una de las mujeres más fuertes del mundo, la conocida discípula de Tsunade, a quien indudablemente admiraba, más aún la esposa de un ninja al que su país recordaba muy bien, aunque no por las razones correctas; el temor invadió su estómago antes de comprobar lo que estaba a punto de evidenciar.

Dirigió sus manos hasta el vientre de la pelirosa esperando sentir aquellos débiles latidos. Pero no halló nada.

Retiró sus manos comprendiendo que toda la energía de la muchacha había estado centrada en mantener con vida al pequeño en su interior, y que tras no poder lograr conservar el soporte vital del feto, su propio cuerpo había desistido y dirigido su energía a recuperar aquellos órganos que estaban prontos a fallar con el fin de evitar una inminente falla multisistémica.

El cuerpo humano es sabio, pensó mientras era invadido por la culpa, tal vez si no se hubiese quedado paralizado no estarían lamentando aquel suceso.

La observó una última vez antes de abandonar la habitación, la chica ahí semi desnuda sobre aquella camilla incluso inconsciente parecía totalmente poderosa, bajo una fachada dulce donde resaltaba su tés pálida y aquellos cabellos alborotados pegados a la traspiración sobre su rostro y cuello, estaba sin duda la heroína de la que tanto se habló hace ya 10 años, él orgulloso podría decir que había evidenciado el poder de curación instantáneo de aquella mujer, aquel poder que pese a la gravedad en Sakura, se había enfocado generosamente en mantener con vida al ser en su interior.

El hombre suspiró contrariado al recordar quien era el esposo de pelirosa frente a él, Sasuke Uchiha, ciertamente aquel nombre causaba un gran impacto en su interior, después de lo ocurrido hace tantos años cuando éste intentó capturar a Killer bee y posteriormente su aparición en la reunión de los Kages, muchos de los ninjas activos durante esos años jamás podrían perdonar ni aceptar al pelinegro como un hombre confiable; bajo esos pensamientos se encontró por unos segundos distraído imaginando como aquel hombre insensible y posiblemente falto de tacto podría complacer a una mujer tan bella y suave como Sakura.

\- Cúbranla –ordenó ofuscado – ya hemos acabado aquí – susurró saliendo rápidamente de la habitación evitando que su mente siga desvariando.

Sakura permaneció dormida durante dos días, sus reservas de chakra habían sido gravemente dañadas, sin contar con las repercusiones del daño físico producto de su demora en la atención médica.

Al despertar su corazón se contrajo ante el inmenso vació que sintió en su interior, al comienzo se sintió desorientada, observó a su alrededor intentando hallar algún rostro conocido, grande fue su sorpresa al recordar los últimos momentos antes de quedar atrapada bajo los escombros. La culpa la invadió, había sido imprudente y arriesgada, sin pensar en el bienestar de su hijo, siempre mantuvo la seguridad en su auto regeneración pero jamás imaginó que aquello no sería suficiente para salvar a la criatura que llevaba dentro.

Las lágrimas afloraban incesantes, aquello era más de lo que podría soportar, tan solo pensar en cómo encararía a Sasuke su alma se apretaba en lo que parecía la absoluta negación, él no podría enterarse, no sería capaz de aceptar que él cargue además con la culpa de lo sucedido. Porque conocía al Uchiha, él aceptaría lo ocurrido como la consecuencia de sus actos al haberla orillado a escapar de la aldea en busca de un respiro.

La mujer incluso en aquella situación no era capaz de centrar su dolor solo en sí misma, sufriría por ambos la pérdida, sufriría preocupada por Sasuke y por la muerte prematura de quien pese a todo lo acontecido, era esperado con toda la ilusión que su corazón podía albergar. Aquel niño significaría un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas, lo único que podría haber logrado el perdón en su corazón, sin embargo en ese instante, Sakura sintió que solo la soledad podría aliviar su dolor.

\- Sakura- sama ¿me está oyendo? – preguntó el hombre de pie frente a ella- soy Amai, me he encargado su recuperación durante estos días – repitió incomodo- Ino- san desea verla – informó.

La pelirosa realmente no lo observó, se giró en la cama para darle la espalda. No deseaba médicos, no necesitaba palabras de aliento ni lamentaciones, no necesitaba a Sasuke ni a ningún hombre y por supuesto no necesitaba seguir sintiendo aquella culpa que invadía su corazón.

\- Hemos preparado todo para enviarlas a Konoha a más tardar mañana -habló nuevamente el hombre- allá podrán estar junto a sus familias y descansar adecuadamente.

\- No. – negó Sakura- no regresaré a Konoha.

El hombre calló sin saber que responder.

\- No hay apuros, aquí son bienvenidas. –susurró- si hay algo que pueda hacer…

\- Hay algo en realidad – habló rápidamente la mujer sentándose dolorosamente en la cama- necesito enviar un mensaje a Konoha.

Amai asintió inmediatamente antes de salir en busca de su cometido.

Aquella tarde Sakura envió a Naruto un mensaje escrito a mano con orden absolutamente confidencial. En ella abriría su corazón al único hombre en quién pensaba podria confiar su desfortuna, relatando lo acontecido y su absoluta necesidad por permanecer alejada de la Hoja.

.

.

Sasuke subió la torre Hokage sin dificultad alguna, la preocupación atormentaba sus pensamientos. Solo un hecho era claro, indudablemente mataría a Naruto si algo le ocurría a Sakura y más aún él era el último en enterarse.

Giró la manilla impertinentemente, era pasada la medianoche sin embargo Naruto solía permanecer en su oficina hasta altas horas de la noche, incluso la mayor parte del tiempo dormía allí. No obstante su hombro chocó bruscamente con una puerta cerrada bajo llave; El pelinegro maldijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta nuevamente. Justo aquella noche el rubio había decidido no permanecer en el único lugar donde normalmente se encontraba 22 hrs al día.

Corrió rápidamente hasta la casa de los Uzumaki y sin meditar mayormente en la oscuridad que mermaba a su alrededor, tocó fuertemente la puerta hasta que vislumbró una luz encendida en lo que supuso era la habitación de su amigo. Sin embargo quien abrió la puerta fue Hinata.

\- Sasuke-san - saludó la mujer- me has dado un susto.

\- Lo siento… - se disculpó escuetamente.

\- Naruto está dormido… - comentó la ojiperla adivinando las intenciones del Uchiha- ha llegado hace poco…

Sasuke desconcertado pestañó un par de veces. Su amigo no podría estar durmiendo tan tranquilo si algo grave estuviera sucediendo.

\- Necesito hablar con él - habló notoriamente perturbado

\- Está muy agotado… no ha vuelto en 4 días a casa … - susurró suavemente, sin embargo sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por el claro estado de descontrol en su interlocutor.

\- Por favor. - habló el hombre en un sonido ronco casi inaudible que a Hinata le enterneció.

La mujer asintió separándose del umbral en una clara señal de invitación.

\- Puedes esperar aquí, iré por él – susurró cerrando la puerta y subiendo una larga escalera ubicada frente a la entrada- por favor sean silenciosos… - sugirió.

Sasuke asintió impaciente, caminó por la habitación desesperado, aquellos minutos lo estaban matando.

\- Teme – llamó el rubio mientras bajaba la escalera después de una eternidad- ¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco ante la actitud de quien consideraba su hermano, algo estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – soltó impartiendo un semblante de claro enfado.

\- ¿te importa realmente? – respondió irónico el rubio.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿de qué se trata esto? – preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro.

\- Dímelo tú – respondió sarcastico Naruto.

Se miraron fijamente en una batalla silenciosa, hasta que Sasuke suspiró rendido cerrando los ojos ofuscado.

\- Me has dicho tres días… – habló conteniendo su revolución interna.

\- ¿por qué no has esperado hasta mañana? – preguntó el Hokage

Sasuke tenía algo muy claro, su amigo podría ser la mayor parte del tiempo un payaso, incluso en aquellos días en los que era el hombre más importante entre todas las aldeas, sin embargo, allí parado frente a él, con sus cejas juntas en una clara expresión de enfado y sus labios curvados amargamente, se sintió descuidado al haber olvidado lo fuerte y tenaz que podía ser el Uzumaki.

\- Deja de evadir el tema, sé que está herida – aseveró el Uchiha acercándose amenazadoramente.

Naruto exhaló y en un ágil movimiento tomó a su amigo desde la camisa empujándolo contra la pared.

\- ¿quién te lo ha dicho? – cuestionó el rubio enfadado.

\- ¿Eso importa? – preguntó Sasuke iracundo, aquello era una confirmación a sus sospechas.

\- ¡¿quién te lo ha dicho?! – cuestionó nuevamente Naruto elevando el tono en su voz.

\- Ha sido Mio. – respondió Sasuke haciendo a un lado a su oponente mediante un ávido empujón.

Naruto apretó los dientes girándose para tomar impulso antes de golpear a Sasuke llanamente en el rostro.

El pelinegro sorprendido no esperaba aquella reacción; Chocó con la pared tras él, la cual impidió su derrumbe ante la pérdida de equilibrio.

\- Quise confiar en ti ¡te defendí cada vez que ella me hizo ver sus dudas! – Naruto habló firme apuntando con el dedo a su interlocutor – pero te empeñas en frecuentarla una y otra vez. Ya no hay escusas Sasuke, lo que sea que hay entre ustedes quiero que lo mantengan lejos de Sakura y Sarada.

Sasuke palideció, aquello era completamente una conclusión apresurada.

\- No hay nada entre nosotros. – afirmó el Uchiha destensando su brazo – no podría engañar a Sakura.

Naruto rió amargamente.

\- Serías un imbécil si la engañaras – aclaró empuñando ambas manos- pero en este instante creo que eres absolutamente un imbécil y no me sorprendería nada de ti. Así que ¿por qué no eres sincero y me cuentas hace cuanto están juntos? Ya me parecía extraña tu ausencia en la aldea durante tantos años – habló rápidamente el Uzumaki

\- ¿¡te recuerdo por qué me ausenté!? – exclamó Sasuke roncamente- no te entrometas en mis asuntos.

\- Le haces daño y no puedo permanecer al margen de lo que está ocurriendo – habló el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- arreglemos esto como hombres.

Sasuke perplejo lo siguió hasta la calle.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Sakura? ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella? –preguntó Sasuke.

\- Me ha enviado un mensaje, no regresará a Konoha durante algún tiempo. – respondió al fin el rubio subiendo sus mangas hasta los codos- no quiero que la busques, no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que hables con ella ni que vuelvas siquiera nombrarla…

\- ¡basta! ¿me crees capaz de engañarla? – cuestionó en una mueca de decepción.

Naruto calló, sus manos empuñadas permanecían tensas colgando a sus costados. Solo entonces observó con mayor precisión a su amigo frente a él, se veía agotado incluso bajo la penumbra, su rostro reflejaba incertidumbre y su postura en vez de estar preparada para luchar se veía por primera vez inmediatamente rendida.

\- Ella me lo ha confirmado. – aseguró el rubio.

\- ¿te ha contado lo que ha ocurrido hace dos años? – preguntó inquieto.

\- Si. – aseguró el séptimo- y eres un imbécil por seguir acudiendo a esa mujer. Si no hay nada entre ustedes, ¿por qué insistes en escucharla? ¿No te parece que debemos tener nuestras razones para mantenerte alejado de esto?

El pelinegro suspiró dejando caer su brazo a un costado de su cuerpo.

\- ¿específicamente que te ha contado de lo ocurrido hace dos años? – cuestionó nuevamente Sasuke

\- Lo suficiente – respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hace dos años he ido en su búsqueda para evitar que ocurra lo que ha sucedido hace unos meses … ella puede ser insistente, realmente muy insistente, pero jamás caería ante sus insinuaciones. – habló Sasuke

\- ¿entonces por qué te arriesgas? – preguntó el Uzumaki empujando a su amigo desde el pecho.

\- Porque está sola. – habló finalmente el pelinegro deletreando cada sílaba y sin oponer resistencia a la insistencia de Naruto- siempre ha estado sola, como tú y yo en un comienzo, y si no fuera por mí, permanecería en el lado equivocado – meditó unos minutos al observar como el rubio destensó su postura- me equivoqué al hacerle creer que mi ayuda significaba algo más.

\- ¿entonces jamás has engañado a Sakura? – pregunto Naruto tras unos minutos.

\- Nos besamos y ella intentó algo más... – confidenció el Uchiha avergonzado- no accedí, sin embargo Sakura igualmente lo considera una traición a su confianza.

\- ¡y razones tiene! Mio no está sola Sasuke, está casada y ya no es tu responsabilidad salvarla– comentó el Séptimo sin apartar su vista de la tierra bajo sus pies-

\- Es muy irónico que seas tú quien lo dice – ironizó el pelinegro logrando estupefacción en su interlocutor.

\- No es lo mismo, en el pasado tú no intentabas redimirla ¡te has acostado con ella!, han mantenido una relación durante años, y me dices que aun intentas salvarla, por donde lo veas ya no es tu asunto. – finalizó Naruto- tal vez no es un engaño propiamente tal pero si has accedido a su cercanía.

Sasuke calló girándose para caer sentado.

\- Me equivoqué, lo reconozco, debí contarle a Sakura en cuanto ocurrió – confidenció evidentemente afectado.

Naruto lo observó unos segundos antes de caer sentado junto a él. Parecía pensativo, ahogado en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Últimamente estas bastante fuera de tus cabales… -susurró apoyado ambas palmas en la tierra tras él e irguiendo su cabeza para observar las estrellas sobre ellos.

Sasuke apoyó su codo sobre su rodilla y analizó el suelo vislumbrable entre sus piernas.

\- Últimamente no sé qué ha ocurrido – aclaró el Uchiha ahogando su frente en la palma de su mano.

\- En el pasado ¿la amabas? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No y no espero que lo entiendas – respondió Sasuke.

\- Claro que lo entiendo – comentó el rubio tras un suspiro- las cosas estuvieron bastante confusas, especialmente para ti.

\- De cualquier forma no sabes de lo que hablas – susurró a su interlocutor.

\- Tienes razón. La única mujer en mi vida ha sido Hinata – aclaró el Hokage tras reordenar sus ideas- pero pude haberme acostado con muchas otras, tuve la oportunidad y sinceramente tampoco lo hubiese hecho precisamente por amor. – suspiró - De todas formas eso no es lo que tiene molesta a Sakura – soltó Naruto- entiendo que seas bastante cabezota pero ya deberías haber notado que su enfado es por habérselo ocultado… y ese extraño accidente hace dos años – habló firme haciendo hincapié en la palabra "accidente"

\- Lo sé… ya lo sé – aseveró apoyando su puño en su mentón.

\- Entonces ya no escuches a Mío, ya no la visites, olvídate que existe. – aconsejó Naruto gesticulando con ambas manos para recalcar las palabras salientes de su boca- esa mujer no te traerá nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué no la escuche? ¡¿has sido tú el que me ha alertado sobre la situación de Sakura?¡ Dobe – habló con un claro enfado tangible.

\- Sakura está bien, jamás te lo ocultaría – habló el rubio bajando la voz y ahogándose en el ronquido proveniente de su garganta- no la trasladaremos a Konoha, permanecerá en el país del Rayo hasta que desee volver a casa.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Sasuke intranquilo- Estoy aquí para solucionar las cosas entre nosotros y decide mantenerme al margen de sus asuntos – calló arrugando su entrecejo.

\- Es porque estos meses han sido mucho para ella… ¿Qué esperabas? Le has mentido – habló Naruto intensificando su voz – y aún está el detalle sobre lo ocurrido esta noche ¿acaso te has reunido nuevamente con esa mujer? Cómo esperas que reaccione Sakura cuando se entere.

\- Ella ha ido a mi casa – aclaró el pelinegro.

\- ¿con Sarada allí? – cuestionó el rubio a lo que Sasuke cerró los ojos ocultando su culpa- que gran estúpido eres.

\- No la he invitado – susurró el Uchiha- no volverá a ocurrir.

\- ¿pero qué demonios te está ocurriendo? – cuestionó Naruto incrédulo.

El silencio inundó su alrededor, el viento soplaba trayendo consigo el frio. De sus bocas se desprendía una suave neblina.

\- Tal vez debería dejarla ir… si Sakura se ve obligada a salir de Konoha realmente no me desea a su lado -declaró Sasuke sorprendiendo a su amigo.

\- Realmente eres un imbécil. – aseveró el rubio nuevamente- escucha, no me corresponde a mí y sé que arriesgo su amistad… - suspiró cerrando los ojos- ha ocurrido algo y ahora más que nunca no puedes hacerte a un lado. incluso si así lo quisieras, yo no lo puedo permitir...

\- ¿de qué hablas? – cuestionó Sasuke

\- Lo que quiero decir es que confiaré en ti nuevamente –comentó evadiendo lo preguntado.

\- Deja de actuar como un estúpido y habla de una vez. – exigió Sasuke limpiando con el dorso de su mano el hilo de sangre ya seca que se desprendía de su labio producto del golpe antes recibido.

\- Ha ocurrido un incendio en el hostal donde alojaba la delegación liderada por Sakura, no sabemos si ha sido un accidente, de cualquier forma, ella ha intentado salvar a todos los inocentes posibles – se detuvo intranquilo- soy el Hokage pero también soy tu amigo Sasuke, si la amas y jamás la has engañado no me quedaré sentado mientras se aleja de tu vida. – habló aclarando su garganta- primero debes prometer jamás volver a involucrarte con esa mujer.

\- ¿me crees tan estúpido? –cuestionó Sasuke perdiendo los cabales.

Naruto cerró los ojos contrariado.

\- Quedó gravemente herida y los médicos han… han hecho todo lo posible pero… - maldijo frotando su rostro con ambas manos- Sakura estaba embarazada. – soltó de una vez sin tapujos mirando a su interlocutor fijamente a los ojos.

El rubio evidenció como la mandíbula de su amigo se descolocó en lo que le pareció un golpe bajo en el estómago. El pelinegro apretó los ojos y se giró aun en estado de aturdimiento.

\- Mierda… - exhaló Sasuke poniéndose de pie- ¿estaba embarazada? A que te refieres con que "estaba".

\- Lo siento… - susurró Naruto escondiendo su cabeza entre ambas manos- no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, yo la expuse a lo ocurrido…

Sasuke lo observó atando cabos, lo miró fijamente con el sharingan activado, su enfado se podía apreciar en los bufidos desprendidos desde su nariz; apretó sus dientes intentando soportar las inminentes ganas de asesinar al hombre frente a él, sin embargo aún incrédulo se sintió mareado con tanta información. El caos lo invadió desde la médula.

\- te mataré – susurró abalanzándose contra su amigo para golpearlo tumbándolo contra el suelo.

Naruto opuso resistencia cruzando ambos brazos sobre su rostro.

Repentinamente se acercaron a lo acontecido 2 ninjas escoltas escondidos alrededor de la casa.

\- ¡Hokage-sama! –exclamó uno de los hombres tomando a Sasuke desde la espalda y volteándolo lejos de Naruto.

El pelinegro no dudó en dedicarle tan solo una mirada a su débil oponente para dejarlo desarmado inconsciente tendido sobre el piso en un movimiento más violento de lo esperado mientras rápidamente tomó al otro hombre desde el cuello elevándolo desde el suelo.

Aquello iba en serio, pensó Naruto.

\- Basta Sasuke – ordenó suavemente el Séptimo poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido- pueden retirarse, este es un asunto privado.

El Shinobi obedeció dudosos aún intentando recobrar la respiración, recogió a su compañero herido y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Una vez solos los hombres se observaron fijamente, ambos con la respiración entre cortada y sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados. Naruto lo observó notando la desición en los ojos del Uchiha.

\- Lo siento – repitió el rubio- pero no tenía como saberlo, además ¿Qué hay de ti? – cuestionó - has permanecido en Konoha más que nunca antes y no has sido capaz de notarlo… aquella vez en mi oficina podrías haber notado algún cambio en su cuerpo ¿no? – habló intentado contener su tono de voz para no alarmar a su familia dormida a esas horas de la noche.

\- ¿notar algún cambio físico ? – cuestionó Sasuke soltando una risa satírica- no veo a Sakura tan a menudo como tú a Hinata ¿Cómo podría haberlo notado?

\- Tienes esos increíbles poderes oculares… ¡puedes verlo todo!– exclamó irónico el rubio haciendo alarde con sus manos.

Sasuke calló confundido, tal vez últimamente estaba más desconcentrado de lo pensado, simplemente fuera de sí; se paseó frente al rubio como un animal enjaulado entre maldiciones a sí mismo y al rubio frente a él.

\- Iré por ella. – concluyó el pelinegro parándose de frentón frente a su amigo a lo que este asintió desconcertado.

\- Como Hokage me he enterado de lo ocurrido pero ella en su mensaje solo solicitó permiso para desaparecer de la aldea… - se apresuró a decir el rubio atrayendo la atención del Uchiha - Solo no le digas que yo te lo he contado –suplicó recién cayendo en cuenta de su impertinencia mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! **

**espero que este capitulo sea medianamente de su agrado**

**esto es todo un culebrón**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no me odien por favor **

**GRACIAS POR LEEER!!!! **

**Que tengan linda semana **


	17. Intimidad (ParteI)

**Intimidad (Parte I)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Si existe algún responsable por esto, encuéntralo. - sentenció Sasuke a Naruto antes de dirigir su marcha hasta la frontera de Konoha, dejando a un ofuscado Hokage sumido en la culpa.

.

.

El médico se retiró de la habitación rápidamente una vez hubo terminado su ronda habitual. Sin embargo aquella mañana, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, Sakura lo observó por primera vez durante los últimos instantes antes que éste hubo abandonado el cuarto, aquel muchacho parecía simple y agradable. La pelirosa no pudo evitar lamentar su mala educación durante los días anteriores al no inmutarse por la presencia ni las atenciones de sus pares; Físicamente el hombre lucia fuerte y compuesto, su cabello castaño caía sobre su protector frontal rozando el límite de sus párpados superiores, poseía además unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma enmarcados en un rostro de rasgos bien definidos y una mirada comprensiva. Parecía incluso más joven de lo que debía ser.

Sakura se desconoció a si misma recién notando a esa altura los rasgos físicos de las personas que la habían cuidado durante aquel tiempo, si bien ya habían transcurrido tres días y su corazón aún latía intranquilo ante la ausencia en su vientre, aquel alto a su estado de estupor solo desataba más aún la culpabilidad taladrante en su pecho. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba la sensación de compañía proveniente del calor en su interior y la esperanza creciente en su alma. Lo amaba antes de haberlo conocido. Pensaba en cómo habría de ser, su cabello y sus pequeñas manos; se torturaba imaginando el aroma de sus pies y la suavidad en su guatita. Asimilar que todo aquello ya no sería posible y pasaría a ser parte de un sueño, parecía un dolor no contemplado, un nuevo sentimiento nunca antes vivido, ni en la guerra, ni en el pasado, aquella nueva sensación solo se asemejaba a un estremecimiento de imprudencia naciente desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Nadie podría sufrir con tal intensidad su dolor ni lamentar tan profundamente su pérdida, porque aquel pequeño había sido un espejismo entre el mar de arena que albergaba en su vida, aquella sequía intermitente en la que Sasuke representaba el agua del oasis carente de realidad y con nula estabilidad, aquella agua que solo producía más sed en su interior resaltando la necesidad de beber sin interferencia, una sed nueva y aterradora.

\- Sakura- Sama no ha desayunado otra vez - conjeturó despacio el hombre de pie frente a la camilla mientras introducía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón ninja haciendo a un lado el delantal que traía abierto sobre su chaqueta jounin característica del país del rayo.

\- No me siento muy bien - susurró la pelirosa levantando la vista ante la sorpresa que le proporcionó notar que el joven médico había regresado nuevamente a la habitación.

Lo observó durante algunos minutos esperando alguna respuesta, tal vez imaginando que simplemente había olvidado algo en el cuarto pero como en cada ronda el hombre solo giraría en sus talones y saldría de la habitación para continuar con sus otras visitas; Durante aquellos instantes no pudo evitar analizar la mirada transparente con la que era confrontada, se preguntó cómo era posible que unos ónix tan oscuros como los de Sasuke pudieran asemejarse a la mirada inocente de un niño, aún más teniendo en cuenta que aquel sujeto tendría a lo menos 35 años. Más aún incluso cuando las cejas del castaño se encontraban curvadas en una clara señal de descontento.

\- ¿Nos conocemos de algún otro lugar? ¿has regresado por algún motivo? - preguntó la pelirosa incorporandose en la cama.

El chico sonrió amablemente exponiendo una sonrisa sincera y borrando toda mueca de enfado.

\- No, no... - negó mirando las baldosas en el piso- pero admiro mucho el trabajo de Tsunade- Sama y por supuesto a usted - habló avergonzado- tuve la oportunidad hace ya bastantes años de ver actuar a su maestra y a Shizune- san retirando insectos explosivos - habló rápidamente- yo en ese entonces era solo un novato.

Sakura lo observó dispuesta a prestarle por primera vez su atención.

\- Realmente yo la admiro Sakura-sama, es todo lo que un ninja médico desea ser – confesó suavemente- por eso no me puedo mantener ajeno a lo que está ocurriendo. - suspiró ofuscado- su salud física no es lo que me preocupa.

La mujer lo observó atónita intentando reconocerse a sí misma a través de lo oído. De pronto se sintió ajena a toda aquella admiración, un poco atada entre un limbo repentino donde su definición se perdía entre la nebulosa de los últimos acontecimientos.

\- Me alagas, eres muy gentil. Pero por favor sin formalidades, solo llámame Sakura – habló instaurando la misma calma desprendida por el tono del hombre a lo que él asintió observando fijamente un punto vago a los pies de la marquesa.

\- Me puedes llamar Amai - habló él suavemente- al fin podemos presentarnos adecuadamente.

La pelirosa le dedicó una sonrisa, sin embargo Amai pudo notar que aquella dulce mirada no evidenciaba ni un rastro de felicidad.

\- Siento mucho lo ocurrido, yo nunca he tenido hijos pero si los tuviera... - el hombre dudó sobre sus palabras - si me hubiese ocurrido a mí, estaría aquí desde el primer momento -habló firmemente- no deberías estar sola en esto.

La mujer sintió como una punzada atravesaba su pecho.

\- No lo comprenderías - habló Sakura inmediatamente.

\- Es lo que veo, no deseas hablar con Ino-san y menos aún recibir visitas de Konoha siendo que estamos a un día de distancia – conjeturó el castaño acercándose hasta la camilla- no deseas comer y ya han pasado 3 días.

\- Estás siendo grosero - objetó las pelirosa mientras montaba en sus piernas la bandeja con el desayuno que se encontraba sobre su velador a un costado de la camilla.

Amai avergonzado miró hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Admiro mucho tu trabajo, y en estos tres días he descubierto que la mujer tras la fama es incluso más increíble - habló el castaño recuperando la calma – así que tienes razón, no comprendo por qué insistes en estar sola y no permitir que nos contactactemos directamente con él.

Sakura lo observó con los labios entre abiertos sin saber qué decir, de pronto el muchacho no solo le pareció de mirada transparente sino holgadamente sincero en su hablar.

\- Lo siento, no quise ser grosero. – habló nuevamente el hombre bajando el tono en su voz y cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

La pelirosa lo observó entrecerrando los ojos, ciertamente no deseaba su compañía, no necesitaba conversar sobre trivialidades aunque agradecía sus muestras de admiración, sin embarg, se reprendió a si misma por la actitud descortés de los días anteriores, obligándose a entablar una frase clara pero amable.

\- Un médico no debería sacar tantas conjeturas - cuestionó Sakura- ni involucrarse en los asuntos amorosos de mujeres desconocidas – soltó señalando el anillo en la mano del castaño.

Amai sorprendido sonrió ante lo deducido.

\- no, no tengo nada serio a decir verdad - respondió masajeando el anillo en su dedo anular.

\- ¿Nada serio eh? Y con el anillo en tu dedo dices eso - susurró la pelirosa- ustedes en el país del rayo son muy liberales - soltó alzando las cejas mientras introducía un trozo de pan en su boca intentando desenfocar la atención de su persona.

El hombre soltó una carcajada nerviosa achinando los ojos.

\- no, no es lo que quise decir - corrigió - pero qué mala impresión he dado. No intento coquetear, mi interés por tu bienestar es absolutamente genuino. - aclaró dejando caer ambas manos a sus costados.

\- Creo que tampoco quise generalizar - habló la pelirosa tomando un sorbo del zumo de naranja luego de un perturbador silencio.

\- Estuve casado - confesó él rompiendo el mutismo- ella falleció y desde entonces todo parece bastante banal – se sinceró mientras su mirada se tornaba un tanto inexpresiva- mi historia no es un secreto por acá.

Sakura detuvo el camino hasta su boca del trozo de pan en su mano, observó al castaño nuevamente intentando descifrar el porqué de aquel atisbo de confianza no correspondida.

\- Lo siento – habló la pelirosa al notar la incomodidad en el hombre parado frente a su cama - Entiendo tu interés por mi soledad en este país - dijo tras un suspiro- pienso hablar con Sasuke en casa, si es a quién te refieres.

El rostro de Amai de tornó serio al escuchar aquel nombre.

\- Solo se me ocurren un par de razones por las que no desearías verlo por acá - soltó el castaño totalmente estoico.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquella conversación se estaba tornando extrañamente demasiado personal.

\- Amai, No le temo a Sasuke, si él no ha venido es porque permanece en Konoha cuidando a nuestra hija - corrigió Sakura al notar su impertinencia, consciente de que aquello no era del todo falso.

\- Ya veo... lo siento - se disculpó tras una reverencia- medicamente no puedo hacer mucho más, pero si existe algo en lo que pueda ayudar… - su voz se ahogó en aquella última frase entendiendo que ya no existirían palabras cuerdas para remediar su falta de cautela.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación – cortó la pelirosa apoyando ambas manos sobre la cama- por el momento solo deseo estar sola.

Aquella conversación de pronto parecía una avasalladora tormenta, un innecesario recordatorio de los temas inconclusos que mantenía con aquel pelinegro en Konoha. Consciente de la inevitable confrontación, pensó en ello mientras el castaño se retiró rápidamente del cuarto probablemente maldiciendo su deslenguada actitud. La mujer solo notó su ausencia cuando levantó nuevamente la vista solo para comprobar otra vez la perpetúa soledad que invadía aquel fatídico cuarto de Hospital. Solo entonces meditó acerca de lo recientemente oído, aquella admiración de parte del médico le hizo recordar una parte de su vida casi olvidada, se preguntó en qué instante de los últimos meses dejó de lado su absoluta compostura habitual dando paso deliberadamente aquel desolado retiro.

Suspiró profundamente antes de apoyar la bandeja nuevamente sobre la mesita junto a su cama, realmente no deseaba comer, aquello solo había sido una farsa para evitar el sermón común que ella misma dio tantas veces a incontables pacientes inapetentes, sin embargo tras lo oído solo podía sentir más perturbación de la esperada. Por supuesto que en aquella aldea el símbolo Uchiha en sus ropas no era bienvenido, si su estadía allí había sido cómoda hasta el momento se debía únicamente a sus dones trabajados durante su vida y a lo conseguido por ella misma. Claramente no podía negar la consciencia de su amor propio, durante los últimos años Amai no fue el único hombre que se acercó a ella intentando probablemente penetrar más que solo en su intimidad emocional, sin embargo, en aquel instante de su vida aquella era la primera vez en que por su mente se cruzó tal posibilidad, tal vez relatar sus desventuras y abrir parte de su corazón, alguien ajeno, inteligente y objetivo, tan diferente a todas las personas que rondaban a su alrededor, aunque claro, la alarma de cautela en su nuca solo significaba la posibilidad de que aquellas buenas intenciones únicamente sean parte de la infundada necesidad de algunos hombres por poseerlo todo de quienes débilmente caen en un fatídico error que posiblemente para ellos no sería más que una aventura ligera, aquel pensamiento rápidamente se unió a su nueva opinión de Sasuke, hombres con aventuras ligeras sin la mínima contemplación por las circunstancias ni el futuro; Borró de sus pensamientos aquella idea en el instante mismo en que fue formulada, por supuesto que aquello sería un terrible error, relatar las razones de su auto infudada soledad sería solo otro motivo para dejar mal parado a Sasuke y ella ya no deseaba cargar con nada más que perturbara su ya alborotada vida.

Se encontró a si misma de pronto pensando más de lo adecuado en todas aquellas posibilidades, aquel nombre inconscientemente había causado una tifón en su pecho, Sasuke era el único capaz de calmar su angustia y a la vez en aquel instante la última persona a la que deseaba confrontar, porque entonces tendría que lidiar con la verdad, lidiar con su pérdida y por supuesto con la traición aún alojada en su pecho, pero no era miedo, como de mala forma Amai lo había supuesto, ella jamás le temería a Sasuke, era más bien el resultado de su momentánea falta de coraje absolutamente bien fundada.

Meditó sobre aquello, tal vez por milésima vez, imaginó que tal vez Sasuke aprovecharía su ausencia en Konoha para ir hasta la habitación del Hospital de aquella mujer y aclarar las cosas, sin embargo prefería pensar que él no deseaba aclarar nada, solo se mantendría alejado de la castaña de una vez por todas. Sintió que solo su cercanía como pareja podría esclarecer las cosas para las personas a su alrededor volviendo innecesarias las explicaciones y las excusas. Ya no quería tener que aclarar al mundo su estado sentimental, no quería tener que hablar con Ino siempre intentando validar su atípica relación. Ya no quería tener que dar las explicaciones de porqué Sasuke no estaba allí a su lado, ya no quería necesitar mediante un grito ferviente que el pelinegro le refriegue en la cara a Mio su compromiso y su simbólico matrimonio que significaba más de lo que los papeles o la presencia de un anillo pudiera significar jamás; aquello se detuvo en su retina durante aquel instante, sonrió sarcástica sin temor a parecer deschavetada. Por su parte creía acérrimamente lo innecesario de tener comprobaciones materiales, ni físicas para solventar su relación amorosa, la cual tangiblemente parecía cada vez más nula, y por otra parte Amai necesitaba aquella comprobación física para retener la memoria de su relación ya inexistente, la cual ciertamente no podía asegurar estuviera totalmente rota, sino el muchacho no se aferraría a aquel objeto en su dedo para rememorar la existencia del amor en su vida, aunque este ya solo se remontara al pasado.

Bajo aquella visión el castaño le pareció inmensamente triste y débil, oculto bajo una fachada tranquila debía ocultarse aquel solitario hombre arrimado, a como él lo llamó, solo banalidades en una vida carente de a quien amar. Aquellos hombres, pensó Sakura, de pronto parecen cada vez más extintos entre las frivolidades de los amores instantáneos y privados de trascendencia, tal vez, en otra instancia podrían haberse curado mutuamente, aquel chico era el símbolo de todos esos hombres que representaban todo aquello negado desde que huyó de Konoha para acompañar a Sasuke en su viaje de redención, el camino en el que se hubiese tornado su vida al permanecer en casa, aquella vida en la que al despertar cada mañana existiera una sonrisa de tranquilidad, y por las noches abrazados permaneciera en sus corazones la confianza de que el mundo estaría siendo resguardado por otro hombre ajeno a su morada, un ser indiferente cuya supervivencia no le impediría el sueño por las noches. Un Sasuke inexistente como hombre y solo rememorado mediante el símbolo de un ente que una vez existió bajo la personificación de un amor platónico.

Pero esa posibilidad no hubiese ido con ella y sus constantes esfuerzos por estar a la cabeza solo con el objetivo de poder solucionar por si misma los males que aquejaban a los desprotegidos sin la necesidad de traspasar a nadie nunca más la responsabilidad de salvar una vida.

.

.

La noche se colaba entre las persianas de su habitación despidiendo el cuarto día hospitalizada, Amai ya había cursado su última ronda diaria bajo una atmósfera de continua intranquilidad, él podría haber buscado un momento para retomar aquella conversación interrumpida por su absurda impertinencia mediada únicamente por sus pensamientos carentes de aprecio hacia el Uchiha y que ciertamente jamás quisieron ofender a la pelirosa. Sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo, porque presentía que su presencia solo había sembrado más conjeturas en la ya perturbada mente la chica. Lo mantenía sereno al menos saber que Ino había pasado gran parte del día acompañando a Sakura y alterando aquella soledad que a nadie le podría resultar saludable.

Caminó fuera de la habitación de la pelirosa ante las miradas curiosas de las enfermeras que transitaban por el pasillo, rascó su cabeza y se hizo de ánimos para irrumpir en la habitación.

Ciertamente no podría definir las razones que lo llevaban a inmiscuirse en aquel territorio alejado de su papel de médico, tal vez su falta de profesionalismo se debía a la bien fundada admiración que una vez tuvo por Tsunade y que posteriormente se centró únicamente en la pelirosa. Desde siempre Sakura y sus continuos avances fueron noticia en todos los países, su constante cooperación con la quinta Hokage y su posterior participación en la guerra eran admirables, más aún aquel control de Chakra mereció el reconocimiento de todos los ninjas médicos independiente del país en que se encontrarán. Sin embargo siempre fue un tema entre los hombres las peculiaridades físicas de la mujer, donde resaltaba su cabello rosa y aquellos ojos esmeralda acompañados por una sonrisa sincera junto a una inocencia impropia que solo provocaba revolución en las concepciones de mujer ideal; Por lo mismo cuando se rumoreó que en su espalda se dibujó el símbolo Uchiha la incredulidad alcanzó los límites de lo imposible. Se conocía su afiliación desde su niñez, sin embargo, un vínculo sentimental significaba todos los componentes que aquello conllevaba, algo imposible de ser proyectado en las mentes de todos aquellos a los que el usuario del Sharingan despojó de los hombres de familia en aquel ataque a los inocentes y débiles samurái en la reunión de Kages. No, para quienes estuvieron observando aquello desde una distancia prudente, era incompatible que aquel hombre pudiera poseer a una mujer como Sakura. Más aún que la pelirosa pudiera haber desarrollado algún sentimiento de amor por aquel desertor. Incluso la participación de Sasuke en la guerra se veía nebuloso ante lo confuso en su pasado.

Por lo mismo enumerar las razones por las que aquella pareja no combinaba parecía simple, pero para Amai no resultaba imposible comprender los motivos. Las mujeres como Sakura poseían un corazón tan increíble que lograban con una mirada curar cada herida del pasado. Consiguió sentirlo en el instante en que observó atónito como tras aquel incendio el cuerpo de la chica se enfocaba únicamente en el fruto de su vientre, si ello no era amor puro entonces qué más podría ser, más aún después de comprender que aquel daño solo había sido causado por la insistencia de la mujer por salvar a inocentes de la devastación producida en el hostal.

Entró en la habitación con el pecho inflado producto de un coraje repentino.

\- Lo siento – soltó junto a todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones frente a una Sakura aturdida ante la intromisión repentina- perdona mi actitud, solo estaba preocupado intentando entender porqué una mujer como tú prefiere estar aquí sola –suspiró ya tranquilizando su mente- ayer he conjeturado erróneamente sobre Uchiha Sasuke, aunque no creo que esté en casa cuidando a vuestra hija, y me hace pensar sobre su ignorancia respecto a tu embarazo de dos meses – exhaló apretando sus ojos- pero no es mi deber cuestionarte.

Sakura sorprendida intentó descifrar aquel sentimiento que se instaló tras sus ojos. Aquella opresión similar al enfado.

\- Antes de que me eches y prefieras cambiar de médico, aunque objetivamente no necesites uno, debes saber que te admiro y respeto. Mis intenciones solo son cuidar de ti y asegurar tu bienestar ya que… – el hombre abrió los brazos antes de dejarlos caer a sus costados en señal de rendición- ya que no pude salvar a tu hijo y creo que si tan solo lo hubiese intentado más… yo creo … si tan solo…

\- No pienses en eso – interrumpió la pelirosa comprendiendo la situación- buscar culpables solo empeorará todo, más aún cuando era mi responsabilidad no arriesgar su bienestar….- susurró mientras sus cejas se curvaron en señal de enfado, sin embargo por sus ojos se desprendieron tímidas lágrimas.

Sakura apretó sus dientes en conjunto con sus puños intentando velar nuevamente sus sentimientos, todo aquello vivido durante esos meses, todo lo que oprimía su pecho de pronto de instaló en sus pensamientos; Amai desde su distancia junto a la entrada cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí y se acercó hasta la chica. Desde aquella distancia la observó sollozar invadido por la compasión, aquello escapaba de todo lo correcto desde su perspectiva habitual.

El chico retiró su dental en conjunto con su chaqueta jounin colgando ambos tras la puerta. De pronto se sintió asfixiado incapaz de lidiar con aquello. Mientras Sakura aún luchaba contra sus sollozos limpiando con su antebrazo las lágrimas rebeldes que se desprendían cayendo por el borde de su mandíbula y deslizándose por su cuello.

\- Entiendo lo que es perder a un ser amado – comentó el hombre quitando su protector frontal y guardándolo en su bolsillo- mírame – señaló a lo que Sakura levantó la vista confundida.

El chico traía una sencilla ropa de descanso azul, de pronto ya no parecía médico, de pronto ya no parecía ninja.

Sakura sollozó aún sin comprender el real punto del castaño.

\- Cuando mi esposa falleció me quedé petrificado sin poder salvarla – confesó el hombre- una vez Shizune-san me comentó sobre Tsunade- sama y su miedo a la sangre – el hombre aclaró su garganta- no pude comprenderlo hasta que me quedé petrificado ante el cuerpo sin vida de mi mujer.

La pelirosa abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- Cuando estamos solos no hay más que esto, humanos – extendió sus manos a sus costados- cometemos errores y a veces decisiones con repercusiones desastrosas, nuestra profesión nos ha enseñado un poco de eso – habló sereno- Mírame. – insistió señalandose a sí mismo- no digo que debamos obviar nuestros errores pero si intentar perdonarnos para encontrar razones que nos ayuden a seguir con nuestras vidas - exhaló oprimido por el ardor en su pecho- en este instante no he venido como tú médico, he venido como un simple hombre que admira tu trabajo y que entiende perfectamente tu sentimiento de culpa – susurró sentándose sobre la camilla de la pelirosa ofreciendo su perfil al escrutinio de la mujer- yo estuve forzado a vivir mi duelo en solitario pero tú… quiero pensar que no tienes razones para hacerlo.

La pelirosa fue invadida por un suave calor casi imperceptible.

\- Incluso si no quieres saber de tu esposo, tienes a tus amigos y si incluso eso no es suficiente, quiero que sepas que respetuosamente puedo venir cada día tras mi turno y tan solo acompañarte hasta que decidas ir a casa donde, estoy seguro, te espera una hija muy preocupada. – terminó de hablar girando su rostro para mirar frente a frente a Sakura quien instintivamente ya había dejado de lado los sollozos ahogándose en un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Se observaron durante un instante tras lo cual Sakura comprendió la empatía transmitida por el hombre, pudo sentir aquel sufrimiento palpable en su exterior.

Y lo admiró. Admiró cómo sobrellevaba aquel dolor.

De pronto sintieron como un ruido en el exterior interrumpió aquel momento de intimidad seguido por el sonido la puerta al abrirse lentamente exponiendo ante ellos a un alterado pelinegro.

El silencio inundó la habitación cual presas ante un depredador. Los nervios consumieron la espina dorsal de ambos, aunque por distintas razones, instaurando en sus nucas un frío que conmocionó sus intenciones por revelar la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

\- Sasuke… – susurró Sakura tragando saliva ante el nudo alojado en su garganta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holaa**

**Aquí les traigo un pedacito del capitulo que es más largo pero aún no lo edito (y la otra parte es la que más me gusta armar)**

**S****e merecen mucho más !**

**Así que paciencia que me vuelvo mono**

**Pero ya regresé de vacaciones ! así que tengo tiempo de actualizar todo**

**IMPORTANTE : busquen Amai en google por si no lo recuerdan del anime, es un ninja medico que salió en un par de capis. Además es guapo jaja**

**IMPORTANTE 2 : **

**!GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

**Estoy anonadada, impactada**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Poco importante :**

** Todo lo que le está pasando a la pobre Saku igual me da pena.**

**Amai no estaba tan involucrado en el desarrollo de la trama pero ahora lo estará**

** muahahha **

**Aah y estoy trabajando en sus peticiones sobre Sasuke **

**Mmm alguien comentó sobre el engaño y la verdad quiero ser empatíca en pensar que me pasa algo similar con los celos, yo no los puedo romantizar, por eso me cuestan mucho estos capítulos ! algún día les contaré por qué.**

**Abrazos !!**


	18. Intimidad (Parte II)

**Intimidad (Parte II)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Sasuke… – susurró Sakura tragando saliva ante el nudo alojado en su garganta.

El Uchiha observó la escena desde el umbral de la puerta mientras tras él una alterada enfermera intentaba disculparse por tal intromisión. Sin embargo la voz de la chica se ahogó en el vacío del cuarto.

\- No hay problema Hayami, yo me haré cargo. – habló Amai elevando su cuerpo desde la camilla para luego caminar lentamente hasta donde hubo dejado sus ropas.

La enfermera se retiró rápidamente cerrando suavemente la puerta mientras en la habitación se escuchaban únicamente los pasos de Amai sobre las baldosas del piso.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó a Sakura apaciblemente Sasuke haciendo mínimo caso al hombre de cabello castaño que pasó por su lado hasta el perchero ubicado tras la puerta.

Sakura asintió levemente antes de bajar la mirada hasta sus sabanas escuchando como sus respiraciones resonaban en la quietud de la noche. Debía ser casi la media noche, a su alrededor el hospital se encontraba en calma preparándose para otra quieta jornada.

\- No debiste venir. Será mejor que te marches – sugirió la pelirosa limpiando los rastros de las lágrimas antes escurridas sobre sus mejillas.

El hombre apretó su puño imperceptiblemente bajo su capa y tras chasquear la lengua se giró para observar por primera vez al castaño tras él.

\- ¿ocupada? – ironizó el pelinegro en lo que pareció una batalla de miradas entre Amai y Sasuke.

El ninja medico era un hombre calmado, la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía su temple a raya, sin embargo, en aquel instante no pudo evitar el fervor que produjo su sangre al recorrer sus venas. El mismo fervor que tras unos segundos de confrontación visual se disipó ante la estoica figura del usuario del sharingan. Mucho más alto, de una contextura más gruesa y aquellos ojos amenazadores, el Uchiha parecía no haber cambiado a través de los años, o eso pensó Amai quien jamás se había encontrado frente a frente con Sasuke, pero si imaginaba aquella envergadura; se sintió diminuto, de pronto su coraje se vino abajo abriéndole paso a la incertidumbre respecto a su actuar.

La mujer destapó sus piernas con el propósito de levantarse de la camilla y acudir hasta el espacio entre aquellos hombres, sin embargo al dar el primer paso sus piernas flaquearon perdiendo levemente el equilibrio, fue entonces cuando sintió como una fuerte mano la sujetaba firmemente desde la cintura evitando su inminente caída.

\- Vuelve a la cama –ordenó Sasuke examinando la sorprendida mirada de la pelirosa.

\- Es debido al cese de movimiento, pero estoy bien - habló Sakura en un susurro, intentando que su voz no se cortara ante el nerviosismo.

Amai observó la escena intentando calmar su propia confusión mental, una parte de él no deseaba involucrarse en temas que no le correspondían, pero por otro lado ya estaba allí y había acudido al cuarto bajo su responsabilidad a consciencia de quien era el esposo de la pelirosa.

\- Necesita reposo, será mejor que la escuches y regreses en otra oportunidad – sentenció el médico haciendo uso de su coraje.

Sasuke una vez sintió firmeza en las piernas de Sakura, la soltó suavemente mientras esta se mantenía apoyada con una mano sobre la camilla; observó detenidamente al castaño como si recién se hubiese percatado de su tangible presencia.

\- ¿tú quién eres? – cuestionó indiferente.

\- Soy Amai, el médico de Sakura – se presentó.

\- Sakura no necesita médicos – soltó Sasuke posicionándose entre la mirada que Sakura le dedicaba el castaño frente a ellos.

La mujer contuvo la angustia creciente en su interior, ocultarle lo acontecido a Sasuke desde el comienzo no pareció una buena idea, sin embargo, al principio tuvo la esperanza de que al solucionar sus asuntos respecto a Mio, podrían ambos aprovechar de revivir su relación mediante el amor mutuo y al pequeño ser creciendo en su vientre, por supuesto jamás imaginó el desenlace de los últimos días; solo un pensamiento la obligaba a mantener firme su convicción, el hombre no merecía cargar con la responsabilidad al pensarse erróneamente culpable de su pérdida, aquello causaría un desequilibrio con el que no le apetecía lidiar. Por eso extendería aquella revelación lo más posible.

\- Hablaremos por la mañana, necesito descansar – susurró Sakura sosteniendo con su mano la espalda baja del pelinegro intentando atraer nuevamente su atención y liberar de ella al visiblemente aturdido Amai.

Sasuke se giró imponiendo una cruda mueca de descontento, había recorrido kilómetros para estar allí porque necesitaba saber que su mujer estaba sana, sin embargo aquello solo tranquilizaba su impaciencia, ahora un nuevo motivo desesperaba su corazón, necesitaba entablar una conversación a solas y entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. La desesperación lo estaba consumiendo.

\- No me hagas a un lado – solicitó suavemente el Uchiha intentando vanamente solo ser oído por Sakura.

El ninja medico retrocedió un paso ansiando desenmascararse de la intimidad en la pareja. De pronto su corazón se tranquilizó en el instante en que su mente dejó de considerar al Uchiha un completo peligro, aunque cauteloso no podía ignorar lo evidenciado. El pelinegro había irrumpido en la habitación desesperado, atribuible posiblemente al desosiego por el oculto estado de su mujer, más aún en aquel momento, ante aquella petición, Amai comprendió que los músculos del Sasuke se destensaban dando paso a la tranquilidad, la pelirosa estaba despierta, se encontraba bien y aquello debió ser la razón del rotundo cambio en la actitud amenazante con la que el hombre había penetrado en el cuarto.

\- Me encuentro agotada... – argumentó la pelirosa haciendo uso de una fuerza de voluntad insostenible por más tiempo y evadiendo completamente la petición del pelinegro.

Deseaba abrazarlo, deseaba envolverse en el placer brindado por el aroma de su piel, resguardada por la quietud de su respiración y los tranquilos latidos de su corazón. Anhelaba aquello. Lo extrañaba notoriamente, al menos para ella era imposible que los hombres allí presentes no evidenciaran la forma en que devoraba cada centímetro del pelinegro frente a ella, sin embargo aquello parecía inapropiado, habían muchos altercados que remediar antes de confiar nuevamente en Sasuke, necesitaba tener la seguridad de su amor, comprobar que no sería un error caer en sus brazos para que tras unos días el hombre volviera a brindarle su compañía a Mio, más aún necesitaba sentir que él perdonaría su impertinencia para así poder considerar ínfimamente el autoperdón del que hablaba Amai; sopesando lo ocurrido parecía que había permanecido una eternidad lejos de casa y entendió las razones por las que el Uchiha se encontraba vuelto loco intentando localizarla.

Sasuke deshaciendo el broche en el cuello de su capa, oprimido sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, consideró tomar acciones más certeras. Tal vez en el pasado su actitud hubiese sido completamente distinta, reclamando lo suyo y avasallando mediante la falta de empatía lo que sea que se interpusiera en su camino, incluso si en ese instante aquello se limitaba a solo una simple atmosfera de confianza entre Sakura y aquel hombre.

\- Has venido hasta aquí escapando de lo inevitable, necesito escucharlo de ti ¿por qué estas hospitalizada? – habló el pelinegro manteniendo un tono de voz frio.

La mujer se sintió traspasada por una corriente eléctrica, hace años no observaba aquella mirada que congelaba sus entrañas. Se giró para darle la espalda intentando esquivar una frialdad a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

El pelinegro se giró ofuscado ante el silencio inminente, paseó su vista por la habitación deteniéndose en el hombre de pie tras él, se estancó de pronto analizando la situación. El chico se encontraba sosteniendo sus ropas con una mano arrastrando desinteresadamente estas en el suelo, su vestimenta de descanso parecía carecer de carácter profesional, más aún su insistencia por contemplar lo ocurrido evidenciaba algún interés no visualizado con anterioridad.

\- ¿Has encontrado quien te reconforte? –dedujo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura sin quitar la vista del castaño.

\- Claro que no – aseguró la mujer girándose en señal de recriminación- ¿con quién me confundes? – espetó indignada ya sin contener la lágrimas.

Sasuke la observó apretando los dientes en una lucha por mantener la compostura, sin embargo aquello se desmoronó en el instante en que Amai atravesó desvergonzadamente la sala y se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Uchiha, no existe nada más que cordialidad entre Sakura y yo. Únicamente tengo buenas intenciones. – habló el castaño intentando contener el temblor en su voz- si algún interés tienes por su bienestar será mejor que te retires. - soltó incapaz de seguir viendo llorar a la mujer.

La pelirosa sostuvo su mirada en la nuca de Amai durante lo que le pareció más tiempo del adecuado antes de atreverse a observar el rostro de Sasuke. Sin embargo podía sentir su respiración, bufidos de indignación bien atribuidos, sin duda conjeturó que el médico solo conocía rumores acerca del pelinegro, de otra forma jamás se hubiese atrevido a interponer su palabra entre ellos.

Sasuke camino estoico acortando la distancia entre ellos. El vaivén de sus hombros al compás de su caminar estremecieron la apacibilidad de Amai. El Uchiha no estaba para rodeos y esta vez de pronto surgió en su interior la necesidad de liberar toda la tensión contenida, si aquel sujeto deseaba interferir entonces debería soportar las consecuencias.

\- Para ser su médico tienes muchas atribuciones – habló roncamente el pelinegro- quítate – ordenó cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba unos segundos- no lo repetiré – soltó abriendo lentamente los ojos dejando ver la inmensidad del carmín- realmente he tenido una semana muy difícil.

El corazón de Amai se paralizó ante el Sharingan, perdido en la intensidad del rojo abrió la boca para protestar pero durante unos segundos no fue capaz de formular palabra alguna.

\- No…- susurró finalmente el médico en un sonido de exhalación sin mover un centímetro su posición frente a la pelirosa.

El pelinegro apretó los dientes y certeramente tomó al ninja desde la camisa lanzándolo contra la pared a su costado.

\- ¡No!– exclamó Sakura cuando hubo asimilado lo ocurrido. Movió su cuerpo intentando correr hacia el médico tendido sobre el suelo.

Sus movimientos lentos, aun por el aturdimiento en sus piernas, fueron rápidamente detenidos por el pelinegro quien sujetándola desde la cintura la posicionó tras él más bruscamente de lo usual.

Amai se incorporó velozmente, claro era médico pero también un ninja, y pensó por un instante que algo de batalla podría brindar; se lanzó sobre Sasuke mediante golpes que solo acertaban al aire. El pelinegro se movía rápidamente sin el mínimo esfuerzo esquivando cada intento por alcanzar su cuerpo.

Sakura intentó evadir sus movimientos retrocediendo hasta que se detuvo al chocar contra la marquesa de su camilla. Se quedó allí inmóvil sin perder de vista lo acontecido, consciente de su debilidad para interferir entre ellos la mujer solo se limitó a observar a su alrededor como la instrumentaría de la habitación temblaba ante cada paso de los hombres.

\- Si pretendes cuidar de ella deberías contar con algo más que solo buenas intenciones. – habló Sasuke antes de calzar un severo golpe en el estómago del castaño logrando que este cayera arrodillado abrazándose a sí mismo.

\- ¡detente! – llamó Sakura apoyada con ambas manos apretando la camilla tras ella.

\- Hazlo Uchiha, golpéame, a ver si con eso logras acercarte a los sentimientos de tu mujer – habló Amai entrecortado intentando ahogar el dolor.

Ciertamente aquella frase bastó para doblegar todo indicio de claridad en los pensamientos del pelinegro, preparado para nuevamente envestir al castaño y golpearlo hasta callar sus buenos propósitos, fue detenido cuando Sakura se plantó frente a él con las manos extendidas en alto.

\- No desquites con él nuestras frustraciones – habló la chica.

Sasuke gruñó guturalmente antes de avanzar sin interés alguno haciendo nuevamente a un lado a la pelirosa, sin embargo ésta detuvo nuevamente su avance tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la salida.

\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – cuestionó la mujer acorralándolo contra la puerta.

Sasuke indignado tomó ambas manos de la chica presionando con fuerza, sin embargo detuvo su agarre al observar como las lágrimas se desprendían escurriendo a través de sus mejillas; exhaló intentando calmar su alboroto y deshizo el Sharingan devolviendo a su mirada el ónix habitual.

\- Durante este tiempo has desconfiado de mi – habló el pelinegro bajando el tono de su voz en lo que parecía un ronquido- ¿conversemos de confianza? Esa de la que tanto ostentas.

La pelirosa enmudeció retrocediendo un paso y desviando su vista hacia el suelo incapaz de mantener el contacto visual.

\- Has dejado claro tu deseo por mantenerme lejos, pero ¿por qué supones que te haré daño? Me equivoqué con Mio hace dos años y aquí estoy intentando remediarlo. Sin embargo yo confiaba en ti y asumes que la confianza es un tema sencillo para mí, que jamás he sentido temor en todos estos años alejados. – continuó el Uchiha.

Sakura sollozó cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo.

\- Yo… yo… – tartamudeó la pelirosa.

\- Has estado demasiado ocupada cuidando tus sentimientos - habló elevando el tono en su voz para callar a la mujer- Mírame –ordenó Sasuke tomándola desde la barbilla - No eres la única que ha perdido un hijo en ese incendio, Sakura.– soltó el Uchiha tras aclarar su garganta y salir de la habitación cerrando estruendosamente la puerta tras de sí.

La mujer petrificada ante lo escuchado dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, esta vez sin intenciones de calmar la llovizna desprendida por sus ojos se mantuvo en la misma posición extrañando el contacto con la piel de sus dedos.

Amai de pie tras ella tragó la saliva acumulada en su garganta sin atreverse a soltar palabra alguna.

\- Sakura yo... -intentó hablar el hombre tras unos minutos pero fue interrumpido subitamente.

\- No debiste provocarlo - susurró la mujer- si Sasuke hubiese querido...ese golpe en tu abdomen sería lo menos que te dolería.

.

.

Deslizó su mano por su cabello en cuanto hubo abandonado el cuarto, las personas tras la puerta estaban inmóviles del aturdimiento ante los ruidos desprendidos de la habitación, sin embargo rápidamente se dispersaron por el pasillo intentando escapar de la escena; Sasuke apoyó su espalda contra la pared y su coronilla en las baldosas dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo del hospital, aquello no había estado bien, pensó inquieto.

Durante su viaje hasta el país del rayo meditó las innumerables formas en las que podría abordar aquella situación sin la necesidad de empeorar aún más su relación con Sakura, sin embargo en ninguna oportunidad se visualizó atacando a uno de los médicos del Hospital tan solo por un arrebato. Había sido imprudente aún más al exponer su intimidad frente a un desconocido.

Se mantuvo en aquella posición hasta que su respiración se hubo calmado por completo. Solo entonces llevó su brazo hasta su rostro ocultando en el hueco de su antebrazo toda la desilusión expresada en su mirada, de cualquier forma se encontraba solo en un Hospital que de pronto se había volcado desierto entre la penumbra de la noche.

Un sentimiento en su pecho abarcó cada rincón de su ser.

Un sentimiento de absoluta culpabilidad por todo lo acontecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**200 comentarios ... no saben lo mucho que agradezco saber que están ahi para leer mis ideas.**

**Les envió un abrazo enorme! **


	19. Despedida

**Despedida **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras un vacío en su interior se apoderaba de la poca cordura que aún perduraba, sus pensamientos una y otra vez se relacionaban con el reciente encuentro.

Podía sentir como sus músculos aún latían producto de lo alterada de su circulación sanguínea. Sus venas inflamadas denotaban el ímpetu en su corazón; carcomido por su consciencia en lo que parecía un eterno va y ven de ideas desastrosas que combinaban perfectamente con lo errático de su camino recorrido durante los últimos meses. En retrospección se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, responsable por el daño causado y absolutamente fuera de sus cabales. Sin embargo, por fuera su aspecto no demostraba tal caos, no al menos para quienes podían observarlo sin traspasar los límites de la confianza.

No se arrepentía por aquel golpe bien dado, Amai se había interpuesto frente a Sakura sin la mínima contemplación, con el auto infundado derecho de propiedad, cuando ni él mismo osaba aseverar que Sakura le había pertenecido realmente, inconsciente sobre su pesar e irrespetuoso frente a su situación, le pareció que Amai no merecía lastima alguna, Sasuke ciertamente había cometido errores en su vida, pero aquel no era uno de ellos, aún pese a lo incorrecto que considerara evidenciar una perdida de autocontrol impropia en su persona, una parte de él había disfrutado dejar caer todo el peso de su enfado acumulado desde la noche anterior en aquel infortunado médico; Sasuke lo sabía muy bien, tal vez el castaño realmente se preocupaba por Sakura, sin embargo aquello solo era atribuible a una razón, o al aprecio desmesurado por una paciente recién conocida o los simples deseos de continuar en contacto para llevarla a la cama. Una lamentable conjetura que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar por alto.

Apoyó su mano sobre la pared y reposo en ella todo el peso de su cuerpo, con el brazo en extensión dejó caer su mirada a los mosaicos del suelo. Su cabello, más largo de lo acostumbrado, caía ocultando su rostro mientras su vista perdida en las baldosas, traspasando el pulcro escenario bajo sus pies; No fue capaz de notar una presencia masculina a su lado hasta cuando éste se hubo apoyado en la pared y cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, recién entonces el Uchiha reaccionó de su interfaz de pensamientos para volver a la realidad.

\- Reconozco que lo merecía - habló el hombre a su lado.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio sin levantar la mirada.

\- No debí entrometerme en sus asuntos – continuó el castaño- más aún mentí...

Ante lo confesado el pelinegro elevó el ónix de su mirada chocando frente a frente con el negro en los ojos provenientes del hombre a junto.

\- En algún momento consideré a Sakura como algo más que una paciente o posible amiga. - habló sin retirar su mirada mientras Sasuke se erguía completamente manteniendo absoluto silencio, esta vez dispuesto a prestar completa atención- la verdad Sakura es hermosa, la mujer más inteligente y fuerte que conoceré en mi vida ... pero eso, intuyo que ya lo sabes… - calló negando con la cabeza- no me puedes culpar por intentarlo.

\- A qué quieres llegar - interrumpió el Uchiha en un tono que pareció más bien un gruñido.

\- Eres un ninja de elite y te has rebajado a golpearme solo por interponerme entre ustedes - habló el médico soltando una risa, la cual solo reflejaba los nervios en su interior- yo no podría competir contra ese espectáculo de supremacía.

Sasuke desvió su mirada girando la cabeza hacia el pasillo mientras con su mano empuñada intentaba contener el apetito por romperle la cara.

\- ¿Competir? - cuestionó Sasuke.

\- Si ella se mantiene a tu lado es porque definitivamente no existe nada en lo que podría superarte - habló Amai interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento en el Uchiha.

El pelinegro sonrió irónico ante lo oído.

\- Mantenerse a mi lado... - repitió sasuke con sorna ante lo irónico que le parecía aquel comentario.

Amai calló durante unos segundos.

\- pensé que Sakura estaba sola y por eso he tenido la constante necesidad de acompañarla y esperar su recuperación, quisiera reunirme con ella fuera de este Hospital, hacerla sonreír...- relató Amai haciendo uso de su valentía

El rostro de sasuke por primera vez evidenció una fractura demostrando desconcierto. Su mente rápidamente ideó las mil maneras en que un hombre como Amai podría satisfacer a la pelirosa. Sin embargo rápidamente recuperó su inminente seriedad y volvió a callar absolutamente hermético.

\- haces bien en permanecer aquí. Lamento mucho vuestra pérdida. - concluyó el castaño antes de girarse para continuar su camino por el pasillo.

\- Amai - llamó el Uchiha- me importa una mierda tu buena intención, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Sakura. - ordenó elevando el tono de su voz a lo que el castaño asintió con similar seriedad.

\- Ya lo sé -susurró bajando la mirada antes de continuar con su camino.

Sasuke lo observó alejarse, notando como el hombre aún llevaba colgando desinteresadamente sus ropas con una actitud que le pareció lenta y sosa, distinto a lo que pudo observar dentro del cuarto de hospital. Imaginó cuantos hombres como aquel intentaron traspasar las barreras para alcanzar la intimidad de su mujer, habían sido 10 años alejados y podría apostar que aquel médico solo era uno de tantos. Se sintió revelando un acontecimiento, en todo ese tiempo no había sopesado realmente la posibilidad de Sakura siendo atraída por hombres más normales que él, hombres dispuestos a todo por gozar a la pelirosa y que ante su simple existencia como un ente en la vida de la chica, no se atrevieron a siquiera intentar llegar más allá, el símbolo Uchiha había florecido en las ropas de Sakura sirviendo de muralla contra las insinuaciones, pero allí en el país del Rayo, la mujer con vestimenta de Hospital y sin un hombre a su lado había sido una carnada hermosa y disponible.

Viajar hasta aquel lugar había sido su mejor decisión hasta el momento.

Bajo ese pensar comprendió que nadie merecía realmente a la pelirosa, un hombre cobarde jamás estaría a la altura de Sakura, aunque debía reconocer el ímpetu inicial con el cual Amai lo había enfrentado aún consciente de su inminente desventaja.

¿Debía acaso el mismo considerarse cobarde por no poder ser sincero respecto a Mío?, dedujo nuevamente que a ciencia cierta nunca la había merecido, sin embargo ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no después de tener claridad respecto a las intenciones de otros hombres, no después de evidenciar lo que a veces obviaba, Sakura era sin duda mejor de lo que él jamás podría imaginar.

En ese preciso instante se sintió ajeno, parte de aquel acúmulo de hombres para los cuales la pelirosa resultaba inalcanzable, un lugar en el que no se sentía cómodo, un lugar al que nunca había pertenecido y al que no deseaba permanecer. Porque desde esa vereda solo la observaban, deseándola en cuerpo y alma, necesitando su felicidad como si de ello dependiera su vida. Después de todo no podía culpar a Amai, Sakura podía trastornar los pensamientos inculcados más profundos en un hombre, haciéndolo desear detener el tiempo y cruzar la línea hasta la calidez de su cercanía.

Junto a sus pensamientos se instauró la necesidad de ser acunado en sus brazos. Deseo regresar a aquella tercera mañana después de su llegada a Konoha, aquel día en el que sin demoras ni ceremonias la atrajo contra su cuerpo dejando el pasado en los restos de sus ropas esparcidas por la habitación, quitándose con cada prenda los segundos alejados, retrocediendo en el tiempo hasta su viaje juntos, regresando a cuando era solo un niño tanteando los terrenos del amor correspondido, a cuando hundido entre el hueco entre sus pechos inhaló por primera vez en años una bocana de aire verdadero.

Actuaría como lo haría dentro del mundo Shinobi, aquel en el cual los sentimientos certeros no permitían tonos grises, el abanico de posibilidad en los cuales podría salir de ese Hospital sin la pelirosa se cerraba para la resolución de un blanco o negro.

Se giró caminando a paso lento hasta la habitación de Sakura, con un nuevo ideal en el cual sus términos trabajaban frente a escenarios decisivos, donde la resolución era concisa y certera.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la ventana y una ampolleta fría proveniente de una lámpara de hospital a un lado de la cama, el ambiente le pareció azul y frío, carente de calidez, impropio para la mujer que acurrucada en posición fetal intentaba parecer dormida; cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó su espalda en ésta, cauteloso, tal vez ligeramente temeroso, en ese instante no era su vida la que estaba en juego, tal vez dar la vida y morir a sangre fría resultaba más tentador que enfrentarse a la desilusión de perder a quien amaba simplemente por la falta de sinceridad y las malas decisiones.

Permaneció allí inmóvil observándola durante lo que le parecieron minutos eternos. Observó por la ventana la noche, tan propia del país del rayo, tan propia de la aldea de la nube, una aldea que irónicamente conocía bastante bien, no podía ser de otra forma, aquel era su elemento, tal vez por eso sus máximos errores los cometió con los pies sobre esa tierra, pateando el polvo bajo aquella luna que esa noche brillaba despejada, sin rastros de las características nubes y turbulencias producidas por el relámpago siempre dispuesto a dejarse ver ante el mínimo estímulo.

Exhalo antes de dirigir sus pasos hasta la camilla, una vez allí noto como la chica luchaba con todo su esfuerzo por mantener los ojos cerrados, cubierta hasta la nariz le resultaba intensamente indefensa y pequeña.

Se quitó su pesada capa y el armamento ninja que poseía bajo ella, dejó sobre la mesita del velador pergaminos y su katana apoyada contra la pared; se observó a sí mismo vestido con una ropa Ninja de descanso similar a la que traía Amai. Llevó su mano hacia el muñón que poseía de aquel brazo perdido en el pasado y se sentó en la cama sin saber realmente qué decir; se inclinó hacia adelante entrecerrando los ojos, Sakura no dormía, era un hecho, sin embargo no podía plantearse frente a ella sin tener la clara intención de ser asertivo en sus palabras y no volver a caer en arrebatos innecesarios.

\- ¿Quien te lo dijo? - cuestionó Sakura arrancándolo de su introspección.

\- Eso no importa realmente -habló sasuke intentando mesurar su tono.

\- ¿Ha sido Naruto? - cuestionó nuevamente la pelirosa

Sasuke calló consciente de sus palabras.

\- Mio fue dada de alta - soltó logrando que Sakura abriera los ojos ante lo repentino de la confesión- me habló sobre la posibilidad de que te encontraras entre los heridos en un accidente.

\- ¿Como lo supo? - preguntó la mujer sentándose en la cama- ¿te has reunido con ella ?

Sasuke se giró para mirar a la pelirosa a los ojos.

\- escuchó a las enfermeras hablar al respecto - respondió monótono- y no me he reunido con ella. Hace dos noches tocó la puerta de nuestra casa.

\- ¿Sarada estaba allí? - continuó con el interrogatorio interrumpiendo al hombre.

Sasuke arrugó su entrecejo intentando no volver a caer en discusiones.

\- Eso no tiene importancia, Sarada está bien - concluyó el pelinegro

\- ¿Han hablado? - insistió Sakura- esa mujer está en Konoha y Sarada está sola.

El Uchiha bufó.

\- Sakura, Sarada ya no es un niña - concluyó el pelinegro.

La mujer intentó protestar pero optó por recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama y relajar su postura.

\- No quiero que Sarada note que nuestras discusiones tienen que ver con Mío- susurró la pelirosa

Sasuke observo fijamente a la mujer mientras ésta cubría la mitad de su rostro con la ropa de cama.

\- Sarada puede entender que durante este tiempo han habido personas interesadas en nosotros - habló sasuke - Amai, por ejemplo.

\- No hables de Amai, no fue correcto que hayas reaccionar así - espetó Sakura

\- Quiero decir que fue mi error lo que ocurrió con Mío, haberlo ocultado y que hayas escapado de mi lado... ha sido por mi responsabilidad que estés aquí hoy. - confesó en lo que sonó a un ronroneo ya al límite del arrepentimiento por haber desviado la conversación de lo importante- no es por Mio, no es por Amai… esto se trata de nosotros y en este momento se trata de lo ocurrido en ese incendio.

Sakura tragó saliva y cerró los ojos ahogando la angustia inaplazable.

\- Sobre estimé mis habilidades, ese es un error que no debería perjudicar a nadie más que a mí, sin embargo en este caso ha sido fatal ... - susurró la pelirosa con ambas manos abrazando su vientre

Sasuke mantuvo silencio sin dejar de observarla.

\- Si me lo hubieses dicho antes...hace un mes, hace una semana...- habló el Uchiha.

\- Solo recalcas mi culpa al decir esto... – espetó la mujer

\- no – interrumpió Sasuke- si me lo hubieses dicho jamás te habría dejado salir de Konoha, ni una hora, ni un minuto... su existencia hubiese sido una razón más para amarte…

La mujer palideció ahogando vanamente las lágrimas ya expuestas.

\- A tu lado es donde pertenezco –sentenció Sasuke- si decides permanecer aquí o regresar a Konoha, allí estaré, lo quieras o no, porque jamás te volveré a perder de vista.

Sakura cerró los ojos ya sin contener la agonía, luchando contra el deseo imperioso de lanzarse sobre sus brazos y dejarse acariciar, deseando ser cuidada y protegida. Ya no quería más lamentaciones, ya no necesitaba más angustia, por una vez simplemente quería que su vida juntos sea tan normal como la del resto de sus compañeros.

Pero no, no sucumbiría a lo tentador del panorama. Abrió los ojos para observarlo entre la cascada que nublaba su vista, se veía encantador, combinando con aquella tenue penumbra, parecía un ángel salido desde las mismas tinieblas, sugestivo más aún después de lo confesado.

\- ¿Sólo así... tan simplemente me estás perdonando por la muerte de nuestro hijo ? … -susurró la pelirosa sopesando sus palabras silaba por silaba.

El rostro de Sasuke formó una mueca de disgusto mezclado con tristeza.

\- Estuve meditando al respecto, pensando en mi propia responsabilidad, en lo errado y poco concluyente que me comporte respecto a Mio, debí alejarla de nosotros. – confesó sin apartar su mirada de la mujer frente a él- habría evitado todo esto.

\- Sasuke… - exhaló la mujer- … no te lo imaginas. – soltó mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¿Cómo podías ser el culpable si no lo sabías?

Sasuke desvió su vista reflejando indignación en su mirada.

\- Porque no lo ví… no fui capaz de verlo estando frente a ti… y sabes, ¿puedes entender para mi lo frustrante que es no poder ver algo de esta magnitud? – confesó avergonzado.

Sakura comprendió como el orgullo del pelinegro caía a sus pies, no lo había pensado de esa forma, Sasuke podía observar todo a su al rededor, tenía los poderes oculares para mirar más allá, sin embargo no le había prestado la atención necesaria como para evidenciar a simple vista lo avanzado de su embarazo. Aquello era sin duda un golpe en el estómago para el usuario del Sharingan.

\- Si pudiera… si tan solo pudiera arreglar todo esto – soltó la pelirosa apretando los dientes.

El hombre se giró recostando su espalda en el respaldo de la camilla con sus pies aún colgando del borde de la cama, incapaz de actuar efectivamente para calmar el dolor en Sakura solo atinó a observar mientras se hundía en la culpa; negó con la cabeza y exhaló audiblemente.

\- Lo solucionaré – decretó el pelinegro logrando sorprender a Sakura- todo estará bien, te lo prometo. – habló con un tono de seguridad que carcomió cada tejido en el cuerpo de la pelirosa retumbando profundamente en su interior- permaneceré en Konoha, hablaré con Mio, estaré a tu lado…superaremos esto juntos.

Se observaron fijamente durante unos instantes eternos de completa complicidad. Hasta que de pronto Sakura extendió su mano sin despegar su mirada del hombre frente a ella.

\- Ven – llamó en un susurro- creo que podremos hacer una tregua en este momento…

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de posicionar su mano sobre la suave tés extendida frente a él.

La cogió con dulzura hasta sentir como la pelirosa lo atraía hacia ella obligándolo a recostarse a su lado. El hombre lo deseaba, necesitaba ese contacto, abrazarla hasta calmar su llanto, hasta que las heridas de ambos sanaran y pudieran sopesar su pérdida unidos, como debió ser desde un comienzo.

\- No te he perdonado Sasuke – susurró la mujer apoyándose suavemente sobre el macizo torso del pelinegro- pero en este instante… no te puedo dejar ajeno a mi dolor.

\- Debes saber que no siento lo que ha pasado con Amai ni lamento lo que he dicho - comentó Sasuke esclareciendo las cosas antes de continuar.

\- Lo sé - susurró la pelirosa.

\- Pero sí lamentó todo lo que ha causado mi actitud frente a Mío - susurró mientras se acercaba a la chica.

\- No hablemos de ella por favor - habló la pelirosa ahogando un suspiro.

El hombre cerró los ojos dispuesto a ser tan confortable como fuera posible. Deslizó su mano hasta la cintura de su mujer y la acarició suavemente con su pulgar, una y otra vez hasta que sintió humedecido su pecho, la chica lloraba silenciosa, mientras su cuerpo temblaba bajo su tacto. Aquello lo estremeció, él también sentía aquel vacío, un sentimiento de pérdida que en un pasado juró no volver a experimentar, porque la sola existencia de aquel pequeño había sido suficiente para pertenecer a su pequeña familia, para pertenecer y ocupar un lugar imborrable en su corazón.

La apretó más contra su cuerpo y apoyó su barbilla sobre la frente de la pelirosa acortando el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Allí estaba para ella, por ambos, porque no existía lugar alguno donde importara su humanidad más que allí, a su lado, reconfortando y cuidando su sueño, aunque ello sólo significara una tregua.

.

.

La luz del sol traspasó los ventanales hasta alcanzar los pies de la camilla, ambos dormidos solo despertaron cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la ronda matutina.

\- Podemos regresar en otro momento – señaló una enfermera al notar el desconcierto en Sakura quien aún no sopesaba lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior.

La pelirosa se encontraba recostada sobre Sasuke, él semisentado apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo mientras la abrazaba. Ambos se removieron de sus puestos ante la intromisión del personal médico.

\- No hay problema, está bien – habló Sasuke antes de frotar su rostro para levantarse de la camilla.

Tomó sus pertenencias desde la mesita junto a la cama bajo la atenta mirada de las mujeres allí presentes.

Parecía encantador, recién despertado con su cabello revuelto ya no se veía tan serio ni intimidante, más aún después de la postal en la que se encontraba junto a Sakura, simplemente, a excepción de su Rinnegan, asimilaba un extraño atractivo diferente a los hombres que residían en el país del rayo.

Sakura observó a las mujeres percatandose de su comportamiento, sin dar paso a los celos dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre junto a ella siguiendo sus pasos mientras este se arreglaba, entonces fue capaz de notar la situación que mantenía embobadas a las espectadoras. Sasuke parecía un poema, su rostro relajado se desenmascaraba de su seriedad habitual, si su intención era blanquear la mala reputación que tenían de él en aquel país, la pelirosa pensó que al menos lo lograría en las mujeres a su alrededor.

Tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación no sin antes girarse hacia Sakura para observar cómo ésta se removía incómoda ante la atenta mirada de sus espectadores.

\- no iré muy lejos - aseguró el pelinegro.

La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza antes de girarse hacia la ventana, avergonzada por la situación y el amable comportamiento del Uchiha. Por supuesto, el jamás era tosco en su actuar, sin embargo públicamente siempre mantenían cierta distancia al menos en la calidad de sus miradas. Aquello coloreó sus mejillas, más aún tras observar la apariencia del muchacho.

De pronto Amai irrumpió en la habitación a paso acelerado.

\- disculpen el retraso - habló rápidamente quedando estancado ante lo observado.

Sasuke continuó su camino fuera de la habitación, su apacible rostro demostraba el menor interés en la presencia del recién llegado; por su parte el castaño descolocado ante la indiferencia, se percató del sonrojo en el rostro de la pelirosa, analizando la situación; En cuanto hubo sentido que la puerta se cerraba tras él no dudó en dejar caer sus brazos comprendiendo que en aquella habitación Sasuke y Sakura habían pasado la noche juntos.

\- Amai - saludó Sakura algo perturbada recordando el incidente de la noche anterior

\- Sakura, te ves más repuesta - comentó el médico tras unos minutos mientras completaba la ficha clínica.

\- En realidad sabes que ya no es necesario que me evalúen día a día ¿verdad? - soltó Sakura intentando sonar amable.

Amai la observó despegando su vista de la carpeta en sus manos.

\- si. - respondió fríamente.

Las enfermeras se retiraron de la habitación una vez hubieron registrado los signos vitales, avergonzadas por su actitud ante el Uchiha.

\- ¿te irás hoy? - cuestionó Amai con ambas manos dentro de su delantal y la carpeta bajo el brazo.

La pelirosa respiro profundo entendiendo lo imposible de obviar la complicidad que había nacido entre ellos.

\- Tal vez - respondió - no lo sé…

El castaño arrugó su entrecejo girándose indignado hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- Siempre tuve dudas sobre qué los unía, por qué una mujer como tú permanecía martirizada junto a este tipo, pero.. ahora lo puedo ver. El te ama. - habló deteniéndose en el camino hacia el pomo de la puerta.

Sakura sorprendida arrugó las sábanas bajo sus manos apretándolas contra sus palmas.

\- ¿por qué dices esto? - cuestionó la mujer

\- Porque ayer lo he sacado de sus cabales anteponiéndome en su camino, y le he confesado lo mucho que me atraes de todas las formas posibles...- habló avergonzado- y hoy… hoy él ha pasado de mi sin siquiera considerarme un contrincante digno cuando te puedo asegurar por dentro solo me desea partir la cara.

La chica enmudeció relajando nuevamente sus manos.

\- no sé qué habrá hecho para herir tus sentimientos, pero si hasta yo puedo ver su arrepentimiento, siendo que él no es de mi agrado, es porque deberías comenzar a ajustar tu enfoque. - soltó notablemente nervioso.

\- ¿pero quien te crees… - cuestionó la pelirosa destapando sus piernas para bajar de la camilla.

\- Sakura, sentir que pierdes el amor de la mujer que amas solo por malos entendidos no debe ser mucho mejor que verla fallecer en tus brazos. - soltó tras exhalar fuertemente.

Un silencio incómodo congeló sus movimientos durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

\- Ha sido un gusto conocerte Amai. - habló Sakura en un tono calmado comprendiendo que aquel momento sería posiblemente el último en que se verían a solas.

\- Lo mismo digo Sakura-san. - replicó el castaño tras una leve reverencia - ha sido un completo gusto, que tengan buen viaje de regreso a Konoha - agregó antes de abandonar el cuarto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola ! **

**Disculpen la demora en actualizar **

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus bonitas energías !!! **

**GRACIAS POR LEEER!! **

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR !! Un hola aunque sea **

**Un abrazoooo **


	20. Tregua

Se irían aquella mañana, Ino había partido hace dos días junto a los heridos pertenecientes a la delegación, la rubia había decidido permanecer en el país del rayo junto a Sakura, sin embargo la pelirosa insistentemente le había hecho prometer que no despegaría un ojo de los pequeños damnificados. Aquello aliviaba el corazón de la ninja médico, sus preocupaciones ya eran suficientes como para además agregar a su insomnio el dolor de los fallecidos producto de la asfixia y el fuego.

**Tregua**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino no era realmente largo, tomarían dos trenes hasta Konoha acortando lo más posible el viaje, o eso pensó Sasuke antes de sorprenderse ante el camino por el que se dirigía su mujer.

\- De ninguna manera viajaremos caminando – habló el Uchiha.

\- ¿por qué? puedo caminar – aclaró la ninja médico.

\- Sí, pero no es adecuado – conjeturó nuevamente el hombre- acabas de perder un embarazo no puedes ir por ahí durmiendo a la intemperie – argumentó más brusco de lo deseado.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio sopesando lo oído.

\- No pretendo dormir en la intemperie, hay un hostal a unos cuantos kilómetros y además… - exhaló audiblemente- necesito un respiro, dormir al aire libre no me vendrá mal – aclaró la mujer sin detener su paso a través de la frontera.

A Sasuke tomó unos minutos respirar antes de continuar el paso a través del límite fronterizo. La preocupación lo invadía, después de lo acontecido, dormir en hostales no le resultaba lo suficientemente confiable, y dormir en el suelo parecía inadecuado después de la semana terrible que pasó Sakura en aquel hospital; hizo tronar su cuello dispuesto a satisfacerla apagando las alertas que rodeaban sus sentidos.

.

.

Los primeros kilómetros resultaron simples, resonando en sus corazones una extraña sensación ya conocida, rememorando los meses que pasaron recorriendo el mundo, sin apuros, disfrutando el camino sin añorar el destino. Sin embargo los pensamientos de la pelirosa se centraban más bien en una incertidumbre que pensó no volver a vivir. Se encontró a si misma especulando en el anochecer, en aquel momento en el cual tendrían que compartir habitación, no estaba preparada para aquello, pasar la noche juntos en el Hospital distaba mucho de la soledad que reinaba a su alrededor en aquel espeso bosque; en un comienzo intentaron que su conversación fluyera en un continuo intercambio de ideas respecto a los cambios en el camino, a la invención de los trenes y a temas superfluos que rayaban en la cordialidad. Cualquier escape para la tensión latente, aquella tensión que Sasuke también podía sentir y a la que igualmente temía. Aquello claramente escapaba de su zona de confort, partiendo por las vestimentas de la mujer a su lado, quién ante la imposibilidad de utilizar sus ropas ninja, tuvo que recurrir a los objetos perdidos en la bodega del hospital, unas cuantas prendas de mal pasar que poco dejaban a su imaginación, comenzando por aquel pantalón ceñido que apenas lograba mantener oculto lo necesario, y terminando en aquel top negro que distaba mucho de lo habitual en un ninja. Más aún en Sakura, quien siempre vestía con colores pasteles aislando de su armario lo sombrío del negro y sus derivados, parecía vibrar en una nueva piel mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de su caminata totalmente inconsciente de lo acontecido en la mente de su acompañante.

La chica sujetó ambas manos en los tirantes de su mochila de viaje, también conseguida entre los objetos perdidos, se detuvo en seco frente a un local de comida en una estación de trenes obligando al pelinegro tras ella a detener bruscamente su recorrido.

\- te dije que si seguíamos la línea del tren encontraríamos más variedad de tiendas. – habló la mujer adentrándose al restaurante.

Sasuke asintió observando a su alrededor, apenas llevaban los primeros cinco kilómetros recorridos y ya había trascurrido más del mediodía, si seguían a ese ritmo demoraría hasta tres días en arribar a Konoha, sin embargo aquello no parecía molestarle a la pelirosa, él se había encargado de enviar un mensaje a Sarada y tras aquello y asegurar que la pelinegra se encontraba sana y salva, la ansiedad en Sakura se disipó cual azúcar en el agua.

Una vez allí sentados uno frente al otro esperando sus pedidos para almorzar, a Sasuke le pareció correcto aprovechar aquel tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía proporcionada por la pelirosa, se instauró entonces en su mente la sensación de calidez, si ella quisiera habría tomado sin dudar el primer transporte a casa, no obstante allí estaba, intentando sonreír nuevamente haciéndolo partícipe de su recuperación, compartiendo con él la curación de sus heridas, porque ella entendía que no existía otra forma en la que el pelinegro pudiera sopesar lo ocurrido. En la soledad de su consciencia éste se hundiría cada vez más en la culpa y aquello no lo podía permitir; se brindarían ambos la posibilidad de respirar nuevos aires, de botar en cada gota de sudor el peso sobre sus espaldas para así retornar reconfortados en comunión con sus sentimientos, dispuestos a afrontar la vida con una mirada remendada y una vez más notando la carne entre sus dedos, el hueso bajo sus músculos y la vida fluir en cada minuto perdido.

Tal vez la posibilidad de sacar lo mejor de sí fue el regalo que su pequeño les había entregado incluso antes de nacer, convirtiéndose en un sacrificio que confiaban había valido la pena según lo que incontables veces les habían relatado las enfermeras en relación al estado de salud de los demás afectados en el incendio.

Sin embargo aquel recuerdo aún calaba hondo en el corazón de la pelirosa, lo notó cuando trascurrido el atardecer se percató del silencio a su alrededor. Notando que tal vez habían pasado 5 horas desde el almuerzo y que en todo aquel tiempo posiblemente no había pronunciado palabra alguna; observó al hombre a su lado, se veía igualmente perdido en sus pensamientos, hundido en lo profundo de su mente tal vez divagando en sus mismas preocupaciones.

Meneó la cabeza tras exhalar audiblemente.

\- Podríamos reposar en este lugar. – habló Sakura observando una cabaña cercana al siguiente paradero de tren.

Sasuke paró en seco algo desconcertado por el retumbe que aquella frase produjo interviniendo el silencio a su alrededor. Asintió caminando a paso seguro hasta el hostal mientras la mujer lo seguía a una distancia prudente.

Sakura lo observó negociar con el encargado de la posada mientras ella intentaba no recordar lo ocurrido la última vez que se guareció en un lugar como aquel, símil en estructura le traía más recuerdos de los imaginados.

\- Sígueme – señaló el Uchiha atrayéndola a la realidad.

La chica dio un respingo antes de seguir al hombre hasta el cuarto, su corazón continuó latiendo sereno al observar que dentro de la habitación habían dos camas separadas por una mesita de noche. Se giró para observarlo con algo de desilusión en su rostro. Sin embargo no fue capaz de protestar, ciertamente no podía esperar una habitación con una cama doble, no después del avasallador silencio mantenido durante gran parte de la tarde, pensó entonces en la envergadura de la incertidumbre en el hombre a su lado, abarcando tal magnitud que no fue capaz de apostar por una cama matrimonial cuando aquello sería una de las tantas noches que habían compartido a lo largo de sus vidas, ni siquiera podía apostar que en sus años viajando juntos, sin ser realmente una pareja establecida, habían dormido tan alejados como suponía ocurriría durante aquella noche.

\- Tomaré una ducha – habló la pelirosa adentrándose velozmente en la habitación en un intento por disipar aquellas ideas.

Sasuke exhaló pasando su mano entre las hebras de sus mechones azulados mientras la observó inmiscuirse en el cuarto de baño encendiendo la regadera antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta tras de si separándolo de su intimidad; La sintió abrir cajones y supuso se estaba desnudando para inmiscuirse bajo el agua caliente. Su corazón se alteró ante aquel pensamiento, la impotencia reinó ante la idea de atravesar aquel umbral y no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Meditó aquello estático en su sitio intentando controlar su respiración ante el temor a ser descubierto.

\- Sakura – la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta con su mano en el pomo de ésta dispuesto a desempolvar una vieja costumbre. Realmente no había sido consciente del momento exacto en el cual su mano se había dirigido hasta allí, sin embargo una vez se percató de aquello, en vez de retirarla, apretó el metal contra su puño aferrándose a él, dispuesto a girarlo aunque aquello significara una mala medida.

\- Dime – habló la mujer bajando la intensidad del agua para oírlo con mayor precisión.

El hombre meditó un segundo acerca de su actuar.

\- No te escucho – insistió nuevamente bajando aún más la intensidad del agua hasta casi apagar completamente la regadera.

\- Sakura – la llamó nuevamente a lo que la mujer hizo un sonido que le indicó su completa atención- No sigas allí incursionando en sentimientos mal armados, imaginando una relación perdida a la que se le escaparon detalles… indiferente – habló sereno quitando su mano del pomo y apoyándola en la madera frente a su rostro

Había meditado decir aquello durante gran parte de la tarde, sin embargo fue ahí, en ese instante cuando recién sintió la real necesidad de expresarlo verbalmente.

\- no sigas dando vueltas a una relación en la que los malos momentos son más importantes que los buenos, no continúes creyendo que no pienso en ti por errores en mi pasado que no van más allá de lo físico en su estímulo… no permitas que esto nos arruine – habló sincerando su corazón.

Escuchó como el agua de la regadera se apagaba completamente dando paso a un silencio sepulcral.

\- Estos días ya van demasiadas palabras y no tengo más argumentos – finalizó el pelinegro retrocediendo un paso mientras desabrochaba el agarre de la capa sujetada a su cuello.

Resopló esperando algún sonido durante el tiempo que le tomó deshacerse de sus implementos ninja, su capa y sus zapatos. No obstante la mujer no emitía sonido alguno.

\- Deberías haberlo dicho antes – susurró la pelirosa apoyando levemente su cuerpo sobre el umbral tras abrir silenciosamente la puerta.

Llevaba una toalla sujeta sobre su pecho y su cabello aún húmedo goteando incesablemente sobre su cuerpo.

Sasuke la observó perplejo, ni en sus mejores ideas pensó en la posibilidad de observarla tan escuetamente vestida; tragó saliva a medida que la mujer se acercaba hasta su rostro. El calor del vapor saliente del baño inundó la habitación sofocando su cuerpo.

La chica elevó su mano para apoyarla sobre el rostro del pelinegro.

\- esperaba que dijeras algo así durante el día – susurró con la respiración entrecortada evitando romperse ante el revuelo en su interior.

El hombre no respondió, cerró los ojos y disfrutó el tacto sobre su piel, elevó su mano y la posicionó entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mujer durante unos segundos de completa armonía en los que evitó respirar más de la cuenta; Deslizó su mano por la suave piel expuesta frente a él perdiéndose en el espacio abierto al costado de la toalla, introdujo allí sus dedos sin la menor vergüenza y se aferró al hueco de su cintura acortando el espacio entre ellos. Inhaló su aroma perdido en la inmensidad de su necesidad.

\- estás helado- susurró Sakura acomodándose ante la intervención repentina bajo su toalla.

Sasuke pensó que más bien el cuerpo de Sakura estaba caliente, ardiendo bajo su manos. Pudo imaginarlo antes de posar sus dedos sobre el nívea de sus caderas, la chica se encontraba sonrojada, expectante, probablemente debido al agua hirviendo de la ducha, lo cual en conjunto con su respiración cálida avivaban el fuego en su interior. Se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento y sin perder más tiempo atrapó su boca mientras la acunaba contra su pecho.

La deseaba aquella noche tanto como cada día desde lo ocurrido en la oficina de Naruto, necesitaba satisfacer su alma, calmar los latidos desesperados que afloraban cada vez que Sakura se paseaba frente a su mirada, ya sea mientras estaban en el hospital, en el camino recorrido durante el día con aquel pantalón que delimitaba demasiado bien sus curvas o en el instante mismo en que pisaron aquella habitación.

Sakura sucumbida por sus propias decisiones al proponer aquel viaje y al permitir tal cercanía, no llevaba sus ideas en mejor orden que el hombre frente a ella. Se elevó de puntillas para alcanzar con mayor propiedad aquel banquete en su boca, aquel frío avasallado por su lengua caliente, la cual exploraba cada rincón dispuesta a proporcionar todo el ardor necesario; Posicionó ambas manos sobre el rostro de sasuke y apretó sus cuerpos mientras mecía sus caderas desesperada al sentir la respiración de su acompañante cada vez más entrecortada. Verlo perder la calma era un completo espectáculo. Se deshizo de las malas ideas relacionadas con la posibilidad de que otras mujeres o Mío lo hayan observado en aquella faena, la imperiosa idea de no ser la única espectadora de su fervor, aquello debía desaparecer si quería disfrutar el goce del momento concentrándose únicamente en el tacto del bulto sobre la piel de su vientre. Se meneó contra aquello consciente de sus consecuencias.

El vaivén de sus caderas chocando una contra la otra acaloraron aún más sus pensamientos, fundidos en un incontrolable deseo por juntar sus cuerpos y saciar el salvajismo en sus mentes. Ya hundida en una coreografía que erróneamente imaginó con los años dejaría de ser tan satisfactoria, la chica se sentó al borde de la cama observando al hombre aún quieto expectante.

Inmediatamente no dudó en recorrer con su vista cada rincón de su acompañante, comenzó por aquella mirada descontrolada y oscura, deslizándose por la curvatura hasta su cuello, Deteniéndose allí para apreciar el marcado contraste de sus clavículas apenas sobresalientes y ocultas bajo sus ropas, quiso exponerlas y lamer sus recovecos hasta llegar al borde de sus hombros, lo deseo mientras bajaba la vista por su abdomen hasta la tensión apreciable entre sus pantalones. Se quedó allí observando aquello sin entender realmente cómo proseguir, a veces los nervios la debilitaban, por supuesto que había estado en aquella posición muchas veces en su vida, pero cada oportunidad parecía distinta, una cama, una habitación, una vestimenta y un hombre distinto, físicamente al menos Sasuke le parecía cambiar rotundamente a través de los años, modificarse a través de los meses, ahora más delgado sus extremidades se veían menos toscas y más extensas, con piernas largas y un torso no tan esculpido pero igual de fuerte, igual de tentador pero ofreciendo variedad a los recuerdos en su memoria. Pensó en ella misma y en su constante monotonía física, ahora incluso más delgada sabía que aquello no era del todo la preferencia del pelinegro, con su cabello corto y la tensión en sus movimientos distaba mucho de la muchacha que una vez superada la vergüenza se abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo sin él menor escrúpulo, incluso a tan sólo unos meses de haberlo tenido tendido sobre su cama a su merced ahora no podía ejercer movimiento alguno para continuar con aquel acto. Sin embargo a él parecía tenerlo sin cuidado ninguno de aquellos detalles superfluos, más aún su mirada se veía ensombrecida por el deseo.

El hombre ignorando aquellos pensamientos quitó sus prendas superiores brindando aún más confusión al estado de estupor de la mujer. Él por supuesto no parecía nervioso, sin embargo su corazón latía frenético, desbocado por no permitir que aquello decaiga en el inevitable roce de opiniones que últimamente afloraba cada vez que estaban solos.

Acercó su cuerpo hasta la mujer sentada al borde de la cama, observó cómo el pecho de la pelirosa subía y bajaba a lo que adivino era el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se detuvo unos segundos de calma, esperando una reacción que le diera a entender que aquello era absolutamente consentido, fue entonces cuando la mujer en un completo acto de valentía posicionó sus manos sobre el vientre de Sasuke recorriendo con sus dedos aquel definido abdomen, se paseó por sus pectorales mientras repartía besos en sus costados, mordisqueando y lamiendo la piel expuesta, ante lo cual el chico sucumbido ante lo acontecido inclinó su cuerpo para brindar una mejor posición, dejándose llevar por la ferviente oleada de caricias que tanto anhelaba.

Manteniendo un completo control en su equilibrio, Sasuke se dejó llevar por los besos esparcidos sobre su torso, hasta que sintió peligrosamente la boca de Sakura descender hasta el borde de su pantalón. Cerró los ojos únicamente centrándose en las caricias y solo los abrió para ayudarle a quitar el broche en su cinturón. Lo desprendió lentamente dándole la oportunidad de replantear su decisión, inspirándola a meditarlo, sin embargo la chica no hizo más que atolondradamente bajar el pantalón en conjunto con su ropa interior, exponiendo a su escrutinio su erecta intimidad.

La observó analizarlo, sonrojada, con aquellos orbes verdes brillando entre la luz cálida de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, recordó la primera vez que se mostró desnudó frente a ella, como a pesar del tiempo la pelirosa continuaba bochornada ante su humanidad; la observó relamer sus labios para humectarlos antes de continuar besando el perímetro de su debilidad, saboreando el azufre en su cuerpo, desvaneciendo el frío en sus extremidades con chupetones y mordiscos que volaban sus pensamientos.

La chica meditó sobre sus actos durante un segundo, mientras su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a la base del miembro frente a sus ojos, lo observó agitado desprendiendo ronroneos desde su garganta, con la respiración alterada sin una secuencia lógica, concentrado en aquello como si fuera lo único importante en todo el mundo. Se sintió poderosa cuando su lengua rozó suavemente el glande frente a sus ojos exponiendo a su inspección la inmensidad de su presa.

Sasuke gimió abriendo los ojos incrédulo, ella no tendía a realizar aquel acto, lo recordaba en el pasado cuando viajaban juntos, temerosa e insegura, más joven e inocente, él prefirió detenerla ante el rostro de disgusto en la pelirosa. Más tarde con el pasar de la experiencia no la incentivo a probar nuevamente, él disfrutaba sin la necesidad de forzar la situación a su benéfico propio, consciente de que no a todas las mujeres les satisfacía, sin embargo durante los años posteriores al nacimiento de Sarada, cuando él concurría colándose por su casa de vez en cuando, recordó algunas ocasiones en las que entre el calor del deseo la mujer bajó de forma similar proporcionándole unos minutos de felación oral que jamás podría sacar de su cabeza. Aquello que durante su última visita la chica ni una sola vez había reslizado voluntariamente, ella durante ese tiempo jamás bajó su boca para satisfacerlo oralmente.

\- Muéstrame cómo te gusta - susurró la mujer antes de pasar su lengua húmeda por la punta humedecida de piel entre sus labios.

Sasuke no meditó mayormente en aquellas palabras, inconsciente de todo lo ajeno al espacio entre su piel y los labios de la pelirosa, únicamente atinó a asentir mientras con su mano tomaba a la mujer suavemente desde el cabello alejándola de su tarea.

Acto seguido tomó la mano de Sakura y se inclinó para lamerla humedeciéndola completamente, en lo que a Sakura le pareció un espectáculo divino; la chica abrió los ojos sobresaltada cuando observó cómo él guiaba su mano hasta la base de su pene y comenzaba a moverse contra ella en un balanceo lento y suave.

Su cordura se esfumó ante aquel espectáculo.

\- lame despacio desde la base hasta la punta - susurró el pelinegro mientras torcía su cuello hacia atrás irguiendo su cuerpo nuevamente.

En el pasado a pesar de la confianza, para Sakura pedir ser amaestrada en esas prácticas le resultaba impensado, sin embargo después del camino recorrido, le pareció que mantener la compostura resultaba hasta parte de lo inadecuado, parte de un pasado al que ya no deseaba pertenecer, si consideraba comenzar las cosas desde cero sería bajo nuevas reglas, sin escrúpulos ni timidez, dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos sin temor a la opinión del hombre junto a ella. Por eso cuando el Uchiha pareció condescender a su petición, para ella resultó agradablemente satisfactorio estar dispuesta a todo nublando de su mente los últimos acontecimientos.

Lo observó atentamente mientras saboreaba el dulzor desprendido por sus poros. Una mueca de satisfacción contorneó sus ojos ante un gruñido de placer que se escapó roncamente desde la garganta del Uchiha ante una jugada que él no esperaba. La chica rozó suavemente sus dientes sobre el húmedo miembro causando espasmos en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

\- Hace eso nuevamente – susurró el Uchiha con la respiración entre cortada.

Sakura tomó con ambas manos la erección entre sus dedos y lo presionó con fuerza hacia su cavidad oral, enterrando los dientes con más brusquedad de la pensada. Retiró su boca ante el estremecimiento en el pelinegro, sin embargo éste la sujetó desde el cabello y la atrajo hacia él con mayor ímpetu clavando su erección en la garganta de la muchacha, marcando un ritmo rápido del cual se desprendían suspiros y ruidos roncos ensordeciendo todo a su al rededor.

Sakura cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse únicamente en aquella situación, imaginando cómo se verían desde otra perspectiva, sintiendo el calor en sus extremidades y la humedad desprendida por sus pliegues manchando sus muslos.

\- No te detengas – habló el hombre elevando el tono de su voz en lo que sonó a una vaga exclamación.

Ella no pretendía hacerlo, por supuesto que no se detendría, se lo hizo saber tomando una bocanada de aire antes de acariciar el extremo de su erección sin desfachatez alguna chocando incesante con su mano aún posicionada en la base del miembro; él acalorado y en el extremo de sus cabales, elevó su cadera balanceándose hasta rozar nuevamente el fondo de la garganta de la mujer, produciendo que esta se retirase para tomar aire una y otra vez. La chica exhaló un quejido logrando nuevamente un remezón en el hombre, estaba a punto de estallar, podía sentir como su rigidez latía en cada roce contra sus labios.

Sasuke sujetó a la pelirosa desde sus cabellos y retrocedió un paso inclinándo su torso hacia hacia delante, cerró los ojos con firmeza y dejó caer su cabeza mientras tranquilizaba su respiración, ella pudo notar sus esfuerzos por controlar el deseo inminente por dejarse ir.

\- Dame un minuto - habló el Uchiha entrecortado intentando retomar su autocontrol.

\- No lo contengas – susurró la mujer observándo totalmente extasiada ante semejante situación.

Él elevó su vista nuevamente chocando con los orbes esmeralda de la mujer aun sentada en el borde de la cama, se veía sudorosa y agitada, aquello no ayudaba en el dominio de su ímpetu, pero tenía algo en claro, pese a lo tentador, no se dejaría ir sin antes disfrutar de ella como había soñado durante todos esos días. Deshizo el agarre de su puño contra las hebras rosas entre sus dedos y dibujó con su mano el camino desde su nuca hasta los húmedos labios de su mujer. Era hermosa, imaginó como Amai no hubiese podido aguantar aquel espectáculo, imaginó como otros hombres se hubiesen derretido al primer minuto, pero él no, no podría ser egoísta y no brindar placer a la razón de sus desvaríos; la alzó desde la cintura y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla con todo el frenesí de su calor, rodeó su cintura y la despojó de la toalla anudada en sus pechos, la desnudó frente a él y la contempló sonrojarse. Sin embargo ella no intentó cubrir su desnudez, no después del acto recientemente vivido.

El hombre se alejó lo suficiente para observarla mientras exhalaba audiblemente sobresaltando, se acercó hacia ella aún con el peso de su erección y deslizó suavemente su mano por el espacio entre sus pechos, la observó reaccionar dando un respingo ante la sorpresa del tacto sobre su piel aún húmeda tras la ducha. Aquello le pareció dulce e inocente, Sakura podría ser una mujer adulta, la madre de sus hijos, la única mujer con la que había incursionado no sólo en el acto sexual mismo sino además en la contemplación de un cuerpo desnudo que se sentía tan propio con el suyo mismo, sin embargo, ella aún se ruborizaba ante su contacto, aún temblaba ante sus caricias, y aquello, ese mínimo estremecimiento derritió su moral despojándo todos los restos de armadura que pudieran existir aún presentes; escondió su cabeza entre el hueco en su cuello inhalando un aroma familiar que no podía hallar en nada más a su alrededor. Bajó su boca hasta uno de sus pechos, lo lamió y apretó contra sus labios, deseando que aquel momento no terminase jamás, mientras tanto continuó el trayecto de su mano fluyendo pecaminosa por sus costados deteniéndose por unos segundos en el suave vientre de la mujer. Interrumpió su tarea para bajar su mirada hasta allí y observar el desierto dentro de este, se conmovió al recordar los últimos acontecimientos, preguntándose si Sakura también se habría desconcertado ante aquello, sin embargo al elevar la vista para observarla fijamente a los ojos, notó como la mujer mantenía su vista cerrada aún entregada al placer de su mano.

Tras aquella inequívoca señal, no dudó en continuar su camino hasta el espacio entre su intimidad. Rozó sus dedos entre sus labios inferiores separándolos levemente para sentir la humedad chorreante de su sexo. Su vientre se removió ante el simple pensamiento de poseerla sin demoras, sin embargo, esta vez deseaba disfrutar del momento, sin apuros; la chica vibró ante el contacto entre sus pieles y abrió los ojos cuando sintió como dos dedos se introducían arremetiendo entre sus pliegues, se contrajo completamente soltando un sonido que retumbó en los oídos de Sasuke con una familiaridad que le resultó acogedora. Aquello lo impulsó a irrumpir con mayor velocidad, una y otra vez haciéndola saltar con cada embestida, deseó nuevamente su otro brazo para poder atraerla contra su cuerpo, en aquellos momentos de intimidad era cuando más extrañaba su extremidad perdida.

\- Más rápido – consiguió soltar la mujer apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre para mantener el equilibrio.

El chico obediente, aumentó la velocidad en sus embestidas, ahogado por las expresiones en el rostro de la pelirosa, más aún los pequeños rasguños proporcionados sobre su pecho, aturdían sus sentidos al punto en que no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar sin lanzarse sobre ella para penetrarla como un animal. No le hubiese importado que el ruido de su garganta se escuchase en las habitaciones contiguas, ni mucho menos que al salir durante la mañana todos en aquella posada los mirasen con ojos indecentes, en aquel momento nada a su alrededor parecía tener valor alguno.

Sakura bajó una de sus manos hasta el aún rígido miembro del Uchiha y elevó su pierna hasta rodear las caderas del pelinegro. Lo acarició simulando el movimiento de sus cuerpos acoplados. Deslizó su mano desde su extremo hasta su base a medida que él introducía con más fervor sus dedos.

Sasuke enloqueció ante aquel movimiento, las contracciones en las paredes alrededor de sus dedos sumado al vaivén de su miembro cubierto por el húmedo puño de la mujer en un movimiento que no esperaba, le provocaron la inminente necesidad de dejarse ir dentro de ella, retiró sus dedos empapados y los llevó hasta su boca, lamiéndolos frente a los orbes de la pelirosa, la atrajo contra su cuerpo fundiéndose en un beso desesperado y la recostó sobre la cama tumbándose sobre ella con menos delicadeza de la esperada. Se apoyó en su brazo y la observó temblar de placer bajo su cuerpo; acercó sus labios hasta la boca de la muchacha y succionó su lengua sin contención alguna, bajó hasta su cuello dejando marcas de estrellas como solía hacerlo en el pasado, se deslizó hasta sus pechos saboreando el calor en ellos y no fue hasta que llegó a su ombligo cuando nuevamente se detuvo ante el sentimiento de incertidumbre, pensó en su estupidez durante el último tiempo, en no haber visto al hijo que crecía dentro de aquellas paredes, en su ignorancia frente a la desesperación y desconfianza de su mujer. Cerró los ojos apretándolos para ahogar aquellos pensamientos mal ubicados, sin embargo cuando intentó continuar con su tarea se encontró a si mismo postergado por sus pensamientos.

\- ¿te haré daño …? - cuestionó regularizando su respiración sin dejar de observar el vientre de la mujer bajo su cuerpo.

Él comprendía lo que significaba perder un hijo y todo lo que aquello involucraba, no necesitaba ser médico para conocer acerca de las etapas posteriores, aquellas que normalmente eran las más delicadas.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente cuando entendió las razones del exabrupto en sus caricias, y cerró los ojos en calma. Sosegando su impulso.

\- mi cuerpo se ha regenerado antes de darme el tiempo de pensar en ello … - susurró la mujer apoyando su peso sobre su codo para observar el mismo punto perdido en su ombligo- ya no duele de ninguna forma física, puedes entrar en mi sin miedo - explicó la mujer elevando la vista para observar los ónix a su lado.

Aquello bastó para que el azabache se lanzara nuevamente en su cometido, la tumbó y se posicionó sujetando el peso en sus rodillas para disfrutar el suave roce de su miembro en la empapada entrada de la pelorosa. Aquello los hizo temblar ante la expectación, frenéticos por lo que se avecinaba.

Entró suavemente, disfrutando la irrupción en aquella cavidad, estremeciéndose ante cada contracción, intentando vanamente ser delicado cuando lo único que deseaba era despojarse de su cordura bañando el rosa de la mujer bajo su cuerpo con en todo el líquido acumulado en sus entrañas; la observó arquearse del goce, clavar sus uñas en las sábanas y exhalar palabras sin sentido relacionadas con lo placentero de ser penetrada por él. Pensar en aquello, en que era el único hombre que podía disfrutar de su mujer en aquel estado, lo encegueció nublando más que su visión, opacando su cordura.

Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas disfrutando el sonido entre sus cuerpos al chocar uno contra otro, observando cómo la mujer se arqueaba ante cada intromisión, intentando recordar la última vez que la poseyó de aquella manera, fue allí cuando en su mente se instaló el recuerdo de su equívoco encuentro en la oficina de Naruto logrando un desequilibrio en su posición. Intentó mantener la concentración en el acto llevado a cabo, sin embargo, su fulgor comenzó a descender concorde lo invadían los recuerdos de lo posterior al acto mismo; Sakura había estado muy molesta aquella vez y su encuentro fortuito no había hecho más que complicar las cosas.

Se detuvo entre las peticiones de la mujer por continuar con aquel ritmo brusco, se detuvo considerando la posibilidad de ser usado nuevamente para satisfacer algunos instintos en Sakura mientras que para él aquello significaba una posible reconciliación; salió del espacio dentro de la pelirosa y se sentó en la cama antes las notorias protestas de la ninja medico.

\- ¿qué haces? No te detengas - habló la pelirosa abrazando su espalda y dejando besos esparcidos sobre sus hombros.

\- Hablemos. Necesito saber que al acabar no seguirás odiándome - contestó intentando esquivar los seductores besos de la mujer sobre sus brazos.

\- No te odio - soltó la chica indignada

Claro que no lo odiaba, sin embargo pese a sus sentimientos no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, su orgullo se lo impedía, eso era un lamentable hecho, más bien ansiaba al hombre sobre su cuerpo y poseyendola sin haber meditado mayormente en que seguiría después.

\- No pienses en eso - ordenó la mujer descendiendo sus manos por el pecho del pelinegro.

\- Es un largo camino a Konoha - susurró Sasuke tras bajar el tono en su voz.

Sakura lo observó sintiendo el frío a su alrededor, siendo de pronto consciente de donde estaban, del sonido de los grillos en la hierba y del viento soplar contra la ventana. Ya estaba hecho, aunque él hubiese cambiado de parecer, su cuerpo ya se había cerrado a continuar con el acto sexual en sí mismo.

\- Para ser un Dios del autocontrol, esta vez lo has perdido bastante rápido apenas me has visto bajar tus pantalones ¿te ha pasado esto regularmente en el pasado? – comentó irónica, clavando espinas en el corazón del pelinegro.

El hombre elevó su mirada suplicante, saliendo de su introspección y notando como aquello tomaba rumbos impensados.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – cuestionó recomponiéndose a su lado para observarla fijamente.

\- Te he preguntado cómo te gusta y me has dado toda una clase ¿a qué vas con esto? ¿Qué debería pensar al respecto? – recalcó la mujer en un tono de ira, de pronto el cólera invadió sus sentidos avasallando la pasión sexual antes derramada por sus poros.

Sasuke calló recostándose boca arriba junto a la pelirosa. Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo y ahogó sus frustraciones en lo profundo de su consciencia, no discutiría, no recriminaría, porque tal vez merecía aquello.

\- Lo que sea que imaginas no es así – soltó el azabache regulando su respiración.

\- ¿era esto lo que Mio quería conseguir hace unos años? – lo cuestionó nuevamente picando en la llaga.

El hombre se giró para observarla incrédulo, dispuesto a dejarla escupir todo aquello.

\- ¿quieres hacer esto ahora? ¿Conversar sobre Mio en este momento? – exclamó sentandose en el borde de la cama nuevamente.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior sintiendo culpa por sus dichos, de pronto deseó abrazarlo y apretarlo contra su cuerpo, pero aquello le resultaba una solución muy superficial a sus problemas.

\- Mio es una inevitable constante en nuestra intimidad – habló Sakura conteniendo el calor que abandonaba su cuerpo para reposar en su pecho.

\- Dilo – retó el Uchiha- sé que quieres decirlo.

\- Vienes aquí a tomarme cuando aún no tienes los pantalones para alejarla de nuestras vidas… - detuvo sus palabras en seco mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre- ¿acaso te has detenido por qué la has recordado? ¿Cómo podría saber que eso no es así?

\- Me he detenido porque no volveré a cometer el mismo error – sentenció el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba para recoger sus vestimentas del piso- no volveré a intentar nada hasta haber solucionado este asunto.

La chica se sentó en la cama para observarlo, notando aún la ferviente erección en el adonis frente a sus ojos, le pareció demasiado tentador cuando lo observó caminar hasta el baño con zancadas firmes y seguras, sin cohibición alguna frente a su desnudez, sin el mínimo atisbo de sonrojo, seguro de sí mismo parecía incluso más fuerte que hace apenas unos minutos cuando yacía desnudo sobre su cuerpo.

\- bien, como gustes. - susurró trémula, sin embargo en su interior una luz de felicidad de encendió dando paso a la posibilidad, lo anhelaba, aquello era lo que necesitaba, la seguridad de que al regresar a casa no tendría que lidiar por sí misma con las tareas inconclusas - tienes razón, no necesitas mas argumentos, ya lo has dicho todo - soltó deseosa por conocer el desenlace.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola Hola**

**GRACIAS POR LEEER! **

**No sé si disfrutaron este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. **

**Así que por favor NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SUS OPINIONES ! y todo**** lo que se les ocurra. **

**Les cuento que faltan pocos capítulos y que como saben intento siempre actualizar cada fin de semana.**

**FELIZ DÍA MUJERES BELLAS !**

** que tengan la dicha de ser amadas y respetadas! **

**!QUE JAMÁS FALTE EL AMOR PROPIO!**


	21. Calor

**Calor **

**.**

**.**

**.**

La segunda noche pareció arribar rápidamente sorprendiéndolos en la interperie. Agradecidos por al menos tener a su favor un ambiente cálido, se despojaron de la tensión latente ante lo inconcluso, para no amedrentar el viaje hasta Konoha. A la mañana siguiente debían recorrer al menos 6 horas antes de cruzar la frontera. Sakura sabía que aquello se debía a su lentitud, descansando lo más posible, comiendo en cada pueblito cercano y despertando más tarde de lo normal, se sorprendió al notar como Sasuke sin presionarla seguía su ritmo con ligereza, más cómodo de lo esperado. Incluso éste se mostró favorable ante la idea de alejarse del camino trazado para conocer los avances de los pueblos aledaños.

\- Armaré la tienda – concluyó la pelirosa sentada sobre el vestigio de un árbol- es un buen lugar para acampar.

El usuario del Sharingan asintió reposando su mirada en el panorama a su alrededor.

\- Haré una fogata – soltó el hombre caminando hasta un cúmulo de troncos secos.

Sakura meditó unos segundos observando los movimientos de su acompañante.

\- Sasuke -lo llamó- si encuentras algún rio podríamos tomar un baño antes de dormir.

La mujer lo observó vacilar sin despegar su vista de las maderas frente a él.

\- si – aceptó escuetamente el muchacho.

Ciertamente durante el trascurso del día su comunicación había fluido rayando en la normalidad, sin embargo al caer la noche el ambiente se tornó cada vez más personal hundiéndolos en los recuerdos de la noche recién pasada. Ambos podían sentir aquella presión latente en sus movimientos, en la rigidez de sus cuerpos y el calor en sus cuellos, precisamente para menguar aquella sensación Sakura consideró prudente refrescarse antes de dormir, no obstante fue recién al observar la vacilación en su acompañante cuando comprendió que nuevamente pretender la normalidad ante la ligereza en sus ropas podría traer estragos en su autocontrol.

Se dirigieron hacia el desemboque de una cascada, no muy lejos de su campamento, la rigidez en sus comportamientos se había disipado dando paso a una complicidad soportable. Para Sakura imaginar a Sasuke deshaciendo su dureza durante la noche anterior al adentrarse en la regadera para tomar una ducha más larga de lo adecuado, simplemente volaba sus pensamientos. Le parecía absolutamente erótico, sin embargo presentía que aquello rozaba en lo egoísta, para ella había sido inútil intentar acabar con su deseo, ni aunque hubiese intentado tocarse hubiese podido satisfacer su inmensa hambre por continuar con lo inconcluso; de cualquier modo durante el día no habían tocado aquel tema, y su propuesta de tomar un baño en la laguna, no había sido con doble intención, más bien podría asegurar que lo deseaba físicamente, se sentía exhausta y acalorada, sin embargo lo que realmente desbordaba sus pensamiento era sin duda la posibilidad de entablar aquella conversación con aquel hermético pelinegro. Lo amaba en la intimidad, en aquella intimidad carente de roces formada únicamente en la quietud de la soledad, cuando el mundo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor y las palabras fluían cual cause desbordado.

\- ¿No sientes familiaridad en esto?– comentó Sakura mientras terminaba de retirar sus vestimentas para quedar únicamente en ropa interior.

Sasuke observó a su alrededor siguiendo los pasos de su compañera, fugazmente detuvo su vista fijándola en la mujer frente a él.

\- No me haces las cosas simples – susurró listo para inmiscuirse en el agua logrando una pequeña risa en Sakura.

\- Cuando comenzamos a viajar juntos ¿pensabas lo mismo? – cuestionó la mujer caminando hasta el agua – ¿te hacia las cosas difíciles entonces? Cuando nadábamos en circunstancias similares a las de esta noche – terminó de decir adelantándose al muchacho y brindándole una panorámica de su cuerpo bajo la luz de la luna.

\- Pensaba en lo mucho que habías crecido – comentó Sasuke sonrojando a su acompañante.

\- No fui la única en crecer, convengamos en eso – se excusó la pelirosa notoriamente sonrojada- para mi viajar contigo siempre ha sido especial. – habló relajando su postura ante el hielo que cubría sus muslos enfriando su perspectiva- me provoca nostalgia.

El pelinegro la observó removerse ante el agua rodeando sus extremidades. Una imagen efímera se apoderó de su sentido, donde una pequeña Sakura de 12 años revoloteaba intentando llamar su atención y cubriendo su cuerpo ante situaciones que él jamás hubiese percibido como inapropiadas, por supuesto que no, él en ese entonces únicamente tenía otros objetivos en mente; más tarde sin embargo al viajar durante su redención, no podía ocultar sus deseos por mantener la vista indecorosamente fija en el cuerpo de la muchacha, traspasando con su mirada la escueta ropa interior húmeda después del baño, aquello lo había vuelto loco durante semanas.

\- Ha sido especial – aseguró brevemente el Uchiha- aunque signifique tardar 3 días en un viaje de baja dificultad – habló observándola cubrir su cuerpo hasta el cuello con la trasparente agua a su alrededor.

Se miraron un instante donde sus respiraciones opacaban el sonido de la naturaleza nocturna.

\- Lo lamento, sé que hemos demorado mucho más de lo adecuado – soltó suavemente la pelirosa- pero teniendo la seguridad de que Sarada se encuentra bien, no creí que nos haría daño un poco de intimidad.

Sasuke asintió deslizándose bajo el agua.

\- No lo sientas, me refiero a que eres la única a quien me interesa seguir, aunque involucre ir a un ritmo nuevo– aseveró el Uchiha- se siente similar a cuando viajamos en el pasado.

\- Bueno, yo antes era menos flexible – interrumpió Sakura- quiero decir ... me refiero a que no hubiese perdido tiempo en asuntos que no disfrutarías, como detenernos en cada local de comida o darnos un baño a estas horas de la noche – se excusó rápidamente cubierta por un rubor en sus mejillas provocando una sonrisa en el pelinegro.

\- Creo que siempre has sido igual de flexible – corrigió el muchacho en un tono que a Sakura le causó un remezón en sus intenciones.

Tuvieron que transcurrir un par de segundos para que Sakura reaccionara girándose avergonzada, lo suficiente para comprender que nada de la noche anterior había sido lo bastantemente superado como para permanecer allí semidesnudos por mucho tiempo más; lo observó hundirse en el agua nadando unos cuantos metros alejándose de ella, inmiscuido en una oscuridad que cada vez le pareció más y más espesa aunque la laguna en sí no era del todo espaciosa.

Pasado unos minutos y ya con los pensamientos frescos, se acercó nuevamente a tierra para secar su cuerpo y vestirse evitando la confrontación visual con su acompañante, Sasuke había sido claro en enfatizar que no la tomaría hasta solucionar sus asuntos en Konoha y no estaba en ella hacer las cosas más difíciles, sin embargo, allí en medio de la nada, cubiertos por un espeso bosque a su alrededor y únicamente conectados con la civilización por una estación de trenes a por lo menos 4 kilómetros de distancia, a Sakura le pareció una ardua tarea intentar evitar aquel contacto indecoroso con quien a pesar de todo seguía siendo el hombre más importante en su vida.

\- Esto es peor de lo que pensé – susurró Sakura vistiéndose rápidamente confundiendo al hombre quien rápidamente se acercaba a su lado.

\- Ha sido tu idea venir aquí – pronunció él acercándose hasta la muchacha.

\- Y fue una pésima idea – espetó ella nuevamente- te puedes quedar nadando, iré a dormir. – susurró tomado sus cosas y disponiéndose a caminar hasta el campamento.

Sasuke rápidamente la sujetó desde el antebrazo atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo.

\- Sakura, relájate – ordenó mientras su respiración chocaba con el rostro de su mujer- solo quiero que hagamos las cosas bien, pero no sería un tropiezo si algo ocurre entre nosotros.

La pelirosa sosegó su respiración intentando calmar su desbordada imaginación.

\- Para ti no sería un tropiezo pero no te imaginas lo frustrada que me has hecho sentir todo este tiempo – relató la pelirosa- incluso en este momento estoy tan enfadada por lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y esa mujer, pero a veces aquello se nubla cuando estamos tan cerca… - soltó rápidamente sin zafar el agarre manteniendo la cercanía en sus rostros.

El Uchiha la sujetó manteniendo la prensión contra su brazo y atrayéndola fervientemente contra su torso.

\- ¿A qué le temes? –cuestiono el pelinegro - no te quiero perder.

\- Pero te has empeñado en prolongar esta situación – cuestionó Sakura alejándose para tomar perspectiva

Los observó a ambos, semidesnudos en medio de los árboles, con el sonido de la naturaleza a su alrededor y el constante resoplo de sus respiraciones alteradas ante el frio producto del agua sobre sus cuerpos.

\- Cuando regresemos a Konoha Mio insistirá, lo hará de una u otra forma y esta vez no le daremos la dicha de estar peleados, lo que ella haga no debe afectarnos – habló la mujer.

\- Pensé que de eso se trataba este viaje ¿no? – soltó Sasuke- es a ti a quien amo – confesó acercando sus frentes más bruscamente de lo esperado.

\- Solo aléjala de nuestras vidas – aclaró la mujer cerrando los ojos.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos perdiéndose en el temblor frente a su cuerpo, la sintió helada, nerviosa y más hermosa de lo que su mente visualizó durante aquellos años alejados. Mantuvo su unión durante unos minutos disfrutando del suave aroma de su mujer, hasta que se halló a si mismo deseando besarla. Acercó sus labios y los fundió en un casto beso cargado de sentimientos mal expresados. Un beso que se fue intensificando elevando el calor en sus cuerpos y uniéndolos cada vez más en un baile de suspiros inocentes.

Abrieron los ojos para observarse a una distancia sugerente, se miraron durante lo que parecieron minutos para luego separarse sin brusquedad alguna.

\- Yo también te amo, Sasuke. – confesó la pelirosa- pero una parte de mi teme regresar a casa - aclaró antes de girarse para continuar su camino de vuelta al campamento.

.

.

El viaje hasta Konoha se llevó a cabo sin dificultad alguna, arribaron pasado el medio día sin cansancio alguno. Inmediatamente su tarea inicial fue reportarse frente a Naruto, de quien no habían recibido noticias hace ya más de tres días. No acordaron historia previa ni excusas, dirían la verdad respecto a su situación, la cual en aquel momento se mantenía serena en un ambiente mutuo que superaba cualquier demostración física.

\- ¡vaya! – exclamó Naruto acercándose hasta sus compañeros- Sakura- chan me tenías tan preocupado, ¡iba a ir yo mismo al país del Rayo! si no fuera porque bueno… se me adelantaron – habló rápidamente abrazando a la pelirosa con total desinibición mirando de reojo a Sasuke de pie tras ella.

\- Lo sé Naruto, no estoy enfadada – susurró la pelirosa intentando sacar aire de sus pulmones ante el apretado abrazo del rubio.

\- Y bueno... ustedes ¿están bien? – titubeó el Hokage- lo lamento mucho.

Sakura bajó la mirada con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Estamos mejor. Gracias Naruto, gracias por todo – pronunció comprendiendo recién que si Sasuke se había enterado de su situación había sido sin duda gracias al rubio frente a ella, y que aquella conversación no debió ser del todo grata entre ellos.

\- Ustedes son mi familia – habló Naruto- y a veces son tan cabezotas que… - comenzó a relatar en un tono de burla.

\- ¡Naruto! – exclamó Sakura en un falso tono de indignación.

Fue entonces cuando el séptimo mientras reía intentando evadir las palabras de Sakura, fijó su mirada en Sasuke aprovechando la distracción en Sakura quien reía suavemente sin percatarse de aquel intimo contacto entre los hombres. Naruto asintió dándole a entender a Sasuke lo mucho que aprobaba su actitud durante el último tiempo.

\- ¿Sarada ha estado bien? – preguntó Sakura luego de unos minutos.

\- Si, ha estado en toda clase de misiones durante estos días, incluso aquellas pertenecientes a otros equipos, la hemos mantenido ocupada, Boruto es muy bueno en eso – respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Cuándo regresa? No te imaginas como la extraño – habló Sakura nuevamente.

\- Por la mañana – respondió el séptimo.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos – espetó Shikamaru- en serio me alegro que estén de regreso pero tenemos mucho trabajo que terminar.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron conformes antes de despedirse para continuar su camino a casa. Aquellas escasas reuniones parecían cada vez más cortas y Naruto cada visita se veía más agotado, se preguntaron en qué momento tendría tiempo para entrenar y ejercitar sus músculos si últimamente su vida trascurría bajo cuatro paredes.

Lo que quedaba de tarde transcurrió serena, ambos se dieron el tiempo para cenar como corresponde y tomar un baño adecuado antes de caer dormidos más temprano de lo habitual. Para Sakura si bien aquel viaje había sido a un ritmo moderado, estar en su propia cama se había transformado en un sueño cumplido después de aquellos días movidos fuera de casa; lo abrazó atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, entrelazando sus cuerpos ahogados en el aroma de su hombría, lo besó suavemente con todo el fervor de su amor y la esperanza en que las cosas mejorarían a partir de ese momento, él por su parte correspondió aquel beso sin temor a posar sus manos descaradamente sobre su cintura, mientras ahogaba en su interior la desesperada pasión que fluctuante provocaba latidos constantes en su vientre bajo, solos nuevamente, esta vez en la comodidad de su habitación, rodeados por toda la intimidad vivida durante esos tres dias, parecía que su tacto quemaba cada vez que rozaba la piel de aquella pequeña mujer bajo su cuerpo. Podría haberla devorado con la mirada. Precisamente aquello fue lo que provocó un cambio en Sakura quien en las mismas condiciones se sentía muy nerviosa como para dejarse llevar por sus instintos, estar en Konoha se había transformado en un balde de realidad lanzado sobre su cabeza.

Se alejó de Sasuke dejándolo sumergido en la intención, para posteriormente girarse ofreciendo su espalda a los brazos de su amante con la inocente intención de ser acunada contra su cuerpo. Aquello claramente no mejoró las condiciones del pelinegro, quien luchaba contra su autocontrol por no despojarla inmediatamente de sus ropas y hacer y deshacer con ella a su merced. Abrazarla desde atrás le permitió rozar su intimidad con el trasero de la pelirosa, sintiéndolo amasable a través de la ropa de dormir, aquella delgada tela que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y tras la cual se aplastaba encajando perfectamente con la erección bajo sus pantalones; se giró exhalando irregular, tragando la saliva acumulada en su garganta y cerrando los ojos intentando conciliar algo de sueño. Inútilmente observó cómo Sakura se dormía sin dificultad mientras él se ahogaba en sus acalorados pensamientos. Ya se sentía suficientemente caliente antes de llegar a Konoha como para jugar aún más con su libido.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando Sakura se despertó ante el frio a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos somnolienta percatándose de una sombra sentada al borde de la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces ? – cuestionó medianamente dormida- ¿ha regresado Sarada?

\- No – respondió el pelinegro girándose hacia su mujer- solo no puedo dormir.

\- Vuelve a la cama hace frio – susurró Sakura sin escuchar sus palabras- ¿por qué estas vestido? – preguntó ya más despierta.

\- Iré a correr, estaré aquí para desayunar – habló poniéndose en pie.

Sakura observó como el hombre vestía ropa ligera de descanso, se veía algo sudoroso y bastante despierto.

\- No tardes mucho – susurró la mujer sin atreverse a preguntar mucho más.

Para Sasuke tomar la decisión de esperar se estaba transformando en una obsesión, había trascurrido toda una tarde en la cual la lejanía frente a Sakura devoraba sus pensamientos, amarla y desearla de todas las formas posibles estando solos en casa, y no tener el derecho para tomarla sin contradicción alguna, resultó su nueva pesadilla.

Despertó acalorado, sofocado, sintiéndose un hombre más común de lo esperado, jamás había tenido que esperar por aquello. Cuando conoció a Mio en su juventud, pudo poseerla cuantas veces quiso sin demoras, más tarde cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad tomó a quien tuvo disponible y luego con Sakura la espera le parecía satisfactoria porque pese a la demora intuía que en algún momento sería suya. Sin embargo allí ya habían transcurrido días y la noche se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero martirio. La amaba profundamente y aquello era lo único que le proporcionaba el respeto suficiente para no abalanzarse sobre ella sin acato alguno. Más aún, se sintió estúpido al haber disfrutado de su mujer a tan solo un par de días de la pérdida de su hijo, tan falto de criterio y tan poco racional que ya no se creía capaz de llamar dobe a Naruto sin pensar en que el rubio tenía mucho más sentido común que él mismo.

Tal vez hacer algo de ejercicio calmaría su mente, saldría a correr y despejaría sus bajas intenciones. Trotó durante al menos una hora, a paso sereno únicamente con el fin de distraer sus pensamientos, sin embargo aquello no logró satisfacer su hambre. Se encontró a sí mismo recorriendo el centro de Konoha notando los cambios a su alrededor, los edificios erguirse algunos más altos que la torre Hokage, los locales nocturnos abiertos entre música y alcohol junto a mujeres jóvenes risueñas y acaloradas rodeadas de hombres a los cuales claramente el alcohol se les había subido a la cabeza; Caminó por los negocios de comida rápida, repletos de jóvenes alocados, ninjas tímidos y aldeanos comunes. Sin rumbo alguno y dispuesto a regresar a su hogar, de pronto su vista se topó con un Hostal ubicado en pleno centro de Konoha, inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Mio hace unos días señalándose que se alojaría en aquel lugar. Meditó unos segundos sobre sus reales intenciones en el instante en que se halló de pie frente a la entrada observando las grandes puertas que marcaban la división entre la calle y la recepción; exhaló sin importarle la hora y se adentró consultando por ella al hombre parado tras un escritorio de admisión.

Subió las escaleras bajo la oscuridad reinante a su alrededor y se detuvo un minuto observando el número sobre la puerta tras la cual se encontraba la castaña. Levantó su mano para tocar el timbre sin embargo para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a una nerviosa mujer a medio vestir.

\- ¡Ah! eras tú – habló Mío apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿esperas a alguien? – cuestionó el hombre tras luego percatarse de la impertinencia en su pregunta.

\- Haru – respondió Mio abriendo la puerta de par en par - pero al parecer no llegará esta noche. - susurró- Adelante puedes pasar - invitó extendiendo su brazo.

Sasuke se inmiscuyó en la habitacion observando el salón a su al rededor, era un cuarto de un ambiente, en el centro una vela iluminaba la cama perfectamente extendida donde únicamente destacaba una botella de vino a medio servir depositada sobre la almohada.

\- ¿aún en pie? - preguntó el hombre al observar la pulcritud en la alcoba.

\- Acabo de regresar, salí por ahí, llevo confinada a esta habitación más tiempo del soportable - soltó risueña- no he podido dormir bien estos días ... - agregó acomodando su desarmado aspecto- he tenido ciertas pesadillas.

La mujer se acercó a la mesa y tomó una copa para verter en ella parte del vino que aún quedaba en la botella.

\- Toma - se lo entregó al pelinegro bruscamente sobre sus pectorales - te ves como si lo necesitaras más que yo.

Sasuke dudó unos segundos antes de tomar la copa entre sus dedos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**_

**Hola! **

Capitulo corto pero necesario para la unión de las escenas. 

**GRACIAS POR LEEER!**

**No olviden comentar !! **

**OPINIONES, BUENA ONDA, CRÍTICAS DE LAS BUENAS Y DE LAS MALAS JIJI **

**Un abrazooo!! **


	22. Confianza

**Confianza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La castaña vestía un escueto vestido blanco, su cabello caía suelto por su espalda y sus ojos evidenciaban que había estado llorando recientemente. El Uchiha la observó tambalearse de un lado para otro mientras se intentaba mantener en pie.

\- Será mejor volver en otro momento – habló Sasuke caminando hasta la mesa frente a él para depositar la copa de vino.

\- No, espera– se apresuró a soltar Mio sosteniéndolo desde el brazo- no estoy ebria, solo he tenido días difíciles – habló sirviendo vino en su copa- y una noche muy larga –susurró risueña- ¿has venido por algo en específico?

Sasuke la observó confuso antes de reposar su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- De hecho sí. – respondió sereno.

\- Verás Sasuke, intuyo que únicamente estas aquí para conversar – habló la mujer bebiendo de una bocanada el vino en su copa- pero eso podría cambiar, estoy muy muy disponible para todo lo que desees – habló sugerente a lo que el muchacho entrecerró los ojos.

Aquello era un truco ya conocido por el pelinegro, Mio solía incitar de aquella manera sin el mínimo respeto. Por lo mismo hizo caso omiso a lo oído enfocándose únicamente en la razón de su presencia en aquella habitación.

\- Estoy aquí para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas – soltó estoico sin preámbulos previos.

La castaña lo miró confundida mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban sosteniendo el inminente llanto.

\- Muy directo como siempre – susurró- estás aquí porque me quieres lejos de tu vida, pero eso ya lo sabía – concluyó sirviendo nuevamente su copa ya vacía- de todos modos podemos explayarnos un poco – susurró intentando mantener la calma- cuéntame ¿Cómo está Sakura? – preguntó mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

El hombre la observó intentando descifrar las intenciones de la mujer. Se acomodó en su lugar y aclaró su garganta antes de responder.

\- No parece que estés entendiendo lo que quiero decir – soltó entrecerrando los ojos- no volveremos a tener esta conversación.

\- Estas dejando de ser mi amigo – habló la mujer antes de soltar una irónica carcajada- por favor Sasuke, nosotros jamás hemos tenido realmente una amistad, lo nuestro es más, una química innegable entre amantes y eso no se puede acabar con simples palabras.

\- Tal vez en un pasado – corrigió el pelinegro comprendiendo la real perspectiva de la mujer frente a él.

Sasuke la observó reír nuevamente mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo sin sentido alguno por el rostro de la muchacha, lo asoció a los posibles efectos del alcohol, sin embargo no pudo evitar comprender la errónea concepción de Mio respecto a su relación.

\- Sakura tenía razón – susurró el pelinegro- te he defendido este tiempo porque he creído en nuestra amistad, sin embargo has estado aquí intentando destruir lo único valioso en mi vida con tus insinuaciones y palabras en doble sentido.

\- Sakura…Sakura…Sakura – repitió la castaña sentándose en el borde de la cama sin soltar el vaso en su mano- ahora es lo único importante en tu vida ¿qué pensaría el Sasuke del pasado sobre tu actitud actual? Te has convertido en un lame culos.

\- Basta – habló el hombre bufando mientras intentaba mantener su actitud imperturbable.

\- ¡Te hubieses lanzado sobre mí! – exclamó la muchacha riendo- ¿acaso ha sido ella quien te ha pedido venir aquí y abandonarme de esta manera?

\- No – respondió el hombre- estás ebria. Será mejor mantener esta conversación en otro momento.

\- Espera por favor – rogó Mio limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- es solo que… lo que dices es probablemente lo correcto – aseveró levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta el Uchiha.

\- Sí, es decir si ya no me deseas – susurró caminando lentamente hasta la mesa para servir todo el vino restante en su copa - pero ¿estás seguro? Podrías comprobarlo si aún te quedan dudas.

\- No hay dudas – habló Sasuke ladeando la cabeza- sé que sigue después de esto, no eres la primera mujer con la que tengo esta conversación – soltó comprendiendo que aquel tono era el adecuado.

\- No hacen falta las comparaciones – espetó la castaña.

Un profundo silencio inundó la habitación donde únicamente reinaban la perturbación en sus respiraciones y el aroma del vino mezclado con perfume. Sasuke inhaló aquella mezcla de aromas sintiéndose trasladado a viejos recuerdos de su pasado, donde en otras circunstancias aquel perfume le resultaba completamente familiar; de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sollozos de la chica mientras ésta se acercaba deshechamente hasta su posición.

\- El problema contigo es que permaneces aquí – habló la mujer señalando la zona entre sus pechos de una forma más brusca de la adecuada- cada minuto de mi vida intento comprender las razones que tuve para no retenerte a mi lado – confesó posando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke- No me habrías dejado y yo hubiese hecho lo que sea por ti, no existía límite – sollozó y Sasuke fue consciente del rostro de la mujer, sus ojos hinchados y su maquillaje corrido demostraban que había estado llorado desde hace horas- sé que sientes algo similar, por eso recurres a mi lado una y otra vez – repitió limpiando las lágrimas con su antebrazo volteando algo de vino en la alfombra- sabía que vendrías y esperar aquí este momento me ha hecho entender que mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes de lo pensado.

El hombre la observó manteniendo lo más posible la distancia entre sus cuerpos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos ante lo oído.

Ciertamente Mio siempre significó una persona relevante en su vida, incluso en el pasado la consideró su única persona de confianza, a quien le relataría sin dudar sus desventuras y con quien sucumbiría sin pensar en una batalla de pasiones, que en cierto modo escapaba de sus márgenes de seguridad. Sin embargo tenía claro que aquello jamás se relacionó con amor. El amor para él existía enmarcado en un concepto de escepticismo, en un pasado, lo formuló rayando en lo sagrado y únicamente perteneciente a los sentimientos relacionados con su familia, más aún incluso asociado a los lazos formados con su equipo durante su niñez, pero de ningún modo asociado al deseo carnal, jamás lo relacionó con aquello durante todo el tiempo anterior a la existencia de Sakura como parte fundamental en su día a día; En ese instante se concibió revelando una verdad oculta ante sus ojos, una verdad que obvió durante largos años, aquella amistad que él supuso mantener con Mio se basaba únicamente en el amor no correspondido, un error que el parecía haber desestimado durante largo tiempo.

\- ¿desde cuándo sientes esto? – cuestionó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿importa? – consultó la mujer con la mirada perdida en el agarré de su mano.

\- Si – respondió el Uchiha demostrando exaltación en su semblante- responde – sostuvo manteniendo su cuerpo firme ante el tacto de la muchacha.

\- Al parecer desde siempre – respondió Mio bajando la mirada.

Sasuke se giró indignado ante los hechos, ciego ante lo evidenciado su cólera aumento sofocando su respiración. Exhaló intentando tranquilizar su jadeo mientras posaba nuevamente su mirada en la mujer, observándola llorar mientras caminaba a tientas hasta la mesa para verter a duras penas más vino dentro de su copa nuevamente vacía.

\- Basta de vino –ordenó el pelinegro- deja eso – repitió tomándola desde antebrazo forzándola a su escrutinio.

Sus miradas chocaron calando en su interior, Mio por un lado invadida por una extraña sensación de calor y Sasuke resignado a entablar tal conversación.

\- Te amo – confesó nuevamente la mujer- pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas mi amigo.

\- ¿amigos? ¿Puedes pretender amistad con quien dices amar? –cuestionó indignado- me has mantenido durante años acudiendo a tu lado, intentando proteger tu vida, incluso en Konoha ¡he puesto mi nombre en juego defendiéndote! – exclamó con su mirada fija en los orbes esmeralda de la mujer- ¿Cómo esperabas que todos comprendieran mi preocupación por tu bienestar sin confundir aquello con sentimientos retribuidos? – hizo una pausa para bufar el aire contenido en sus pulmones- jamás podría corresponder tus sentimientos ni lo consideré posible alguna vez en el pasado, para mí siempre has sido solo una de las tantas mujeres con la que me he acostado y compartido algunos instantes sobre mi vida, de allí al amor hay un espacio inmenso que no te corresponde – continuó con la clara intención de acabar con todo aquello.

La mujer detuvo su respiración mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en su interior.

\- Que mi amor no sea correspondido no quita valor a nuestra amistad – corrigió la mujer- eso a los ojos de todos, lo demás se mantiene oculto únicamente en mí corazón.

\- ¿Oculto para quién? Te sobrepasas haciendo alusión a situaciones vividas en el pasado, trayéndolas al presente sin respeto alguno ¡incluso frente a Sarada! ¿crees que no lo ha notado aquella noche en mi casa? – cuestionó el azabache.

\- Muchas mujeres se han comportado de forma similar cuando están a tu lado – sostuvo la mujer.

\- Claro que sí pero a ninguna he respaldado con tanta paciencia y menos en mi propio hogar – confrontó Sasuke- debí alejarme de tu lado desde un principio – concluyó dando por finalizada la conversación.

\- ¿olvidas que fui yo quien te aconsejó aceptar el amor de Sakura? – cuestionó la castaña.

\- Una mierda, lo has hecho porque creías que éramos iguales y continuaría visitándote aún casado – habló Sasuke soltando el agarre- desde hoy no existe nada entre nosotros – determinó con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡no! – exclamó la mujer perdiendo la calma- esto no tiene por qué afectarnos aunque sea un hecho que estés aquí para apartarme de tu vida.

El hombre se giró hasta la puerta con intenciones de salir de la habitación.

\- Espera por favor – rogó la castaña - no me siento bien, por favor.

\- Habla con Haru – soltó Sasuke.

\- Escucha ¡por favor! – exclamó aferrándose al pecho del pelinegro volteando torpemente la copa de vino sobre las ropas de éste- lo siento, lo siento tanto – se disculpó la mujer intentado vanamente limpiar el derrame sobre el vientre y los pantalones del hombre

\- Déjalo – habló el pelinegro- ¡déjalo ya! – ordenó nuevamente alejándose un paso de las escurridizas manos de la mujer

\- Entonces si no me quieres escuchar dame tan solo un último beso – solicitó nuevamente la mujer aferrándose al rostro del muchacho mientras se alzaba sobre sus pies atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo

\- A partir de hoy tu vida no me incumbe, así que no me busques porque no hay nada en ti que me incumba. – amenazó el Uchiha separándola de su cuerpo- Escucha bien lo que estoy diciendo, mantén tus asuntos lejos de Sakura

\- ¿o qué? Qué harás si no hago caso – desafió la castaña.

\- No juegues conmigo Mio , no tienes idea con quién están hablando – amenazó acercándose a la mujer trémula frente a él.

La chica comenzó a sollozar arrepentida de sus palabras apenas vislumbró aquella mirada penetrante, su respiración agitada se confundía con un inminente hipeo producto del alcohol.

\- He traicionado a alguien importante – confesó la castaña entre sollozos.

\- No me importa – corrigió fríamente- necesito saber que has entendido lo que he dicho y que no lo olvidarás cuando calmes tu borrachera – habló el azabache.

\- He traicionado a un amigo – repitió la mujer.

Sasuke la observó tras exhalar audiblemente indignado.

\- ¿crees que aún pese a todo lo conversado me puedes seguir manipulando? Tus asuntos ya no son mi problema – concluyó girandose hasta la salida dejando a la mujer sumida en sollozos y en palabras inaudibles.

Recorrió rápidamente el pasillo hasta encontrarse con las escaleras, las bajó a medida que su respiración se tranquilizaba hasta un punto en el cual se sintió liberado.

Inhaló el aroma de la mañana, Konoha despertaba a su alrededor, el sol aparecía entre las nubes y los pájaros cantaban desde los pocos arboles aun presentes entre el atestado de edificios y negocios. De pronto el aroma del vino invadió su nariz, siendo un recordatorio de lo recientemente vivido. Se encontró a si mismo intentando entender por qué no había mantenido aquella conversación con anterioridad, por qué no se había alejado de Mio hace años. Comprendió entonces que posiblemente Mio era un vestigio de su pasado, un recuerdo de lo vivido que deseó mantener intacto para no olvidar parte de los errores en su antigua vida, más que la amistad entre ellos, su relación se basaba en lo que parecían desastres naturales consecutivos. Pequeños terremotos en su vida, podría relatar los sucesos vividos en base a las veces en que narraba sus vivencias a la castaña; Se sintió de pronto culpable ante la confusión en Mio, él había acudido a ella sin entender su interés amoroso, confiando en su supuesto desinterés emocional sin dar cabida a su actitud como parte de un enamoramiento no correspondido, una resignación pausada. Un intento de amor que no alcanzaba para alimentar el corazón de nadie más que de ella misma, distando mucho del profesado por Sakura. La pelirosa poseía un amor paciente, desinteresado, abnegado y verdadero, carente de intereses materiales ni emocionales, su mujer podía solventarse en todos los aspectos por sí misma y pese a esta posibilidad ella lo aceptaba en su vida como parte de su tranquilidad. Para él aquello se había transformado en la verdad absoluta, donde la toxicidad de los ires y venires de una relación pasional no combinaban con la serenidad proporcionada por el amor mutuo y maduro, carente de egoísmo y desestructuración.

Meditó acerca de la importancia del sexo en la mantención de aquel continuo lazo poco saludable que mantuvo con la hija de Orochimaru, nombrarla así perturbaba sus pensamientos confundiendo su brújula. Innegablemente en un comienzo la unión de aquella chica con su antiguo Sensei taladró como una venganza oculta, únicamente parte de su ego, aunque jamás lo había querido reconocer a viva voz, poseerla significaba darle a Orochimaru en un punto que sabía, la serpiente pese a su supuesta indiferencia, valoraba incuestionablemente; cuando se le encomendó custodiarla, fue bajo una clara amenaza nunca relatada a la castaña, debía explícitamente mantener sus manos lejos de la mujer. Había sido una orden que en un comienzo pareció simple de mantener, pero que con el tiempo le atrajo más de lo debido. Acostarse con ella había sido un crudo desquite, lo había pensado aquella primera vez juntos y por supuesto lo había pensado la primera vez que se besaron en la guarida aquella noche de la inundación; se sintió ruin al reconocer sus pensamientos sin vergüenza alguna, aunque aquello después se convirtiera en una amistad no podía negar la primera intención en su cercanía, devorarla se había transformado en la doblegación de todo lo referente con Orochimaru. Más aún había disfrutado el rostro de la serpiente cuando entre indirectas aquello se había dado por hecho, cuando hace años había acudido a la prisión en la que se encontraba bajo custodia, Sasuke se había sorprendido al comprender que tras la supuesta nueva vida de su antiguo Sensei, había surgido un repentino interés por Mio, el cual se había nublado ante la inequívoca idea brindada por él mismo en la que exponía su antiguo lazo con la chica. Dejó fluir la imaginación de Orochimaru sin culpa alguna tan solo con una simple alusión y aquello le había causado más gozo que muchas experiencias vividas durante su vida.

Por otra parte, existía un hecho que había deducido hace meses, Mio había sido la primera mujer en su vida y aunque le intentara restar importancia no podía negar el valor emocional que su inconsciente le había brindado, más que por el acto sexual en sí, ella había permanecido con él durante su recorrido eterno entre las tinieblas. La respetaba por eso y confió en que separar sus caminos en aquel momento sería al fin el punto culmine de su relación, ya sea amistad o confusión, al menos le brindaría a ella la posibilidad de continuar con su vida, aunque sea reemplazando aquel sentimiento de supuesto amor por un odio bien adjudicado.

Caminó hasta su hogar sin preocuparse mayormente por Mío, prefiriendo pensar que la castaña seguiría su vida con normalidad comprendiendo que aquel amor estaba negado hace más años de los contables. De pronto agilizó su paso al instaurarse una nueva idea en su mente, aquella conversación había sido demasiado simple, posiblemente atribuible al alcohol en la mujer, sin embargo una pequeña duda acosó su interior, por alguna razón la castaña lo esperaba sin signos de odio alguno, un presentimiento mal entendido se apoderó de su subconsciente decidiendo rápidamente hacer caso omiso a su corazonada con la ferviente intención de regresar prontamente a los brazos de Sakura.

Se adentró en la casa esperando encontrar a la pelirosa aun dormida, sin embargo ésta no se hallaba en su cama, más aún cada habitación se encontraba en completo silencio apenas iluminadas por el naciente sol.

Meditó unos segundos sobre la posible localización de su mujer decidiendo acudir al Hospital con el presentimiento de que ella no habría podido resistir el deseo por seguir cumpliendo con sus deberes.

Se tomó su tiempo para asear su aspecto antes de ir en busca de Sakura. Estaba cansado, era un hecho, no había dormido hace al menos 20 horas, aquello sin embargo no le perturbaba ya que durante su viaje hasta Konoha había tenido tiempo suficiente para recobrar las energías pérdidas durante las semanas que lo antecedían.

Se adentró en el Hospital dirigiéndose directamente hasta la oficina de su mujer, tocó la puerta antes de que se le indicara el permiso para adentrarse en la habitación.

\- Hola – saludó la pelirosa algo perturbada- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- ¿tienes tiempo? – confrontó el hombre apresurándose hasta la cercanía de la chica frente a su escritorio.

\- Si… si, solo he venido a revisar qué tal todo durante mi ausencia y con los heridos del incendio... están todos bien así que ya estoy más tranquila – confesó bajando los hombros- luego de tu partida no pude dormir mucho más ¿estás bien?

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

\- Fui a correr – confesó sentándose frente a Sakura separados por un macizo escritorio de fierro- y luego me reuní con Mío.

La mujer dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa y se recostó hacia atrás en la silla, llevó su lápiz hasta su boca y analizó a Sasuke bajo su completo escrutinio.

\- ¿por qué? – cuestionó manteniendo la serenidad en su voz- ¿Por qué no has esperado a que salga el sol? Tanto deseos teni…

\- Alto ahí – interrumpió el hombre- se acabó, mis asuntos con ella han terminado – soltó consciente del análisis a su persona.

La pelirosa no movió ni un músculo, estaba tendida hacia atrás en un aspecto tenso, sin embargo absolutamente empoderada de su actitud, aquel era su hábitat, el Hospital era su zona de confort.

\- ¿así nada más? – preguntó la mujer bajando su mirada hacia los papeles frente a ella- tienes aroma a vino.

Sasuke olfateó su brazo sintiendo un leve aroma a alcohol, pese a que se había duchado y cambiado de ropa intuyó que la chica había derramado más vino del visualizado en aquel momento.

\- Si, estaba despierta bebiendo – confesó aclarando su garganta.

\- ¿te esperaba? – cuestionó nuevamente Sakura- por último hubiese estado bebiendo sake, que moderna -habló en un tono de absoluta ironía.

El hombre exhaló levantándose de la silla y rodeando el escritorio para quedar frente a la mujer, medianamente divertido ante el tono de enfado en la pelirosa.

\- No lo sé… pero – se detuvo sosteniéndola de la cintura para posicionarla de pie frente a él- tenías razón.

\- ¿en qué? – preguntó la mujer dejándose llevar.

\- ¿confiarás en mí? – cuestionó el hombre acariciando suavemente la espalda baja de Sakura.

La chica dudó unos instantes antes de exhalar resignada.

\- Al menos más que ayer y… -dudó haciendo una mueca con su rostro- tal vez menos que mañana. Bueno si te sigues portando bien – habló ahogando una risa en lo profundo de su garganta.

El pelinegro sonrió agradecido.

\- Mio confesó una serie de frases relacionadas con sentimientos no correspondidos, los detalles no son necesarios – habló bajando la mirada para chocar su frente con la de su mujer- no volverá a interferir en nuestras vidas, es un hecho.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha liberando la alegría acumulada, por supuesto que si había decidido confiar en él no daría espacio a las dudas o al remordimiento. Mordió su labio intentando contener el acumulo de preguntas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Te ha besado? ¿has bebido con ella? ¿ha intentado algo o … - soltó la mujer elevando su vista para observarlo fijamente sin embargo sus palabras fueron consumidas en un inesperado beso.

La besó durante un instante mientras sostenía su mano entrelazada en su cintura.

\- Me gusta cómo te ves con este delantal – susurró Sasuke en el momento en que separó su cercanía antes de volver a acariciar la cintura de la chica bajando su mano con intenciones de no detenerse.

\- No – negó la mujer en lo que soltó una risa nerviosa y el sonrojo invadió su rostro- podría entrar alguien, acabo de regresar y hay muchas personas que han venido a saludar… – aclaró la pelirosa.

\- Hoy regresa Sarada, no podremos estar a solas como quisiera – susurró roncamente el muchacho mientras bajaba con su boca por el cuello de su mujer- y no, no me ha besado, aunque lo ha intentado – confesó logrando que los músculos de la mujer de contrajeran invadidos por la rabia- no he bebido ni una gota de vino, aunque si me ha servido una copa – relató besando el espacio entre las clavículas de su mujer- no creo que intente nada más, en este momento me ha de estar odiando –culminó succionando la piel bajo sus labios.

\- pero tengo tantas preguntas - habló Sakura torciendo su cuello hacia atrás- ademas tantas cosas que decir ...

Un escalofríos recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakura, haciendo tambalear su cuerpo, únicamente sosteniéndose en pie gracias al apoyo del hombre en su trasero. Subió sus manos hasta el rostro del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella para devorarlo en un beso que desató sensaciones escondidas en su vientre. Se ahogó en aquel roce mientras Sasuke la arrinconaba contra el escritorio elevándola sobre éste; el chico subió su mano deslizándola por sus caderas, rozando su ombligo y deteniéndose en el cierre de su blusa sobre su abdomen, lo abrió lentamente hasta el espacio entre sus pechos, exponiendo a su visión levemente la curvatura de sus senos. Deslizó su lengua hasta aquel lugar inclinándose mientras la muchacha sucumbida por la pasión de lo prohibido, enredó sus manos en las hebras oscuras atrayéndolo con más fervor contra su cuerpo.

\- lo podemos conversar luego - refutó el hombre- ya he dicho lo importante.

Sakura se dejó llevar por unos minutos mientras su ropa interior se humedecía producto de la fricción que provocaba la lengua del pelinegro mientras delimitaba el borde inferior de sus pechos, de pronto el chico deshizo completamente el cierre de su blusa exponiendo a sus ojos el torso desnudo de la pelirosa; La chica sonrojada al observar como Sasuke retrocedía un paso para observarla, escuchó únicamente el sonido de su respiración agitada haciendo caso omiso al sonido del hospital tras la puerta. Notó como sus pechos rebotaron ante el desprendimiento de la tela que los cubría y como la mirada de Sasuke se formaba turbulenta ante lo presenciado.

\- Si pero... pero detente – susurró la mujer con menos fuerza de voluntad de la esperada sin un atisbo por intentar cubrir su desnudez.

\- No quieres que me detenga – respondió el hombre deshaciéndose de su capa sin interés alguno, dejándola caer descuidadamente hasta sus pies y dejándolo únicamente en su ropa ninja de descanso.

Aquel movimiento expuso a los ojos de la mujer la ardiente erección bajo sus pantalones. Se preguntó cuánto habría estado esperando Sasuke limpiar su consciencia para poder poseerla sin culpa alguna, y agradeció tal acto dispuesta a brindarle lo que él deseara incluso si aquello traicionaba su propia moral.

\- Podríamos esperar y hacerlo en la ducha – ofreció Sakura en un instante de cordura tomando la mano del hombre y atrayéndola contra su boca para besar sus nudillos- Sarada jamás nos ha escuchado allí.

El chico ladeó su cabeza ofreciendo una sonrisa que derretiría cualquier tempano de hielo. Acto seguido introdujo sus dedos dentro la boca de la mujer y los deslizó por la cara interna de sus labios delimitándolos en lo que le pareció una escena más sensual de lo previsto.

\- No tardaré mucho, lo prometo – susurró el pelinegro acercando su boca hasta la nariz de la muchacha.

El aroma de su respiración invadió las fosas nasales de la pelirosa en una mezcla de menta fría y calor disolviendo la claridad en sus pensamientos.

\- Si, está bien, se rápido – habló la mujer apoyando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho y con la otra deshaciendo el broche en los pantalones de éste para exhibir a sus ojos la real envergadura de sus deseos.

Se observaron jadeantes envueltos en el calor del momento, perturbados por no ser descubiertos mientras Sasuke podía sentir el sudor acumulándose en su nuca.

Tomó a la mujer ágilmente y la posicionó nuevamente sobre el suelo, la giró de boca hacia el escritorio y la tendió sobre este exponiendo a sus intenciones el trasero de la pelirosa, hizo a un lado de su camino visual el delantal y las ropas de la mujer mientras ésta aflojaba sus pantalones para bajarlos lo necesario; Le gustaba así, semidesnuda con aquel delantal aún colgando desde su brazos.

El calor sobre la espalda de la chica recorrió el camino hasta su nuca mientras sentía como el muchacho rozaba su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad. Aquello no tardó demasiado, sin mucho preámbulo se introdujo completamente en su interior envolviéndola en un calor que invadió su cuerpo por completo haciéndola contener gemidos de excitacion. Lo sintió derramarse mientras se movía, pudo sentir como el líquido pre seminal se deslizaba incesable en cada estocada en conjunto con los jadeos roncos de su acompañante. El hombre aumento la intensidad de su penetración a medida que entraba y salía perdiendo la calma, sudando frio ante el calor de sus cuerpos y la imagen perfecta del trasero de la mujer expuesto a su vista, moviéndose tras cada impulso, temblando ante el roce de su mano sobre éste, apretándolo y masajeándolo sin culpa alguna, al fín dispuesto a dejarse llevar atravesando el salvajismo de los juegos previos. Después de todo ya habían sido suficientes juegos previos; la chica se movía una y otra vez apretada contra el fierro del escritorio y sujetada a duras penas por sus brazos temblorosos, y ya no lo resistió más, se dejó ir en un orgasmo mojando completamente el miembro del azabache, éste suspiró agitado soltando la respiración contenida, intentando no dejarse ir tan rápidamente hasta lograr la completa satisfacción en su mujer. Acomodó su boca en la nuca de la pelirosa exhalando exaltado entre gruñidos y jadeos ahogados en el silencio de su garganta a punto de soltar todo lo contenido en su interior.

De pronto unos ruidos tras la puerta interrumpieron su acto en un instante que pudieron percibir en cámara lenta.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una alterada castaña quien discutía a gritos con una perturbada enfermera. La mujer al notar la situación de los amantes dejó a la enfermera fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta velozmente tras de si.

Sakura se giró rápidamente intentado cubrir su cuerpo. Agradeció que el largo de su delantal cubriera lo suficiente para alcanzar a subir el cierre de su vestido y acomodar sus pantalones; La pelirosa se giró nuevamente observando a la castaña apoyada sobre la puerta con clara revolución en su rostro mientras aún la enfermera se escuchaba hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta, al parecer sin haber notado el acto llevado a cabo dentro de la oficina.

\- ¡Sakura – sama lo siento! ¡no la pude detener! –exclamó la mujer desde el otro lado de la pared.

Sakura acomodó su cabello intentando controlar el rubor en sus mejillas producto del orgasmo recién vivido. Con la respiración aún agitada caminó estoica hasta la castaña haciéndola bruscamente a un lado para abrir levemente la puerta.

\- No te preocupes Mizuki- san, yo me haré cargo – habló serena la pelirosa antes de cerrar la puerta para girarse nuevamente hasta Mio.

La castaña se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el pelinegro aún tras el escritorio, el chico de espaldas a ella intentaba ocultar su evidente erección mientras controlaba su respiración.

Había estado a segundos de dejarse ir dentro de Sakura, a tan solo segundos, aquello aún presionaba su miembro impidiendo que éste regrese a su tamaño normal. Incluso al ocultarlo tras su pantalón era evidente el crecimiento presionando la tela; con los jadeos incontrolables aún presentes en su garganta intentó calmar su mente ante el conocimiento del escrutinio por parte de la mujer apoyada en la puerta tras él.

Sakura perdida en el perfecto perfil de la mujer aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención cuando se percató de la respiración agitada en la muchacha ante el espectáculo del pelinegro.

\- Mio – llamó Sakura posicionando su humanidad en el camino frente a los ojos de la mujer- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó aún jadeante con el sudor intacto en su nuca.

.

.

.

——

**Hola!!!! **

**Esto de estar encerrada en la casa me ha dado tiempo de tener esto un poquito antes ! **

**Me encantó este capítulo jaja amé absolutamente escribirlo **

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!! Y por seguir esta historia hasta aquí **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!! **

**No olviden comentar que me encantan sus comentarios **

**Un abrazo!! Cuídense chiquilles nada de andar saliendo de sus casa **


	23. Víbora

**Víbora **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aclaró su voz antes de fijar su vista en la pelirosa afrente a ella.

\- Lo siento – soltó Mio bajando su vista a través del enrojecimiento en el cuello y en los inicios del escote expuesto frente a sus ojos- con menos suerte podría haberlos descubierto cualquier otra persona

\- No necesitamos sermones – esclareció Sakura meneando levemente su cabeza sin intenciones de ocultar el sonrojo en su cuerpo- ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

\- Creí haber sido claro – lanzó el pelinegro ya recompuesto.

\- Lo sé Sasuke, no soy estúpida – corrigió la castaña alzando su mirada hacia el techo de la oficina.

La mujer se giró repentimante rebuscando entre sus bolsillos lo que finalmente acabó por ser una caja de cigarrillos.

Sakura la observó revolver entre sus ropas, la analizó temblar, aunque su cabello se encontraba húmedo producto de una ducha reciente, su aroma continuaba en una mezcla entre alcohol y tabaco. Pese a esto, sus delicadas facciones destacaban rayando en la perfección. Su cuerpo se mecía en lo que parecía un vaivén armónico, casi opacando el azul de las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

\- No puedes fumar en un Hospital, deberías saberlo – indicó Sakura entornando los ojos- Habla de una vez ¿A qué has venido? - cuestionó nuevamente esta vez con ambas manos sobre sus caderas- como puedes ver has llegado en mal momento.

\- Tampoco se debe coger en un Hospital, deberías saberlo. - habló Mío tras unos instantes de silencio en los que intentó restaurar su semblante.

Se escuchó como el pelinegro blasfemó indignado mientras, más enfadado que de costumbre, avanzó dando zancadas hasta las mujeres de pie junto a la puerta. Una vez allí tomó a la castaña desde el antebrazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

\- No te imaginas lo jodidamente harto que estoy de ti – declaró amenazante.

\- Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño – susurró la mujer intentando zafar el agarre- te diré que vi más de lo que crees, si hubiese entrado otra persona lo estarías lamentando.

\- No debes hablar de esto con nadie - se apresuró a solicitar Sakura hoscamente interponiéndose entre ambos.

\- Tranquila - soltó la castaña manteniendo su ferviente mirada fija en la pelirosa - aunque estoy sorprendida, siempre imaginé que era más del tipo... recatada

Sakura tragó saliva mientras su ceño se fruncía en señal de consternación.

\- Escucha bien pequeña zorra... - comenzó la pelirosa pero fue interrumpida súbitamente por Sasuke quien la tomó desde la cintura alejándola de la mujer frente a ellos- ¡no le haré daño! - exclamó Sakura soltando fácilmente el agarre de su cuerpo- pero si no ha quedado claro lo conversado entre ustedes, no tengo problema en reforzarlo menos amablemente - amenazo adelantándose un paso hasta Mio- no te tengo miedo maldita víbora.

La castaña trago la saliva acumulada en su garganta y retrocedió inconscientemente.

\- Ha quedado claro - corrigió Mío calmando su tono de confrontación levantando ambas manos en señal de derrota- Me he venido a despedir.

La pareja se observó nerviosa mientras bufaban intentando sosegar su descontento.

\- No sé qué quieres lograr – habló el pelinegro contrariado.

\- No planeo nada – susurró la mujer- he venido por una ofrenda de paz – habló pausadamente logrando la completa atención en los presentes- Haru ha organizado una cena para esta noche. Los he venido a invitar… en señal de paz.

\- De ninguna manera – cortó Sasuke firmemente.

\- Por favor, es importante para mí demostrar frente a él que ya no existe nada entre nosotros–confesó con la mirada cristalina- lo necesito para continuar con mi vida – rogó tranquilizando su ímpetu.

Sakura exhaló audiblemente.

\- Gracias por tu invitación pero de ninguna manera iremos - indicó la pelirosa.

El silenció inundó la habitación.

\- Será una cena rápida. Beber algo, tal vez conversar un poco. – argumentó Mío- y luego me marcharé para siempre de vuestras vidas, yo y todos los problemas que he traído a sus vidas.

\- ¿te marcharás de una vez? – cuestionó la pelirosa tras un suspiro de resignación.

\- Jamás volverán a saber de mí. – ofreció mientras mordía su labio inferior- Sakura tu lo podrás entender.. lo ha invadido la desconfianza, mi vida a su lado se ha convertido en una pesadilla.

La pelirosa observó fijamente la mirada suplicante en Mio. Un sentimiento de lastima inundó su ser, recordando los latidos de su corazón mientras observaba como Sasuke se deshacía junto a la mujer frente a ella, no pudo evitar empatizar con el sentir en Haru, quien alejado de Konoha, se debía estar martirizando cada minuto imaginando un nuevo encuentro entre los amantes.

\- Está bien – aceptó Sakura- ten claro que iré únicamente por ese pobre hombre.

\- No asistiremos – se apresuró a soltar el Uchiha.

Sakura observó a Sasuke de reojo antes de plantarse estoica frente a Mio.

\- Pero te advierto una cosa – amenazó la pelirosa señalado a la mujer con un dedo- a la primera insinuación hacia mi esposo te demostraré porque algunos me tienen tanto respeto.

\- Demasiado claro – respondió la castaña mientras una suave sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro a medida que caminaba hasta la puerta – lamento haber interrumpido...

Mio se despidió mediante una leve reverencia dejando a la pareja sumida en la tensión, de pronto los invadió una exaltación viéndose en la necesidad de abrir las ventanas de la oficina.

\- No iremos – soltó el pelinegro luego de unos minutos de completo silencio.

\- Planea algo – susurró Sakura apoyando su trasero en el frío metal del escritorio- quiero descubrir que es.

\- Estamos bien, iremos a casa, pasaremos tiempo con Sarada… -habló Sasuke tras exhalar audiblemente sofocado- no necesitamos seguir involucrándonos en sus asuntos.

\- Lo sé… pero ¿Qué podría dañarnos? Hemos solucionado nuestros problemas y he decidido confiar a ciegas en tus palabras – habló acercándose hacia el pelinegro- necesito tener la seguridad de que no existe nada que ella podría sacar en un futuro para levantar problemas nuevamente. Porque no existe nada ¿verdad?

Sasuke la observó con la mirada fija, imperturbable.

\- Nada - confirmó el Uchiha- por lo mismo no te expondré a sus mentiras. ¿que pensarías si Amai nos invitara a cenar? sabías de su interés por ti ¿puedes comprender lo inadecuado de tenerlas a las dos en la misma habitación?

\- Amai es completamente un buen hombre no se parece en lo más mínimo a esa mujer - rebatió Sakura

\- Buen hombre - susurró el pelinegro irónico- te aseguro que sus intenciones contigo no eran tan inocentes como crees.

Sakura meditó aquello un instante.

\- Con mayor razón, él ha desistido después de presenciar nuestra interacción - explicó la ninja medico.

La mujer tomó el rostro del azabache entre sus manos y lo atrajo delicadamente contra su frente.

\- Todo estará bien, iremos a ver que planea y le dejaremos claro lo irrompible de nuestra relación – habló la chica con serenidad- !podrías continuar hablando con ella cien veces y jamás lo comprenderá! debe vernos juntos para que entienda de una vez por todas que no hay nada en ti que le pertenezca.

Sasuke exhaló entre blasfemias.

\- Solo no permitas que su actitud disperse nuevamente la inseguridad sobre todo lo que hemos construido estos días – susurró el Uchiha- nos merecemos un tiempo de paz.

Sakura lo observó compadeciéndose de sus suplicas, por supuesto que desde un comienzo había intuido la trampa en aquella invitación, incluso desde el primer momento en que la castaña había atravesado la puerta adivinó algún malévolo objetivo. Sin embargo, si Mio se desgastaba tan fervientemente en preparar una sorpresa de mal gusto, era porque aquello era digno de ser presenciado. Más aún la curiosidad invadía su interior, decidir confiar en Sasuke no era tan sencillo de llevar a cabo cuando intuía que aun existían muchas directrices sobre su juventud que aún desconocía, y que probablemente jamás llegaría a manejar. Aquello era inequívocamente un hecho que de cualquier forma, había decidido, no permitiría que se convirtiera en un dolor de cabeza. Al menos eso había pensado hasta el momento en que la castaña ofreció tal invitación. Una provocación servida al plato, que siendo sincera Mio no intentó mantener oculta.

\- Mientras permanezcamos juntos no habrá batalla que no podamos ganar, aunque nuestra contrincante sea una verdadera víbora. – habló la chica antes de posicionar sus labios sobre el mentón del pelinegro- te amo y no te imaginas como deseo continuar con lo inconcluso lo más pronto posible –susurró deslizando su boca por el cuello de Sasuke.

Una semisonrisa se formó curvando el rostro del Uchiha.

\- No cambies de tema- habló el chico intentando mantener su postura.

\- Tenemos todo el día para discutir aquel asunto… pero Sarada regresará dentro de unas horas – argumentó la mujer mientras su respiración colisionaba con el cuello frente a sus labios.

Sasuke cayó intentando meditar sus posibilidades consciente de como sus sentidos se perdían ante aquel roce.

\- Puedo hacer que relajes un poco tu actitud – sugirió nuevamente la chica apoyando sus manos en la pretina del pantalón del pelinegro, el cual acto seguido la atrajo bruscamente contra su cuerpo acortando la distancia entre su vientre bajo y el abdomen de la mujer.

\- Vamos a casa – sugirió el hombre en lo que sonó claramente a una orden.

.

.

Por su parte, para Mio aquella visita había sido un remesón en su confianza. Sakura había distado mucho de la médico que se había encargado profesionalmente de su recuperación; en primer lugar al ingresar en la oficina su visión se había fijado en el rostro de la mujer consumido por el placer, mientras Sasuke perdido entre las hebras rosas parecía avasallarla entre el áspero sonido de sus embestidas y el delicioso ronquido proveniente de su garganta; más aún los senos de la chica expuestos en un vaivén rítmico conforme pequeños sonidos se desprendían rebeldes, habían sido una imagen erótica en lo que sintió, ella nunca había logrado percibir junto a Haru. Podía intuir que su rostro no demostraba tal excitación ni en sus momentos más acalorados, ni mucho menos lo habría gozado con tanta entrega. Únicamente había perdido la cabeza de tal forma en sus encuentros fortuitos con un Uchiha más joven e inexperto, percibía que aquella versión ya olvidada no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con los azotes provenientes de un hombre de 30 años en perfecto estado físico. Lo confirmó más tarde al observarlo guardar su intimidad dentro de sus pantalones mientras la inminente erección luchaba por permanecer rígida dispuesta a continuar con el acto mismo; aquella primera impresión duró lo suficiente hasta que se encontró a si misma frente a una Sakura enfadada como nunca antes la imaginó. Su corazón palpitó nervioso desconectándose de sus pensamientos, por lo que optó inútilmente por distender el ambiente mediante un juego que ella conocía muy bien, aquel de la provocación sin fundamentos; más tarde cuando logró tranquilizar su mente y su cuerpo, fue recién cuando ahondo en el verdadero motivo de su visita, un paseo no deseado pero necesario para acabar de una vez por todas con la angustia en su corazón. Una angustia que no se relacionaba con el amor por Sasuke, sino más bien con la pena ante el camino que tomarían sus actos futuros.

.

.

\- Sarada aún no ha regresado – confirmó Sakura luego de revisar cada habitación de la casa.

\- Pero podría volver en cualquier momento –habló el pelinegro tomando a la mujer desde su cintura y acercando su rostro hasta la mínima distancia entre sus ojos.

\- Creo que en realidad ya hemos hablado lo suficiente este último tiempo – susurró la pelirosa atrayéndolo vehementemente contra su boca-

El chico pareció tomar aire para respirar antes de irrumpir en la habitación con la mujer pegada a su espalda; cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de si asegurándose de poner el cerrojo.

La recostó sobre la cama y la observó desvestirse mientras él a la par se deshacía de su ropa.

\- ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó el hombre recostándose suavemente sobre ella.

\- Pienso que no imaginas como te deseo hundido entre mis muslos –susurró Sakura sugerente- y esta vez sin interrupciones.

Aquella respuesta inesperada encendió la llama en su mirada acabando con la contención en su perspectiva. Para Sasuke sucumbir a los llamados de la carne era un acto del que pretendía ya no depender, sin embargo, durante aquella última semana debido a las continuas interrupciones, su libido se encontraba en cierto modo desenfocado, algo perdido varado en lo insensato. Lo notó cuando sin preámbulos se introdujo en su mujer rápidamente; Pero no era el único encallado en lo inconcluso, Sakura lo sentía necesario, lo amaba y el amor contempla la satisfacción mutua por sobre todas las cosas. Por eso, fue consciente de aquel detalle durante su encuentro en el Hospital, Sasuke había estado a segundos de dejarse ir antes de aquella desagradable interrupción, y para ella aunque dejarlo de ese modo se consideraría una venganza agradable, su corazón por el contrario sentía la necesidad de cortar con las prohibiciones. Aquella sería la forma de sellar su unión, de concretar su perdón, de pertenecerse mutuamente en cuerpo y alma bajo los designios del deseo y el amor puro, aquel que pese a las circunstancias, se podía percibir constante como cuando fue profesado por primera vez hace más de 10 años.

Más aún, lo ama así, perdiendo la compostura alejado de su calma habitual, lo amaba desenfrenado y sorpresivo. Le excitaba enormemente recordar aquella invitación en su oficina, la sensación de ser descubiertos y la forma en que profanaron su lugar de trabajo. Lo quería sí, salvaje y descontrolado, pero únicamente con ella; saciado y colmado de sensaciones únicamente producidas por sus cuerpos ante el contacto mutuo.

Se sentía vencedora, por una vez en meses sintió que aquel día pudo voltear el juego a su favor, por supuesto no pretendía competir porque bajo sus términos ella no aspiraba a ser una opción, sin embargo, no podía retirar de su cuerpo la extraña sensación de felicidad concebida en el instante mismo en que Mio abrió la puerta y su rostro se desfiguró en sorpresa y desconcierto. Exactamente lo que ella misma sintió al observar aquellos recuerdos y ante las constantes insinuaciones de la mujer hacia Sasuke cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Meditó aquello durante el camino a casa después de lo ocurrido en la oficina, lo maceró por última vez antes de sentir mariposas en su interior ante la intromisión de Sasuke en su intimidad, porque luego de aquel momento, su vista se nubló en pura satisfacción.

Se montó sobre el hombre como aquella vez en la oficina de Naruto, y sin dejarlo participar activamente en el acto, lo hizo vibrar al compás de sus caderas, lo desestabilizó en pequeños ronquidos y fricciones que sabía él añoraba desde hace días con tanto ímpetu como ella misma, hasta que las gotas de sudor recorrieron sus cuerpos provocando un acalorado vaivén de amantes húmedos y resbalosos en un compás de sonidos rítmicos y animalescos; Lo atesoró con aquella resistencia y se apiadó susurrándole al oído que se dejara ir dentro de ella sin contemplaciones ni prejuicios, hasta el punto en que observó como el rostro de su acompañante se quebraba conforme el orgasmo se transmitía por su cuerpo logrando vibraciones en su interior que causaron la fractura de su propia consciencia, dejándola tendida sobre el azabache sucumbida a la derrota a través de una convulsión completa de sus músculos, exigiéndole a su organismo caer hasta el fondo, sin fuerza alguna dispuesta a ser acunada contra aquel torso durante lo que durara su vida entera.

\- Absolutamente te amo – susurró la pelirosa besando el espacio entre los pectorales donde se encontraba recostada.

Su cabello rosa cubría su rostro impregnado de sudor, pegado a su frente entorpeciendo sus besos y opacando la claridad de su vista. El chico al notar aquello lo tomó juguetonamente entre sus dedos despejando aquella mirada que tanto adoraba; la observó desde su posición, analizando aquellas esmeraldas turbulentas mientras el rojo en sus mejillas colorear hasta su cuello atravesando el espacio entre sus pechos, y la observó vidriosa pegada a su cuerpo en ventosas de sudor, entonces de pronto ya no necesitó aguantar el palpitar en su corazón. La abrazó contra su cuerpo quitándole la respiración con más fuerza de la necesaria y cerrando los ojos aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos inhalando lo que percibió vívido como la primavera misma.

\- Te amo – susurró Sasuke manteniendo la unión lo que duró la exhalación de todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones mientras comenzaba a sentir al fin después de largas horas despierto, lo que reconoció como un inminente cansancio físico y mental.

\- Creo que deberías descansar unos minutos – habló Sakura sin deshacer su posición- te despertaré cuando tenga algo de comida en la mesa.

La chica giró su rostro para observar a su acompañante, quien con los ojos cerrados en lo que pareció la antesala de un profundo sueño, pareció al fin haber recuperado el ritmo en su respiración; rió para sí misma permaneciendo inmóvil dispuesta a disfrutar del momento.

.

.

\- Me causa un poco de celos que conozcas tan perfectamente el camino hasta el departamento de esa mujer – susurró irónica Sakura subiendo las escaleras del Hostal.

Sasuke la observó de reojo percatándose de la escueta sonrisa en la pelirosa.

\- Solo una hora, ni un minuto más. – recordó el pelinegro los acuerdos de la conversación tenida antes de acudir al encuentro.

\- Si no término golpeándola antes – susurró nuevamente la mujer cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta.

\- No sé por qué aceptaste… - comenzó a hablar el hombre pero fue interrumpido súbitamente.

\- Solo curiosidad, todo estará bien – aseguró tomando la mano del pelinegro- lo prometo.

Se miraron cómplices antes de tocar el timbre para anunciar su llegada un segundo antes de que la mujer abriera la puerta de par en par.

\- Me alegra que hayan decidido venir – habló Mio invitándolos a entrar.

Haru quien se encontraba ordenando los platos sobre la mesa, abandonó de malas ganas su tarea para acercarse hacia los invitados.

\- Sean bienvenidos – habló el muchacho toscamente recordando aquel encuentro con Sasuke en el Hospital.

\- Les serviré algo para beber – exclamó la castaña dando un brinco intentando romper la tensión entre los hombres- Sasuke me imagino que deseas lo de siempre – comentó acercándose a la barra de licores junto a la cocina.

Sakura intentó contener su indignación ante aquel comentario, se preguntó qué era "lo de siempre" intentando mitigar sus deseos por salir de ahí arrepentida hasta los tobillos por haberse expuesto a tal juego, más aún se compadeció de Haru quien debía soportar aquellas indirectas que claramente le dañaban el ego; por su parte el pelinegro no se molestó en pronunciar una palabra, asintió casi imperceptiblemente pendiente de la reacción de la pelirosa a su lado.

\- Y tu Sakura me imagino que tomarás Sake – ofreció Mio sacando una botella desde el mostrador- te ves como una mujer de Sake – comentó risueña- sin ofender claramente.

La ninja medico apretó los labios conteniendo la mirada asesina a punto de salir en conjunto con un golpe que básicamente dejaría a la castaña aplastada contra la pared; contrario a sus pensamientos sonrió manteniendo la calma.

\- Me encanta el Sake en realidad, ya sabes soy más del tipo tradicional para algunas cosas – habló explayándose dispuesta a no dejarse avasallar tan fácilmente.

Sasuke la observó con una mirada de reproche dándole a entender que con aquella actitud no hacía más que caer en los juegos de Mio.

La castaña sirvió cuatro vasos y se dirigió hasta la mesa.

\- ¡Por favor! no quiero que seamos amigos ¡solo necesito que intentemos disfrutar esta velada! !al seco! – exclamó antes de levantar su vaso en el aire invitándolos a seguir su ritmo .

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar, me hacen tan feliz !**

**y GRACIAS POR LEER! por seguir cada capitulo, me emociona inmensamente! **

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES, CRITICAS, AMOR, HISTORIAS o lo que quieran **

**amo nuestra comunicación **

**un abrazoooo!**


	24. Traición

**Traición**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cena transcurría incomoda, bajo miradas serias y temas insulsos, sin embargo Mio se veía feliz a medida que tomaba regularmente la mano de Haru y le proporcionaba dulces besos en la mejilla intentando demostrar fervientemente su unión.

\- Lo ven, ya llevamos juntos casi una hora y todo va saliendo de maravilla – susurró la castaña bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

\- ¿has cocinado tú? – preguntó Sakura intentando amenizar el ambiente tras aquel comentario.

\- Lo he preparado yo – comentó Haru llevando algo de verduras a su boca.

\- Eres un excelente cocinero – habló Sakura observando de reojo a Sasuke.

El pelinegro había permanecido silencioso la mayor parte de la reunión, hablando únicamente lo necesario y sumido en sus pensamientos. Pese a esto, Sakura se había esforzado por recostar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y dedicarle miradas cómplices durante gran parte de la noche con el objetivo de relajar su semblante.

\- ¿No es así cariño? – preguntó la pelirosa dirigiéndose al azabache sentado junto a ella- es una lástima que ya nos tengamos que ir.

\- Si – afirmó Sasuke sin mayor interés en continuar con aquella palabrería.

\- ¡espera a probar los postres! esos sí que los he preparado yo –exclamó Mio sonriendo.

La castaña levantó los platos de la mesa y se acercó a la cocina en busca de los postres. Se escuchó resonar en la habitación un bufido abrumado proveniente del Uchiha. Sakura por su parte observó a un Haru impasible, silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo se veía desconcentrado de la cena en sí misma, tal vez ansioso enfocaba su mirada fijamente en la mesa frente a sus ojos haciendo caso omiso a los presentes; la pelirosa se percató además de la actitud amistosa en Mio, entendió por qué aquella mujer parecía tener tan buena relación con Sasuke, parecía inteligente, educada y divertida, aptitudes que descolocaban su opinión de la muchacha instaurando en su interior confusión y una corazonada de preocupación.

\- Los he preparado según cada personalidad. Para ti Sakura, Kakigori de fresas y para ti Sasuke, Kakigori de café tostado, sin azúcar por supuesto – habló Mio sirviendo uno a uno los postres- nosotros con Haru amamos el Anmitsu. Hay mucho más si desean repetir.

Mio se sentó frente a Sasuke indicándoles que comenzaran a comer sus alimentos mientras todos agradecieron al unisonoro.

Se sirvieron en silencio, Sakura preocupada por acabar luego con aquella cena, analizaba a su acompañante de reojo llevar cada bocanada a su boca.

\- ¿tú no comerás? – cuestionó la pelirosa después de algunos minutos en los que la castaña se había quedado fijamente observando su plato a medida que su sonrisa desaparecía lentamente.

\- Verás Sakura, hemos estado toda la velada conversando trivialidades y creo que ya es momento de hablar asuntos más serios – habló sin despegar su vista del dulce frente a sus ojos.

\- No hay nada serio de qué hablar – respondió el pelinegro observando al ansioso Haru frente a Sakura.

\- Yo creo que si – susurró la castaña levantando su vista a la pareja frente a ella y soltando lentamente los cubiertos a un lado de la mesa- he pensado mucho durante estos meses… ¿ustedes creen que he sido afortunada al no morir después de tan violento ataque?

\- Ha sido una favorable casualidad– se apresuró a decir Sakura tranquilizando su tono de voz.

La castaña sonrió irónica.

\- Eres tan inocente Sakura… - susurró Mio logrando que Sakura frunciera violentamente el ceño- ellos me aborrecían ¿verdad Sasuke? – cuestionó sin dar tiempo a la respuesta- la cosa es ¿Por qué no asegurarían mi muerte? ¿hay acaso siquiera cuerpos de los demás miembros del laboratorio de Orochimaru que han sido masacrados durante estos años?

El silenció reinó en la habitación, a medida que todos soltaban sus cubiertos para acomodar su postura y analizar cada movimiento.

\- ¿podría existir algo que ellos quisieran lograr obtener de mí? –cuestionó nuevamente la mujer- y es que hay un asunto que ustedes desconocen, cuéntaselos amor – indicó tomando la mano del hombre a su lado.

\- Tenemos una hija – habló el castaño tras tomar una bocanada de aire- tiene apenas un año.

\- Vaya – susurró Sakura- felicitaciones ¿tú sabias de esto Sasuke? – cuestionó invitándolo a entrar en la conversación.

\- No – negó el pelinegro.

\- Es una niña muy alegre –susurró Haru bajando la mirada.

\- Aquel día íbamos caminando por el parque, la llevaba en mis brazos y ella reía como siempre. – comenzó relatando la mujer mientras gesticulaba con ambas manos- de pronto estos hombres nos tomaron por sorpresa, vendaron mis ojos y nos llevaron a un sótano en quién sabe dónde… estuve 3 días sin saber nada de ella hasta que por fin la trasladaron a mí. Tu entenderás Sakura que una hija es lo más importante. Dejó de importar mi vida desde el día en que nació –declaró con la mirada cristalina- ellos jamás perdonarán lo que hice en el pasado con sus hijos, me encontrarán y me asesinarán, es un hecho… pero mi pequeña no tiene culpa por mis errores ¿acaso Sarada debería pagar por tus errores en el pasado Sasuke?

El Uchiha quien se encontraba con todos sus sentidos enfocados en la conversación, cerró los ojos para analizar aquella analogía. La respuesta pareció obvia, por lo mismo creyó innecesario expresarla verbalmente.

\- Esto es muy complejo de explicar – susurró la mujer- pero ustedes se distrajeron fácilmente cuando revisaron mis recuerdos y no ahondaron en lo importante, de haber hecho bien su trabajo no estaríamos aquí esta noche.

Sakura apretó sus dientes intentando contener la ansiedad ante lo relatado, intuia que aquello se estaba tornando demasiado confuso para terminar bien.

\- Un par de polvos con Sasuke provocaron que mi caso se volteara convirtiéndome en la mujer a la que nadie quería prestar suficiente atención, Kakashi me ha mandado a casa y no me ha visitado ni una vez con noticias nuevas sobre mis atacantes – platicó Mio exaltada- y en cierto modo lo agradezco inmensamente porque de haber continuado con los detalles se habrían percatado de las razones por las que continuo con vida en este momento.

\- Ve al punto – ordenó Sasuke.

\- Existe alguien a quien ellos desean hacer sufrir aún más que a mí – confesó observando fijamente al Uchiha- y aquello sería la salvación de mi pequeña.

La pelirosa giró su rostro sorprendida hacia el pelinegro a su lado, lo vio contraer su mandíbula indignado intentando descifrar lo oído.

\- En otras circunstancias jamás me habría involucrado, lo sabes, yo daría mi vida por ti – confesó sincera- Haru lo sabe y en su amor paciente y abnegado acepta mis sentimientos por ti como parte de lo que soy hoy en día como mujer. Sin embargo, mi amor por ella es incluso más poderoso que mi vida misma…

\- acaba ya – ordenó Sakura poniéndose en pie y empuñando sonoramente sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- En el pasado has asesinado demasiados miembros de su organización y por ello aborrecen tu existencia - habó con la mirada fija en Sasuke- Te has involucrado en asuntos que no te competen. - explicó la mujer- mi laboratorio arrebató a los miembros de sus familias y ellos han vivido anhelando un "ojo por ojo". Sin embargo apareciste intentado evitar mi muerte...la jefa de aquel laboratorio, la hija de Orochimaru, la encargada de destripar a sus pequeños… - la castaña ladeo su cabeza sin intentar contener las lagrimas en sus ojos- has sido tan bueno conmigo…

\- ¿han organizado un ataque en su contra? –cuestionó sakura sin comprender como Sasuke se mantenía impasible.

\- Oh no, Sasuke es muy fuerte para ellos, un pez demasiado grande – habló tras un suspiro antes de bajar la mirada- no sabía que estabas embarazada, aunque te mentiría si dijera que aquello hubiese cambiado en algo mis acciones.

Sakura se desplomó sobre su silla dejando caer sus manos mientras su respiración agitada rimaba con sus pensamientos enfocados únicamente en los recuerdos de lo vivido. Acto seguido el pelinegro se levantó de su lugar acercándose rápidamente hasta Mio para elevarla desde el antebrazo.

\- ¿Qué intentabas lograr? – cuestionó fríamente.

\- Asesinarla...por supuesto – confesó la mujer aguntando la palpitación en el agarre de su brazo mientras levantaba su mentón para enfrentar la oscuridad en la mirada frente a su ojos.

\- Suéltala - ordenó Haru interponiéndose entre ambos- he sido yo quien comenzó el incendio.

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada en Haru antes de tomarlo desde el cuello para lanzarlo contra la pared. Mio corrió donde su esposo con las inevitables lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

\- Siempre te consideré muy afortunada por haber sobrevivido a Orochimaru, de alguna manera sin ser un ninja conseguiste permanecer viva en un lugar rodeado de animales - comenzó a hablar Sasuke cargado de frialdad en cada silaba.

\- Y esa es la verdad -interrumpió Mio mientras Haru se quejaba por el dolor en sus costillas tras el golpe contra la pared.

\- ¡no! –exclamó Sasuke indignado- has conseguido sobrevivir porque aquel era tu hogar. Nosotros éramos los ambiciosos por poder y otros los desesperados por protección. Pero tú -continuó el muchacho indicando a la chica con un dedo- solo estabas creciendo en casa.

\- !sabes como sufrí! – exclamó Mio poniéndose en pie para encararlo.

\- Sufrías por realizar aquellos experimentos en niños y ahora no te inmutas por la muerte de unos cuantos – exhaló el Uchiha en un férvido tono de de displicencia.

\- ¡Medidas desesperadas! – interrumpió la castaña

\- Sufrías por no ser ultrajada, sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a poner una mano sobre ti ¡no mientras yo estuviera de tu lado! - exclamó roncamente a medida que su tono se tornaba amenazante- ¿Y ahora me traicionas lastimando a mi familia?

De pronto un sonido tras él lo hizo girar hacia donde estaba Sakura.

La pelirosa tenia ambas una mano frente a sus ojos observando la sangre en sus dedos. El pelinegro se acercó a ella analizando como la hemorragia provenía desde su nariz y la comisura de su boca.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – cuestionó el azabache girando su rostro hasta Mio, quien se encontraba de pie con Haru a su lado.

\- Lo siento Sasuke, esto no es personal... te admiro y te amo de una forma superior a todo lo experimentado por cualquier otro hombre... ¿recuerdas ese día que curé tu fiebre? - disfarió al aire- perdóname - se disculpó la mujer a medida que avanzaba un paso hasta la pareja.

\- Sakura mírame - habló el pelinegro girando el rostro de la pelirosa para observarla, sin embargo esta no podía mover su cuerpo, se encontraba petrificada intentando respirar.

\- ¿recuerdas la Bungarus fasciatus? ¿recuerdas lo fascinada que estuve con la capacidad de su veneno incluso superior a una Víbora? Toda la gente la subestima porque es hermosa, colorida y despampanante, brilla entre las hojas con el amarillo de su cuerpo - relató la mujer posicionando ambas manos sobre la silla frente a ella- pero esto... por supuesto que ya lo sabes, siempre has conocido todo sobre serpientes.

El corazón del Uchiha comenzó a palpitar acelerado a medida que observaba como la pelirosa perdía lentamente la consciencia, observó a Mio llorar mientras Haru la abrazaba intentando consolar su angustia; caminó un paso hasta la pareja en una medida desespera por exigir el antídoto, sin embargo sus pies no se movieron y de su garganta no salió palabra alguna. Acto seguido perdió el equilibrio teniendo que sujetarse de la mesa producto de la debilidad en sus piernas. Levantó la mirada hasta Mio antes de desplomarse en el suelo con la respiración entre cortada.

Sintió como unos pasos se acercaban perezosamente a un lado de su cuerpo.

\- Tranquilo Sasuke, el veneno no la matará, en 10 minutos su cuerpo regenerará las células afectadas. Lamento que dejemos la cena hasta aquí. - Habló Haru arrodillándose para observar al Uchiha tendido en el suelo.

El castaño inclinó su rostro hasta la cercanía de sus labios con el oído del pelinegro.

\- Esto Uchiha, es por haberte cogido a mi esposa bajo mis narices. - susurró el hombre antes de clavar un cuchillo entre las costillas de Sasuke causando que éste tosiera sangre mientras apretaba los dientes sin poder mover su cuerpo.

\- ¡Nooo! - exclamó Mío corriendo hasta los hombres- ¡¿que has hecho?! - cuestionó exaltada retirando el arma para esparcir Chakra verde sobre la herida expuesta y la hemorragia inminente.

\- ¡tenemos 7 minutos Mio! - exclamó el chico tomando a la mujer desde la cintura mientras esta intentaba liberar el agarre para continuar la curación.

\- !morirá si no detengo la hemorragia! - gritó desesperada.

\- déjalo - ordenó Haru con un semblante de indignación nunca antes visto.

La mujer se puso de pié limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras Haru se dirigía donde Sakura para cargarla entre sus brazos.

\- Oh Sasuke lo siento - susurró nuevamente la castaña inaudiblemente antes de seguir a su esposo fuera de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! **

**¿ Ha sido demasiado ? ¿ No ? **

**GRACIAS POR LEEER ! Y por todos sus comentarios **

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR OPINIONES, CRÍTICAS, IDEAS SOBRE EL FUTURO, ETC**

**Espero que se encuentren bien junto a sus familias **

**Ánimo para todos los que aún deben trabajar o tienen algún familiar que no puede parar **

**Les envío un abrazo ! **


	25. Prisioneras

**Prisioneras **

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mujer caminó rápidamente tras los pasos de Haru, quien cargaba a la pelirosa entre sus brazos.

Bajaron las escaleras tambaleantes, entre respiraciones agitadas y ojos bien abiertos. Atentos, asustados y con algo de arrepentimiento en lo profundo de su inconsciente intuían que de cualquier forma ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

\- ¿Dónde nos esperan? – cuestionó Mio notado como las luces del hostal se encontraban apagadas y el hombre de admisión se hallaba tendido sobre el mesón con un hilo de sangre colgando desde su oído.

\- Tranquila, tengo todo bajo control. – habló Haru caminando hasta una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

\- No debiste hacer eso – susurró la castaña.

\- ¿hacer qué? – cuestionó Haru en tono desinteresado antes de irrumpir en la habitación.

\- Ya lo hablaremos… – exhaló Mio observando a los hombres impacientes dentro del cuarto.

Tres rostros conocidos y temidos. Los observó cada noche dentro de sus sueños, rondando en sus pesadillas; sus piernas temblaron ocultando su cuerpo tras el macizo torso de su esposo. Respiró profundamente conteniendo la respiración mientras sentía como en su nuca comenzaba un sudor frío a reinar por sus poros, hundida en la falsa protección brindada por el castaño, intuía que el hombre se encontraba aún más temeroso que ella misma.

\- Ya cumplimos – habló el castaño tendiendo suavemente a Sakura sobre una mesa.

Un hombre rió acercándose hasta la pelirosa para detallar sus facciones.

\- Aún no. ¿qué han hecho con el Uchiha? – cuestionó apoyando ambos puños sobre la mesa.

\- Está inconsciente – se apresuró en responder Haru.

Los presentes sonrieron complacidos.

\- Ya subiremos por él – habló uno de los sujetos parados tras la puerta.

\- Nos podemos entretener con su mujer por mientras… -susurró uno de los hombres acercándose hasta Sakura para rozar con sus dedos el desnudo abdomen de la chica.

\- No. – negó Mio apresurándose hasta la mesa.

La castaña observó al hombre fijamente a los ojos intentando no parecer desafiante.

\- Sakura es muy fuerte, despertará en un par de minutos. Lo que sea que tengan planeado lo deben hacer ahora. – aconsejó sin perder la calma.

\- ¿!unos minutos?! –exclamó quien parecía ser el líder de la organización.

\- Era la única forma de inmovilizarla, ahora depende de ustedes ¡Quiero a mi hija! –exclamó la mujer golpeando con la palma de su mano la mesa frente a ella.

\- Tendrás a tu hija cuando todo haya salido según lo planeado– habló el hombre que aún mantenía su mano sobre el abdomen de la pelirosa haciendo dibujos alrededor de su ombligo.

La castaña apretó los dientes ahogando su frustración, antes de girarse resignada hacia Haru para ser acunada entre sus brazos.

Observaron como el tercero de los individuos se acercó hasta Sakura para realizar unos sellos rápidos y plasmar sus dedos sobre el vientre de la mujer. Se extendieron a través de sus manos cordones de Chakra destellantes, los cuales concentrados en varios puntos se moldearon como heridas de fuego dejando la marca de un tatuaje a través de todo el cuerpo de la mujer, asemejando gruesas cadenas de metal. Parecía quemar ardiendo incandescente sobre la nívea piel de la muchacha. Sakura se retorció con los músculos contraídos, aún en estado de inconsciencia su respiración agitada parecía bombear aire desesperadamente hacia sus pulmones ante el estimulo del veneno aún circulando por sus venas; Trascurridos unos segundos el ninja tambaleó mientras retrocedía acongojado, se veía agitado, claramente para realizar aquello había ocupado gran parte de su energía.

\- Muy bien Arata, lo has logrado – habló el líder palmeando la espalda del hombre.

\- Nunca creí que funcionaría Hiroki-san, ha sido sencillo - respondió el hombre observando sus manos analíticamente.

\- Asao - llamó- ata su cuerpo y asegúrate de callar su boca. Quiero estar muy lejos de Konoha para cuando recupere la consciencia – ordenó Hiroki al hombre que antes había llevado sus dedos descaradamente hasta el vientre de la chica.

Asao tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y la tendió sobre la alfombra ubicada en el centro de la habitación; a su vez Arata cargó sobre sus brazos dos alfombras más y se dispuso hasta la puerta.

\- ¡esperen! – exclamó Haru- ¿Cuándo tendremos a Zuki? – cuestionó soltando el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de Mio.

-Vendrán con nosotros – respondió el hombre tras una leve pausa mientras observaba como Asao enrollaba la gruesa alfombra alrededor de Sakura ocultando completamente su menudo cuerpo- y allí se las entregaré.

Haru asintió incapaz de protestar. No lo reconocería a viva voz, pero aquellos hombres atemorizaban su espíritu.

Se dispusieron hasta la salida del cuarto separándose apenas hubieron salido del hostal. En aquella travesía tan solo habían tardado no más de 6 minutos, Mio pensó que Sakura debía estar despertando dentro de aquella alfombra. Su cuerpo se tensó ante aquella sensación, tragó saliva aferradose a la mano de su amado mientras se dirigían rápidamente hacia las afueras de la aldea.

\- Debes tomar a Zuki apenas la veamos – susurró Mio apoyándose lo más posible cerca del oído de Haru.

\- Lo sé – respondió el castaño atrayéndola aún más contra su cuerpo.

\- Si pretenden ir por su hija deberán seguir nuestro ritmo – amenazó Hiroki acelerando el paso entre la gente a su alrededor.

Mio los observó entre la gente. Trascurrían las 10 de la noche, la oscuridad sobre sus nucas parecía lo suficientemente sombría para disimular su cometido. Más aún aquellos hombres se habían encargado de llevar varías alfombras entre sus brazos asemejando comerciantes ambulantes de telas, lo cual coincidía a la perfección con sus vestimentas.

\- No entiendes – susurró nuevamente Mio.

Haru la observó analizando nervioso la actitud de sus escoltas.

\- Sasuke debe estar por despertar, si es que ya no lo ha hecho… – susurró la mujer logrando petrificar el espíritu en su esposo.

\- ¡¿de qué hablas?! – cuestionó nervioso intentando mantener el silencio.

\- Creció en un nido de serpientes – respondió la castaña acercándose aún más hasta el hombro de Haru- durante su estadía en la guarida, cada noche se inyecto una pequeña dosis de los venenos más letales con el fin de conseguir cierta inmunidad a las serpientes – relató la chica observando no ser escuchada por los demás- siempre ha sido un genio y le ha sacado el mayor provecho a sus circunstancias...

\- ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – cuestionó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Porque no pensé que le enterrarías un cuchillo de una forma tan cobarde – susurró la chica apretando los dientes- ellos nos entregarían a Zuki y luego Sasuke rescataría a Sakura – comentó la mujer.

\- Sakura no es nuestro problema, nunca lo fue. – espetó el castaño.

\- Desde hoy créeme que si lo es – concluyó Mio apresurando el paso.

\- No te preocupes, a esta altura Sasuke debe estar desangrado – susurró el muchacho alcanzando a la mujer.

\- No. Perderá algo de sangre pero claro que no podrías acabar con él tan fácilmente. – largó la mujer en una clara señal de enfado- Despertará y estará muy enfadado.

\- Es humano, sangra como tú y como yo – argumentó el castaño- si no lo idealizaras…

\- ¿Qué tanto hablan? –cuestionó Arata interponiéndose entre la pareja- con esta mujer tan bonita lo que menos haría sería hablar tanto – habló risueño dirigiendo una mirada hacia Mio.

Haru contuvo su indignación consciente nuevamente de su debilidad. Exhaló rogando porque todo aquello acabe lo más pronto posible mientras se apresuraban a cruzar la frontera.

Los hombres se adentraron en el bosque e inmediatamente cubrieron los ojos de la pareja para ocultar el recorrido hasta su escondite. Mio al contrario de Haru mantuvo silencio sin protestar aquella medida, sus manos sudaban y el calor en su cuello se extendía a lo largo de su pecho, sin embargo intentó parecer imperturbable enfocandose únicamente en su objetivo, recuperaría a Zuki aunque aquello le costara la vida; Caminaron a ciegas durante largos minutos hasta que la muchacha percibió el calor en su hombro y la luz tenue a través de la venda en sus ojos. Lo comprendió inmediatamente, donde sea que estuviesen su camino estaba siendo iluminado por antorchas; De pronto inhaló un aroma conocido, tierra húmeda, goteras, raíces y lodo bajo sus pies, dedujo que aquello sin duda era un camino subterráneo que les permitirían cruzar la frontera sin ser descubiertos.

.

.

Intentó activar su Sharingan en el instante en que Haru pronunció aquellas palabras junto a su oído, sin embargo su vista se nubló en una marea de formas y colores en lo que no pudo descifrar si habían sido las aspas en sus ojos o simplemente parte de su imaginación; la respiración pesó sobre su pecho como si una tonelada de asfalto presionara su cuerpo cargándolo contra el suelo, no podía sentir dolor sin embargo comprendió que en su costado el calor adyacente provenía indudablemente de una herida profunda. Tranquilizó sus sentidos intentando confiar en que las habilidades de Sakura eran inmensamente poderosas como para ser abatidas tan fácilmente. Sin embargo inevitablemente el miedo se instauró calando en su interior de una forma más profunda que la estocada entre sus costillas.

Bajo aquellos pensamientos intentó mantenerse despierto antes de ser consciente de la realidad en su estado; Intentó atraer a sus recuerdos todo lo conocido acerca de aquella serpiente, su hábitat, sus colores, su veneno, su antídoto. La vislumbró encerrada entre las jaulas de Orochimaru, vislumbró las gotas de su veneno en tubos de ensayo. Recordó llevando a su habitación pequeñas muestras, recordó la cantidad de veces que se inyectó aquella toxina en sus venas, recordó a Mio junto a él fascinada por el amarillo en el reptil… Lo perpetuó en una fumarada de imágenes y destellos a medida que su respiración se regularizaba y el cemento sobre sus pulmones se tranquilizaba dando paso a un profundo dolor. Pulsaba como el demonio, con cada inhalación se volvía insostenible su capacidad para continuar respirando. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su propia agonía en el momento en que se dejó llevar a la somnolencia, impresionado ante lo cerca que estuvo la puñalada de su corazón no se podía dar el gusto de descansar.

Comenzó a mover su mano a medida que recobraba la panorámica a su alrededor. Inhaló bruscamente en un gruñido desesperado por recobrar el movimiento de su cuerpo. Parecía una mala broma, se preguntó cuánto veneno habría utilizado Mio para tumbarlo, normalmente una mordida habitual no lo perturbaría de una forma tan desgarradora, aquello debió ser una doble dosis mortal.

Su sensibilidad física regresó en conjunto con la movilidad en sus dedos, aprovechó aquello para cargar su peso contra el suelo en un intento por sentarse. Transcurrieron al menos tres minutos antes de poder lograr erguirse apoyado contra la mesa mientras su respiración agitada resonaba en la habitación en conjunto a un centenar de maldiciones mientras observaba el espectáculo a su alrededor; la mesa servida con platos a medio comer, las sillas desparramadas y la puerta entre abierta, una escena que trasgredía su capacidad para mantener la mente en blanco. Lo había decidido, los mataría.

Su vista fija en el espacio entre abierto hacia el exterior, fue perturbada por una nota sobre la mesa, tirada entre la comida, manchada del rosa de las frutillas y absorbiendo el almíbar mezclado con veneno; se apresuró a recogerla rápidamente entre sus dedos girándola para descifrar las letras escritas entre las manchas de comida que amenazaban con disolver el papel.

"No saben de Sarada.

Recuerda cada vez que en tus pensamientos se instaure el inevitable odio, que los hijos no deben pagar por los pecados cometidos por sus padres.

Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. "

El muchacho arrugó el papel entre sus dedos sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría sus venas conforme la vitalidad recobraba en su interior. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su capa el rollo de vendas que siempre llevaba consigo. Lo desenrolló a duras penas cubriendo su torso con la tela, la amarró con ayuda sus dientes presionando fuertemente. Una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres, cuatro; Bajó las escaleras notando la oscuridad a su alrededor, sintiendo aquel aroma a campo de batalla, aquel expelido por la sangre coagulada en charcos; observó al hombre tumbado sobre el mesón, hundido en su propia vida yacía tieso. Un estimulo necesario para recordar la naturaleza de aquellos hombres, no se iban con juegos, no tendrían a Sakura prisionera, ellos esperarían el momento y la asesinarían.

Activó su Sharingan y analizó el cuarto intentando localizar la presencia de su mujer. sin embargo no halló nada en absoluto, ella había desaparecido. Decidió no dar aviso a Naruto, aquello debía solucionarlo inmediatamente, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos escapar. Menos cuando su fama los precedía por huir cual lombriz bajo la tierra. Cada minuto contaba.

Caminó a través de la aldea hasta ubicarse en las afueras de Konoha, observó a su alrededor sin notar nada que sorprendiera su poder ocular. Meditó aquello quieto, escuchando el bosque, sintiendo cada hoja, oyendo el soplido del viento a través de los arboles; el simple pensamiento de imaginar a Sakura con aquellos hombres nublaba inmediatamente su concentración hundiéndolo en la incertidumbre. Subió a un árbol para observar su entorno, sin embargo no encontró nada.

Descendió de las alturas para caer sobre la yerba, se inclinó apoyando una rodilla en la tierra observando las pisadas que atravesaban el espeso verde. Su palma tocó la tierra sintiendo las vibraciones de la muchedumbre proveniente del centro de la aldea. Podía sentir la presencia de Mio en todo aquel lugar, parecía caminar frente a sus ojos, sin embargo no habían rastros físicos de su andar; maldijo golpeando el suelo bajo su puño. Entonces lo holló. El sonido vació de la tierra hueca bajo sus pies.

.

.

Observaron cómo desenrollaban a Sakura de su prisión dentro de la alfombra. Su cuerpo sellado completamente se desmoronó boca abajo contra el lodo; Mio observó a su alrededor, aquel era un lugar similar al conocido por ella durante su rapto. Sin embargo notó que esta vez se trataba de una cueva bajo tierra tal cual lo había presentido en un inicio.

\- ¿Dónde está Zuki? – cuestionó Haru apenas quitaron la venda de sus ojos.

Uno de los hombres recogió a la pequeña de entre unas mantas amontonadas en el suelo. se encontraba con la boca amordazada para ocultar sus llantos mientras sus ojos enrojecidos destacaban entre un rostro cubierto de lo que parecía una mezcla entre saliva y lagrimas; Mio llevó sus manos hasta su pecho antes de correr en busca de tu hija arrebatándosela a Hiroki de los brazos.

La apretó contra su cuerpo entre lágrimas y besos aferrándose a ella con todo el ímpetu de su amor; Haru se unió a su abrazo rodeándolas sin intentar contener su emoción.

\- Vayámonos , salgamos de aquí – susurró el muchacho besando la frente de sus mujeres.

Ya nadie los observaba, los hombres se habían centrado completamente en la pelirosa, aquello tranquilizaba al castaño, sin embargo Mio observó a la ninja medico luchar contra los tres hombres en un intento vano por no ser atada.

Los hombres habían levantado a Sakura del barro y quitado su mordaza para llevarla hasta un tronco enterrado en lo profundo del suelo. la amarraron allí ante la sorpresa de la pelirosa al notar su cuerpo taladrado por tatuajes y marcas de sellos nacientes en su abdomen. Se percató de aquello a medida que intentaba liberar su cuerpo. Sin embargo su esfuerzo fue inútil al notar como su chakra había desaparecido por completo, incluso sus reservas ocultas tras el sello de su frente se encontraban sumidas entre cadenas, dormido hasta para el mínimo jutsu; se rindió cuando su vista se topó con la mirada cristalina de la castaña abrazada a los pequeños brazos de una bebé cubierta de tierra y moretones. Su corazón se intranquilizó al imaginar que barbaridades le habrían hecho pasar a esa pequeña niña, lejos de sus padres y en aquella prisión de tierra manejada por los engendros de sus captores.

Ambas mujeres se observaron durante el trascurso de los minutos en que la pelirosa era atada de pies y manos, antes de que uno de los hombre se acercara a la pareja para cubrir sus ojos nuevamente con vendas.

\- Los sacaremos de aquí – habló Hiroki – Asao llévalos lejos.

\- ¡Por qué yo! – exclamó el hombre- deja que me divierta un poco con la chica – susurró acercandose al espacio entre las piernas de Sakura.

La mujer sorprendida abrió la boca para protestar pero se encontró a si misma más débil de lo pensado, recordando las atrocidades descubiertas por ella misma en el cuerpo de Mio, ultrajada de todas las formas posibles, se sintió culpable al no apoyar su recuperación con algo más que ayuda física, tal vez si otras hubiesen sido la circunstancias ella habría apoyado a la mujer brindándole apoyo emocional y psicológico.. En aquel entonces nublada por los celos únicamente la había visto como a una arpía. Comprendió entonces que Tsunade había tenido razón desde el primer momento, ella jamás debió participar en aquel proyecto una vez hubo descubierto su relación personal con la paciente.

Apretó los dientes a medida que el hombre recorría sus muslos con la mirada.

\- He sido claro – repitió Hiroki- Arata se merece inaugurar a nuestra nueva huésped.

Los hombres discutieron a medida que Asao se retiraba del lugar empujando a la pareja hasta la salida. Sin embargo, de pronto Mio retiró la venda de sus ojos y se giró para observar fijamente a Sakura.

\- Esperen – habló firme- me quedaré con Sakura – susurró temblorosa.

\- ¿!de qué hablas!? – exclamó Haru consternado bajando la venda de sus ojos.

Mio entregó a su pequeña a los brazos de su esposo y camino hasta Hiroki.

\- ¿crees que esto es una reunión con invitados? – cuestionó el líder de la organización tras una risa satírica.

\- Por favor – suplicó la castaña arrodillándose.

Haru la tomó desde el brazo y la elevó bruscamente.

\- Vienes conmigo no tienes opción. – ordenó el castaño exhalando perturbado.

\- Haru, no puedo regresar a casa y seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese ocurrido – susurró la mujer- lo siento. – se disculpó mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- Ellos tienen razón.

\- Yo no veo problema – habló Asao - ¡no olviden quien es esta mujer!

\- Me importa una mierda – habló finalmente Hiroki tras un silencio- llévate al hombre y a la niña.

\- ¡no! –exclamó Haru.

\- Escúchame – habló Mio entre sollozos- lamento no haber sabido corresponder tu amor …

-¡no! No te despidas ¡demonios! –gritó Haru nuevamente.

-Sé que cuidaras de Zuki – susurró Mio besando a su hija.

\- No me iré sin ti – susurró el hombre besándola mientras sus lágrimas descendían a través de su rostro- por favor, puedes retractarte aún.

\- Es mi culpa que esta mujer esté aquí y Zuki ya está a salvo… si de esta forma debo pagar el daño cometido….-declaró la mujer bajando la mirada, sin embargo fue interrumpida súbitamente.

\- Los mataré a los tres en este momento – amenazó Asao acercándose a la pareja con un Kunai en su mano.

Su mirada demente atravesó sus sentidos; Haru apretó sus ojos antes de atraer a Zuki contra su pecho.

\- Vete, ahora. – ordenó Mio poniendo nuevamente la venda en los ojos de su esposo.

\- Te amo – declaró el hombre antes de besarla castamente en los labios.

Haru fue llevado a través del túnel de vuelta al exterior, con la pequeña en brazos y las lagrimas descendiendo por su cuello se sintió impotente al no poder rescatar a su mujer de un destino inevitable. Lo sabía, aquella sería la última vez en que se verían.

.

.

Atadas contra el mismo tronco, de espaldas entre sí, ambas observaron a los hombres frente a ellas, atemorizadas exhalaban con dificultad a medida que sus miradas chocaban con los ojos arrebatados de sus raptores.

\- Tranquilo Arata, te prometo que podrás disfrutar a la rosadita – declaró Hiroki- pero en este momento necesito asegurarme que no vienen tras nosotros, si el Uchiha nos encuentra no tenemos posibilidades contra él. Primero debemos cumplir nuestra misión.

\- En ese caso matémosla inmediatamente – respondió el ninja sin dejar de observar a la pelirosa.- luego me divierto con ella ...

\- No. Quiero que sufra, que su cuerpo se encuentre magullado, herido, destrozado. – declaró el líder- no es contra ti, bonita – habló dirigiéndose a sakura- necesito que entiendas que esto es más grande que una simple venganza. Nosotros hemos pasado nuestras vidas intentando encontrar a nuestros familiares perdidos, una vez que los hallamos éstos se encontraban destrozados, algunos jamás fueron encontrados… bebes, niños, esposas… -susurró el hombre- lo único que hemos buscado en nuestras vidas es una compensación, aquellos que nos han dañado no merecen vivir, sus vidas no estaban por sobre las de nuestros familiares ¿o sí?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

\- Me alegro que lo entiendas. – continuó Hiroki- los hemos buscado uno a uno, ellos libres han rehecho sus vidas, felices… se han dedicado a olvidar el pasado, todos dentro de una falsa atmósfera de paz infundada inicialmente por Konoha, de ahí surge precisamente aquel primer problema, Sasuke Uchiha ha desbaratado nuestra organización a tal punto en que ya solo somos tres miembros, con nosotros morirá el dolor de nuestros hijos inocentes.

\- Estoy segura de que sus hijos no estarían orgullosos de lo que han hecho – habló Sakura pero fue detenida con una bofetada por parte de Arata.

\- Escúchale – ordenó el hombre.

\- Es precisamente ese pensamiento, nuestros hijos no estarían orgullosos… claro que no … ¡porque están muertos! – gritó Hiroki- él no comprende nuestro dolor y hemos encontrado la forma de expresar este sentir… a través de la perdida de un ser amado.

\- Sasuke los comprende – declaró la pelirosa- pero hay otras formas.

\- ¿confiar en vuestros gobiernos? – cuestionó Hiroki- ¿para que los perdonen como han hecho con Orochimaru?

La pelirosa calló cerrando los ojos, nada de lo que hicieran sería suficiente para tranquilizar las mentes de aquellos hombres. Podía empatizar con su dolor, sin embargo aquello no la salvaría de lo imperturbable de sus convicciones.

\- Basta de conversaciones Hiroki- san, tenemos el tiempo en contra - replicó Arata.

\- Si - respondió el líder tras unos segundos de silencio- vigilarás la entrada norte y yo la entrada sur, nos reuniéremos aquí en media hora – ordenó antes de girarse hacia la salida sur - si hay alguna señal del Uchiha, vienes aquí y las matas.

Arata asintió caminando hacia la salida norte a paso veloz. Deseaba más que nunca regresar rápidamente.

Las mujeres una vez solas exhalaron liberando la carga en sus pulmones; Sakura apoyó su cabeza sobre la estaca y cerró los ojos intentando localizar su Chakra.

\- Lo que has hecho ha sido muy estúpido – susurró la pelirosa de pronto logrando sorprender a Mio, quien se encontraba perdida observando el lodo sobre el cual estaba sentada.

\- Lo sé -susurró Mio- pero estoy cansada de huir, de traicionar... de cualquier forma mi interés por la vida decreció hace muchos años...agradezco haber liberado a Zuki de la carga de mis pecados.

La pelirosa recordó a la pequeña sobre los brazos de Haru, acunada contra el pecho de su padre inundada en lágrimas, con su cabello desordenado y su rostro cubierto de lodo.

Suspiró apesadumbrada apretando los dientes.

\- Malditas bestias -blasfemó- Cuando me libere juro que aplastaré sus caras contra esta mierda en la que estamos sentadas - susurró Sakura indignada tras unos minutos en silencio.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿liberarte? - cuestionó la mujer incrédula.

\- Por supuesto, no creerás que les permitiré las cosas muy fáciles - habló la pelirosa con convicción en cada silaba.

Las chicas callaron a medida que transcurrían los segundos.

\- Sasuke no podrá sentir tu Chakra, lo han bloqueado - confesó Mio tras exhalar audiblemente- pero logrará sentir mi presencia.

Sakura se giró para observarla. Su gesto torcido en enfado pareció aliviarse a medida que sus ojos se toparon con el perfil de la mujer.

\- Yo no necesito que me salven - susurró la pelirosa mientras en su mente maquinaba las opciones disponibles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por demorar !**

**Todo bien por acá, espero que ustedes y sus familias también se encuentren saludables! **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

**En este capitulo ocurrieron muchos eventos de introspección, espero que no les aburra. **

**No olviden dejar sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, amor, odio, todo todito, incluso si estan aburridas contarme de sus vidas. **

**Un abrazoooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	26. Fuerza

**Fuerza **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los minutos pasaban lentos, tediosos bajo la incertidumbre de la sumisión en la que se hallaban.

Sakura perdida en la búsqueda de su poder, intentaba cranear un plan que le permitiera salir airosa de aquella situación. Se vio a sí misma como a la Sakura del pasado, carente de su fuerza descomunal, sin técnicas de sanación, sin jutsus poderosos ni líneas sanguíneas heredadas, era nuevamente ella contra el mundo armada únicamente con el poder de su espíritu. Hubiese agradecido siquiera un arma al alcance de sus manos, pese a esto comprendió que realmente incluso en sus peores tiempos jamás se echaría a morir sin luchar con uñas y dientes; Bajo estos pensamientos observó a la mujer a su lado, quieta mirando el lodo parecía derrotada sucumbida al destino. Se enfadó consigo misma en el instante mismo en que sintió lastima por la castaña.

Evidentemente no podía negar que de cualquier forma no se permitiría a si misma odiarla. Hace años había asimilado el odio como un sentimiento que no contribuía a su felicidad. El odio únicamente traía rencor y desgracia. Aunque sí podía aceptar el enfado como una adecuada definición para su estado anímico.

\- La toxina que has utilizado era sorprendentemente fuerte - habló desgastada- ¿también la has usado con él? – cuestionó la pelirosa atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la mujer a su lado.

\- Si – respondió Mio escuetamente.

Sakura meditó unos segundos.

\- Mi auto sanación es una ventaja que Sasuke no tiene – analizó Sakura observando el techo de tierra sobre sus cabezas.

\- Lo sé, aún debe estar algo perturbado – respondió la castaña- estará bien, el veneno de una serpiente no es nada para Sasuke… -agregó tras un silencio.

La pelirosa entornó los ojos ante la propiedad con la que Mio continuaba nombrando al Uchiha.

\- Es hora de tener esta conversación – concluyó Sakura en un tono más agresivo de lo esperado.

El mutismo en su interlocutora exasperó el corto genio en la ninja médico.

\- ¿has hecho esto solo por tu hija? –cuestionó la pelirosa.

\- No por completo... el amor es algo muy irracional…– confesó la mujer

Sakura no se sorprendió ante lo oído.

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es el amor! – exclamó la pelirosa tras exhalar audiblemente consternada.

\- De dónde vengo el amor es un concepto con interpretaciones difusas – comentó Mio- de cualquier forma mis sentimientos hacia él son verdaderos.

\- Lo tuyo es posesión, si no está contigo desearías que no estuviese con nadie. El amor no es egoísta ni opresor – soltó Sakura estoica- tuviste tu oportunidad, no entiendo qué te detuvo.

\- ¿eso crees? – cuestionó irónica la castaña.

\- Él permaneció a tu lado –confesó Sakura-. ¿debemos pagar por tu inseguridad? – ironizó la pelirosa.

\- Por mucho tiempo acepté lo que él estuvo dispuesto a entregar, sin compromisos ni ataduras – susurró Mio- no me importaba si se enamoraba de otra mujer, mientras acudiera a mi encuentro… mientras… llegara cada vez que lo llamara... pensé tontamente que aquello era lo que yo elegía ... Y es que Sakura… Te preguntaré algo… ¿eres feliz a su lado? – cuestionó la castaña

\- Si – soltó Sakura rápidamente

\- ¿incluso cuando desaparece durante años? – cuestionó nuevamente la mujer sin esperar respuesta alguna- Yo jamás tuve una familia, y proyectar en él mis aspiraciones siempre fue imposible – confesó Mio- lo convencional de una pareja, la estabilidad que proporciona la confianza –dudó- me auto infringí la necesidad de renunciar a su amor porque mi vida demandaba un poco de normalidad. Aquella normalidad a la que declinaste en el instante mismo en que decidiste seguirlo haciendo nulo caso a tu sensatez.

La pelirosa comprendió aquel sentimiento, para ser sincera ella lo experimentó en algún momento de su vida. En el exterior su amor por Sasuke pareció una dolencia que rayaba en el masoquismo. Su soledad durante el crecimiento de Sarada, su fortaleza para vivir todo en el desierto de su lecho, el retiro a su sexualidad que significó pasar tantos años rechazando al sexo opuesto, las tantas reuniones en pareja a las que acudió con la frente en alto únicamente acompañada por su pequeña, donde nombrar a Sasuke era casi un tema tabú. Aquello ciertamente escapaba de la cotidianidad y por supuesto que comprendía que no muchas mujeres fuesen capaces de entender la interacción entre su amor, ni mucho menos soportarlo en carne viva.

\- Pero cuando los he visto juntos comprendí que había valido cada minuto de tu vida resistiendo la incertidumbre de su paradero, porque entre vosotros las chispas queman como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y simplemente… me arrepentí de la cobardía en mi persona, lamenté no haber luchado por él – confesó Mio- de esta forma no costó tanto llevar a cabo lo encomendado.

\- Entonces pretendías dañarme aunque mi muerte le rompiera el corazón – concluyó la pelirosa- ¿y eso para ti es parte del amor?

\- Eso es la mera consumación de los celos – confesó la castaña.

La ninja médico cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la estaca tras su espalda.

\- Te habríamos ayudado – soltó Sakura estoica- si los celos no hubiesen nublado tu racionalidad .

Ambas mujeres callaron bajo el protagonismo de sus respiraciones.

\- El amor vuelve todo…-habló la castaña pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por la pelirosa.

\- ¡basta! ¡tú no sabes querer! Nadie podría confiar en alguien que ha demostrado traicionar a quien dice amar. –soltó Sakura indignada- que estés aquí y no junto a tu hija demuestra la confusión en tu mente, no sabes la diferencia entre el bien o el mal, existes en un limbo de posibilidades donde ya no te basta con el beneficio propio. Siempre has actuado bajo el egoísmo y has arrastrado a tu esposo al hoyo de narcisismo en el que se ha convertido tu vida. Debes elegir un bando porque si crees que ser asesinada el día de hoy expiará tus culpas, entonces aún no has comprendido nada. ¡si vas a entregar tu vida que sea protegiendo alguien verdaderamente valioso!

La mujer observó a Sakura con el rostro descompuesto mientras su ceño se frunció en completo desosiego.

\- En un comienzo exigí hablar con él porque pensé en confesar lo ocurrido, pensé que me ayudaría a traer sana y salva a mí pequeña – habló Mio- pero cuando llegó y descaradamente exigió tu presencia, nubló toda mi visión al posicionarte en medio. Haru ya sabía todo sobre mi pasado y claramente Sasuke no era de fiar, reveló mi afiliación con Orochimaru y siempre apostaría por ti, inudablemente. No tuve más opciones y no espero que lo comprendas. Jamás debí traer a Sasuke hasta Konoha, hubiese sido más simple lidiar contigo sin su presencia.

\- Estás diciendo que de cualquier forma me hubieses entregado a estos hombres –concluyó la pelirosa- ¿entonces por qué estás aquí? Pensé que era arrepentimiento.

\- ¡No lo sé maldita sea! ¡Tal vez solo estoy cansada de sobrevivir! - confesó- de ir por el mundo lidiando con los obstáculos. Incluso al regresar a casa solo hallaré los vestigios de mis mentiras. Haru aún no asimila mi pasado, aún no lidia con mi ataque y su amor merece mucho más de lo que soy capaz de entregar. – susurró la chica- no tengo ánimos para recomponer mi vida.

\- No te conozco lo suficiente pero intuyo que no suenas como a ti misma – habló la medic-nin.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? – cuestionó la castaña.

\- Sé que Sasuke jamás hubiese puesto su atención en una debilucha – respondió la pelirosa- has perdido la esperanza después de tantos años y en realidad quien podría culparte.

\- No te entrometas Sakura, aceptar mi destino no me convierte en debilucha – refutó Mio.

\- No tenemos por qué ser competencia – aclaró Sakura tras exhalar- Sasuke no me pertenece, no te he robado nada -suspiró profundamente antes de continuar hablando- sin embargo no existe manera en la cual pueda perdonar que hayas iniciado aquel incendio. Tú si has robado algo en mi vida.

La castaña calló unos instante ahogando un acumulo de palabras en su garganta; En el segundo mismo en que su boca se abrió para protestar su espíritu se congeló ante los dos hombres de pie frente a ellas.

\- No hay señales del Uchiha – habló Hiroki a las dos mujeres- con tu chakra bloqueado no nos encontrará.

\- ¿Entonces ya puedo tener tiempo a solas con ella? –cuestionó Arata arrodillándose frente a Sakura.

La pelirosa intentó mantener la calma mientras maldecía internamente haberse distraído con Mio. Analizó su cuerpo sintiendo una completa recuperación en su estado físico, sin embargo su Chakra aún se encontraba muy oculto tras las cadenas en su cuerpo. El sello era muy efectivo pese a la simplicidad en su técnica, romperlo significaría reunir la suficiente energía para quebrantarlo mediante un estallido de adrenalina dirigido a sus extremidades. Lograr aquello no sería simple, más aún si sus manos y sus piernas se encontraban completamente atadas.

\- Has lo que quieras con ella antes de que regrese Asao, no quiero alargar mucho esta situación – ordenó el líder- tengo un mal presentimiento.

Arata sonrió satisfecho antes de posicionar una de sus manos sobre las caderas de la pelirosa. Deslizó sus dedos por el borde haciendo a un lado las prendas superiores.

\- Me parece que esto nos estorbará – susurró el hombre arrodillándose para tomar entre sus dedos la blusa de la chica.

Mio tragó saliva ante lo observado, rememorar lo vivido la paralizaba, aún mantenía fresco en su memoria cada detalle de sus días atada en aquel sótano, lamentó en lo profundo lo que estaría por vivir Sakura. Intentó mantenerse firme cerrando lo ojos fuertemente para huir mentalmente de aquel lugar.

Por su parte la pelirosa sintió las manos sobre su cuerpo más heladas de lo pensado, se removió intentando evitar el roce mientras blasfemaba indignada amenazas procedentes del susto que se instauraba en su pecho. Distinto era enfrentarse a ninjas hechos y derechos. Aquellos contrincantes eran absolutas bestias dispuestas a trasgredir sus límites aferrándose a la humanidad presente en el interior de todo Shinobi.

\- Me sueltas o romperé cada uno de tus huesos – amenazó la mujer con voz trémula exhalada desde lo profundo de su garganta.

El hombre rió antes de tomar un kunai de su bolsillo y romper la prenda superior de la mujer a la altura de los hombros. El vestido cayó detenido únicamente en el torso de la muchacha asemejando un strapless, Sakura se consternó ante la visión de sí misma desnuda frente a los desconocidos. Su corazón latió frenético cuando el individuo se acercó aún más introduciendo su mano bajo la blusa con la clara intención de llegar hasta sus pechos.

La chica pese a la repulsión que le proporcionaba cada roce decidió que aquel hombre en algún momento al menos liberaría sus piernas para concretar su violación, esperaría aquel instante para impulsarse hacía atrás e intentar quebrar la estaca sobre la cual estaba atada.

Arata frenético con su mano en el espacio entre los pechos de la mujer saboreando la búsqueda de sus pezones y aún con el kunai sobre su mano desocupada, desestimó absolutamente las habilidades de su víctima y fue consciente de ellas recién cuando desesperado por hacerla suya, liberó las piernas de la chica sin prever que ésta patearía su rostro enviándolo lejos en un segundo tan veloz que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la pelirosa ya se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo con la estaca quebrada intentando zafar el agarre.

El hombre llamó a su líder mientras caminaba hasta Sakura colérico ante el engaño. Una vez frente a ella la vio retorcerse en el piso intentando llegar a la punta astillada para liberar sus manos; Hiroki veloz se acercó a la mujer tomándola desde el cabello y obligándola a sentarse nuevamente.

Sakura gritó ante el tirón en su cabello. Con el rostro enlodado y su cuerpo cubierto de tierra apretó los dientes frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mover sus manos tras su espalda buscando la forma de liberar su atadura.

\- Eso fue bastante sorprendente, sin embargo aunque te logres soltar no conseguirás nada – habló Hiroki- la sujetaré para ti Arata.

\- aún no has visto nada - soltó la pelirosa en un susurro.

Mio quien había mantenido los ojos bien cerrados hasta aquel momento, los abrió repentinamente cuando su cuerpo saltó lejos junto al de Sakura, sin embargo sucumbida al terror no fue capaz de mover músculo alguno mientras su respiración agitada resonaba fuertemente dentro de su cabeza.

Arata se acercó nuevamente a la pelirosa quien movía sus piernas intentando alejarlo con todo el salvajismo presente en su interior. El hombre sostuvo una de las piernas de la chica mientras liberaba la tensión en sus pantalones posicionándose de rodillas frente a ella; y por fin lo logró. Sakura sintió sus manos fuera de las ataduras e inmediatamente tomó impulso para golpear al hombre en la cara y mandarlo lejos nuevamente. Pese a su momentánea liberación Hiroki aún mantenía sus manos firmemente fijas en el cabello de la mujer. La pelirosa gritó ante el tirón que éste le proporcionó, antes de elevar sus manos hasta las muñecas del individuo y enterrar sus uñas en ellas con toda la fuerza acumulada en su cuerpo.

El hombre la soltó cuando la sangre comenzó a circular por su mano.

\- ¡Maldita perra escurridiza! –exclamó golpeándola en el rostro logrando lanzarla contra el suelo.

Sakura sonrió ante la liberación de su cuerpo aunque de la comisura de su labio había comenzado a desprenderse un rastro de sangre, aquello no era nada. Más aún pese a la atadura en su Chakra aquella autonomía le proporcionaba ciertas ventajas; se arrastró lo más lejos posible para posicionarse rápidamente de pie. Mordió su labio inferior antes de voltear nuevamente su vista hasta los dos sujetos frente a ella. Los observó analíticamente. Parecían fuertes pero no lo suficiente como para extrañar la cantidad de Chakra habitual circulante por su cuerpo; exhaló mientras se ubicaba dispuesta a comenzar su ataque.

Los hombres sonrieron confianzudos en el instante en que Sakura se giró para golpear con su pierna el resto de la estaca aún clavada en el suelo partiéndola en dos trozos puntiagudos. Rápidamente alzó su mano en busca del trozó astillado disparado en el aire y sin tambalear comenzó su carrera hacia quien le parecía de más alto riesgo, aquel que sabía, había realizado el sello sobre su cuerpo; el hombre velozmente contraatacó con un kunai bloqueando su embestida, obligándola a retroceder para volver a arremeter, esta vez con mayor velocidad la chica se anticipó a bloquear los ataques para descubrir el perfil de su oponente. Sus puños débiles soltaron su arma de madera lanzándola lejos de su alcance a medida que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su rostro una y otra vez esquivando movimientos vagos y poco desarrollados.

Para Sakura, una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era precisamente lo que anhelaba, allí se encontraba su campo de acción. Aún frágil producto de las consecuencias del sello aún presente en su cuerpo, no pudo más que continuar con aquella táctica el tiempo necesario hasta disponer de la suficiente energía capaz de romper las cadenas sobre su piel.

Si bien los movimientos de Arata carecían de técnica, éstos iban cargados de furia, dispuestos a acertar a como dé lugar, más aún, tras cada bloqueo su enfado aumentaba considerablemente, hasta el punto en que logró encontrar a Sakura desprevenida golpeándola de lleno en el estómago; la chica salió disparada hacia la tierra tras ella, logrando estabilizarse en el aire para caer sobre sus pies, acto seguido el hombre hasta ese momento expectante, se lanzó a su encuentro sin intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer.

La chica corrió al encuentro de Hiroki recogiendo en el camino la estaca de madera tirada en el suelo, la lanzó en el aire dirigida directamente al pecho del sujeto, sin ánimos de ser condescendiente. Sin embargo éste logró esquivarla haciendo uso de una inesperada velocidad. Sakura sorprendida dudó unos segundos antes de bloquear el ataque del hombre con ambos brazos sobre su rostro, se giró apoyando rápidamente sus manos sobre el suelo dispuesta a encestar una patada sobre el mentón de su contrincante. Hiroki sobrepasado no fue capaz de esquivar el golpe recibiéndolo de lleno; su rostro clavado en el suelo se cubrió de lodo a medida que mareado por el aturdimiento intentaba levantar su cuerpo inútilmente.

Sakura saltó hacia una posición alejada de sus adversarios mientras estos ya repuestos corrieron a su encuentro cargando un kunai en cada mano. En aquel momento la pelirosa sonrió, ellos iban en serio, le temían incluso con aquel sello bloqueando su Chakra.

Arata fue el primero en lanzarse contra su cuerpo lanzando los Kunai en una técnica de hilos con la clara intención de cazarla al inmovilizar sus brazos pegándolos a su torso. La pelirosa los esquivó torciéndose hacia atrás y observando como las armas rozaban su nariz; se apresuró a recobrar su postura cuando los artefactos hubieron regresado a las manos del hombre. Sorpresivamente la mujer corrió hacia él tomándolo prisionero entre sus muslos y haciendo uso de la velocidad en su movimientos lo volteó contra el suelo, en un segundo la pelirosa elevó su puño para acertar de lleno sobre el rostro del ninja, durante cuatro golpes capaces de manchar con sangre los nudillos de sus dedos.

Su respiración agitada no logró sosegarse ya que un kunai sobre su garganta logró un respingo en su posición. Se puso de pie observando al hombre destrozado contra la tierra. Tal vez su fuerza aún no había regresado, sin embargo comprendió que incluso con aquella disponible su capacidad resolutiva era sorprendentemente superior a la de sus oponentes; Hiroki presionó con fuerza el kunai sobre el cuello de la mujer logrando herir la piel bajo el filo. Una gota de sangre se desprendió deslizándose por la clavícula de la muchacha recordándole la realidad de su riesgo. Sakura se irguió con las manos en alto en señal de rendición. Aquel hombre no solo era el líder, sino que además parecía el más dispuesto a terminar su misión pasara lo que pasara.

\- Hay que asesinarla antes de que recobre su verdadero poder. – susurró Arata exhalando burbujas de sangre- los sellos que le he puesto no resistirán la acumulación de chakra en su interior…

La mujer sudó helado en el instante en que sintió sobre su garganta el metal a medida que este ejercía presión contra su cuello.

Entonces Sakura sintió el poder fluyendo nuevamente a través de sus extremidades.

Las marcas se deshicieron comenzando por el diamante en su frente, el cual resplandeció retomando el protagonismo sobre su piel. Su atadura se fue desbaratando a medida que el sello proveniente de su Byakugou se deslizaba por su rostro. Sakura sonrió y aprovechando el descuido en sus oponentes golpeo a Hiroki en el estómago lanzándolo varios metros hasta caer de lleno contra la pared de tierra a sus espaldas.

Arata pese a su estado físico arruinado, tomó nuevamente un kunai y se lanzó contra Sakura desesperado por acertar un golpe. La muchacha esquivó cada intento hasta que de una forma cautivadora de pronto tomó la muñeca del hombre y la presionó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que éste sintiera el sonido de sus huesos trisarse lentamente; el sujeto intentó golpear a la chica con su rodilla, sin embargo ésta detuvo el ataque con su mano libre dispuesta a no soltar el agarre de la articulación de Arata. El kunai cayó al suelo revotando entre el lodo. Mientras el hombre caía de rodillas gritando.

\- Te advertí que no pusieras una mano sobre mi cuerpo – habló la pelirosa con la respiración agitada- no hay forma en que me ganen solo con Taijutsu ¿Qué no conocen mas jutsus?

\- ¡Detente! – amenazó Asao quien irrumpió en el socavón sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- incluso si nuestra misión nos lleva a la muerte, no hay forma en la cual salgas con vida.

El hombre habló mientras encendía una mecha ubicada en un rincón tras unas piedras.

\- Este lugar está repleto de explosivos. Hoy moriremos todos. – terminó Asao con la respiración estremecida- !y así habrá termino la razón de nuestra existencia!

La castaña se puso de pie para observar la situación, Sakura se encontraba inmovilizando a uno de los hombres mientras Hiroki a duras penas estaba en pie apoyado contra una pared. No había forma en la cual lograran escapar con vida ninguno de los presentes.

Sakura lo comprendió cuando observó la mecha encender el primer acumulo de explosivos, la tierra tembló bajo sus pies desmoronando el agujero de entrada. La respiración de la pelirosa se volvió irregular conforme se encendieron cuatro mechas instantáneamente dirigidas a distintos puntos del lugar. La chica se giró con la intención de golpear el techo sobre ella y abrir un escape hacia el exterior. Soltó a su rehén dispuesta a intentar escapar. Golpeó con furia la tierra logrando abrir una brecha, sin embargo no alcanzó a ver la luz de la luna cuando sucumbió ante el fuego y el derrumbe a su alrededor.

\- Ni lo pienses – dijo el mismo hombre sujetándose de las paredes tras él- incluso fuera de este lugar estamos absolutamente rodeados de explosivos. Nos hemos asegurado bien, después de todo tratar con ninjas de vuestro nivel no es un asunto a la ligera. No habrás creído que subestimábamos tus capacidades ¿verdad?

La chica respiró agitada cubriéndose del desprendimiento de piedras mientras observaba como Hiroki quedaba absolutamente cubierto por rocas, Arata en el suelo derrumbado se encontraba completamente entregado a su suerte y Mio a unos cuantos metros temblando intentando mantenerse en pie; observó cómo se encendieron distintas mechas hacia distintas partes del área tras ella e intuyó que ni con su inmensa velocidad lograría salir ilesa de los explosivos, incluso si intentaba nuevamente golpear el techo sobre ella.

El revuelo desmoronaría completamente el terreno siguiendo el camino bajo tierra del túnel hasta la entrada. Pensó en cuantos metros bajo tierra se hallarían y en la mínima posibilidad de golpear todo a su al rededor hasta salir al exterior. Aquello parecía imposible, más aún con el nulo oxigeno mezclado con polvo y escombros.

Giró su rostro hacia la castaña temblorosa y fue lo último que sus ojos observaron antes que todo lo que se sostenía a su alrededor se derrumbara entre polvo, fuego, tierra y estruendos que se mezclaron entre los gritos de Mio y el remezon del piso sobre el cual estaban parados.

Cerró los ojos apretándolos firmemente mientras elevaba sus brazos con la intención de proteger su cabeza de las rocas desprendidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holaaa **

**Espero todo esté bien por sus hogares! Mucha fuerza! **

**GRACIAS POR LEEER!**

**les envió un abrazo enorme **

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR ! porfis **

**me aburro mucho estos días jaja me entretengo leyendolas **


	27. Rememorando

**Rememorando**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Golpeó en primera instancia cuantas rocas caían sobre su cuerpo, hasta que de pronto se vio ahogada entre el desprendimiento de tierra y el polvo en suspensión sumergiéndose en la completa oscuridad. De un momento a otro el piso cedió derribándola en un bucle de piedras afiladas y el tronar de una última explosión que retumbó más cercana de lo esperado.

Esperó durante un largo instante el golpe de su cuerpo contra las piedras, o al menos el rebote sobre su cuerpo de los terrones desprendidos, sin embargo a medida que el alarido a su alrededor se tranquilizaba notó como su organismo se encontraba intacto. No había dolor, casi nulos golpes.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada notando como un halo morado rodeaba su humanidad protegiéndola del desastre inminente; intentó aclarar su vista y lo observó elevado en una armadura conocida abriéndose espacio entre el cataclismo a su alrededor.

.

.

30 minutos antes.

Mio se encontraba tendida en una esquina de la caverna, intentando contener la conmoción al observar como la pelirosa sería ultrajada por aquellos nauseabundos hombres. Recordó cuando ella fue el juguete de su diversión, por supuesto que aquellos recuerdos serían imborrables, por supuesto que las llagas en su memoria habían sobrepasado las heridas físicas.

Durante su vida no planeó nada de los acontecimientos llevados a cabo a través de los años.

Nació en medio del desastre consecuencia de la tercera gran guerra ninja. Su madre perteneció a la Aldea de la roca, una aldea terriblemente dañada y empobrecida a la cual juró nunca más regresar; Solía considerarla una arpía sin corazón, sin embargo con el pasar de los años comprendió que su padre posiblemente había utilizado a la mujer para posteriormente abandonarla a su suerte.

Sus primeros años de vida carentes de aprecio, rodeada de pobreza y maltratos, los vivió sumida en una chosa, donde lo inhumano del trato sobrepasaba la carencia de bienes materiales. Su madre una antigua Kunoichi fiel a Orochimaru, terminó convertida en los vestigios de un ninja, obligándola a trabajar desde que comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos, llegando un punto en el cual su subsistencia significaba un gasto innecesario. Siendo entregada a su progenitor con nada más que una nota en el cuello. Cual perro abandonado a la suerte.

Mio recordaba perfectamente aquel primer momento junto a la serpiente, aquel día que su vida daría un giro tornándose aún peor de lo conocido hasta el momento.

Orochimaru la observó a medida que las carcajadas resonaban dentro de la guarida mientras leía la carta, la castaña sin comprender la situación retrocedió temerosa hasta caer sentada golpeando su trasero. Comprendió entonces que aquel sujeto podría ser incluso peor que su madre y que su esperanza de una familia se vería truncada por quien nunca tuvo intenciones de ser padre.

En un comienzo fue encerrada en una habitación custodiada por hombres que le resultaban aterrorizantes. Más tarde sus días transcurrían merodeando el lugar, intentando aprender, visitando el laboratorio, sorprendiéndose ante la cantidad de cuerpos que eran tirados al rio y la innumerable cantidad de personas encarceladas entre los recovecos del escondrijo.

Intentó escapar tantas veces como perdió la cuenta, sin embargo siempre terminó por si misma regresando a la oscuridad de su habitación. De cualquier modo no tenía donde ir, ni qué comer, al menos allí no faltaba alimentos sobre su plato. Más aún durante sus primeros meses jamás nadie fue en su búsqueda, cada vez que se alejó de la guarida nunca un adulto se preocupó por su bienestar, nunca su padre la llamó para entablar una conversación, jamás se reconoció a sí misma como parte de algo o alguien.

Con el pasar del tiempo fue sometida a innumerables pruebas en las cuales su sangre parecía ser un bien preciado para Orochimaru. Desde ese momento su custodia pasó a ser más rigurosa y los personajes a su alrededor comenzaron a reconocer algo de superioridad en su persona. Momento en el cual su padre por primera vez fijó algo de su atención en su inocente cuerpo intentado traspasar algunos vagos conocimientos.

No conoció amigos, no conoció palabras de apreció y fue recién a los 11 años cuando su vida dio un cambio radical.

Su vigilante parecía el vigilado.

Se deleitó con la intensidad en el coraje del muchacho y ciertamente en ese instante comenzó a florecer en sus intenciones un vago enamoramiento superficial, algo inocente propio de la edad; Durante el día lo seguía hasta los campos de entrenamiento para verlo practicar durante horas y durante las noches estudió libros en los que intentaba comprender el cuerpo humano. Más aún cuando comprendió el intelecto en el pelinegro acudió a él con pergaminos e ideas que Sasuke parecía apreciar.

Entendió aquello como su única visión acerca de lo trascendental en la vida. Vivir siempre sería el objetivo. Su vida siempre sería lo importante. Más aún, sobrevivir se transformaría en su norte.

Aprendió lo más posible, sin conocer las directrices entre el bien y el mal, se preocupó de subsistir en base a sus conocimientos sobre el arte de la medicina. Aborreciendo a los ninjas, odiando cada Shinobi en la faz de la tierra solo por el hecho de ser hija de uno de ellos.

No conoció el lado agradable de la vida hasta que se vio liberada de aquella prisión, cuando Sasuke le brindó la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero.

Más aún recién allí percibió algo de la inmensidad del placer que rodeaba su existencia. Bella a los ojos de cualquier hombre sucumbió a todos sus antojos sin importar quien saliera herido. El Uchiha sin embargo se convirtió en una obsesión poco saludable con la que luchó a medida que fue comprendiendo la inestabilidad emocional del muchacho. Algo con lo que ella no estaba dispuesta a cargar. Porque en lo profundo de su corazón, bajó toda la nebulosa del miedo, ella añoraba la paz de un hogar bien establecido, descubrir que significaba aquella palabra tan apreciada por todos, comprender qué era una familia. Una definición que sabría jamás podría conseguir de él, porque para el hombre sus prioridades distaban mucho de los conceptos de tranquilidad.

Fue Haru quien le otorgó un poco de paz. Se convirtió en inocente dentro de su juego seductor y superfluo, en el cual evadía la responsabilidad de sus deseos internos remplazándolos por efímeros momentos de liberación física. Aquello carcomía su consciencia al rememorar como lo engañó durante tantos años con quien fuera el siguiente en turno, por supuesto que su actitud dejaba mucho qué desear, por supuesto que no comprendió como transcurrieron 10 años junto a Haru hasta que se vio a si misma dispuesta a procrear.

Sin embargo durante todo ese tiempo la persecución atormentó cada uno de sus días. La perseguían, lo sabía; los otros miembros del laboratorio que habían logrado rehacer sus vidas fuera de la aldea del Sonido, se extinguían cual luciérnagas en el día. Asesinados uno tras otro bajo el misterio absoluto. Pero ella lo sabía, conocía la razón de aquello, y también comprendía que tan bien merecido lo tenían; Y confió, confió en la paz que él le prometió, confió en su capacidad para acabar con quien se cruzara por delante y en su inmenso instinto. Cuando el Uchiha le dijo que nunca más nadie la hostigaría fue el día en el que decidió ser madre.

Por eso cuando fue raptada junto a su hija, maduró la entrega absoluta de su cuerpo y alma a cambio del bienestar de Zuki y sin pensarlo dos veces ofreció a Sasuke a cambio de su pequeña. Fue un deslenguado comentario entre tantos que lanzó bajo el sesgo de la desesperación. Pero aquellos hombres no querían al pelinegro, ellos querían venganza pura, de aquella visceral nacida desde el profundo odio en sus corazones. Sería el término añorado de la liberación en sus espíritus.

En el instante en que Sakura le hizo ver lo errónea de su concepción respecto al amor, comprendió que el único amor verdadero conocido era el provocado por hija. No importaba realmente Haru, no importaba realmente Sasuke. Jamás habían existido en un marco de incondicionalidad semejante al desinteresado amor que sentía por su pequeña; Meditó sobre sus sentimientos respecto al pelinegro, comprendiendo que todo lo conocido hasta el momento no era más que parte de sus ideas equivocas respecto a la propiedad, porque ciertamente jamás había experimentado amor por nada más que por ella misma hasta el instante en el que dio a luz a Zuki.

Observó a Sakura luchar mientras su cuerpo era atravesado por el sello dibujado en su piel. Y sintió que aquella chica luchaba únicamente con el corazón, por la esperanza de la vida que tenía por vivir, por la creciente necesidad de continuar siendo la madre de aquella pelinegra con lentes y por supuesto bajo el deseo de continuar viva para no romper el corazón de quien era absolutamente el objeto de un amor florecido en la inmensidad de las confusión.

Si, Sakura había sido capaz de ultimar en Sasuke lo que ni ella misma había descifrado que faltaba. Porque a ciencia cierta jamás se dio por enterada de todas las maravillas que completaban la vida.

Entonces un deseo se instauró en su corazón, necesitaba descubrir aquello velado ante sus ojos.

Aspirando a sobrevivir observó como las explosiones derrumbaban la cueva y el piso bajo sus pies se deshizo en un instante efímero en el cual perdió de vista a todos los demás presentes en aquel socavón; Respiró agitada por primera vez en su vida apeteciendo lo heredado por su padre, aquella inmensa capacidad para perdurar.

Realizó unos sellos que pensó jamás necesitaría llevar a cabo y tras una nube de humo su cuerpo se confundió con el polvo que la rodeaba a medida que las rocas aplastaban el lugar donde antes se encontraba resguardada.

.

.

\- Estás aquí – susurró Sakura con la respiración entre cortada.

Sus grandes orbes esmeraldas se elevaron para observar al pelinegro a su lado. Su respiración se sosegó a medida que sintió como su cuerpo se fundía en un abrazo capaz de estremecer su mundo. Debía reconocerlo, aquella tarde había sentido terror. Miedo a ser ultrajada sin poder exterminar de la faz de la tierra la existencia de esos energúmenos, dejándolos sueltos en el mismo mundo donde existía Sarada.

El hombre la alejó lo suficiente para fijar su vista en el aspecto de la pelirosa. Frunció su ceño observando fijamente la ropa rasgada.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho? – cuestionó estoico.

Sakura lo observó algo atónita, recordando la última vez que lo había percibido así de enfadado durante aquella pelea contra Shin Uchiha. Podría jurar que incluso notó un atisbo de miedo en aquel cuestionamiento; bajó su vista hasta su propio cuerpo para analizar la razón del desconcierto en el muchacho, esperando que su aspecto no fuera tan desastroso. Sin embargo se sobresaltó al notar como lo restante en sus prendas se encontraba sujeto a la altura de la mitad de sus pechos, apenas cubriendo lo fundamental. Completamente desgarradas y cubiertas de lodo mientras su cuerpo entero se encontraba empolvado como si prácticamente se hubiese revolcado en la tierra, aunque claro, no podría negar cierta verdad en esa suposición.

La chica elevó sus manos hasta el rostro del hombre para intentar calmarlo.

\- Estoy bien – susurró mientras la respiración del Uchiha chocaba sobre su frente- no me han hecho daño.

Sasuke bufó mientras su mandíbula contraída masticaba el aborrecimiento fluctuante por sus venas.

De pronto un sonido proveniente de las catacumbas respingó su atención. Se giraron expectantes localizando la procedencia del ruido en el instante en que un hombre magullado se erguía entre las rocas.

Sakura lo observó trepar hasta la superficie reptando entre los escombros. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el pelinegro se adelantó hacia el sujeto desenvainando su katana.

\- Su nombre es Arata, él ha sido quien… - soltó la pelirosa a medida que su voz se quebraba en una mezcla de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

\- Lo conozco – habló el Uchiha - Tu querías saber cómo sería coger con la hija de Orochimaru – rememoró roncamente.

\- Y fue realmente un gusto… -susurró el hombre entre jadeos.

En ese instante una luz se encendió dentro de la estupefacción de la pelirosa, relacionando al muchacho con aquellos recuerdos observados en Mio y comprendiendo el miedo en los ojos de la castaña. Si bien el aspecto del sujeto se encontraba cambiado, llevando esta vez el cabello más largo y algo de barba sobre su rostro, aquella mirada arrebatada continuaba siendo la misma, la visualizó bajo la luz de la luna iluminando el camino frente a sus ojos.

\- Ahora te has atrevido a poner tus manos sobre mi mujer – agregó Sasuke haciendo uso de su paciencia soltando cada silaba con completo desdén.

\- …Tiene la piel más suave que he tocado en mi vida – susurró el hombre mientras la sangre escurría desde su boca.

El pelinegro indignado sostuvo la espada contra el cuello del hombre, la cargó lo suficiente hasta que la sangre comenzó a deslizarse manchando el filo de la hoja. La luna reflejada en el bisel parecía haber perdido el protagonismo frente a la escena.

\- ¿Cuántos más hay en vuestra organización? –cuestionó el azabache.

El silenció reinó.

\- Responde. –ordenó nuevamente.

El hombre calló mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona, Sasuke sin dudarlo dos veces y con la calma de la elegancia propia en su persona, elevó su katana lo suficiente para dejarla caer contra el cuello del susodicho.

Sakura apartó la vista cubriendo su rostro de las gotas de sangre desprendidas. Su respiración agitada se consternó ante lo evidenciado. Por supuesto que conocía la decisión en los actos de su hombre, sin embargo verlo actuar tan fríamente parecía surreal trayendo a su mente recuerdos de una niñez que había decidido olvidar. Más aún rodeados por la inmensidad de la noche un frío recorrió su cuerpo sin poder contener el temblor en su mandíbula.

\- ¡Detente! –gritó tardemente- estaba agonizando ¡iba a morir de cualquier forma!

\- No hablaría – cortó el Uchiha indiferentemente ante lo realizado, símil a la frialdad presente en un témpano de hielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holaaaa**

**Bueno quiero decir que disfruto mucho esta historia así que espero no me odien por el curso que va dando jaja**

**GRACIAS POR LEEER! **

**ANÍMENSE**** A COMENTAR **

**A mi también me entretiene leerlas :( jaja no sean malas**

**Les tengo una noticia **

**QUEDA UN CAPITULO! y el epilogo **

**Podrían ser dos sí se me alarga la cosa. **

**Un abrazoooo **


	28. Miedo

**Miedo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Pero no lo tenías que asesinar... – susurró Sakura acortando rápidamente la distancia entre ellos.

\- He sido lo suficiente compasivo durante mucho tiempo y ese ha sido precisamente mi error – habló el pelinegro exasperado- ¿Cuántos eran?

\- Tres hombres – soltó la mujer apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke - y además… Mio estaba atada junto a mí.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido ahogado ante solo el sonido de aquel nombre.

\- Cálmate. No hay forma de que haya escapado – habló la pelirosa.

\- No lo podría asegurar – discutió el hombre activando su sharingan para analizar el desastre a su alrededor- ¿Por qué estaba atada?

\- No la logro comprender, cuando les entregaron a su hija ella se ofreció con el fin de expiar sus culpas, dijo que ya no quería vivir… y un sin fín de palabras – relató la mujer frotando su frente.

\- Hay que hallarla – susurró Sasuke.

Sakura se giró intentando vislumbrar algo entre la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo la luna únicamente era capaz de iluminar un par de metros más allá de sus pestañas. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos del pelinegro sin despegar su vista del suelo.

\- Alguien viene –susurró el Uchiha desviando su atención a la arboleda unos cuantos metros más allá.

De pronto frente a ellos se instaló un grupo de ninjas conocidos. El equipo liderado por Sai se posicionó cercano a la pareja.

\- ¡¿están bien!? – exclamó Sai - hemos escuchado la explosión.

\- Estamos bien. Nos han atacado con explosivos. –se apresuró en responder la pelirosa.

El hombre indicó a los ninjas tras su espalda que se acercaran a la zona de los hechos.

\- Todo es muy confuso… pero ya lo hemos solucionado – agregó Sakura intentando ocultar la desnudes en sus hombros y pecho.

Sai asintió fijando su mirada en el aspecto de la mujer, sus ropas desgarradas y sucias parecían haber salido de una catacumba, mientras que Sasuke por su lado, se veía imperturbable con su Sharingan activado sin perder de vista nada en su entorno. El artista sospechó que algo importante sucedía, si bien el Uchiha normalmente expelía cierto aire de neutralidad, en aquel instante se veía absolutamente indiferente ante su llegada, sumido en sus pensamientos y más intimidante que de costumbre; aun más cuando a unos cuantos metros se hallaba un hombre decapitado tendido en el suelo sobre una poza de sangre fresca.

Supuso inmediatamente que aquello era más que un simple enfrentamiento aleatorio.

De un momento a otro Sasuke avanzó hacia un pastizal medianamente alejado de la zona en cuestión. Irguió nuevamente su katana y dirigió el filo de ésta hacia una criatura oculta bajo la yerba.

Una serpiente de escamas blancas se dejó ver a medida que empinaba su cabeza en un vaivén armonioso, los hombres dieron un respingo producto del tamaño en el reptil. Larga y gruesa asimilaba una boa trepadora, a excepción de lo particular en su aspecto, especialmente por aquellos ojos amarillos brillantes; el animal abrió la boca amenazante mientras su lengua bífida vibraba al compás de un siseo hipnótico. Todos retrocedieron sorprendidos, jamás habían visto de cerca un espécimen de aquellas dimensiones, ni mucho menos esperaban que la serpiente se mantuviera en aquella posición encarándolos expectante. Sin embargo para Sasuke aquello parecía un espectáculo conocido. Sus ojos carmín se reflejaron en la mirada vidriosa de los ojos sierpes mientras apuntaba la garganta del animal con el filo de su arma.

El Uchiha meneo la cabeza reconociendo la técnica. Maldijo por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Muéstrate, no hay forma de escapar. – ordenó el pelinegro impasible.

La pelirosa sorprendida observó a Sasuke con detención. Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso sin un rastro de sorpresa en su persona. Aquello era claramente una técnica ninja, dedujo Sakura recordando aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte cuando Orochimaru los atacó y su cuerpo se alargó de forma inhumana, aquel día, aquellos ojos ella jamás los olvidaría, y en ese instante el reptil los observaba exactamente con la misma intensidad, cual depredador asechando; Si aquella víbora no era pertenencia de Orochimaru, al menos alguna relación tendría con él, ya que tal parecido no podía ser solo coincidencia.

De pronto la serpiente abrió su boca desmesuradamente mientras un líquido viscoso se deslizó desde sus fauces cayendo en un charco de baba. Todos entrecerraron sus ojos para observar aquello que se asomaba desde la garganta del animal, trascurridos unos segundos de completo silencio, la masa se logró definir en lo que parecía una mano humana. Los huesos del brazo se quebraron de múltiples formas intentando armarse camino hacia el exterior a medida que la mano intentaba sujetarse del pasto para atraparlo entre sus dedos con el fin de tomar el impulso necesario para exponer el segundo brazo expulsado desde el esófago en un movimiento desagradable rayando en lo terrorífico.

Los ninjas asombrados se alejaron lo suficiente, incrédulos y asqueados observaron como una cabeza castaña de aspecto pegajoso se exponía en el instante en que la serpiente en sí misma se partía por la mitad dando paso a los hombros y a las níveas caderas de una mujer, quien de un momento a otro cayó rendida al suelo ahogándose en el fluido de sus pulmones. Tosió agitadamente mientras su piel se coloreaba morado.

Sasuke de malas ganas observó a la chica revolcarse desesperada. Por su parte la hubiese dejado ahogarse sin atisbo de culpa, sin embargo tras observar la cara de espanto en los presentes y principalmente en Sakura, exhaló disgustado antes de dirigirse fríamente a la muchacha en el suelo.

\- Tus pulmones están llenos de líquido. Debes calmarte o no lo podrás controlar.

La mujer apoyó sus manos sobre la hierba intentando detener los espasmos torácicos.

\- Él… él lo hacía parecer simple… – susurró la castaña entre jadeos intentando recobrar la respiración.

La mujer en cuando recobró el aliento elevó el cuello expectante, su mirada fija taladró los ojos del pelinegro con tal intensidad que podría haberlo atravesado sin problemas; Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo desigual en una mezcla de terror y frio mientras que de su boca el aire comenzó a salir en una nube blanca producto de las bajas temperaturas. Sus labios morados tiritaron asustados al sentir el metal deslizarse suavemente recorriendo el camino desde el centro entre sus pechos hasta su cuello desnudo.

Sasuke por su parte no podía describir exactamente su sentir, traicionado era sin duda su primer pensamiento, lo cual en conjunto con una inminente carga de adrenalina, lo mantenían al borde de la crueldad; De pronto sintió una calidez conocida cargar su hombro suavemente, obligándolo a relajar su respiración. Observó de reojo a la pelirosa a su lado, quien juiciosa y templada, le entregó una mirada reconfortante que ablandó medianamente sus músculos tranquilizando su espíritu.

No, por supuesto que Sakura no dejaría a Sasuke actuar de forma inhumana. No le permitiría cargar con el peso de un asesinato cruel e injusto aunque aquella mujer lo mereciera. Allí en el piso, Mio desnuda y sin armas para defenderse no parecía un oponente por el que valiera la pena manchar sus manos de sangre.

\- Dame una buena razón para no asesinarla – soltó el Uchiha taciturno mientras aún mantenía el bisel de su Katana apuntando al cuello de la castaña.

\- Esta noche no morirá nadie más – susurró la pelirosa deslizando suavemente su mano por el brazo del pelinegro hasta descender entrelazando sus dedos.

La pareja se observó unos segundos antes de que Sasuke decidiera desistir en su amenaza. Elevó el arma para guardarla nuevamente bajo sus ropas.

\- A partir de hoy deberás agradecer a Sakura cada minuto más de vida. En lo que a mí respecta, hoy has dejado de existir. – sentenció el Uchiha girándose para seguir el camino de regreso hasta Konoha, dejando a Mio sumida en la humillación.

Los ninjas expectantes se miraron entre si haciéndose a un lado del camino seguido por el pelinegro. La ninja medico por su parte desvió la mirada evitando la confrontación. En su interior el enfado inminente se mantenía bien resguardado con el fin de sosegar el temple de Sasuke, sin embargo innegablemente se sentía herida, principalmente porque comprendía que la pérdida de su embarazo tenía al culpable frente a sus ojos.

Consecuente con lo dicho, la mujer elevó su mentón ante de voltear para caminar hacia Sai.

\- Ella ha organizado el ataque – soltó cortante- no la pierdan de vista por favor.

El muchacho asintió confidencialmente.

\- Sería bueno que descansen por esta noche. – sugirió Sai.

La pelirosa consintió levemente con la cabeza agradeciendo el gesto de preocupación. Inmediatamente apresuró su paso hasta Sasuke quien la esperaba unos cuantos metros más allá.

\- Ya veremos de qué forma pagará. – susurró cuando hubieron retomado el rumbo hacia la aldea.

\- Le has permitido vivir después de todo lo que nos ha hecho - habló el pelinegro toscamente sin ánimos de ocultar su frustración.

\- Sasuke - llamó Sakura sin detener el paso- perdonar también es una forma de vencer. Al perdonarla le hemos quitado el poder de hacernos daño.

El hombre no respondió, calló ante lo oído intentado analizar aquellas palabras. Sucumbido en sus pensamientos tuvieron que transcurrir algunos minutos de marcha silenciosa antes de recién levantar la vista hacia el cuerpo de su mujer, la observó temblar cuando una briza caló sus huesos. El azabache torció su gesto en preocupación al notar el frio exhalado en cada respiración de la chica a su lado, ante aquello intentó relajar su postura desprendiéndose de su abrigo para posicionarlo sobre los desnudos hombros de la pelirosa.

\- Salgamos de aquí – habló ya recuperando el temple en su voz – ha sido suficiente por hoy. Necesitas reposar.

.

.

Al llegar a casa se adentraron sigilosos para no despertar a Sarada, quien suponían se encontraba dormida. Sin embargo realmente no les extraño cuando observaron a la pelinegra sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo unos pergaminos.

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamó la muchacha en cuanto hubo visualizado a Sakura.

Se levantó del asiento intentando disimular su alegría, por supuesto que no correría a los brazos de su madre, no ahora que era un Shinobi, sin embargo no pudo más que caer rendida cuando Sakura se le adelantó envolviéndola con fuerza.

\- Te extrañé tanto – susurró la pelirosa apretando a su hija contra su cuerpo- estás tan grande y tan fuerte.

\- ¡solo ha pasado una semana! – corrigió la joven kunoichi - te ves… cansada – soltó analizando el rostro de la mujer.

Sakura se observó a sí misma, aun envuelta por la capa de Sasuke, llevaba las manos cubiertas de polvo y podía suponer que su cara combinaba con la tierra en su cabello.

\- Será mejor que mañana conversemos, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien – sugirió Sarada- papa no te irás tan pronto ¿verdad?

El Uchiha relajó su semblante negando con la cabeza; recién en aquel instante pudo recuperar el alma en su cuerpo, allí junto a Sakura y Sarada sintió nuevamente la calma en su espíritu. Teniéndolas a ambas bajo el mismo techo se aseguraría que nadie pudiera dañarlas jamás, ni siquiera el mismo.

La pelirosa besó la frente de su hija antes de abrazarla nuevamente, esta vez con menos efusividad. Se despidió serena para ir a tomar una ansiada ducha. El cansancio descendió reemplazando a la preocupación, al miedo y al enfado sentido durante tantas horas; se dirigió inerte al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Gracias por traerla a casa – habló Sarada dirigiendo su mirada hacia su padre.

\- Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Todo mejorará – aseguró el hombre posicionándose frente a su hija.

\- Y… ¿entre ustedes todo… - preguntó la muchacha pero fue interrumpida por una leve sonrisa en su padre.

\- Entre nosotros todo está bien – completó sincero.

\- Y la mujer bonita que vino aquella noche, ¿continuarás tu importante conversación con ella? – cuestionó con todo de seriedad enfatizando la palabra "bonita".

Sasuke no pudo evitar la sorpresa que le causo tal comentario. Exhausto por lo ocurrido durante la noche y algo perturbado por lo preguntado, transparentó su desconcierto más evidentemente de lo esperado.

La pelinegra al notarlo arrugó su entrecejo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Sarada – llamó el Uchiha- lamento que hayas presenciado aquello. La actitud de esa mujer no fue adecuada, ella lo sabe muy bien. – suspiró profundamente - puedes estar tranquila, yo no las lastimaría de esa forma. Nunca.

La chica cerró los ojos conforme, no se haría la desentendida respecto al tema, por supuesto que era capaz de discernir entre un coqueteo normal y aquellas rayando en lo pecaminoso, por lo mismo no necesitaba promesas de parte de su padre, no requería mayor ratificación, únicamente bastaba aquello, sinceridad; sonrió con todos sus pensamientos en armonía antes de despedirse para ir a dormir dejando a un solitario pelinegro en medio de la habitación.

El hombre llevó su mano hasta el puente nasal para intentar sofocar un dolor de cabeza imperioso. Aun pese a sus esfuerzos por relajarse sentía la sangre en su interior arder, quemando dentro de su cuerpo. Si había algo que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales era sin duda la traición y más si aquello ponía en riesgo la estabilidad de su pequeña familia.

Se instauró masoquistamente en su cabeza la idea de una vida en la no hubiese alcanzado a llegar para sostener las rocas sobre su mujer, pensó que probablemente la pelirosa tendría una carta bajo la manga, pero ¿y si no era así? qué hubiese ocurrido con Sarada y con él sin la presencia de Sakura en sus vidas. Se desesperó ante aquella suposición; de pronto sintió el calor sobre sus extremidades, recién en ese instante fue consciente de la frialdad en su piel. Tal vez tenía sus labios morados. Afuera el frio reinaba. Para él aquello sin embargo no era nada, había pasado prácticamente la mayor parte de su vida durmiendo en malas condiciones, pero no podía olvidar que de cualquier forma aun con entrenamiento sobre su cuerpo, continuaba siendo un humano como cualquier otro.

Se adentró en la habitación desvistiéndose al compás de su corazón, lento, aguardando la llegada de su mujer aún con aquellos pensamientos martirizando sus dominios; Quitó sus prendas superiores y sus zapatos antes de sentarse sobre la cama, con su rostro escondido en la palma de su mano, sin importar que el frio se colára entre el borde de la ventana se mantuvo en aquella posición hasta que Sakura apareció en el cuarto envuelta en su bata de dormir.

Lo observó allí sentado, se veía más bien derrotado, lo cual provocó un revuelco en el corazón de la muchacha. Como lo amaba así, deshaciendo sus barreras y mostrándose tal cual, sin caretas, derribando aquella actitud insensible manifestada durante el enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el chico rudo de hace unas horas? Te puedo asegurar que todos esos hombres quedaron temblando de miedo… haz intimidado a todo el mundo – susurró suavemente la mujer intentando destensar el ambiente.

Sasuke levantó su mirada cual niño perdido, logrando sorprender a su mujer ante la intensidad en su contemplación. Sakura se mantuvo estática cuando el pelinegro se levantó de un momento a otro para abrazarla vehementemente escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica mientras el calor de aquel menudo cuerpo reconfortaba el frio sobre las extremidades del muchacho.

\- Hoy sentí miedo – confesó el Uchiha sin despegar su rostro de aquella posición.

Sakura reaccionó con aquellas palabras subiendo sus manos para hundirlas entre aquellas suaves hebras azabaches de quien en el pasado la mantuvo tantas noches en vela. Lo atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo advirtiendo que de cualquier forma ya estaba lista para perdonar y abrazar nuevamente la vida con toda la fuerza que caracterizaba su personalidad.

\- El miedo es parte de vivir... – susurró la chica sin poder contener la emoción en sus palabras.

\- Lo sé ... pero...- susurró Sasuke con la voz entre cortada en una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados fundidos en enfado.

\- Cariño ya estamos en casa - interrumpió la pelirosa besando el espacio entre la oreja y el pómulo del pelinegro- juntos.

La mujer deslizó una de sus manos por el cuello del Sasuke descendiendo lento a través de su cuerpo. De pronto se percató de una herida a medio vendar de la cual se desprendía sangre incesante.

\- ¡cuando te has hecho esto! -exclamó separando su unión dispuesta a curar la zona.

\- No es nada ... -susurró el Uchiha recordando la lesión.

\- Ven acá - le indicó tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hasta la cama - lo curaré - pronunció mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sasuke respiró extasiado durante unos segundos antes de tomarla violentamente desde la nuca fundiendo sus labios sobre los de ella. Con desesperación, ansioso por mantener aquella unión durante lo que durara su vida sobre la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! **

**AMO TANTO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**Hubieron muchos comentarios de pena por el termino! **

** Así que bueno se me alargó la cosa jaja **

**Aun falta ver que pasará con Mio. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR !**

**Gracias a las nuevas personas que se han dado el tiempo por escribir! ! me hacen feliz.**

**¿les gustó la reacción de Sakura y Sasuke en esté capitulo? **

**¿creen que hubiesen actuado de otra forma? yo creo que no jaja él ya no es el emo vengador de antes chiquillas, ahora hay amor del verdadero en su corazón. **

**¿que creen que pasará con Mio? a ver si lo adivinan aunque no creo.**

**\- ¿Mio devolverá las joyas o se las robó para siempre? ¿las tendrá ella siquiera ?-**

** ¿De qué les gustaría leer en otras historias?**

**Me gusta el trío entre Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke pero eso sería como en una realidad alterna antes de Hinata , un pequeño momento de confusión. **

**Un abrazooooo **


	29. Indulgencia

**Indulgencia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba allí dos días completos, presa tras las rejas de metal en aquella celda solitaria. Custodiada día y noche como si se tratase de un importante enemigo. Más aún habían instalado sellos en su abdomen y brazos los cuales inhabilitaban su chakra y cualquier acto Shinobi a realizar.

En aquel lúgubre espacio destaca una cama pegada a la pared y un baño totalmente carente de privacidad. Ni una sola ventana, ni una sola rendija que le permitiera observar la luz en el exterior. Parecía encarcelada en el subsuelo de un edificio. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo la oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor mientras el frio calaba sus huesos, nunca sabía si fuera de aquel concreto transcurría pasada la medianoche o tal vez estaba amaneciendo.

Fijó su vista en el techo de la prisión, húmedo con musgo en cada rincón parecía más bien una cloaca húmeda producto de la transpiración de los cientos de presos a su alrededor. Fuera de su celda un pasillo la separaba del siguiente condenado, un hombre en peores condiciones que ella. Atado de manos y pies únicamente podía consumir alimentos en popotes, no se le permitía liberar ni los dedos.

Mio prefería no dirigir su mirada hacia los demás reclusos aunque aquella fuera su única distracción. Ya tenía suficiente con el miedo que le provocaba imaginar una vida completa en aquel fúnebre lugar.

De pronto el sonido de unos pasos resonó a lo largo de toda el calabozo. Alguien se acercaba lentamente, tal vez tres hombres, pensó Mio luego de escuchar detenidamente el compás a su alrededor.

El sonido se detuvo súbitamente ante las rejas de su celda.

\- No pensé que vendría… – susurró la mujer inclinando vagamente su cabeza - … Hokage – Sama.

El séptimo la observó expectante, analizándola de entre las sombras sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Era una mujer realmente atractiva, poseía unos ojos verdes casi tan hermosos como los de Sakura y un cuerpo armonioso rayando en lo provocador. Pese a lo apoteósico de su atrayente, solo le pareció una mujer como tantas otras. Más aún, parecía combina bastante bien con aquella celda.

\- ¿hay algo en lo que pueda servir? – pronunció la castaña luego de algunos minutos en silencio.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos aún con la mirada fija en los orbes frente a su rostro, curioso.

\- ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¡¿he cumplido con vuestras expectativas?! –soltó la chica con un amago de irritación en su voz – me observas como cualquier otro hombre.

\- Eso es porque la mayor parte del tiempo soy un hombre como cualquier otro – confesó el rubio sincero.

\- Y yo la mayor parte del tiempo soy una mujer como cualquier otra.

\- De eso estoy seguro– condescendió introduciendo una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón- Bien, verás… - dudó el Séptimo sin despegar su vista de la mujer- mañana firmaré tu sentencia pero antes quería venir aquí y tratar de entender ciertas acciones…. ¿quién está hoy frente a mí? ¿Una mujer bonita y amable o la manipuladora hija olvidada de un asesino en retiro?

\- Haces muchas preguntas Séptimo. Dime ¿Qué prefieres oír? de cualquier forma las dos mujeres en mi están igual de involucradas con la razón de tus preocupaciones.

\- Siempre prefiero la verdad – soltó el rubio cortante.

Mio rió irónica.

\- Si me sacas de aquí, en este momento puedo ser lo que quieras que sea – habló melódica.

Naruto exhaló llevando esta vez ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

\- No necesitas caer en esos juegos. En realidad pareces una mujer inteligente, aunque bueno, en este lugar están solo las personas más inteligentes. –agregó el muchacho.

\- Si fuésemos tan perspicaces no estaríamos aquí encarcelados – susurró irónica.

\- Tienes razón… principalmente tú, porque de ser más inteligente habrías acudido a mi desde un inicio – habló en calma- te habría ayudado. Sasuke te habría ayudado. Pero imagino que eso ya lo has notado.

La chica mordió su lengua intentando contener las lágrimas inminentes fruto del enfado consigo misma y la impotencia que le provocaba rememorar los hechos pasados.

\- Reconozco mi error. – confesó apretando los dientes- la falta de convicción en mis decisiones, me hacen una villana bastante pobre ¿no es así?

El joven exhaló negando con la cabeza.

\- No… tus acciones nos han recordado la existencia de una oscuridad que creímos enterrar en el pasado – habló Naruto manteniendo la solemnidad en su voz- ha sido una bofetada en la cara que hayas salido desde la boca de una serpiente blanca.

La muchacha bajó la mirada sin intentar ocultar la vergüenza.

\- Dime ¿hasta qué punto eres un shinobi? Es una técnica muy difícil de realizar. –agregó el rubio.

\- Me temen, por eso han bloqueado mi chakra – mencionó la castaña.

\- A esta altura no sabemos absolutamente nada de ti. Somos cautelosos. – respondió prudente.

Mio resopló manteniendo la compostura pese a su inestabilidad.

\- Ni yo misma puedo asegurar quien soy realmente ¿Cuánto de mi padre hay en mí? ¿Qué podría ser capaz de lograr si tan solo la desesperación volviera a nublar mi mundo? Mis capacidades provienen de un don heredado que jamás quise. Tal vez permanecer aquí sea lo mejor para este mundo.- la mujer calló ya sin poder contener el llanto- ¡Como si jamás hubiese nacido! – exclamó enardecida.

El rubio negó con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No respondes directamente ninguna de mis preguntas y es que creo, ni tu misma conoces las respuestas – dedujo el líder en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas llegó a los oídos de la mujer- Sasuke siempre pensó que existía algo mejor para ti que vivir a la sombra de un criminal.

\- Él siempre ha sido más buena persona de lo que aparenta, aunque por fuera parezca inflexible – susurró la muchacha.

\- Lo sé – habló Naruto soltando una sonrisa.

\- Me hubiese asesinado… si no fuera por Sakura – replicó la castaña- Lo que sea que dictaminen puedo asegurar que lo merezco absolutamente.

Naruto la observó unos instantes antes de girarse para regresar por el pasillo hasta la salida.

\- Creo que no lo podemos culpar por desear tu muerte.- habló sereno- Hasta luego Mio –añadió antes de continuar con su camino en completo hermetismo dejando a la muchacha aún más sumida en la incertidumbre de su futuro

.

.

.

La herida en su costado había sido más difícil de curar de lo pensado, incluso frente al ninjutsu medico requería más reposo del acostumbrado, sobre todo debido a la profundidad de la lesión y la gran pérdida de sangre, por lo mismo Sakura había sido absolutamente clara en nada de esfuerzo físico ni emociones fuertes; Sin embargo mentiría si reconocía que aquella situación lo mantenía en calma, la inquietud reinaba constantemente en sus pensamientos, no es que le importase el destino de Mio, tenía claro que sin duda la hubiese asesinado. Mas bien se debía a su propia actitud frente a ella y ante aquel hombre decapitado, sus pasos resonaban bastante como un espejismo de lo que fue en el pasado, un lado de él que prefería mantener bien alejado de su presente.

Sin embargo ciertamente si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era sin duda la inutilidad de la venganza. Asesinarla no hubiese calmado su espíritu, simplemente hubiese doblegado nuevamente su humanidad.

\- ¿A qué ha venido Naruto? –cuestionó la pelirosa recostándose junto a él bajo la cama.

\- Mañana será la sentencia – confesó desinteresado.

\- Oh...– susurró mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro.

Sasuke meditó un momento antes de continuar aquella conversación.

\- ¿confías en mí?– suspiró tomando las manos de Sakura entre sus dedos

\- ¿Qué crees tú? – replicó con completa vehemencia.

El hombre cerró los ojos apoyando su peso completamente sobre la cama, intentando relajar su semblante.

\- Sé de algo que te animará – susurró Sakura montándose sobre las caderas del Uchiha- en realidad ya no necesitas hacer reposo.

\- Lo sé – respondió el muchacho apoyando su mano sobre el trasero de su mujer- han pasado dos días -susurró roncamente abriendo los ojos – empiezo a pensar que me evitas.

\- no… - meditó la pelirosa- no me he sentido muy bien estos días, lo ocurrido en aquella cueva… he sentido mi cuerpo algo … incomodo – confesó titubeante mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó contrayendo cada músculo ante tan sólo la imagen de esos hombres queriendo abusar de su mujer.

\- Y con Sarada aquí en casa, yo simplemente… lo siento, tal vez exageré con lo del reposo – agregó entristecida.

\- Está bien, han sido semanas difíciles – condescendió el Uchiha- puedo esperar por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Para Sakura durante aquel tiempo había existido innegablemente una incomodidad mezclada con preocupación. Por una parte se sentía ultrajada y nerviosa, cuando al fin la adrenalina descendió comprendió lo que aquel hombre había estado a punto de hacer, comprendió que las sucias manos de aquel sujeto habían insistido bajo su blusa y entre sus pechos, percibiendo que desde aquel instante Sasuke no sería el único en haber traspasado su intimidad. Sin embargo trascurridos los días y ya habiendo sopesado lo acontecido no permitiría que aquello le afectara, aún más cuando tenía otras preocupaciones en mente, llevaba impregnada en su retina los acontecimientos de aquella noche, podía visualizar nítidamente el instante en que el Uchiha había decapitado a aquel sujeto, hace años no evidenciaba una demostración tan profunda de frialdad, una desestimación por la vida ajena en la que desconoció al tierno hombre que afloraba en la intimidad de su lecho; por otro lado, ajeno a sus problemas íntimos, se encontraba una impaciencia por el destino de Mio. Mientras intentaba despreciarla no podía evitar sentir piedad, una profunda lástima por aquella muchacha. Su corazón no era tan frio como para odiar, incluso si aquella mujer era la culpable de la pérdida de su pequeño, ella jamás permitiría que el rencor se apodere de sus acciones.

De cualquier forma, escuchar que Naruto decidiría una sentencia final y que aquello no quedaría en manos de un jurado inclemente, le parecía en cierto modo reconfortante, no quería más muertes, no deseaba más cargos en su consciencia ni en la del hombre bajo su cuerpo, no, tras todo lo acontecido únicamente anhelaba paz. La cual solo sería posible si las decisiones del Uzumaki y la mano de Sasuke se encontraba involucradas en pro de un desenlace digno.

La muchacha elevó su mirada confrontando aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. Lo observó exhalar dejado entre ver una sensación de excitación que ella conocía muy bien, aquel ambiente que provocaba un hormigueo en su vientre.

Se aferró a las sabanas para subir sin vergüenza hasta la distancia mínima entre sus rostros, dispuesta a besarlo como anhelaba hacerlo desde hace tantas horas; lo devoró entre sus labios esperando sentir únicamente sus caricias sobre su cuerpo, esperando que solo sus dedos acaricien su piel. Tembló ante aquel intimo contacto, bajo la presión de los gruesos dedos del hombre sobre el espacio sobre su cuerpo, dedos ásperos y experimentados, capaces de recorrer su entidad una y otra vez como si de un nuevo mapa de tratase, descubriendo en cada cruzada un continente sensible al tacto, demostrándole que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía a ser la mujer sucumbida al abismo del amor irracional, aquella que extrañaba en sus días solitarios, porque era un hecho, durante los años lejos de su amado, se cuestionó duramente si aún existía en su interior algo de la pequeña Sakura del pasado, aquella que temblaba nerviosa ante la imperceptible mirada del Uchiha. Sin embargo allí estaba, comprobando una vez más, que tras su aparente lucidez, continuaba ingenua ante el descubrimiento de sus cuerpos, siendo arrasada con completa devoción, deseosa por continuar siendo objeto de pecado, anhelante por permanecer en la mente del muchacho trascendiendo a través de los kilómetros, de los días, de los años; incapaz de imaginar cómo había sido capaz de coincidir tan perfectamente con la personalidad de Sasuke, sobre todo porque existieron más oportunidades en las que dudó de su destinación, razonando su destinos más bien sentenciados a existir en diferentes sintonías. Años en los cuales ni una sola vez se conformó con aquel pensamiento, teniendo la seguridad de que solo se marcharía al ser rechazada en solitario, encerrados entre cuatro paredes en las que no existiera escape para un cobarde corazón. Un momento que jamás sucedió, él nunca la rechazó, nunca tuvo la suficiente pachorra pana negar la inequívoca química entre sus mentes, aquella que combinaba a la perfección con sus cuerpos jóvenes y alborotados. Obligándolo a olvidar cualquier mujer existente antes del instante mismo en que su mirada se cruzó con la verde esmeralda de su futuro. Desde aquel momento todo en la vida del muchacho comenzó a florecer de rosa, la primavera comenzó a tener un nuevo significado, los arboles comenzaron a ser todos distintos al cerezo en flor, el verde tenía tonalidades diversas en las cuales el brillo de aquellos ojos no se hallaban con ligereza, y por supuesto, su hogar comenzó a encontrarse en el espacio donde Sakura considerara apropiado posicionar su anatomía.

Ella lo prefería así, optaba contar la historia de su amor mediante aquella forma romántica en la cual el sufrimiento vivido parecía parte de un detalle conmovedor y necesario para la obtención de su felicidad, porque de otra forma parecía parte de una película de drama masoquista, de una mala cinta de amor, en la cual el final feliz no era más que una condecoración a la espera, una confirmación irrefutable de lo que la soledad provoca en las personas, la mera validación de la flexibilidad de un hombre ante la posibilidad de encontrar amor entre las tinieblas; pero Sakura prefería hacer oídos sordos a las bocas mal habladas en las cuales su relación se tornaba parte de aquella sátira burlesca, porque ellos, a través de un simple cruce de miradas, podría torcer la opinión de cualquier espectador curioso, era la confirmación misma de su poderoso amor.

El chico la giró posicionándola ferozmente bajo su cuerpo, añorando poseerla como había querido desde la noche misma en que regresaron desde la encrucijada en que se convirtió aquella fatídica cena en casa de Mio; pero había sido paciente, podía serlo los días que fuesen necesarios, podía ser el pilar que ella necesitase cuando flaqueasen sus fuerzas, podía ser el impulso que ella exigiera para despertar por las mañanas, él allí, aprovecharía su tiempo en casa transformándose en todo lo que ella demandara para nuevamente estar dispuesta a continuar con su vida tal cual la habían dejado varada hace ya tantos meses.

Recorrió el pequeño cuerpo bajo su humanidad, apoyado en sus rodillas para sostener el peso de sus extremidades, apretó su abdomen ante aquel esfuerzo físico que bien valía la pena si con aquello dejaba su mano libre para recorrer el cuerpo de su mujer, un cuerpo que podía describir sin la necesidad de utilizar su vista, mediante aquella textura que irracionalizaba sus sentidos, en otras condiciones siempre alertas; se deshizo de la ropa interior de la muchacha, rompiéndola de un suave tirón, sorprendiendo favorablemente a la pelirosa, quien excitada por lo evidenciado no dudó en bajar los pantalones del pelinegro para luego descubrir completamente sus cuerpos, ante lo cual el Uchiha sostuvo su brazo contra el colchón dejando a la muchacha guiar el espacio entre sus sexos hasta el punto culmine en el cual se encontraron unidos soltando un silencioso alarido, cautelosos por la presencia de su hija en la habitación a junto, Sasuke subió su mano hasta la marquesa de la cama sujetándose en ella para embestir a su mujer con total propiedad, tomando vuelo para atravesarla sin demoras, con una ferocidad majestuosa, gozando a la par con cada arremetida, ahogándose mutuamente entre suspiros sigilosos apaciguados por el sonido de sus pieles al rozar entre la humedad de su intimidad y el vaivén vagamente estrepitoso de los resortes de la cama ante la fricción de sus cuerpos. Los mismos que sudados resbalaban en un baile armónico, escondiendo alaridos de placer producidos por el roce pecaminoso de sus extremidades. Ella absolutamente perdida en el desliz entre sus abdómenes, y el vuelto loco tras la visión de aquellos pechos mecidos conforme entraba y salía saturando sus pensamientos de únicamente la existencia de ese momento. Inhalando el aroma desprendido por la chica mientras ahogaba en su garganta los bufidos excitados tras la imagen maravillosa de aquellas hebras rosas revueltas sobre la almohada.

Sakura colmada en el mismo fervor sostuvo entre sus palmas la espalda baja del muchacho, obligándolo a desprenderse del cuidado por no hacerle daño, ella era fuerte, podría soportar la fuerza de sus arremetidas; lo empujó aún más profundo dentro de su cavidad logrando un sonido ronco imposible de mantener sosegado en la garganta del azabache. La mujer sonrió triunfante sin olvidar la prudencia para no ser oídos por Sarada, sin embargo no desechó aquel movimiento repitiéndolo cada ciertos instantes provocando nuevamente el gruñido en su compañero, hasta un punto en el cual Sasuke dejó a un lado su tenas agarre contra la marquesa para posicionar a la pelirosa boca abajo contra el catre, esta vez él retribuiría aquel placer que tanta satisfacción le proporcionaba; la penetró ferozmente mientras sujetaba con su mano el monte de venus húmedo ante la excitación. Lo rozó una y otra vez descendiendo con sus dedos por la hendidura hasta la unión de sus sexos, tocando aquel espacio e introduciendo sus dedos siguiendo el compás de su miembro hasta lograr la contracción misma de la mujer bajo su cuerpo. Ella a duras penas sujetó las sabanas mordiendo apasionadamente el hombro del muchacho, mientras una ola orgásmica recorría su cuerpo instaurándose en una zona tras su nuca donde resoplaba la respiración del Uchiha, agitada y caliente, demasiado explicita y tan completamente perfumada que no dudo en explotar nuevamente en un nuevo orgasmo más débil pero igualmente satisfactorio, tras el cual sintió dentro de ella escurrir el ardor del fervor desprendido desde el cuerpo del hombre desatando en ella toda la locura que habitaba en su persona.

Se volvió loca, movió sus caderas al son de su goce hasta que el hombre la apretó contra su cuerpo ya sin contener ninguno de los sonidos provenientes de su boca. Se meció hasta que en tres embestidas profundas el muchacho se desplomó sobre ella mientras intentaba controlar su respiracion rogando por no haber sido lo suficientemente ruidoso para ser oído tras aquellas débiles paredes.

\- Te he mordido muy fuerte… - susurró la pelirosa escondiendo entre sus brazos la oscura melena de su acompañante, a lo que él refunfuñó maliciosamente mientras atraía aún más a la mujer contra su cuerpo.

\- No ha sido nada– comentó Sasuke perdido en el espacio entre los pechos de su mujer- solo espero que Sarada se encuentre bien dormida.

Una risa de felicidad inocente resonó en la habitación antes de yacer perdidos en un abrazo revitalizante, en el cual sus energías se encontraban reducidas a la magnificencia de su complicidad.

.

.

Despertó en la madrugada del tercer día, recientemente había vivido una apasionante sesión de sexo con quien podría jurar era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, sin embargo allí estaba, vestido dispuesto a dirigirse hasta aquella prisión tal cual se lo había señalado Naruto.

Su conversación había sido clara, si él no deseaba cooperar la sentencia para Mio sería una vida eterna tras las rejas entre aquellas cuatro paredes de concreto o bien, si ella lo prefería, su destino sería la inevitable muerte. Bien sabían que en aquellas celdas de alta seguridad tarde o temprano todos los reclusos añoraban la muerte. Él mismo se había encontrado recluido allí durante algunos días posteriores a la guerra, cuando sus heridas eran aún muy graves como para liberarse por si mismo y cuando más aún su espíritu estaba tan destrozado que no se atrevió a recriminar aquella medida. En aquel entonces Naruto había ido a visitarlo cada día durante su estadía tras las rejas, asegurándole que pronto Kakashi lo sacaría de allí cuando pudiera convencer al mundo de sus buenas intenciones. Él resignado a su suerte, bien podría haber deseado permanecer encerrado la eternidad misma, sin embargo fue precisamente Sakura quien tras unas incomodas visitas le llevó cientos de volúmenes en los cuales aparecían rincones del mundo que jamás pensó que existirían. Inexcusablemente aquello se transformó en una obsesión, redescubrir cada camino recorrido mientras expiaba sus culpas. Pero aquella era una historia bien conocida, más bien lo que lo mantenía inquieto era lo observado dentro de aquella prisión, hombres y mujeres abatidos, nauseabundos, deseosos esperando la muerte hundidos en su propia escoria, reclusos peligrosos que se negaban a preferir la muerte ante el mero orgullo de su ego. Algo que tenía en claro Mio aceptaría indudablemente.

Y no es que le importase. Se lo repitió una y otra vez los minutos antes de adentrarse en aquella prisión.

El Uzumaki lo había dejado a su escrutinio, libre albedrió para su decisión. Se lo había dicho rotundamente, aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como una campana aguda. "visítala, si aún esperas que la venganza satisfaga el daño provocado, destinándola a perecer como a una criminal cualquiera entonces solo vuelve a casa y continua con tu vida, que yo me encargaré de firmar su sentencia" el rubio sin duda se había convertido en el Hokage que una vez había prometido ser, y aquellas palabras habían sido cuidadosamente expresadas con la clara intención de sembrar en él la piedad.

Y lamentablemente, lo había logrado.

El Uchiha caminó por aquel pasillo deteniéndose súbitamente frente a una celda oscura, la vio allí sentada en el suelo frente a las rejas, con la mirada perdida en el espacio entre sus piernas.

La chica levantó la vista fijándola en la oscuridad del hombre frente a ella; se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sin cambiar de posición lo observó ingresar en el cuarto plantándose estático no muy lejos de los barrotes.

Los guardias retrocedieron dejándolos solo, cerrando las herméticas puertas tras él.

\- Sasuke… -susurró incapaz de mover sus músculos.

\- Párate– ordenó tras chasquear su lengua ante la incomodidad que le producía estar allí- escúchame porque lo que sea que crees que pasa por mi cabeza, estas equivocada, créeme, porque es mucho peor de lo que imaginas.

La muchacha tragó saliva obedeciendo silenciosamente.

\- Si existiera una forma de volver en el pasado ¿Cuánto en ti mantendrías? – cuestionó el pelinegro.

\- Nada, si eso fuese posible yo… yo no conservaría nada – respondió en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿ni a tu familia? – cuestionó nuevamente el Uchiha.

\- Haru no me conoce realmente y Zuki ella… de cualquier forma nunca he sabido cómo ser una buena madre. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? –respondió titubeante mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

El hombre caminó dando zancadas por la habitación mientras la muchacha se paraba inestable frente a sus ojos.

\- Sabías la importancia de Sakura en mi vida y aun así continuaste con tus planes, más aún pretendías despojar a Sarada de su madre, ¡convirtiéndola en lo que fuimos nosotros mismos! –habló el pelinegro clavando cada palabra como si fueran estacas en el pecho de la muchacha.

\- Estarías tú para ella – replicó la chica logrando la final exasperación en el hombre.

\- Yo no podría jamás ocupar el lugar de Sakura en la vida de Sarada. – contradijo tras exhalar profundamente irritado- jamás esperes mi perdón – concluyó dispuesto a salir de aquella celda.

\- No me atrevería a siquiera mencionarlo – susurró la mujer limpiando nuevamente las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- Lo que me tengas que decir, este es el momento –soltó el Uchiha posicionadose frente a las rejas. A solo un paso de acabar con todos los vestigios de los lazos posibles entre ellos.

Mio calló ante el acumulo de sentimientos amenazando con salir, se sentía mareada, tambaleante. Ya no recordaba con claridad el discurso que tenía preparado, ya no necesitaba hablar, todos sus adornos se habían agotado dejándola sumida a la vil sabandija en que se había convertido tras traicionar al único hombre que a pesar de conocer sus errores había creído en ella a ojos cerrados.

Cayó en la cama, con desgano latente en cada movimiento, e introdujo su mano bajo la almohada atrayendo hasta sus piernas un pañuelo rojo de ceda. Lo sostuvo unos instantes antes de atreverse a rebelar su contenido.

\- He pedido a un guardia que trajera esto desde mi habitación en el hostal… - relató mientras descubría el envoltorio- siempre pensé que me pertenecía, si había alguien en este mundo que lo merecía era yo indudablemente… lo merecía por persistir a tu lado en aquellos momentos difíciles… pero ahora comprendo que persistir nunca fue suficiente – elevó su mirada fijándola en los sorprendidos ojos de su interlocutor- después de conocer a Sakura intuyo que una persona realmente trascendental no es aquella que permanece, sino aquella que incluso en la ausencia, repercute a través del significado de su existencia misma, algo que yo… nunca estuve cerca de lograr en ti.

Ofreció el contenido del pañuelo a Sasuke, cerrando los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas. Escuchando resonar a su lado los pasos del muchacho acercándose hasta la escueta marquesa unida a la pared.

El hombre se detuvo observando el contenido de aquel pañuelo, impasible, ahogado en sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto un vacío se instauró en su estómago despojándolo de cualquier acto irracional, atrayendo a su corazón una punzada de nostalgia.

\- Nunca regresé por ellos… – susurró perturbado.

\- Y aunque hubieses vuelto jamás los habrías hallado. Tras la supuesta muerte de mi padre ellos allanaron cada rincón de la guarida, no quedó nada. - aclaró la muchacha.

Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta, en el instante mismo en que sus ojos se posaron sobre una fotografía antigua, dañada por la inclemencia de los años, donde continuaba brillando la sonrisa de su madre y la felicidad en los ojos de Itachi. Su familia volvía a resplandecer ante sus mirada; tomó entre sus dedos el medallón de plata y el anillo de diamantes, apretándolos contra su palma como objetos de un valor incalculable.

Apartó la vista dubitativo mientras se giraba hasta la oscuridad de la celda tras ellos intentando opacar la emoción en su semblante. Sin embargo por supuesto que la chica fue capaz de captar en aquel instante la vaga fractura en su estoicismo.

El silencio reinó durante largos minutos antes de que el pelinegro decidiera guardar sus pertenencias dentro de su bolsillo, disponiéndose a permanecer allí unos minutos más, esta vez con más misericordia en su actuar.

\- Gracias – habló finalmente recobrando su severa parsimonia.

El silenció reinó durante unos instantes, más frió que el invierno mismo.

\- Naruto ha propuesto una indulgencia para tus actos. –declaró el pelinegro tras maldecir mentalmente, consciente de su posible arrepentimiento futuro.

El rostro de Mio expresó absoluta sorpresa mientras sus ojos enunciaron el completo estupor en el cual se hallaba.

\- ¡¿por qué?! No lo aceptaré – habló la castaña elevado el tono de su voz.

\- Escucha – dictó perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente- Si aceptas, reescribiré tus recuerdos de una forma en la que jamás recordarás nada relacionado con Orochimaru, permanecerán tus conocimientos médicos y tendrás la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, elegir una nueva historia en un pequeño pueblo del País del fuego, jamás volverás a recordar a tu familia y por supuesto, desapareceré absolutamente de tu vida.

La mujer apoyó sus manos sobre la cama aferrándose a las sabanas en un intento por mantener el equilibrio ante el desconcierto de lo oído, comprendiendo que de aceptar aquella misericordiosa oferta, de cualquier forma todo lo que fue y todo lo que era, sucumbiría a la nada, en cierta forma su final sería, inevitablemente la muerte.

\- ¿por qué él me querría perdonar? –cuestionó incrédula.

\- Porque tu madre debió acudir a Konoha y no donde Orochimaru, te hubieses convertido en un miembro de esta aldea y no te habrías perdido en el camino – relató monótono- es la forma de componer una cadena de errores provocados por un enemigo poderoso, un asesino que hoy prácticamente ha sido exonerado de sus crímenes. Un peso que lo creas o no, carga Naruto sobre sus hombros sin poder hacer nada para revertirlo.

La muchacha meditó aquellas palabras comprendiendo el sentido en ellas.

-¿Cómo podría una persona comenzar de cero sin la incertidumbre de lo olvidado? – cuestionó en un susurro.

\- Aquello no es mi problema – respondió el azabache antes de bufar exhausto por lo que significaba aquella conversación- contra menos conozca de tu nueva vida será mejor para todos. Naruto se encargará de los detalles.

\- Él ... es un buen tipo – susurró aún asombrada.

\- Es más que eso, desde hoy le deberás todo en lo que te convertirás - decretó cortante- Escucha – ordenó el hombre girándose para caminar nuevamente rumbo a la salida- tienes hasta mañana para decidir…

\- Acepto – interrumpió Mio impertinentemente - acabemos con esto de una vez_, me he convertido e_n el manipulador reflejo de mi padre, cegada por el ego de mi ambición… cual vibóra- apretó los dientes para tranquilizar el llanto- sería una estúpida si no aceptara vuestra proposición.

\- Por supuesto que aceptarás, no te dejarás a ti misma desfallecer en este lugar, aquello sería un gesto demasiado abnegado de tu parte – habló el pelinegro monótono.

\- Me odias y cargar con ello es incluso peor que existir en una eternidad de privaciones. – corrigió la mujer.

Sasuke caminó hasta la cama posicionándose nuevamente frente a ella.

La observó desde su posición, analizado aquella mirada suplicante, lastimada por el llanto. Se cruzó en su mente la fugaz imagen de una pequeña que corría por un pasillo iluminado por antorchas, una niña que tras chocar con él cayó hasta el suelo arrastrándose hasta la pared en un intento por ocultarse de su captor, aquella vez, pensó, él podría haberla ayudado, aquella vez podía haber acabado con aquel sujeto sin mover un solo dedo, sin embargo había seguido con su camino sin perturbarse por lo observado, cegado por sus objetivos, arruinado en la irá proporcionada por la venganza.

Un sentimiento que aún afligía su ser, un pequeño rencor contra él mismo que nunca lograría remediar ni aún en un millar de viajes en los que buscara la completa redención para su errores. Porque así como había hecho oídos sordos a las suplicas de Mio en aquella noche, había pasado por alto un sin número de actos inhumanos, cuando buscando poder se había pasado al bando de la crueldad apagando la compasión en su persona.

Más aún, tras mantener una relación con aquella muchacha ni una sola vez había pensado realmente en los sentimientos de ella, dando por hecho que su corazón se encontraba tan apagado como el de él mismo.

\- Soy responsable de tu confusión porque nunca supe delimitar nuestros roles. – declaró sublime- hace años erróneamente te pretendí dar una segunda oportunidad, cuando lo correcto hubiese sido traerte hasta Konoha en cuento hubo acabado la guerra, aquí hubieses permanecido a salvo… ellos te hubiesen aceptado… y jamás habrías llegado a poner en riesgo la vida de Sakura.

La mujer cerró los ojos empuñando una de sus manos en el espacio entre sus pechos.

\- Ya basta de culparte por mis errores... - susurró la muchacha consternada pero fue interrumpida vorazmente.

\- Esto Mio, aunque no lo merezcas, será lo último que haré por ti, la segunda oportunidad que prometí hace tantos años – declaró sincero.

\- Ya no existiré… Lo que soy desaparecerá – meditó la castaña aferrándose a las sabanas- Sasuke, nosotros aquí, en este lugar oscuro y tan frio... Parece como si fuésemos los mismos de antes ¿no crees? – susurró antes de atreverse a mirar la inmensidad del Camín frente a sus ojos- creo que pese a todo, jamás fui tan feliz como en aquellos años junto a ti… no sabes cómo siento haberte traicionado, no sabes cómo lamento haber ofrecido a Sakura ante esos hombres.

\- Mañana nada de eso importará – habló el pelinegro apresurado por acabar de una vez con todo aquello.

\- No la hubiese lastimado si hubiese sabido que estaba embarazada – confesó en un susurro mientras apretaba aún más las sabanas entre sus manos ubicadas a cada lado de su cuerpo- lo lamento, por favor… lo lamento tanto – rogó con desesperación en sus ojos.

El hombre contrajo los músculos de su mandíbula ante el profundo rencor que sintió al recordar aquel suceso.

\- Dile que es la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida, la forma en la que se defendió … incluso creo que me estaba dispuesta a perdonar ¿Cómo es posible que en su corazón albergue aquella posibilidad? - agregó la muchacha mientras sus ojos observaron suplicantes al Sharingan frente a ella- después de todo… ahora parece lúcido que la ames.

Sasuke intentó tranquilizar su mente antes de emitir palabra alguna. Suspiró rendido analizando el desequilibrio en la chica frente a sus ojos.

\- Dime Sasuke ¿crees que ella logre superar vuestra pérdida?... ¿estarás bien? - cuestionó híper ventilada

\- Estaré bien – confesó sincero- ella te perdonará tarde o temprano, no lo dudo, es demasiado generosa incluso con quienes no merecen su bondad.

La mujer asintió.

\- Hazlo – solicitó la castaña mientras su pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenado enfrentando la inmensidad del rojo- Buenas noches – pronunció rememorando las palabras que había pronunciado durante tantas noches en el pasado, cuando ellos aún mantenían cierta inocencia en sus acciones y eran tan solo niños abandonados en un mundo de odio y poder.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el hipnotismo de la mirada que la confrontaba impasible; de su nariz se desprendió un hilo de sangre mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos por la presión del mareo mental inminente, hasta que de pronto sobresaltada desconoció al hombre inclinado sobre ella. Removiéndose en su posición, Sasuke debió sujetarla desde la cabeza para mantener sus miradas imperturbables. Aquello duró tan solo un segundo antes de caer desplomada sobre el supuesto extraño.

\- Adiós Mio –respondió el muchacho manteniendo la serenidad en cada sílaba. Consciente de que el día en realidad, estaba recién comenzando.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola !**

**Me ha gustado tanto escribir este capítulo! Así que bueno espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo !**

**GRACIAS POR LEEER !!!**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

**Necesito saber sus opiniones / críticas / odio / amor**  


**Un abrazo inmenso a tod@s las que están pasando o hayan pasado por momentos difíciles producto del covid. Les envío toda mi energía y mi amor para que recobren la tranquilidad!!**  


**L@s quiero ! Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí! aún queda tanto por mejorar Me han ayudado montones**

**Queda un epílogo jiji**


	30. Epílogo

Epílogo

* * *

**Cabos sueltos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parecía dudar.

En un comienzo creyó adecuada su decisión, sin embargo fue recién cuando se halló frente a Sakura que al confesar lo acontecido esto dejó de parecer acertado. Esperó una reacción de enfado, vislumbrar el brillo en sus ojos opacarse producto de la desilusión e incluso pensó en aceptar aquello como lo merecido. Después de todo, había permitido nuevamente a Naruto influir en sus medidas dejando ir libremente a quien intentó asesinar a su mujer; con su mirada fija en aquellos jades brillantes, pensó en no despegar su vista de allí para interpretar lo observado, pero incluso conociendo a su mujer como la conocía, fue la excesiva pasividad en Sakura la que lejos de brindar tranquilidad alteró aún más su ya revuelta consciencia.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – inquirió la mujer fulminante mientras intentaba unir cabos en su cabeza.

Hace años cuando era tan solo una niña, su vida y la de sus compañeros se había truncado por el odio y la venganza. La tristeza había desolado sus esperanzas y el tiempo lo había afrontado en el Hospital aprendiendo y sirviendo a los heridos por los enfrentamientos. Observando como uno tras otro hombres destruían voluntariamente sus vidas en batallas sin sentido, por discusiones mal fundadas y por odios injustificados. Porque la simple verdad era que tras lo acontecido en su vida, donde consideraba a Naruto ligado a una promesa que había perdido forma con el transcurso de los años y a Sasuke, cada día más lejano ante sus ojos y tan inalcanzable en todos los aspectos; que todas las misiones y duelos a su alrededor pasaron a ser considerados insulsos y vacíos. Ya nada podía tener sentido después de evidenciar lo que realmente significaba estar de pie para ver como su propio espíritu se fragmentaba en aristas incompatibles, producto innegablemente de la petulante represalia instalada en el corazón de un ser querido.

Por lo mismo, cuando el hombre frente a sus ojos confesó lo realizado, solo una respuesta satisfacería su congoja, y aquello de alguna forma no podía ser más que la confirmación misma de la libertad en la corazón del muchacho, emancipado de la satisfacción vacía otorgada por la venganza.

Aunque aquello no mitigara en lo absoluto su sentir respecto a la pérdida de su bebe, consideraba sobre sus hombros la carga de lo ocurrido, después de todo su propia irresponsabilidad la había llevado a descuidar al pequeño ser creciendo en su interior. De cualquier modo sus heridas no sanarían al proyectar la culpa en alguien más, sino más bien únicamente conseguiría paz cuando indultara sus propios demonios.

\- Debes creer que la he perdonado, pero te equivocas, no he condonado más que su vida. No imaginas el odio que siento en este momento – espetó el pelinegro intentando determinar la cruda mirada en su mujer- en el pasado sin dudarlo la hubiese asesinado, lo sabes. incluso dejar que se pudra en aquella prisión me pareció una conclusión insulsa para sus actos – determinó golpeando con el dorso de su puño la pared a un costado de su cuerpo.

Sakura se retorció sorprendida ante el retumbe del golpe en las paredes de su habitación.

\- Entonces la pregunta es… ¿por quién lo has hecho? – cuestionó la mujer esta vez macerando su temperamento.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos meditando su respuesta.

\- Ha sido únicamente por mí. – Confesó contrariado- no necesito que mi vida avance sin remordimientos mientras en mi consciencia pese nuevamente la venganza hacia quién lastimó a mi familia, cuando esta vez…si existía una posibilidad diferente.

Sakura sonrió tímida conforme lo declarado. Su mirada, esta vez en calma, analizó el rostro frente a sus ojos. Aquella piel pálida resaltaba en una perfección de rasgos finos inmersos en la intensidad del ónix y del poder del Rinnegan; de su boca el aire surgía congelado y con mayor rapidez de lo normal, parecía temeroso, expectante.

\- Supongo que en la búsqueda por una culminación satisfactoria a veces la venganza puede ser confundida con justicia y en más oportunidades de las pensadas ninguna de las dos son realmente necesarias -susurró la mujer elevando sus manos para acariciar el rostro del Uchiha.

Tragó saliva resistiendo el deseo de besar cada rincón del hombre frente a ella.

\- Sakura – la llamó bajando la mirada- mis actos no han sido tan compasivos ni desinteresados como crees. Lo que somos es únicamente producto de las circunstancias que hemos vivido. – susurró - en el instante en que he disipado sus recuerdos el chacra en su interior desapareció por completo. Se volcó irreconocible.

La mujer cerró los ojos apenada.

\- Si yo olvidara todo lo vivido no imagino en quién me convertiría… indudablemente no sería la misma... Has condenado su vida a una prisión dentro de su propia mente. – meditó mordiendo su labio inferior ante el temor que le provocó aquella realidad.

Un silencio se esparció por el cuarto seguido por un manso suspiro.

\- Aquello de alguna forma me genera una extraña contradicción – agregó finalmente la pelirosa- ... intento comprender tus decisiones porque esta vez también deseo confiar ciegamente en ellas.

Sasuke sintió un escalofríos recorrer su médula ante la profundidad oculta tras aquellas palabras. Un peso sobre sus hombros parecía haberse instalado en el instante mismo en que Sakura culminó la frase; Incapaz de mover musculo alguno se sintió invadido por la contención brindada a través de las manos que acariciaban la zona sobre su nuca; se inclinó lo suficiente para chocar sus frentes y cerró los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar aquel momento. De pronto comprendió que no había vuelto a inhalar el aire con normalidad hasta ese preciso instante en que su temor al rechazo se disolvió en la complicidad brindada por la infinita sabiduría de aquella mujer, capaz de incluso resolver las razones que ni él mismo había sido apto para establecer ni cuando se encontraba en aquella prisión sosteniendo a Mio durante la eliminación de sus memorias.

\- ¿y si halla la forma de recordar? –cuestionó Sakura sin separar la unión entre sus cuerpo- te buscará y otra vez tendremos que lidiar con ella…

\- No ocurrirá– determinó fríamente el Uchiha abriendo los ojos para afrontar el dulce almíbar de la esmeralda más brillante- no volveré a ser benevolente con quien intente destruir a quienes amo. Es un hecho, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

La casa tronó ante un portazo seguido por pasos firmes a través de la habitación.

\- La escoltó hasta la frontera. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. ¡Esa mujer te quiso asesinar! No comprendo como mi padre lo ha permitido - exclamó Sarada notoriamente enfadada apenas visualizó a su madre dentro de la cocina preparando la cena.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo oído, no podía pasar por alto la perspicacia en su pequeña.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido ella quien me atacó? – cuestionó dubitativa la pelirosa secando sus manos en el delantal colgado en su cintura.

Sarada bufó cruzado los brazos frente a su pecho.

\- Has sido tú. En este momento. - respondió tenaz - ¡Lo sabía! por eso has llegado herida aquella noche.

Sakura sonrió al verse descubierta. La joven Uchiha a veces podía sonar tan impasible como el Sasuke que ella conoció en su niñez.

\- ¿Quien más se atrevería? Todos en Konoha te respetan. No entiendo qué está ocurriendo… pensé que habían solucionado los problemas entre ustedes – agregó confundida.

\- Así es, los hemos solucionado – aseguró Sakura comprendiendo hacia dónde iba aquella conversación.

\- Mamá, ya no soy una niña, siempre hemos estado juntas, no me tienes por qué ocultar la verdad. – confidenció suavemente la pelinegra.

Se observaron fijamente durante segundos eternos en los cuales Sakura meditó las palabras a decir. De pronto la muchacha frente a sus ojos le pareció mayor de lo asimilado. Un vago sentimiento de nostalgia hacia su propia niñez invadió su corazón, tal vez si estaba siendo injusta, creer que Sarada no notaría nada de lo ocurrido durante aquellos meses había sido completamente ingenuo, después de todo hace un tiempo su hija había llegado a dudar hasta de la identidad de sus propios progenitores.

\- Sé que ya no eres una niña - soltó finalmente destensando su semblante- no hay por qué evitar hablar de lo ocurrido. El nombre de aquella mujer es Mio, pero presiento que eso ya lo sabías… y es absolutamente verdad que me intentó asesinar guiada por celos injustificados - confesó tranquilamente manteniendo la suavidad en su voz - tu padre siempre ha llamado demasiado la atención entre las mujeres.

Sarada desvió su mirada intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su rostro aún demostraba un arrebato de sentimientos acumulados a lo largo del tiempo.

\- Has dicho que ya no eres una niña, entonces entenderás de lo que hablo ¿verdad? – una pausa fue suficiente para atraer nuevamente la atención de su hija- pero verás… somos su familia y él jamás nos traicionaría - concluyó notando la necesidad de sosegar aquella preocupación.

\- Ustedes nunca están juntos – cuestionó la joven Uchiha- ¡y él la ha dejado ir como si nada hubiese ocurrido! Si realmente le importaras se habría encargado de hacerla pagar por lo sucedido.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la inmensidad de aquella declaración.

\- Tu padre como hombre no es absolutamente símbolo de perfección, pero la realidad es que a lo largo de su vida todos sus actos son guiados por la intuición y sus sentimientos, es la carga de todos los Uchiha y será también parte importante en tus decisiones como shinobi y como mujer. Debes comprender que aquello no se tiene porque convertir en un peso - Sakura exhaló lentamente - por lo mismo, si él ha tomado esta decisión debemos aceptar que incluso si sus actos han sido influenciados por el afecto, aquello no debe ser tomado como una traición hacia mi persona.

\- Afecto...¿entre ellos? - Se apresuró en pronunciar la muchacha intentando aclarar sus ideas.

La pelirosa sonrió tiernamente logrando destensar el corazón de la joven.

\- Me refiero al afecto que surge en una amistad. Tú por ejemplo aprecias a Mitsuki, de esa forma Sasuke aprecia a Mío - respondió adornando levante la realidad mientras se acercaba hasta su pequeña- lo cual no quiere decir que no se encuentre profundamente enfadado por lo ocurrido.

\- … ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – contradijo tenaz.

\- Porque el lugar que yo ocupo en su vida es más fuerte de lo que parece. – concluyó firmemente Sakura.

Sarada destensó su expresión ahogada en emotividad.

\- Muchas veces la venganza se disfraza de justicia, pero no por eso abandona su trasfondo original, la expresión pura del odio mismo – soltó recordando lo dicho a Sasuke hace unos días. Su hija y aquel hombre eran indudablemente más similares de lo que ellos mismos creían- Esta vez a esa mujer se le ha permitido rehacer su vida olvidando todo lo relacionado con su existencia pasada, incluida la presencia de nuestra familia. Y aquello, aunque no lo creas, tiene por sí mismo algo de condena.

La pelinegra sorprendida no hallo palabras adecuadas para la cantidad de preguntas en su mente.

\- ¿Olvidar? Utilizando el Sharingan…

Sakura asintió orgullosa.

\- El Poder de los Uchiha posee muchos misterios que aún no comprendo del todo. Entre nosotras…creo que incluso es osada la forma en que tu padre utiliza sus ojos para lo poco que realmente debe conocerlos - Sakura pensó mientras desviaba juguetonamente su vista hacia el techo- pero después de todo también eres mi hija, no dudo que podrás alcanzar mayor sabiduría que cualquier otro Uchiha en el pasado - comentó risueña- Ya no pienses en esa mujer. Ella ha dado su gratitud por la opción brindada por Naruto… después de todo ha sido absolutamente idea de él.

La muchacha retrocedió un paso ante tal revelación.

\- ¿por qué no solo encarcelarla? – inquirió nuevamente.

\- verás… Sarada ¿Aún deseas ser Hokage? - cuestionó la pelirosa reparando en la impresión presente en su interlocutora.

La chica no respondió, sin embargo su madre pudo notar cómo el fuego ardía incandescente en su mirada.

\- Entonces deberás comprender lo ocurrido como una lección para tu futuro. Hay un sin fin de soluciones para cada circunstancia y no sabes si la tomada es la correcta hasta que el tiempo barra con todos los cabos sueltos. Lo importante es tener convicción en tus decisiones, que la opción tomada no se convierta en un problema.

La joven Uchiha entrecerró los ojos liberando una tímida sonrisa ante lo oído.

\- Además ¿por qué debemos cuestionar sus medidas? ¿Acaso no confías en tu padre? ¿Y qué hay de la confianza en nuestro Hokage? – agregó la mujer inclinándose para apoyar ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sarada.

\- Creo en ellos - decretó la pelinegra apenada por lo ocurrido– mamá…siempre sabes que decir – confesó desviando la mirada.

Sakura sonrió atrayendo bruscamente a su hija contra su pecho para fundirla en un profundo abrazo.

\- Que nada jamás te haga dudar de nuestro lugar junto a él aunque a veces parezca físicamente muy lejana su presencia- susurró firmemente dando por terminada aquella conversación- anda, ve a limpiar esa cara de enfado, tu padre debe estar por regresar.

Sarada asintió conforme a medida que se retiraba lentamente hasta su cuarto.

La posterior comida transcurrió con normalidad pese a la constante cautela en Sakura, quien esperaba haber satisfecho todos los cuestionamientos en Sarada habiendo librado de aquello al distraído hombre junto a ellas.

El anillo centelleaba disolviendo su espectro en los múltiples colores del arcoíris.

Sakura por su parte había estado distante durante largo tiempo preparándose para dormir. Profundamente concentrada en tomar una larga ducha, incluso había alcanzado a rosear su cuerpo con tónicos aromáticos sin provocar ni un respingo en su acompañante sentado sobre la cama.

El hombre poseía su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la marquesa, y sus ojos siempre serenos ahora se encontraban fijos observando los objetos sobre el mantón.

La pelirosa con todo ya dispuesto se instaló examinando al Uchiha en lo que parecía escudriñar dentro de la privacidad del azabache; Lo analizó silenciosamente sin que él hiciera atisbo alguno por haber notado su presencia.

\- ¿Me contarás la historia de esos diamantes? – habló suavemente tras varios minutos de husmear en absoluto silencio- hoy has estado muy distraído durante la cena.

El pelinegro dio una sacudida ante la voz femenina, girándose levemente mientras tendía su mano invitándola a ocupar un lugar junto a él.

\- Pensé que estabas ocupada – habló el hombre dejando la argolla sonoramente sobre la mesita de noche.

La pelirosa alzó su cuerpo sobre el muchacho para alcanzar el anillo recientemente depositado junto a una lamparilla.

\- ¿todo bien? – curioseó la mujer tanteando un terreno que sabía no era el predilecto del Uchiha. Más aún, ya había trascurrido una semana desde lo acontecido en la prisión y Sasuke por primera vez se había atrevido a tomar entre sus dedos aquellos objetos de gran valor sentimental.

\- intentaba recordar el día en que tomé todo esto desde la habitación de mis padres. – respondió perdido en la fotografía sobre la cama.

Sakura inmediatamente comprendió la intimidad en aquellas declaraciones.

\- Realmente no es un mal recuerdo – aclaró el pelinegro clavando su pupila en los orbes esmeralda- cuando comencé a vivir solo, en mi habitación mantenía esta fotografía enmarcada – comentó señalando la imagen- como la evocación constante de mi objetivo, únicamente subsistía para observar a Itachi en ella. Evité el rostro de mis padres durante todos esos años, tanto que sus rostros a veces se desvanecían en mi memoria – suspiró disgustado- tan obstinado que únicamente la utilicé para perpetuar constantemente mi motivación, como el símbolo del odio mismo. –su ceño se frunció ante aquella rememoración.

Un cómodo silencio se instauró en la habitación.

\- Nunca vi a mi madre utilizar este anillo, siempre fue muy sencilla – continuó observando los diamantes en la mano de su mujer - Durante años intenté no pensar mucho en ella, pero creo que al fin la puedo comprender. Por como tú te comportas con Sarada… y conmigo.

La pelirosa sonrió conmovida ante lo oído.

\- ¿sabes? Creo que a Sarada le gustaría oír sobre tus padres – soltó animada.

\- Eso es porque aún no conoce lo suficiente.

\- Está al tanto de lo importante y con eso basta – indicó la mujer completamente segura de sus palabras.

El muchacho la observó pasmado ante aquella demostración de convicción irrefutable acerca de los hechos ocurridos en su pasado. La admiración por aquel pequeño cuerpo traspasó sus poros incapaz de comprender cómo en la expiación de su vida aquella flor figuraba amándolo inclusive en la inmensidad de su tormenta interna. Aquella que incluso a través de los años continuaba aflorando cada cierto tiempo.

Sakura se sonrojó cuando aquella mirada sobre su cuerpo permaneció durante más tiempo del debido.

\- ¿Qué ves? – susurró humedeciendo sus propios labios.

\- Intento… entender… - exhaló el hombre - ¿sería erróneo si deseara permanecer en Konoha aun sabiendo que el mundo me necesita muy lejos de esta aldea? – cuestionó abiertamente.

\- Aquello sería bastante humano de tu parte – soltó la mujer intentando opacar la nostalgia instaurada entre ellos- que hayas permanecido todo este tiempo en casa, es suficiente para resistir lo necesario hasta que regreses nuevamente a mí lado – confidenció sentándose sobre el hombre para aprisionarlo entre sus muslos.

Tuvo que trascurrir un largo instante para que el ritmo en el corazón de ambos se tranquilizaba dando paso a la estabilidad marcada por el roce entre sus caderas.

\- En realidad no puedo creer que te marches en tan solo dos noches – pronunció apenada.

\- Ya no puedo posponer mi viaje. – ronroneó el Uchiha.

\- Lo sé… – exhaló - incluso Sarada parece haber descubierto su lugar en el mundo – refunfuñó.

\- Me puedes escribir cuantas veces quieras, lo sabes - le recordó resignado.

La mujer asintió nostálgica.

Les resultaba insostenible pensar en separarse nuevamente durante un tiempo indeterminado. Como en cada partida la ilusión de una pronta reunión parecía ser lo único que mantenía su esperanza, la motivación por dar lo mejor de si mismos con el único fin de concluir rápidamente sus misiones o a la espera de, en el mejor de los casos, un encuentro clandestino durante alguna noche fugaz, en la cual para Sasuke fuera posible visitar Konoha durante unas cuantas horas. Aquello parecía la monotonía a la que estuvieron acostumbrados durante el inicio de su relación, sin embargo ya con más años sobre sus hombros, dudaban de su capacidad para continuar dando cara a la vida con tan infinita lejanía física. Reafirmar su unión de todas las formas posibles se transformó en una necesidad visceral.

\- Hay algo inconcluso entre nosotros – comentó el hombre tornándose repentinamente formal.

Él sonrió mientras la yema de su pulgar delimitaba la clavícula de su mujer en lo que ha Sakura le pareció un acto divino con el único fin de opacar su consciencia; Lo observó expectante con los ojos grandes resaltando inocentes entre la poca luz a su alrededor.

\- Quiero que nos casemos – confesó el Uchiha de un momento a otro posiblemente perdido en la pureza de la mirada frente a sus ojos.

La chica se alejó torpemente intentando mantener el equilibrio antes de que una risa cortara ferozmente el momento instaurado; esquivó la mano sobre su piel haciéndose a un lado para poder determinar la verdad en aquella confesión.

\- Debes estar bromeando, es absolutamente innecesario. Nosotros ya estamos casados… o juntos al menos – espetó con palabras entrecortadas mientras gesticulaba con sus manos.

\- Será algo simbólico para firmar el Koseki de Konoha – explicó el azabache con algo de incredulidad ante tal situación.

\- Pero aquí nadie sabe que no estamos unidos formalmente –exclamó sentándose en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida en la alfombra.

\- No existen documentos que acrediten nuestro matrimonio– soltó el hombre bajando la mirada.

\- ¿y te parece importante? ¿Ahora? ¡Después de todos estos años! es un disparate – comentó risueña en una mezcla de nerviosismo e incredulidad que sin querer sonó a reproche.

Para Sakura realmente si existía un significado mayor del expresado verbalmente, pero su orgullo impedía dar a conocer lo provocado por aquellas palabras. Intentó vanamente opacar la situación evitando mirar nuevamente la oscuridad en los ojos del Uchiha. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos sucumbió necesitando en las entrañas comprobar que aquello realmente estaba ocurriendo.

El ceño fruncido en el azabache no hizo más que manifestar la sinceridad en lo expresado; la mujer abrió la boca sin ser capaz de emitir frase alguna.

\- Está bien – susurró después de un instante de recapacitación.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –cuestionó Sasuke en un ademán por escucharla nuevamente, está vez con mayor convicción.

\- Que está bien – repitió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un profundo rojo escarlata- por supuesto que me quiero convertir en tu mujer bajo todas las leyes, aldeas o religiones– soltó conteniendo la emoción tras su mirada y reconociendo el golpe que habían causado sus anteriores palabras en el ego del pelinegro- siempre he añorado únicamente ser tu mujer.

\- Sakura, siempre has sido mi mujer, solo espero validarlo como corresponde – ronroneó tomándola desde la cintura para montarla nuevamente sobre sus piernas- Quiero que nuestras firmas estén juntas en ese estúpido libro. El mismo que firmaron en algún momento tus padres y los míos. – declaró el Uchiha sorprendido ante la rudeza en su propia voz, aquellas palabras habían sonado como una innegable orden.

Sin embargo, para Sakura cada silaba rozaba su piel cual seda.

En el pasado, su unión se llevó a cabo cuando Sakura ya tenía algunos meses de embarazo, sin testigos y nada más que una simbólica ceremonia en algún pequeño pueblo durante un día más caluroso de lo normal. Más aún, su noche de bodas fue marcada por la carencia de simbolismos y ofrendas con las cuales la muchacha había soñado durante su niñez; pasó tan desapercibido, que no hubo fotos ni recuerdos físicos, tanto que Sakura desestimó su importancia ante la idea de regresar a Konoha para concretar una fecha exacta. Sin embargo, aquello jamás ocurrió, hallándose a sí misma postergada aceptando sus circunstancias como parte de lo que conllevaba una relación intermitente. Por lo mismo, cuando hace meses Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio, ella lo consideró un delirio proveniente de su imaginación. Sin embargo, allí frente a la realidad de los hechos, al fin podía comprender aquello como parte de lo inconcluso. Después de todo, el Uchiha había crecido bajo el manto de la tradición, proviniendo de un clan con costumbres arraigadas, debió ser confuso para él mantener su relación desenmarcada de aquellos ritos ceremoniales durante tantos años.

\- Y tú siempre has sido mi hombre, aunque hayas tardado más tiempo en descubrirlo – musitó besando el mentón del azabache- lo has sido formalmente desde aquella primera noche juntos en una solitaria cabaña en medio del bosque.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos apaciguando su respiración, dejándose llevar por las caricias, aceptando aquel amor como parte innata de su ser; entregándose sin miedos ni mentiras a quién pese al duro camino recorrido, era sin dudarlo su mayor confidente en la vida.

Sin pensarlo de pronto elevó su cadera en lo que pareció un vestigio de bestialidad inconsciente, sin embargo aquel pequeño acto en comunión con lo escuchado, desató en su interior un cosquilleo bien conocido.

El hombre extasiado por la sensación proveniente del roce inocente, comenzó a sentir como lentamente su hombría crecía tensando la tela en su pantalón. Sakura notó la dureza en Sasuke arremeter contra sus muslos orillándola a sucumbir frente al desenlace irremediable de la fogosidad en cada beso. Sin embargo, presentía que tras las declaraciones confesadas, aquella noche su unión estaría sellada por el implacable placer brindado por la emoción, aquella sensación tangible en la cual él se inmiscuiría en las profundidades de su carne traspasando las barreras físicas para instalarse nuevamente en sus pensamientos como una obsesión de la que ya no sentiría culpa alguna.

Sasuke separó sus bocas tan solo un centímetro durante un momento de intensidad tácita, en la cual sus miradas se consumían en el ritmo descolocado de sus respiraciones. Un pequeño rastro de saliva unió sus labios en lo que pareció el ritmo sensual de sus cuerpos preparados para lo que se avecinaba; el hombre relamió su boca antes de abalanzarse sobre ella mordisqueado suavemente todo a su paso, deseando poseerla de una forma trascendental, en la cual incluso con el paso de los años sus marcas de placer permanecieran grabadas en lo profundo de los sueños candentes de ambos. Sueños mezclados con recuerdos que temía nuevamente tendría que vivir en la lejanía de un pueblo a kilómetros del origen de sus desvaríos, esta vez pese al autocontol de su edad no podía negar la profundidad de su excitación al tan solo recordar alguno de los instantes de fiebre vividos con su mujer, por lo que no dudaba la vaga posibilidad de ceder al autoplacer. Temía aquello. Lo pensó en aquel momento cuando tras quitar su prenda superior se deshizo además del camisón de dormir en la muchacha dejándola únicamente en bragas. La analizó mientras su garganta se secaba ante la idea de perderla en tan solo dos noches.

Por supuesto que lo físico en su unión iba más allá de la innegable importancia del sexo, sin embargo ya había comprobado hace años la posibilidad de diferenciar lo requerido por el corazón de los deseos de la carne, una posibilidad inútil cuando se logra encontrar en la misma persona la complicidad del equilibrio. Transformando el intento por reemplazar aquellos besos en un fracaso absoluto. Eso no estaba en juego, prefería permanecer en solitario a tan solo pensar en la existencia de otras mujeres a su alrededor. Amaba a Sakura, pero aún igual de fuerte que el amor, la deseaba desde lo profundo de su libido. La necesitaba sobre él y bajo su cuerpo, la deseaba de todas las formas posible más aún cuando ella conocedora de sus encantos, lo observaba con aquella mirada de castidad que tanto causaba en su interior. Porque podía ser verdad, la chica producto de los años alejados irradiaba una inocencia impropia, tentadora e igual de satisfactoria que la comprobación misma de su pureza.

Se introdujo en ella sin separar sus frentes, aun apoyado en el respaldo de la cama. Pensó en poseerla lento, dejándola expresar sus propios deseos mediante movimientos certeros y delicados, pero perdido en las sacudidas de los pechos frente a sus ojos y el aroma desprendido de sus propios sexos, se encontró a si mismo posicionando firmemente su brazo al rededor del trasero de la mujer y sin poder resistirlo clavando en ella su miembro mediante estocadas firmes y profundas; la muchacha por su parte intentaba vanamente ocultar sus orgasmos aferrada con ambas manos al cabello azabache entre sus dedos, tirándolo y masajeandolo sin conocimiento pleno de las consecuencias de estos leves actos en la profundidad del autocontrol en el Uchiha.

Él jamás podría quitar aquella imagen de sus pensamientos, así como tampoco podría volver a visualizar un cerezo en flor sin añorar la presencia de quien se había consolidado como la dueña absoluta de su vida misma.

\- Nos casaremos mañana – susurró el pelinegro entre guturales jadeos provocando una conmoción aún más grande en su mujer, quien aturdida se fundió en el frenesí de la mano que apretaba posesivamente su cadera, decidiendo que al acabar lidiaría con aquel arrebato de mala planificación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hooola ! **

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR!

Y bueno el epílogo en mis planes era muy cortito, pero luego quise ahondar en tantos sentimientos que no me sentí preparada para escribir al respecto. Pero ya alfin he podido plasmar todas mis ideas en un final que me ha encantado escribir, porque siendo sincera, solo es el final de esta historia, donde el viaje de Sakura para Asimilar quién era realmente su esposo se trasformó en un vaivén de emociones y sorpresas por culpa, no de Mio, sino de Sasuke, quien debió ser sincero y cortante con esa mujer desde un comienzo! el muy madafaca ; peero el sasusaku continua señores!! porque esta pareja hermosa siempre tendrá algún fans por ahi dispuesto a completar con su imaginación los huecos en la trama dejados por el pocoromántico Kishi (a quien igual le agradezco todo).

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEEER ! y por esperarme con tanta hermosa ansiedad **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! POR FAVOR CONTINÚEN DEJANDO SU COMENTARIO **

**Me encanta leer sus opiniones!!!**

Esta ha sido mi primera historia escrita en la vida, al menos para ser compartida publicamente. Y creo que ha salido bastante decente, además he aprendido enormes lecciones (por ejemplo jamás decir "el próximo si que si es el último capítulo " porque una nunca sabe cuando las ideas se vuelven locas por ser escritas. jaja lo siento.

Y tengo una sorpresita! HAY BODAAAAAAAAAA, será posiblemente una historia corta porque me quedé con ganas de escribir algo candente que se me ocurrió. Pero esta historia de drama sensual había que teminarla con drama y no con una boda como los cliché que leíamos en los comienzos de fanfiction. jaja ups ASI QUE ATENTEES.

SI HAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ, AUNQUE LA HISTORIA YA HAYA FINALIZADO HACE ALGÚN TIEMPO, NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU OPINIÓN

Continúo leyéndolas jiji Abrazoooooooos


End file.
